I'm no werewolf
by teenwolfaddict1000
Summary: Kayla Hale. The name rung bells in Beacon Hills but, unlike her cousin, Derek Hale, she wasn't a werewolf. In fact she wasn't quite human either. An in-between breed most would call her. She's fiery and witty and begins to fall for a certain Stilinski as they get dragged deeper into the dark and dangerous supernatural world! Stiles/OC stilesxOC Please R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1 - Hey y'all

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is not mine – hope y'all like this story! Enjoy – please R&R J**

Kayla blew a strand of long hazelnut hair away from her face, letting out a sigh. She had been sitting here in this blinking office for the past twenty minutes and no one had turned up to give her the schedule or even told her anything about what she was doing.

Okay rewind. Kayla thought back to yesterday where she and her mother had moved here, to Beacon Hills, hoping to start afresh. Kayla didn't really care where they went as long as they got far away from Louisiana as possible. She wasn't born there, lived there since she was eight, and was glad to get away – too many bad memories. Although, she was ashamed to say she had a slight southern drawl in her voice, not too noticeable but it was still there all the same.

"Sorry to keep you waiting miss… Hale" The principle apologised, glancing down at his paper and seeming a little shocked at her name. Oh cousin, what have you gotten into? Kayla thought with a smirk.

"It's no problem" She said, extending her hand, "As long as I haven't missed too much – we got held up"

"Nothing that I'm sure you can't catch up on" The principle smiled warmly though Kayla could tell he was just a tad nervous.

"Do you need me to show you to your class?" He asked and Kayla shook her head, taking the schedule from him and adjusting the messenger bag on her shoulder.

"No I'll manage, I'm not scared of a couple of high school kids" She reassured him, looking down at her schedule. She had English first. Oh well, it could be worst… it could've been chemistry. Kayla shivered just thinking about it.

"That's good to know" The principle chuckled just as the first bell rung, alerting them to the fact school was officially starting, "Good luck with your first day Miss Hale and if you need anything don't be scared to holler"

"Oh trust me – I won't" She smirked, turning on her heel and striding from the office. Honestly she never really understood why people were nervous on their first day. If people didn't like you they didn't like you – big deal, nothing to cry over. A few students stared at her as she walked along the halls but she paid no heed, placing her earphone bud in one ear and bobbing her head to ACDC 'Highway to Hell'. She was totally at ease as she strode into the already full classroom, looking as though she was comfortable here and that was when Stiles was alerted to her presence.

"Dude – is that another new girl?" Stiles exclaimed, whacking his friend, who sat in front of him, on the arm. The girl somehow managed to look bored, amused and perky all at the same time as her eyes roamed the classroom.

"How would I know?" Scott retaliated, "I know just as much as you"

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Stiles smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"Ah Miss Hale… welcome" The teacher greeted, "If you'd like to take the free seat at the back – I'll spare you the embarrassing introductions" pointing to an empty seat next to Stiles and Stiles felt his eyes go wide. Hale? Hale? HALE?

"Thanks" The girl replied and Stiles hit Scott's arm again, leaning forward quickly, "Scott did he say Hale? As in Derek Hale? The big bad scary werewolf Derek Hale?" He demanded in a hushed whisper, his eyes wide.

"Yes but… it's impossible – Derek's family is gone, he said so himself" Scott claimed, looking just as shocked as Stiles felt.

"Clearly not" Stiles managed as the 'Miss Hale' walked confidently down the aisle, directly towards his general direction and he tried to apply his 'It's-all-cool-here-nothing-to-see-face', running a hand through his hair. If she did happen to be a werewolf then he had to keep it together – no need to get ripped apart over sending her the wrong 'vibe'. The girl wore dark blue jeans accompanied by simple black flats and a purple V-neck T-shirt that showed a sliver of her midriff. Stiles gulped nervously.

From the corner of his eye he watched her get comfortable in her seat, taking out her notebook and pulling her long hair over one shoulder, eyes to the front. Both he and Scott were trying to, unsuccessfully, stare at her without bringing attention to themselves but, clearly failed, as she raised her eyebrows at them.

"You two are not all that good at the whole 'discreet' thing y'know? Ya may wanna work on that" She whispered in their general direction, twiddling her pen in her hands, smirking.

"W-What… we w-weren't staring… we were just-"Stiles stuttered, his heartbeat racing- oh god not another werewolf enemy, and a Hale all the same.

"Yes you were" She interrupted, "Now why? Do we know each other?" She asked teasingly as though she already knew the answer but was just playing with them. The teacher started his lecture though stiles completely ignored him.

"No… n-no, do we?" He laughed nervously, right hand resting on his head, "I don't think we do, no, no we d-don't" Stiles added and the girl turned her head towards him, light green eyes glistening with amusement.

"Try saying that without the stutter" She smirked, eyes flitting between him and Scott, "But I assume it's to do with Derek and his 'wolfishness' so don't worry Mr large-brown-puppy-dog-eyes" She said, directing the last of her sentence to Scott, "Your secret is safe with me" And with that she winked before diverting her eyes and facing the front of the class again.

Stiles felt his mouth pop open. Okay then, definitely a Hale – A Hale that knew Derek, knew about werewolves and knew about his best friend.

"Wait what? What do you-" He cut off by the teacher's sharp voice.

"Mr Stilinski, eyes to the front before I end up giving you a week's worth of detentions" The teacher snapped and Stiles nodded, face still slack with shock as he stared at the girl from the corner of his eye who was smirking in his direction.

"The name's Kayla and the pleasure is all mine" She whispered quietly before her lip quirked and she looked away, leaving Stiles completely and utterly speechless - quite a feat if he had to say so himself!

**Hope you all liked it - just a starter chapter to see if people do and if they do then I will write more, longer one! so please leave a review and peace out lovelies :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meetings

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is nay mine - thanks for all your support and please keep reviewing - it means updates thank you! :)**

When class ended Kayla couldn't help the smile that flitted across her face as she heard the two goofy boys - Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, Derek had informed her - running after her clumsily, no doubt wanting answers.

"Hey - wait up" Stiles shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to the wall, him and Scott on either side of her. Instead of looking intimidated she just smiled, raising her eyebrows.

"Wow - wanna add manhandling as well as framing my cousin for murder to your sparkling record?" She asked sarcastically as the two boys stared down at her.

"Who _are _you?" Scott asked incredulously, shaking his head in confusion.

"Like I said to Stiles - Kayla Hale...Derek's cousin, just moved here last night" She introduced herself and Scott's eyes darkened.

"Last night..." Scott trailed off, a sudden thought occurring to him "Did you murder the person on the bus?" He asked dangerously and Kayla heard Stiles suck in a sharp intake of breath and scoffed.

"Please, even if I was a werewolf I wouldn't be as obvious as _that - _gimme a little credit" Kayla explained, watching as the students mulled around, looking just so so _so _eager to get to their next class.

"Wait, you're... not a werewolf?" Stiles asked, mouth slack and glancing at Scott, "But-but you're a Hale" He added, as if that explained everything.

"Just cos I'm a Hale doesn't mean I'm a werewolf" She said, rolling her green eyes.

"So you're human then" Scott sighed, saying it as though it was a statement and not a question. He shared a relieved glance with his friend but Kayla just shook her head.

"Nope... well, yes I guess but no" She sighed - she didn't have time to get into this right now - she may hate school but she at least wanted to make an okay first impression.

"Well thanks for clearing that up, really, I mean... everything is crystal clear now" She heard Stiles say sarcastically and let a smirk dance across her lips.

"Unless you wanna get into my biological anatomy... now, in the middle of the school corridors, with prying eyes... I suggest we leave it till later" And she held in a laugh as his cheeks darkened ever so slightly and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, his caramel brown eyes flitting around nervously.

"So to sum it up-" Kayla cut Scott off, letting out a large, audible sigh.

"I'm Kayla Hale, Derek Hales fraternal cousin, I moved here last night from Louisiana, I'm by no means a werewolf and I did not kill the person on the bus, nor have I ever killed anyone before and if I did I wouldn't get caught, I live with my mom, I hate anything remotely healthy and my bra size is for me to know and you to find out - I'll see you in chemistry guys" And she smiled at them politely before turning on her heel and walking away, long chestnut hair flying behind her.

"Wh-What... well, she was... interesting" Stiles stuttered, right hand tapping against his leg. He was more than relieved she wasn't a werewolf - no need for a sixteen year old to have another mortal enemy but... what was she?

"Yeah" Scott agreed, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "You know what this means, right?" He asked giddy, brown eyes full of excitement.

"No, what? You can share notes on your little werewolf project?" Stiles asked sarcastically but Scott paid no heed of it.

"It means she's on our side, right? I mean - she knows about werewolves... this could help us right?" Stiles glanced up, eyes falling on Kayla's figure as she turned a corner to head up the stairs to the chemistry lab. Well, if anything she didn't seem evil - unlike her cousin she seemed to actually have some social skills and even a personality - shocking right? Stiles threw an arm around his friend's shoulders, agreeing with him whole-heartedly.

"You know what bro - I think you might be right" but Scott's face fell, "But if she had nothing to do with the murder... then that only leaves me" And Stiles sighed. Great! Another problem to deal with.

* * *

Kayla was already sitting in her seat at the back of the chemistry lab as students started filling in, staring off into space. She was reluctant to come to Beacon hills with everything that was going on but it turned out to be... alright, dare she say. She had met a nice girl, Allison, who seemed sweet and genuine though a little subdued but that would all change once she got out of her shell and her other friend - Lydia. Lydia was... a lot to handle but Kayla could manage. When she first met Lydia the strawberry blonde raised her delicate eyebrows, taking in Kayla's image, puckering her lips and then sharing a glance with Allison whose look was almost pleading. The petite Barbie doll sighed and said, "I think if I work my magic on you then... you could be something special - but not as special as me of course - we can't have that happening" And Kayla laughed. Yes so it wasn't all bad.

She hated chemistry, actually screw that, she loathed it so much she wanted to tear her own hair out and would even rather go on a shopping trip with Lydia - and trust her, that was quite a feat to accomplish. The stool next to her scraped across the floor loudly and she looked up, seeing the familiar short haired, fidgety boy she was talking with earlier.

"Wow Stiles, we meet again - what's next, you save me from a burning building?" She asked sarcastically, biting her lip when she realised what she had said. Her family did actually burn to death in a fire and no one saved them. Bad memories much?!

"Maybe... unfortunately Harris just has it out for me and Scott" He grumbled, running his hands over his short hair and then looking over to her... just staring and Kayla raised her eyebrows.

"You wanna say something Stiles?" She questioned, realising both of them weren't paying attention to their work.

"You're on our side right? Scott's and i's?" He asked intently and Kayla felt herself chuckling.

"Yeah sure... if we were at war - I mean you look like you have good aim, bad punches maybe, but you'd be a pro at handling the weaponry" And Stiles smiled, his foot bouncing up and down and Kayla realised he must always be like this - ADHD probably. It was certainly endearing though.

"Derek... you're cousin is-"

"A dick, severely rude, extremely aggressive?" She questioned and Stiles nodded, looking relieved she took his questioning the right way.

"All of the above and maybe more" Stiles agreed, leaning forward so he could talk more quietly - he was _not _going to get caught again, "But you'll help us? I mean... Scott's new at this and we could really do with a hand" And Kayla felt her whole body freeze. The last time she did something like this, helping out on the whole werewolf wagon, it was helping her brother out, and look at how much good that did? A hand waving in front of her face made her jump slightly and meet Stile's eyes.

"Of course" She promised just as a girl at the front jumped up and everyone raced to the windows, staring out eagerly. Huh - guess they must've found the alleged 'murdered' guy then, Kayla thought as she peered out over Stiles shoulder, rolling her eyes at the girly screams people let out as he flew forward on the gurney. Honestly? It was all as cliché as a horror movie - guy comes alive, girls scream. Kayla prided herself in the fact that she wasn't like that though many people just viewed that as weird.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's good - he got up, he's not dead... dead guys don't get up" She heard Stiles say to a seriously freaked out Scott as she walked over to them, leaving the other freaking out people behind her.

"Actually some can - especially if rigor mortis hasn't set in or all the air hasn't been extracted-" Kayla cut herself off as she looked at Scott's pale and sweaty face and Stiles' 'seriously-I'm-trying-to-make-things-better' expression and smiled, "But yeah... he's obviously not dead so...congrats" She shrugged awkwardly and stood beside the pair.

"But... it means I did this" Scott said eyes wide and Kayla felt sorry for him - if it wasn't bad enough becoming a werewolf he had to deal with being a murderer as well? That was a tough break. Though, deep in her gut, Kayla didn't believe Scott did that. Maybe it was the floppy adorable hair or the puppy dog eyes but he certainly didn't look capable of murder - werewolf or not so that meant... who actually did it?

By the time lunch rolled around Kayla just wanted to go home - maybe play a bit of grand theft auto, maybe bake some cookies... anything rather than stay here in this hellhole. She got her lunch first, ahead of Allison in the queue and heard Lydia say they were going to sit with the 'two dorks' today. Considering the fact the 'two dorks' looked to be in a rather intense and private conversation Kayla speed walked to their table, dumping her lunch tray piled high with food next to the empty seat next to Stiles.

"Hey boys - just a heads up, there's gonna be a few people sitting with y'all today" She said and when all she received was identical confused glances she nodded her head to the direction Lydia was strutting towards them, all puckered lips and hips and strawberry blonde hair.

"I'm guessing by your flabbergasted looks she doesn't normally do this" Kayla stage whispered, laughing as she sat next to Stiles in the hard plastic chair and Danny took the other seat. By the time everyone was seated the boys just glanced at her as if to say 'what the hell' but she just shrugged, digging into her bowl full of fries.

She hated to say it but Kayla tuned out - again - because the conversation steered in the direction of the 'mountain lion' - like seriously? A mountain lion killed all those people? Yeah right - so she just kept eating and staring off into space until someone nudged her on the arm.

"What?" She asked irritated, glancing around at everyone that had their eyes on her.

"I was saying do you wanna come bowling with us tomorrow?" Lydia said, pointing to Jackson, Alison and Scott.

"Uh...think I'll pass thanks - I still have unpacking to do and-"

"Come on Kayla - then we can all get to know each other a little better... some more than others" Lydia said suggestively, twirling the fork around as she smirked to the left and Kayla followed her line of sight to a tall-ish blonde haired guy staring at her in appreciation.

"Still a nope - sorry" She said in that tone of voice which indicated how very un-sorry she actually was and noticed Stiles trying to hold back a smirk. Lydia sent her a pointed glare and a very obvious look saying "You better agree or else".

"So.. Hale huh? As in the actual Hales?" The blonde guy asked, clearly recognising the name from the house fire and Kayla turned her head, very slowly in his direction.

"Congratulations - in the whole five hours I've been here you've figured out my last name" She said in mock astonishment, holding a hand to her chest, "Really - A+ on that test" And a few people chuckled though Lydia just puckered her lips and looked away, unamused.

"Yeah well... a Hale? Never thought I'd see one" And she clenched her fists under the table, "I mean..." He leaned forward in his seat as if it was some big secret, "That house fire was just-" He trailed off, unable to find the right words but she just smiled sickly sweet, holding her hand under her chin.

"You carry on talking I'll cut off your testicles with a pair of garden pliers" She said sweetly before leaning back in her seat and hearing Stiles whisper to Scott, "Werewolf or not - remind me not to get on the bad side of her" - And that cheered her up considerably.

* * *

Stiles was driving about in his jeep, bored. His best friend was out on a group date which officially left him alone, for the whole night, completely abandoned or whatever. He past a house not too far from his house, only a few streets away, and saw someone he recognised. Kayla was hanging upside from a tree in her front yard, reading a book as she hung there, completely at ease. He slowed down and rolled down his windows, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I wasn't aware you were part monkey" He called to her in a form of greeting, a small smile plastered on his lips. She lowered her book and smirked at him, giving herself a little swing and landing gracefully on her feet.

"Well everyone has to have a hobby" She grinned, pulling down her shirt and walking over to him, "Nice jeep" She said and Stiles scoffed - yeah right, this piece of crap thing? She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah it's not all that great" He told her, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Really - I like it...it's quirky and different" She smiled, suddenly opening his door and unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Uh... what're doing? I think you're being a bit forward, I mean, we've just met... not that I'm complaining" He added, blushing as he realised what he had said and mentally smacking himself. Seriously? Did he just say that? Dammit Stiles he chastised herself. Kayla just smirked and rolled her eyes, pointing to her house.

"No - I just figured you'd want some answers, that and your boyfriend Scott is two-timing you with the beautiful new girl so you're all by yourself" She grinned and Stiles sent her a playful glare.

"Rub it in why don't you?" He grumbled and then suddenly became nervous, "Oh.. you m-mean... actually coming into your h-house?" He questioned as he slid out his jeep, tripping over his own feet but Kayla grabbed his arm, hauling him back up.

"Duh... and chill - it's not like I'm inviting you into my bed" She rolled her eyes again playfully, walking up her path and Stiles trailed behind her, eyes taking in the beautiful suburban, light grey house that was three stories high. His eyes widened in appreciation - parents must be well off then.

"Hey honey" A tall, blonde haired women walked out of the kitchen, a smile on her gentle features, "Glad to see you didn't break your neck hanging like that" She added and then her eyes fell on Stiles and he waved awkwardly before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Whose your friend?" The women asked and Stiles saw Kayla roll her eyes again - seriously? Didn't she get tired of doing that?

"Mom this is Stiles, he's from school" She said and Stiles shook her hand when she held it out, cursing himself for not wiping his palms on his pants beforehand. What? Meeting parents was always nervous, that and the fact he was in an actual _girl's _house - that itself was mind-boggling. Before he could say something like "Nice to meet you and thanks for producing such a beautiful daughter" Or something equally as embarrassing Kayla grabbed his hand and dragged him forwards.

"Yeah - he knows about werewolves, his best friend got turned, so I'm gonna make sure he's up to date" Kayla said and her mom nodded, as if talking about werewolves was completely normal topic of conversation for an evening chat.

"Of course just... never mind, I trust you" Her mom grinned and Kayla stopped halfway up the stairs, turning around abruptly making Stiles almost slam into her front.

"What? Keep my door open?" She laughed and Stiles blushed. See? Proof he had a right to be nervous in the first place.

"Yes mom I just met the guy and we're gonna go have hot, wild sex - ya might wanna invest in a pair of earplugs" Kayla said sarcastically, letting a chuckle escape her lips and Stiles could've just died right then and there. Kayla's hand slipped into his and practically pulled him up the stairs all the while listening to her mother shout up, "Just remember the safe talk we had Kayla" And Stiles let out a mortified groan. Oh dear god.

**So I hope you liked it - I was desperate for some stiles/Kayla bonding. Please please let me know what you think - reviews are really inspirational and they mean the world! I appreciate every one and every follow/favourite! thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Explanations

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is not mine - thanks for all your support it means a lot! :)**

Stiles walked into Kayla's room, hovering over the threshold, staring in. While one part of his mind said 'It's just a room, geez Stiles get a grip' but the other screaming part was shouting 'You're going into a girl's room, a frigging girl's room, act cool'. His palms began to get sweaty and he fumbled about, limbs jumping every which way.

"You can come in you know" Kayla's voice floated to him and he could practically feel the smirk on her lips. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he stepped in carefully, almost like the carpet was on fire. Her room definitely shocked him. Instead of fluffy pink cushions or purple painted walls like most teenage girls her floor was strewn with DVD cases and books, a few items of clothing scattered about carelessly and Stiles thought that Lydia would have a fit if she saw that. Large boxes were piled up against plain beige walls and Stiles realised 'duh' - she had literally moved in twenty four hours ago, no time to unpack.

"I would apologise for the mess but that would be a total lie" Her voice broke Stiles out of his gaping and he snapped his head in her direction. She was sitting cross legged on her double bed, looking up at him expectantly.

"Seriously Stiles you can sit down... I don't bite" Her mouth turned up at the irony and Stiles repressed a snort - never thought he would see a Hale that _doesn't _bite.

"Uh... s-sure" He stuttered, seeing a computer chair next to her desk and hurried across, plonking himself on the spinning object and almost toppling over. She raised her eyebrows at his choice of seating but never commented. The silence was deafening and for the first time Stiles had no clue what to say. If he opened his mouth he would probably just make a complete fool of himself in front of a really pretty nice girl so talking first was out of the question.

"Right then... I'll start - what happened the night Scott got bit?" She asked and Stiles glanced up and met her eyes. She was good at being very blunt.

"Um... we went out one night, actually I kinda had to drag Scott out to search for the other half of a body" He started to say, flashbacking to that night and Kayla's eyes darkened and he realised why. Laura Hale - Kayla's cousin. He felt his mouth opening and closing as he desperately tried to think of something to say. Dammit, dammit, dammit.

"Laura... right, yes, carry on" She said, talking relatively calmly and her gaze bore into his. She looked under control despite the whole I-went-looking-for-your-dead-cut-in-half-cousin - but Stiles could see her clenching her jaw and how her back went rigid. He thought it best to just carry on before he mucked up any more.

"Anyway we got split up, Scott and I, and the next day at school he had this massive chunk taken out of his side, like... blood everywhere it was so cool" He gushed, remembering how excited he had been at the prospect of his friend getting attacked. Kayla smiled at his enthusiasm and she seemed to relax more - as long as Stiles refrained from bringing up anymore dead relatives. Yeah, that was a good plan.

"But if my math skills are right there was a full moon not long after that right? How did he deal with it?" She inquired, seeming genuinely interested.

"You mean apart from trying to rip my throat out? Great" Stiles said sarcastically, his right leg bouncing up and down.

"Don't take it too personally - my brother once put me in a coma for three days accidentally... the full moon messes with their judgements" She reassured and Stiles gaped. Before he could ask the questions that were desperate to spill from his mouth she spoke up.

"At least next full moon you'll be more prepared"

"Yeah... if it wasn't for your cousin" Stiles rolled his eyes, lounging back in the seat and moving from side to side to keep himself busy.

"Derek didn't do this" She protested and almost seemed to find it funny at his lack of knowledge. Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"Really? He's the only werewolf and he seems creepy enough to do it" He logic'd her and Kayla smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"Wow - you really have no idea about this stuff do you?" She asked rhetorically, patting the covers opposite her near the foot of the bed. Stiles would've been offended at that comment but he gulped noisily, his leg jittering more now that he was nervous. She wanted him on her bed? Since when did this happen? Gathering whatever guts he had Stiles leapt out of the chair and stumbled over to the bed, and, before he could change his mind, sat down gingerly to face her.

"Derek's a beta - he doesn't have the power to turn people, only Alpha's have that power" She stated and Stiles felt himself leaning forward in shock.

"What?" He exclaimed, mouth hanging open, "There's an Alpha roaming about and no one thought to tell us this?" He demanded, heart racing.

"That's Derek for ya - he can be as cryptic as anything but I can assure you he didn't turn Scott and... he's on your side. Laura was his sister - he just wants to avenge her" She said softly, eyes glazing over, "I mean... after the fire it was just him and her for six years, they depended on each other and, although he doesn't show it, her death tore him apart" She said and Stiles felt himself seeing another side to Derek Hale that he didn't before.

"But that doesn't excuse him acting like the world's biggest douche" She chuckled light-heartedly, trying to evaporate the tension that had built up in the air. Stiles let out a laugh, agreeing with her fully.

"So, this alpha... who is he?" He asked her, fully engrossed in the conversation. He needed to know this stuff - it was a best friend's duty.

"It could be anyone... quite literally and I don't know who but we'll find out" She reassured, leaning back against her headboard, "Scott has a connection to him - Derek is probably just trying to figure out how to exploit that" She said, frowning.

"I know he's your cousin and everything but I still hate him... I mean, seriously, what's with all the death threats?" He exclaimed, arms waving around wildly. Kayla chuckled, wrapping her arms around her pulled up legs.

"Believe it or not he's actually a big softie inside" She smirked, holding up a toy bear that sat beside her bed, "He gave this to me for my sixth birthday before pushing me on the swings for about three hours - he just doesn't like to show it - says it makes him 'vulnerable' or whatever" She scoffed, letting a small smile grace her lips.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Derek because the one I know likes wearing leather and brooding" He exclaimed, pulling one leg onto the bed to make himself more comfortable. She laughed at that image and Stiles felt himself relax. So what if he was in a girl's bedroom? It wasn't as nerve racking as he first thought and Kayla was perfectly nice and had just the right amount of attitude - easy to get along with in Stile's book.

"Hey - maybe you could help on the next full moon? I was thinking of chaining Scott up, we could use a hand" He suggested, thinking that maybe having a more experienced pair of hands wouldn't be such a bad idea. Stiles saw her wince as he mentioned the full moon and cringed.

"I would... I really would if I could but..." She trailed off, looking at him through her eyelashes, "You know how I said I wasn't a werewolf?" And Stiles nodded. Yup - he remembered that moment as clear as a bell, probably because it shocked him so much he was close to having a heartattack.

"Well that's true - I'm no werewolf but certain cells in my body do possess the gene whereas others don't" She explained and Stiles tried to get his mind round that idea. What? So... she either was a werewolf or not. What? Huh? He was so confused. Kayla must've seen it plastered on his face because she leaned forwards and crossed her legs.

"Half of my cells in my body are human - the ones from my mom, whereas the cells from my dad are werewolf. Obviously while I was in the womb the two sets of cells didn't want to co-operate, acting like stroppy teenagers if I do say so myself, leaving me... like this - different" She explained, a smirk plastered on her face as she watched him fumble about, trying to comprehend what she had said.

"Are you serious?" He exclaimed, leaning forward to the point where he almost face planted the duvet.

"Yup" She said, popping the 'P', "So as much as I would love to help I'll be incredibly moody the whole day and then at night crawled up in bed as my body fights itself - fun eh?" She chirped, rolling her eyes.

"Is it painful?" The question slipped from his mouth before he could stop himself and mentally smacked himself around the head.

"Incredibly but its nothing I can't handle" She smiled warmly at him, eyes flitting to the door and him before groaning under her breath.

"What?" He asked, beginning to panic - did he do something wrong? He knew he'd do something wrong.

"My mom" She said and Stiles frowned but two seconds later he heard a knock at the door and the blonde woman - who he had yet to learn the name of - floated in, literally, Stiles had to glance down to check she actually had feet.

"I just thought you and your friend would want snacks" She said, carrying a tray piled high with chips, fries, candy and everything else Stiles had a sweet tooth for. He felt his mouth watering and had to remind himself not to drool because that would definitely make him look like an idiot.

"Thanks mom" Kayla said politely, taking the tray from her mom and Stiles' eyes followed it hungrily, "I can tell Stiles appreciates it" And that snapped Stiles out of whatever trance he was in.

"Right, yeah... thanks Mrs Hale"

"Please, call me Jody" She smiled and Stiles nodded, looking back to the food eagerly.

"Well I'll leave you kids to it" And just like that she was off, leaving just the pair of them alone again.

"Eat away" Kayla giggled, "Hell I'm going to" She said, shoving a handful of fries in her mouth and that was something Stiles admired. Most girls ate so delicately and Stiles always thought that was a complete waste - He always saw Lydia poking away at her salad but Kayla... she was different and Stiles definitely liked that.

By the time the two of them scoffed the food down it dark out and Stiles knew Scott would be back from his date soon - he owed his friend the truth that he had found out today.

"Thanks for the food, and the explanation, and the not hitting me like most would've by now" He said, pulling himself up from the bed, "Seriously it was a big help" He said and Kayla stood up with him, holding out his jacket that he took off in the middle of their conversation so he could reach the chips better.

"No problem" She smiled as he pulled on the beige material, "I'll see ya at school tomorrow Stiles"

He gave her a jittery wave and moved towards the door but her small, but relatively strong, hands stopped him and he looked around, not realising how close he actually was to her. Standing at about five foot seven she was only about four inches smaller than him which meant they were almost face to face and his breathing hitched.

She handed him over a small slip of paper which he took with shaky hands, his mind not focusing and almost dropping it.

"My number" She explained at his confused look, "Y'know, just in case ya need it" She smirked and gave him a wink, "Have a nice night Stiles" And like that she turned around and jumped back on her bed, leaving Stiles standing there like a frigging statue or something. Once he got his bearings he called out a quick 'goodnight' and shut the door behind him.

He took a couple of deep breaths at the top of the stairs before letting out a 'woop' and jumping about a foot in air, pumping his fist. Oh man, things were turning out way better than he expected. When he first heard that she was a Hale he was sure she would want to rip his throat out before the end of the week (and would probably end up doing that if he was to be honest with himself) but now? Now it was proven she was actually pretty frigging nice and actually seemed to enjoy spending time with him - When did he get so lucky? Holy cow a person from the opposite gender willingly gave him their number and _oh my god!_ He actually had to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't some sort of dream. Kayla Hale gave Stiles Stilinski her number. Stiles leapt down the stairs, excitement pounding through his veins as he ran from the house.

* * *

The next few days were relatively uneventful in Kayla's book - she went to school, she hung out with her friends, she came home and the routine started up again. Of course meeting Allison's dad was about the only exciting thing that did happen.

_"Dad this is Kayla, she's new here too" Allison introduced them one day after school and Kayla shook his hand politely. She knew they were hunters, the Argents, and couldn't wait to see the look on Chris Argents face when he realised his daughter was hanging out with a Hale._

_"Hey Mr Argent - nice to meet you" She said, smiling at him._

_"You too Kayla..." He trailed off, obviously wanting a last name._

_"Hale - the name's Hale" She smirked as the 'friendly demeanour' dropped and he narrowed his eyes. Allison was too busy waving goodbye to Lydia to notice._

_"Now Mr Argent don't make a scene in the school parking lot" She smirked as she pulled a bit of wolfs bane from her messenger bag, holding it tightly in her hand just to prove a point, "I'm no werewolf and I promise I'm not gonna harm Allison or tell her what's going on" She vowed and he seemed to relax but his eyes still held that guarded look in them._

_He glanced at his daughter, looking between the two of them before nodding._

_"Well it was nice to see more of Allison's friends - maybe you could come over for dinner one day?" He suggested, and Kayla immediately knew it wasn't to get to know her better - it was to test her and she was happy to comply just to prove him wrong._

_"Of course" And that was the end of that conversation. She hated hunters, maybe she was bias on the subject but... Allison was her friend and she knew the Argents, at least her dad, went by a code - he wouldn't break it._

_"Were you just talking to the maniacal killing werewolf hunter?" Stiles asked as he walked up to her and Kayla nodded._

_"Yup - and boy you should've seen his face when I said I was a Hale" She let out a chuckle to face Stiles but his face was completely serious._

_"You are aware you're probably on his killing list now right? I mean - he's gonna want to kill you" Stiles exclaimed loudly and a few students walking passed stared at them curiously._

_"Chill Stiles - he knows I'm human" She said, patting his chest as they walked to their vehicles - though couldn't help but feel touched by his concern. She had some great friends here in Beacon Hills that's for sure._

Right now though Kayla was in the gym practising her gymnastics. Since she was a kid and her parents figured out she wasn't a werewolf like most others in their family they insisted on her getting self defense lessons and enrolled her in gymnastic classes - which she was incredibly thankful for. Most people always thought she was clingy and weak because she was a girl - Kayla hated that stereotype and loved to prove people wrong. Especially at her last school this one guy got too 'handsy' so she broke his arm. The guy had it coming though.

Staring out at the beam in front of her Kayla took a deep breath and bent backwards, hands searching for the beam as her back arched. The gym was empty because those that did have a free period either went to library, bunked off or played lacrosse so she had the whole space to herself. Or she thought she did.

"Come on Scott" Stiles whined, dragging his friend to the gym, "We need to test out your new abilities okay? Get a grip of them before they overtake you" Stiles explained as he pushed the gym door open, his eyes immediately taking in the very familiar figure. Kayla was bending backwards like some frigging tree monkey or something, flipping her legs over her body and standing up straight again before repeating the same action again and again, body effortleslly bending to her will.

"Holy crap" Stiles managed, eyes bugging out. The way her slim body moved was unbelievable. Stiles knew he was staring but he couldn't help himself, hell, any guy would be staring. It may be stalkerish or creepy but damn... he couldn't tear his eyes away. When she got to the end of the beam Stiles watched in complete fascination as she kicked off from the five foot high beam, back flipping a couple of times before landing steadily on her two feet.

Both him and Scott were silent as they watched and Kayla looked up, eyebrows raised.

"Hey guys" She greeted completely normally as if they'd bumped into each other at the mall and not saw her perform a freaking gymnast routine.

"Wh-What was that? That was frigging awesome" Stiles exclaimed, limbs flailing to prove how gob-smacked he was. Kayla smiled as they walked over to her.

"Growing up in my family it's good to have these skills" She explained, looking between the two of them, "You here to test Scott's skills?" She asked and Scott nodded, rather reluctantly.

"Stiles thought it was a good idea" Scott explained, feeling rather nervous at testing out Stiles' theory.

"All my ideas are good" Stiles claimed, hitting his best friend on the chest as Scott scoffed.

"Yeah right - remember fourth grade?" Scott asked and Stiles grinned.

"How could I forget? Man Mrs Milne's face was priceless" Stiles exclaimed loudly, laughing as he thought back to how he had convinced Scott to climb onto the school roof and well, it resuted in his best friend spraining his arm but still - the theory of becoming Spiderman was a good idea at the time - especially for a nine year old.

"You wanna help Kayla? Cos having Stiles as my gymnast coach may actually kill me" Scott asked, a hint of teasing in his voice. Since Stiles had explained to him that Kayla was definitely, definitely, on their side and was going to help them he had warmed up to the girl and become friends with her.

"Sure" She laughed, walking with them just as her cellphone buzzed and she glanced at it and Stiles noticed how all the colour drained from her face.

"I need to take a rain check guys... Derek's in trouble" She murmured, clear amber eyes round with terror.

**Hope you liked it - I enjoyed writing it! :) as you might've guessed we're now coming into the magic bullet episode! so please leave your thoughts if you could spare a few moments - it means a lot and also more frequent updates! thank you! xx Also, just FYI, I have big plans for the night school episode - it was probably my favourite episode from season 1 so... yeah! bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - bullet

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is not mine! Thanks for all the support and please keep reviewing - thanks! :)**

Kayla gripped the phone in her hand as tight as she could, looking up to the two boys that stood in front of her, varying looks of confusion plastered on their faces.

"What? Did the big bad wolf get a splinter in his paw?" Stiles mocked, a small chuckle escaping his lips at his own joke. Kayla glared at him as Scott whacked his friend over the head.

"Are you not done with the dog jokes?" Scott demanded as Stiles just shrugged.

"Look...I've gotta go" She excused herself from the two boys currently having a stare off and picked up her zip up cardigan off the floor, pulling it onto her body.

"Wait, you're gonna go now? School hasn't finished yet?" Scott asked and Kayla just cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah...and I'm bunking off" She announced, a slight edge to her voice as she took long strides across the gym hall and Stiles and Scott raced after her.

"Kayla, Derek's a big boy - I'm sure he can look after himself" Stiles scoffed and Kayla just rolled her eyes. Wow... Stiles really hated Derek even though she made it clear all this _wasn't _Derek's fault. Yeah, sure, Derek may not be her favourite person in the world but he was still family - and she didn't have a lot of that left so she would do what she had to do.

"He usually can" She agreed, shoving the gym door open, "But not now" She added, feet eating up the floor.

"Man... this guy is everywhere - we cant even escape him at school" Stiles exclaimed loudly, arms flailing around as if to prove his point that they were, actually, in school. That and to show his frustration at that fact. Kayla didn't even acknowledge the clear lack of care at her cousin's wellbeing, instead choosing to try and slow her heart rate down - Derek would be fine, he would be fine, he always was.

"He said he was at the lockers" Kayla murmured, looking around wildly. It was a big school and she still hadn't gotten used to the whole layout yet - well that and the fact she was beginning to panic. If Derek was actually asking for help then he must be in pretty bad condition.

"Where the hell are we?" She demanded, spinning around in a circle, completely lost. Everywhere looked the same - beige walls, classrooms lined up - she was just glad Scott and Stiles were following after her - they would surely know where to go.

"We're near the French room - the lockers are this way" Scott said, nodding his head to the right and down a long corridor. Kayla nodded, striding in the indicated direction.

"Okay, wait, hold up - what the hell is going on? Stiles is out of the loop here" Stiles said, dramatically pointing to himself as though they didn't know who he was.

"Are you deaf?" Kayla asked slowly and Stiles just frowned before shaking his head.

"No"

"Are you a moron?" She asked again and Stiles shrugged.

"Well I've been called a lot of things over the years but I don't think 'moron's' come up yet" He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck as Kayla glowered at him.

"Then you have no excuse for not keeping up with the conversation - helping Derek, chop chop" She snapped, rounding the corner and seeing Derek slumped against the lockers looking like, well, death.

"Holy crap he looks dead... which wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing" Stiles added in after thought and Kayla whacked his chest.

"Remember what I said about the garden pliers? I could use them on you too" She warned and he gulped and she could've sworn his legs turned inwards and had to hold back a smirk. What a way to shut him up. She slid up beside Derek, grabbing his shoulder to stop him from toppling over.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like you've gone ten rounds with the hulk" Kayla asked in astonishment, never before seeing her cousin look so frail. Derek's eyes were hollow with dark smudges underneath them, sweat glistening on every inch of his skin and he looked so... weak, despite the obvious bulging muscles.

"Hunters" He managed to croak out before falling forward so Kayla was supporting all of his weight.

"I know it's not the 1800's anymore but do you mind giving the lady a hand?" Kayla said sarcastically and immediately Scott leapt forward, supporting half of Derek's weight by threading Derek's arm over his shoulder.

"Coach's office should be free" Stiles piped up, pointing over their shoulders, "Let's dump his ass in there before people see" And Derek raised his head, sending Stiles the death glare, eyes momentarily turning ice blue.

"Der, I know he can be an ass sometimes but if you wolf out on me now so help me god it won't be pretty" She whispered loudly in his ear, trying not to alert anyone to what was happening. When she mentioned that he was an ass Stiles opened his mouth, as if to deny what she had said, but she sent him a warning glare.

"I'm... trying, but I can't...control it" Derek stuttered through gritted teeth.

"Well try okay? Derek people are beginning to look" Scott said and Kayla looked up, noticing a few curious students staring in their directions.

"Okay, okay this way folks - chop chop" He added the last part looking in Kayla's direction and she just rolled her eyes at him mimicking her words from earlier. She and Scott dragged Derek down the hallway and they all piled into Coach's office, Stiles slamming the door shut behind them.

"You said hunters right? Oh my god that's what she meant about only having forty eight hours" Scott exclaimed, eyes wide as they gently placed Derek on the desk.

"What do you mean 'forty eight hours'?" Both Kayla and Derek asked quickly at the same time, heads snapping in Scott's direction.

"Okay that's creepy - it's like 'Hales-united" But Kayla ignored Stiles' comment, instead focusing solely on Scott.

"The woman that shot you last night" Scott replied in a 'duh' voice and Kayla felt her eyes narrowing menacingly.

"Who was she?" Kayla demanded, holding Derek up right and beginning to pull up his sleeve to look at the damage. Derek protested, trying to pull away but she slapped away his hands.

"Look I'm trying to help you - would ya let go of your stubbornness for one moment please?!" She demanded and he relented, holding out his arm.

"Scott... you need to get me this bullet... it was... an Argent" And everyone in the room stared at Derek in shock.

"Allison's aunt" Kayla murmured, flashbacking to this morning when Allison had happily informed her and Lydia her aunt, whom was more like her sister, had arrived in town. By the way Allison described she seemed awesome but if she did this to Derek... Kayla wasn't sure if she would ever see her in the same light again. The three males continued to argue back and forth as Kayla peeled away the fabric from Derek's wound and gasped, recognising the damage immediately.

"How can I get a bullet from their house? I can't just go up and say 'hey, mind if I borrow some of your arsenal to cure a werewolf - a werewolf you wanted dead in the first place" Scott whispered furiously as a bunch of laughing students walked past the office, completely unaware of the dilemma inside.

"Scott - do it" She said in a low voice, swallowing down the emotions that were threatening to bubble to the surface.

"What? I can-t do-"

"You can and you will" She said hotly, pulling down Derek's sleeve and looking at her confused cousin, "That bitch shot you with a wolfs bane bullet... if you don't get that bullet, now, you're gonna die" She told him and Derek swallowed thickly, staring at her knowingly. Bad memories flooded Kayla, like a dam being broken. Her brother's screams of pain. Her dad's pleas of someone to kill him. The hunters holding them down. It was all just too much.

"Wolfs bane... wolfs bane..." Stiles mused, clicking his fingers together, "Poison to werewolves right?" He exclaimed, looking happy at his mountain of knowledge. Kayla nodded and stared at Scott pleadingly.

"You're going to Allison's, you can get the bullet to save Derek and, before you say, I know it's last on your list of priorities but Derek's still a person, albeit a frigging annoying one, but do you really wanna have his death on your conscience?" She asked, knowing that was bound to get to him. Scott was a very guilt ridden and unselfish person - she just had to appeal to that side of him.

After some careful consideration and sharing a few undecided glances with Stiles, Scott relented, "Fine... but you owe me" Scott exclaimed, pointing in Derek's direction.

"Okay, great plan guys really" Stiles spoke up sarcastically, "But, in case you haven't noticed, Scott's a werewolf too and you're just gonna send him into the cooking pot?" Stiles asked, arms wide as he stared at them in disbelief.

"Stiles we have no choice" Kayla implored, pulling Derek to his feet, trying to keep herself busy as to not sink into those depressing memories that were trying to take over, "I'm not letting anyone else die by this bullet so it's either this or I ransack the place - something Allison and her family won't be extra happy about"

Scott and Stiles seemed to realise her emotional connection to the killing bullet because they didn't reply, just stood there awkwardly not knowing what else to do. Kayla decided to take charge - they didn't have time to mess around.

"Scott, go back to classes, we only have a couple of hours left and do your study date with Allison as planned - Stiles and I will deal with Derek" She said, ignoring Stiles' astonished face and Scott's affronted face by getting ordered around.

"I'm sorry, did you just say "Stiles and I" - since when do I want any part of this?" He asked, foot tapping against the floor.

"Since your best friend got turned - can we take your jeep, I left my car at home?" She asked, hauling Derek to his feet and ignoring his noises of pain at the sudden movement.

"No we can't take my jeep, I'm not some personal taxi service for dying werewolves, werewolves who want to personally rip my throat out" He exclaimed, running in front of Kayla as Scott watched the two of them argue like an interesting tennis match.

"Stiles, please? I need your help on this one" She said, jutting out her lower lip for extra effect - it usually always worked. Stiles' jaw worked, as if he was ingesting a frigging crocodile instead of his own saliva. A few seconds later he relaxed his position, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Fine, fine - but you're buying me a cheeseburger... actually, make that two - with extra fries" He warned, opening the door and peeking out to make sure the coast was clear.

"We save him... i'll buy you a hundred" She promised, relieved he was actually doing this.

"I'll hold you to that" He warned with a small smile before becoming serious and acting like James Bond.

"Coast is clear - let's go, let's go" He demanded, beckoning them forward with a rapidly moving hand Kayla only saw a blur of movement. Her and Scott helped Derek walk out of the office and into the corridor.

"Okay - good luck Scott and please,just remember... we need to save Derek - no 'if's' or 'but's' okay?" She asked gingerly and he nodded, sharing a glance with Stiles.

"Be careful...Scott" Derek wheezed in warning and Scott just nodded in affirmation before off he went, leaving behind the three of them to their own devices.

"Well, this is just fantastic, really" Stiles said sarcastically and Kayla just nudged him with her elbow.

"Gimme a hand will ya?" She asked and rolled her eyes when Stiles seemed to shun away from that idea, "I promise he won't bite"

"It's not biting I'm worried about - whatever he has looks contagious" Stiles shivered at the thought and Kayla just tilted her head to the side in thought.

"I actually think I have a pair of pliers in my locker - ya never know when a guy needs de-ball-" But Stiles cut her off with a mortified shriek, shriek seriously? And ran around to the other side of Derek.

"Okay okay, jeez - for a non werewolf you sure have the psychopathic tendencies of one" He murmured under his breath, helping pull Derek along the corridor as Derek looked between the two of them in confusion and... something else Kayla couldn't determine.

"It gets the job done" She replied as they all piled out of the building, heading towards Stiles' jeep until someone calling Kayla's name made her almost jump in surprise. Upon looking over her shoulder she say Lydia walking with Allison, the latter giving her a small wave.

"Shoot... okay, take him to your jeep and I'll be right with you" Kayla told Stiles, smirking to herself as his mouth gaped and he looked as though she had just thrown him to the wolves - pun intended.

"Wait-what? You can't leave me here wi-" But by that time she had already escaped Derek's arm, effectively leaving Stiles to hold up his weight and walked to meet her two new friends, ignoring the string of curse words Stiles had, ever so politely, exclaimed as she walked away.

"Kayla" Allison smiled, although frowned when she noticed Kayla had every intention of leaving the school grounds, "Are you leaving?" She asked and Kayla quickly had to think of a lie - well, she couldn't exactly tell her the truth could she?!

"Uh... yeah - last minute's doctor's appointment, urgent actually" She lied on the spot, trying to ignore Lydia's disbelieving glance in her direction.

"And by 'doctor's appointment' you mean a 'physical exam'?" Lydia asked, a suggestive glint in her eye as she twirled a strand of strawberry blonde hair around her finger.

"Huh?" Kayla asked, completely bamboozled, her mind focused on trying to fix Derek.

"You're bunking off with Stilinski - so either he's suddenly you're little bitch or its a 'friend's with benefits' type relationship" Lydia said and Allison, finally too grasping what Lydia meant, looked over Kayla's shoulder and her mouth slackened with shock.

"Looks like you're not the only one gonna get some Allison" The red head said and Kayla shook her head before her friends could get any ideas in their heads - which was obviously too late now.

"No - no Lydia...Stiles is just... giving me a ride because...my... car broke down - nothing more" She said, directing a pointed glance in Lydia's direction.

"Whatever just make sure he covers up - you don't want to be on that show 'sixteen and pregnant'" Lydia said offhandedly, smacking her lips together.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I believe you" Allison smiled, "Lydia just always has her mind in the gutter"

"Of course I do and I'm normally right - teenagers are naturally hormonal and I'm just saying-" Kayla cut her off before this could get any further.

"Yeah and I'm just saying were just friends now I really gotta run... if anyone asks I went home sick" She called out over her shoulder but Lydia picked up on her slip (That girl was a lot more smarter than she acted)

"Or we could say you had a doctors appointment - which apparently you have but I personally don't invest in that little lie" Lydia shouted back to her and Kayla could practically taste the smile on her lips.

"Yeah, that's... what I meant" Kayla cringed - why did she slip up. Dammit. She knew it was just playful teasing but still - not that Stiles was bad or anything, he was actually great, and funny and had wacky taste in clothing, and the fact he always seemed to come up with a witty remark and - whoa, Kayla cut off her mid rant in her mind, shaking her head to clear it. No, nope, no, she was not indulging in the fact, or even acknowledging, how great of a guy Stiles Stilinski was, no way. Not gonna happen.

So with that resolved mind-set she crawled into the back of the jeep, clambering over Derek in the front seat and settling herself, trying to push the nerves away.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter - I have so much fun writing it! so what do you think of the developments thus far? Do you like the interactions? Please leave some feedback - your support means so much more than you know! :) thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Grand Canyon

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is nay mine folks! :) Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favourites! :)**

"We should take him back to my place - my mom's not back till after dinner so she won't completely freak out" Kayla spoke up, feeling the tension in the front seat increasing by the minute. One of those guys would probably end up killing the other by the way things were going.

"I thought your mom is clued in on all of this?" Stiles questioned, eye flickering to her through the rear view mirror.

"She is but she freaks out over the sight of blood and injuries so..." Kayla trailed off, "You remember where I live right?"

Stiles raised his eyebrows, meeting her eyes, "Duh, you live, like, two streets away from me - how could I forget?" And it was Kayla's turn to raise her eyebrows as Derek glared at Stiles sideways, holding his bad arm in his embrace.

"Not like that, I'm not some crazy stalker or anything... I mean-I just meant... we're like neighbours...kinda, not really... oh god" Stiles was tripping over his words as he tried to explain himself and Kayla had to laugh - Stiles was stuttering, Derek was glaring holes through Stiles' skull, and her? Oh god, she could not stop laughing.

"I'm sorry it's just... your face" She laughed as both the guys in the front seat glared at her reaction, "Okay I'm done" She announced, holding a hand to her mouth, "And if it's any consolation I know you're not some 'crazy stalker' or anything so Derek you can put away your k-nines now" And watched, amused, as Stiles sharply looked to the left, making the jeep swerve to the other side of the road.

"You better not try anything cause the way you're looking a nine year old could take you down" Stiles threatened, "And I punch harder than a nine year old"

"Just drive" Derek demanded, eyes flashing blue again.

"You know what? I'm getting fed up with your 'demands' - I'm driving, you answer to me now buddy" Stiles replied back and Kayla leaned forward between the two of them, like a referee in the boxing ring.

"Drive and shut up before I rip out your throat... with my teeth" Derek threatened and Kayla rolled her eyes. Honestly. They couldn't even perform one simple task of getting from point A to point B? Men.

"That threat would be more effective if you didn't look like those zombies from 'thriller'" Stiles replied back sharply and Derek hands clenched and his jaw was set rigidly.

"Okay, there is seriously too much testosterone going on here - are we there yet?" Kayla complained as they rounded the corner onto her street, Stiles deliberately yanking the wheel of the jeep harder than necessary so Derek's head hit off the glass.

"That was to establish whose in charge here" Stiles pointed his finger in Derek's face as he placed the jeep in park. Derek's pale face glared at Stiles as he clambered out, Kayla throwing herself into the front of the jeep and then jumping out just after Stiles.

Kayla strode around to the other side of the jeep and saw Derek stumbling out and hurried over, grabbing his arm.

"Hey Stiles - could you open the front door please? The key's under the mat" She asked and Stiles let out a nervous laugh.

"You're willingly telling me where the key to your house is to get in?"

"It's not like I have anything to worry about, right?" Kayla smirked as Stiles' rocked back and forth on his heel, hand rubbing the back of his head - Kayla guessed he did that a lot.

"Wha-? N-No" He managed to get out as Kayla dragged Derek over to him.

"Stiles. Key" She said to him because he was standing there awkwardly, as if he had forgotten what he was supposed to do. He coughed and looked around before running up the steps to the front porch.

"Right. Got it" He called out over his shoulder and Kayla shook her head in amusement.

"I would rather get shot again than watch the two of you 'flirting'" Derek said as he rolled his eyes, breathing heavily.

"Shut up - we're not flirting... I don't even think Stiles is even capable of 'flirting'" Kayla replied, rolling her eyes because Stiles' awkwardness was what made him... well, him.

"Because I do have a set of K-nines and extremely large cla-"

"Oh my god Der - you're dying and you seriously wanna discuss my relationship status?" She asked in shock, helping him up the few steps.

"Well you're still my cousin and-"

"Right okay, well - let me say this loud and clear. Stiles is my friend. I'm his friend. we share certain interests. We share the same friends. And we both agree you're the world's biggest douche. We are not in a relationship okay?"

Derek watched her face carefully as they passed by Stiles who was holding the front door open.

"Whatever" He grumbled, "But I mean what I said about the claws"

Kayla smirked. Derek was an ass - sometimes - and often didn't show his emotions but when he did it showed what a nice, caring person he was. It was a nice change from the brooding, dark Derek that people saw all the time.

"Yeah... whatever" She mimicked him before placing him gently on the couch and pointing to the pristine white sofa.

"Try not to bleed on the couch - mom just had it steam cleaned" She advised, putting her thumbs up as she prepared to walk away to the kitchen to get the first aid kit, and maybe get Stiles to help because he looked like a little lost puppy standing there not knowing what to do.

"Your level of care is overwhelming" Derek said sarcastically and Kayla just smirked.

"So is your level of sassiness Der - be right back" She called over her shoulder, dragging Stiles into the kitchen and getting prepared for a really _really _long day.

* * *

"School's out by now, right?" Kayla asked, staring at Stiles nervously as he glanced at the clock in the kitchen above her head.

"Yup - ten minutes ago, Scott should be on his way to Allison's"

"Not 'should be' - 'will be' or I'll feed him his own intestines in a dog bowl" Kayla said offhandedly, her knee bouncing up and down as the seconds ticked by, her nerves increasing. Derek didn't have long left - maybe a few hours by the way he was looking.

"Wow, you don't hold back do you?" Stiles asked, a mix between amusement and mortification plastered on his face.

"Nope" She replied, popping the 'P', "I usually cover up the way I feel through sarcasm and nonchalant behaviour but Derek is still my cousin and I swear to god if he dies... I will hunt that bitch down and throw her off the Grand Canyon" Kayla raved, tapping her hands on the kitchen counter.

"Why the Grand Canyon?" Stiles asked suddenly and Kayla looked up in shock.

"What?"

"Why the Grand Canyon?" He repeated, "I mean, I'm sure there's plenty of places you could throw her off without wasting gas" Stiles stated and Kayla felt a smile spreading across her face. She appreciated that he was leaving his annoyance at Derek behind and she appreciated that.

"It has that air of fear - well, that and the fact I always wanted to go there so it's kinda like you hit two birds with one stone" She replied, feeling the nervousness leave her body.

"Just to put your mind at ease I'll text Scott"

"Thanks Stiles - I'll just check on Der" She excused herself and walked through from the large, spacious kitchen into the red walled sitting room, the glass table, sofa's, shelves and ornaments placed immaculately thanks to her mom's _slight _OCD.

"How ya feeling?" She asked as she sat down next to her, pulling back his bandages and looking at the damage. The wound looked awful and Kayla was just glad she wasn't squeamish.

"Like death" Was Derek's short reply, making Kayla roll her eyes.

"Really? I never guessed with it being a _wolfs bane_ bullet and all" Kayla replied back sarcastically, replacing his bandages, "If Scott doesn't get this bullet... what're we gonna do?" Kayla asked carefully just as Stiles walked in, holding the phone up in his hand.

"Yeah... Scott doesn't have it yet but he will" Stiles said, somewhat nervously as the two Hales stared up ay him.

"I trust him" Kayla said, turning back to Derek, "But seriously, do you have a plan B - everyone needs a plan B and C and D and hell, the whole of the frigging alphabet" She exclaimed and Derek nodded, some what reluctantly.

"I have an idea - not sure if it'll work or not"

"Wow, you're just spilling with positivity - I mean, really" Stiles spoke up and the two males glared at one another.

"What's the idea?" Kayla asked, trying to think about what his plan was but coming up a blank. Surely if there was a cure then she should have found it out before it killed her dad and brother, "Cutting off your arm or something?" She laughed, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Oh my god you're gonna cut off your arm" Kayla exclaimed as Stiles came and stood in front of them, mouth slack with shock.

"What? No, no, no, that is just wrong and... ew, no" Stiles said, arms waving around.

"If it work's i'll heal"

"Yeah, and that's a big maybe" Kayla said, seeing red, "I'm not gonna let you do this, no way in hell" She rambled, jumping to her feet.

"It's a last resort" Derek said, grimacing in pain and Kayla lost the anger, feeling sympathy for her cousin.

"Okay dude... you are seriously starting to smell like death" Stiles piped up, swallowing thickly as the two Hales glared up at him once again.

* * *

"Is that Scott?" Kayla asked as soon as she heard Stiles' phone ringing. He nodded and answered it straight away.

"Scott hey, how's it going?" Pause. "Have you found it yet?" Pause. "Well what are we supposed to do with him - Kayla and I are way outta our league here" Pause. "Dude you owe me big time... he smells like death" And at that Kayla rolled her eyes - again. "Why would we take him there?" Pause. "Okay, yeah I got it"

"Wait, what?" Kayla demanded, pulling the phone from Stiles hand and putting it on speaker, ignoring his flabbergasted facial expression.

"Take Derek to the clinic- it's closer and I uh... I dunno where you live" He admitted sheepishly and Kayla could just imagine him running his hands through his hair.

"Scott - have you found the bullet or not?" Derek demanded, leaning towards the phone anxiously.

"Look - they're house is basically a Wal-Mart for guns okay - I need time"

"Derek doesn't have time Scott" Kayla said, closing her eyes briefly, "If you don't have the bullet within the hour I'm coming over"

"You can't-"

"I can and I will - so maybe that little threat will motivate you okay?" She snapped, immediatey regretting it as she could just imagine Scott's hurt puppy dog look, "Scott I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap I just... please hurry"

"It's okay - I'm on it now" Scott promised and Kayla thanked him before hanging up. It was just then Derek let out a pained noise and fell forward, both Kayla and Stiles trying to catch him.

**Hope y'all like it and please please please leave your thoughts! I only got 2 last chapter - I would really appreciate it! Also next chapter is going to be at least 3000 words and will have some Kayla, Allison and Lydia! Thanks again and please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - IOU

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is not mine! Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites - and don't forget to keep reviewing! :)**

"Okay then... vet's it is" Kayla managed to get out, almost staggering under Derek's sudden weight.

"Apparently there's a side entrance we can use" Stiles said, holding up Derek's arm but him being stubborn and all tore it from Stiles grasp making the boy roll his eyes.

"Well it's nice to know you can be picky in the people trying to save your hide and all - especially considering we could just leave your little werewolf ass here" Stiles said and Kayla bit her tongue to refrain from making a snarky comment.

"Okay okay, before we get into a full fledged argument here we should probably get going" Kayla propositioned, Derek's weight suddenly leaving her as he managed to take a few steps on his own, face dripping with sweat.

And that's what they did. The car ride was mostly silent - Derek and Stiles took a few digs at each other but no one got their throat ripped out so Kayla guessed that was a good an outcome as any.

"S'okay... I can manage" Derek said through gritted teeth, pulling himself out of the jeep. He was damn stubborn that's for sure - If he could just let go of his pride for two frigging minutes then maybe Kayla could actually help him.

"Just don't blame me if you face plant the ground then" Kayla said in a sarcastic tone, helping Stiles open the side entrance door that slid up and watching in worry - though she covered it up with a poker face - as Derek stumbled in, sitting down on a bags of food clumsily. It was then Stiles' phone went off and Kayla's head snapped up. Scott better have that damn bullet.

"Nordic blue Monkshood... I thought you said this was a wolfs bane bullet?" Stiles questioned, eyes flickering from the phone to Kayla's face.

"Same thing" Both Kayla and Derek said at the same time, causing Stiles' eyes to go wide and stare at both of them.

"So creepy" He murmured under his breath as Kayla came and stood next to him.

"It's really rare" Derek said, eyes sliding shut for a few seconds, "Just, make sure he gets the bullet"

"I don't understand, why do you need the bullet? If it made you like this in the first place surely it's best to stay clear" Stiles asked in confusion as Kayla tried to keep her mind on more positive things. Derek would be fine - They had Scott playing on their team and, judging by the way Stiles' was talking, he must know where this bullet was.

Hopefully, anyway.

"_I'm... dying" Her dad gasped, sweat pouring down his face, "That's what... y-you wanted so... leave my f-family... alone" He ground out, breath coming in quick gasps._

_"No can do Johnny boy - you see, your genes are a curse and you passed them on... the only way we can eliminate the threat is to execute every last known bastard on this planet" The hunter said as Kayla looked on, trying to stay strong but tears still rolled down her face._

_Suddenly, a shot rang out and her brother screamed in pain as he dropped to the floor like a stone, hand holding onto his shoulder._

_"No... NO DYLAN" She screamed, trying to fight against the ropes that held her against the boiler tank in the warehouse. Her dad let out a roar of rage and pain but, trying to get up, the hunter placed his booted foot on his chest, digging his heel into her dad's wound._

_"No, stop it, stop it" She screamed, both her dad's and brother pained voices echoing in her ears._

"... going to die" Derek was saying as Kayla snapped out of her thoughts, bringing herself back into the conversation. There was no need to delve into those dark memories, now of all times, she needed to focus on helping Derek.

"Okay, okay, god - it was just a question" Stiles muttered, glaring at Derek.

"Stiles, can I have your keys please?" Kayla asked, holding out her hand determinedly.

"What? Why?" He asked, sharing a confused glance with Derek who was shaking his head at her in warning.

"Cause, in case you hadn't noticed, Derek looks to be on his last legs"

"Oh I noticed - just didn't think it was important" Stiles replied offhandedly and Kayla saw Derek glare at the back of Stiles' head.

"Oh for god's sake" Kayla murmured, striding forward, invading his personal space and sliding her hand in his pants pocket, grabbing his jeep keys.

"What're yo- Oh god... I-" Stiles said, mouth was slack as her hand grazed his thigh as she pulled the keys out.

"Don't be such a guy" Kayla said, holding the keys up with her thumb and finger, shaking them in his face, "Thanks for the keys though" She said, with a wide smile, ignoring both Derek's and Stiles wide eyed gazes.

"Kayla, you can't go round there - it's dangerous" Derek said, shakily pulling himself to his feet, holding onto the wall for support.

"And who says you can drive her without my permission?" Stiles demanded, holding out his hands for the keys back. Her, seriously? Such a guy, Kayla thought with a shake of her head.

"First off - I doubt you could stop me anyway, what with you not being able to move and Stiles... well, I could probably kick his ass" She said confidently.

"Gee thanks" Was Stiles' snarky reply as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Look, I'm just gonna go and drag Scott outta there, nothing more... it's either that or you drop dead screaming in pain, there's not a lot of choices here Der" She told Derek, standing in front of him stubbornly.

Derek blew out a breath or air, blinking rapidly, "I can't believe i'm saying this but... fine - in and out, that's it" He warned, pointing a finger in her general direction, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course - I'm not gonna willingly hang out with those hunters anyway" She told him, preparing to run out the door and zoom off to Allison's house but stopped and turned around, debating whether or not to do it. She wasn't really a show-your-emotions-type person but this was Derek, her _cousin, _her _dying _cousin.

She wrapped his arms around his torso, feeling him clench up for a few seconds before relaxing, patting her back awkwardly.

"If we're not back in time... do your plan B - No arm is better than no life" She whispered in his ear, feeling him nod before pulling back, all three of them silent. Stiles watching them like they were some frigging complicated science experiment or something.

"Right... bye" She said, jogging out the side door, jeep keys held tightly in her hands.

"Be careful with my jeep - she grinds in second" Stiles warned as she climbed into the drivers seat, biting his finger nails nervously. Kayla just waved her hand in acknowledgement before stepping on the gas pedal and racing out of the parking lot at full speed, tires squealing against the concrete.

"If she gets a speeding ticket for doing this for you, you're paying for it" Stiles warned, pointing an accusatory finger in Derek's direction who was slumped up against the wall. Derek glared at him, once again, wondering why on earth his cousin left him with such an annoying teenager.

* * *

Kayla was driving way over the speed limit but she honestly didn't care - she wasn't going to let Derek die, not on her watch. Which was why she almost crashed the jeep, almost being the key word, but managed to swerve around the unexpected corner before ramming into someone's garage. She was thankful for that because she knew Stiles' wouldn't be too pleased if she ruined his 'beloved baby.'

Kayla knew where Allison lived, her new found friend had written her address on one of her school books in case she wanted to pop round - and know was a better time than any.

Slamming on the brakes she skidded into the Argents driveway, jumping out without even bothering to turn off the engine or close the door and ran up to the front door, banging on it repeatedly. It didn't take long for Chris Argent, the slightly creepy and intimidating man, to open the door wide, his ice cold stare glaring down at her in confusion.

"Is Scott here? It's an emergency" Kayla said quickly as Allison and Scott came up behind him, Scott looking like he was ready to leave and Kayla silently thanked whatever God was out there. He must have the bullet then, hallelujah.

"Kayla, what's wrong?" Allison asked, frowning.

"Oh, um... Deaton needs Scott, something about a dog and an earring - I never really heard" She rambled as another Argent, Allison's aunt, came and stood next to the little group.

"And whose this? Another one of Allison friend's? Its a pleasure to meet you" Kate grinned, though there was an underlining menacing tone that Kayla didn't like one bit. Kayla took a breath - just don't be snappy, be polite so you can get the hell outta here, she chanted in her head.

"Yes, yes I'm new too, yada yada yada, but we really need to-"

"What's your name?" The woman asked, raising her eyebrows and smirking slightly.

"Hale" Kayla said, staring into her eyes, "Kayla Hale" She told the woman and had the satisfaction of watching her eyes widen slightly and shivered a little as an evil glint came to her eyes. Yeah, guess you didn't get us all like you thought you did, Kayla thought angrily. Kate Argent was a suspect in starting the fire but, to be honest, Kayla had no idea if she did it or not. She was one suspect out of hundreds of hunters.

"Hale? Well... me and your family go _way _back" She smirked, winking in Kayla's direction, "And I know this is an emergency but I have a very important question to ask brown eyes over here" Kayla watched as she snapped her attention towards Scott who looked on in surprise.

"Me?"

"Yes you Scott - now I hate to be the one pointing the finger but... what did you take from my bag?" Kate asked, crossing her arms intimidatingly. Kayla gulped nervously as Scott's panicked eyes flickered in her direction.

"What?" Scott asked in shock, and Kayla admired how he tried to act genuinely confused - she just hoped it payed off.

"My bag - what did you take from it?"

Scott stayed silent, looking between her and Allison and Kayla felt like kicking him into making up an answer - nothing says 'guilty' more than staying silent and looking like a damn criminal.

"Do you want me to repeat the question? Maybe enunciate more clearly?"

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked, glaring at them all and Kayla just wanted to grab Scott and get the hell out of there before things got worse.

"My bag was open in the guest room and when I left it was shut - Scott goes to the bathroom and then it's magically opened, care to explain how that could happen Scott?"

"Scott didn't take anything" Allison protested and it was then Kayla felt something touching her hand. Without looking down or doing anything that would give herself away, Kayla kept her hand still. Whilst the Argent's family was focusing on Allison, Scott's warm hand touched her open palm and pressed something cool into it. The bullet. Kayla closed her hand around it as Scott's hand pulled away and carefully stuffed it into the back pocket of her jeans, remaining poker faced.

When Kayla refocused back in on the conversation, Kate was asking Scott to prove he didn't take anything and Kayla resisted the urge to punch her stupid, smug face. She shot Derek and now she was holding them up. Damn her.

"How about you show us what's in your pockets?"

"Dad?" Allison asked desperately.

"Come on Scott... prove me wrong" Kate challenged and Kayla stood there awkwardly, just glad Scott had passed her the bullet. Scott was just in the process of turning out his pockets, looking completely innocent when suddenly Allison whipped out a small package, holding it up for all to see.

"See? Scott didn't take anything - I did" She said, looking embarrassed and Kayla could clearly see why. Allison was holding up a condom and Kayla held back a snort. Despite this being a serious situation with Derek's life depending on it and all, she couldn't help but chuckle as she looked away, shoulders shaking with an effort not to fall into hysterical laughter.

"Well..." Kate trailed off, everyone completely silent, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sure you would want some 'family time'" Kayla broke the silence, grabbing Scott's hand and dragging him over the threshold, almost making him trip, "So we're just gonna... go, there's a dog and an earring needing our help" And no one protested except for Chris slamming the door shut after them.

"Holy shit Scott" Kayla exclaimed as Scott was walking with a goofy look on his face.

"She likes me" He said, eyes clouding over and Kayla nodded. Yup - Allison was totally infatuated with him that's for sure.

"She really does and i'm super happy for the two of you but why don't you grab your bike and let's get going eh? It's kind of a life or death situation here" She said and Scott nodded, still looking to be in a daze, and grabbed his bike off the ground and placing it in the back of Stiles' jeep.

"Wait... how did you get Stiles' jeep? He's very protective about his jeep" Scott asked as Kayla reversed out of the Argents house.

"I stole his keys - now, you better buckle up" She warned as Scott looked at her confused until she whizzed down the street, the sudden on burst of speed making Scott fly back in his seat as he tried to grab onto the dashboard in alarm.

"A little warning would've been nice" He gasped, running a hand through his floppy hair and Kayla had to hold back a smirk.

* * *

Kayla was about three inches away from crashing into the vet's building but slammed on the brakes just in time, hurriedly turning off the engine and jumping out, running after Scott as they made their way through the vet's. They both skidded into the vet's room and saw the sight of Derek leaning over the table, Stiles getting ready to chop off his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott exclaimed as Kayla waved her arms around before Stiles could start cutting through the flesh, "Stop, stop, stop - we're here"

Stiles let out an exhilarated chuckle as he pulled away the saw from Derek's arm, running his hands over his short hair.

"Oh you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares - thank you" Stiles said as Kayla raced past him to grab a hold of Derek. He looked way worse than before.

"Please tell me you have it" He gasped, his whole body shaking.

"Yes, yes of course" Kayla replied, pulling out the bullet from her pocket and handing it over to Derek.

"Do you know what to do? Please tell me you know what to do" She pleaded as she helped him stand up straight.

"I need to... i'm gonna..." It was then Derek dropped the bullet and he slumped to the ground, dragging Kayla with him.

"No, no, no, no, no" Scott was murmuring as he raced forward to try and grab it while Kayla used all her strength to pull Derek onto her lap, tapping his cheek.

"Der? Der can you hear me? DEREK?" She demanded in worry, tears beginning to blur her eyesight. Stiles slid down beside her, leaning over Derek as he shook him to try and wake him up.

"Oh god no" She said, holding onto him for dear life, "This is not happening again, it's not happening again, it's not happening again" She chanted as Stiles was staring at her.

"Will punching him work?" Stiles asked desperately, placing his hand on her shoulder to try and get her attention.

"What?"

"If I punch him will it wake him up?" Stiles asked again, eyes wide and Kayla recognised a slight hint of worry in his voice - so maybe after all he didn't hate Derek's guts - that was something eh?

"Yes, maybe... I don't know - I'm not an expert in this" She replied back, anger and worry underlining her voice.

"Scott, what're we gonna do cause I think he's dying... I think he's dead" Stiles exclaimed in worry as Kayla pulled Derek's body closer to her, pleading for him to wake up.

"I dunno know, hold on" Was Scott's strained reply and Kayla shook with the effort not to cry.

Suddenly, Stiles pulled back his arm and said, "Please don't kill me for this" And whacked Derek over the face. Kayla jumped slightly, not expecting that, as Derek coughed and her heart stopped. He was alive. Yes, he was alive.

"Oh my god Der, thank god" She said relieved, her and a cursing Stiles, who was holding his hand in pain, dragged him to his feet. He was pale and unsteady but still alive - which meant they had time.

"I need the bullet" Derek said so Scott ran over, thrusting it into his hands. Kayla watched in an equal amount of fascination and fear as Derek opened up the bullet, spilling it's wolfs bane contents and lighting it on fire before pushing it into his open wound.

Kayla grimaced as he let out a howl of rage and fell to the ground, Scott grabbing her arm to stop her from going after him. After a few seconds Derek stopped screaming and his wound was completely gone.

"That was awesome! yes!" Stiles said and Kayla had to agree as she let a small smile grace her lips. Derek was completely fine, thank god.

"Holy shit Der - you scared the crap outta us but what you did... was unbelievable" Kayla exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and helped pull him up. He was already looking better, a bit of colour returning to his face.

The next few minutes consisted of Scott warning Derek to stay away from him and threatening to go back to the Argents but, before Kayla could smack him over the head for being so stupid, Derek shouted at him, saying they were hunters and couldn't trust them. Kayla had to agree with that - she trusted Allison, sure, but the rest of them? No way in hell.

"Wait... you're gonna take him to Peter?" Kayla asked in shock, lowering her voice and leaning forward, "You can't... he's... he's in bad shape Derek" She whispered, ignoring the curious glances from Stiles and Scott.

"I have no choice - it's either this or those two jackasses get in even more deeper waters" He replied and gave her a meaningful glance. Kayla sighed. Their uncle Peter was burnt, real bad, and though she had meant to visit before she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Fine... but you can go alone - I hate hospitals" She protested and Derek nodded in understanding, touching her arm before facing Scott.

"I'll show you how nice you think they are" Derek told Scott, his voice holding a dark tone.

* * *

Kayla clambered into Stiles' jeep, watching Scott and Derek walk away to get Derek's Camaro.

"What was Derek talking about in there? Y'know, about showing Scott something?" Stiles asked, his arm on the back of Kayla's seat as he reversed out.

"Our uncle Peter was the only survivor of the fire and he's uh... he burnt pretty badly" Kayla explained, meeting Stiles' gaze, "I guess Derek wants Scott to see the truth the hard way"

"Oh, I'm... uh, I'm sorry" Stiles said awkwardly and Kayla smiled lightly, shrugging.

"It's fine - it happened years ago, I can talk about it without breaking down y'know" She assured him, staring out the jeeps windows. The ride went on in silence but Kayla kept looking at Stiles from the corner of her eye. He wanted to ask her something, that much was obvious by the way his mouth kept opening, his hands tightening on the steering wheel and his flustered appearance.

"We're almost at my house now Stiles so whatever you wanna ask... shoot" She piped up, taking him off guard.

"What makes you think I wanna know something?" He stuttered out and Kayla smirked.

"It obvious - honestly, ask away... I'm an open book"

"Uh, okay I, um... it's none of my business but, oh god, it doesn't matter..." He tripped over his own words and Kayla focused her full attention on him, turning sideways to look at him.

"Is it about the whole 'I-don't-want-this-to-happen-again' about the bullet, right?" She questioned as Stiles ran a hand over his short hair.

"Yeah, but you don't have to tell m-"

"My dad was a werewolf, that's how Derek and I are cousins, his mom - my dad, anyway, after the fire my dad went off the rails a bit. He was extra careful about hunters and used force to protect his territory. About, ten months ago, there was this hunting family - real nasty people, wore werewolf k-nines on their necklaces to show how dangerous they really were" Kayla explained and she could tell Stiles was gripped on her story by the way he was completely still - something that was obviously really hard for him to do.

"My brother, who was a couple of years older than me, found them cutting in half an innocent thirteen year old girl whose only crime was having the 'curse', so Dylan, that was his name, told my dad and they were preparing for war. With werewolf hunters near everyone, even humans, was in danger" She added, pulling her leg onto the seat. It still hurt to talk about them but she was determined to remember the good things about them, including how brave they were.

"They got shot with wolfs bane bullets and... and those hunters - they had no mercy on them, they got off on watching their pain, on watching them slowly dying. So.. when Derek got shot I couldn't let him die, not like they did" She explained, her eyes watering up but she held the tears back. She wasn't going to cry again. She had already cried enough and her dad and brother would want her to move on with her life, which is what they were trying to do by moving to Beacon Hills.

"Oh my g- I-I'm sorry" Stiles apologised as they pulled up onto her driveway, staring at her with a knowing look and face full of sympathy.

"Yeah, me too but it can't be helped. Werewolf hunters have no mercy and my family knew the dangers - it's all apart of the curse" Kayla said as she leaned over and pulled her bag from the backseat, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Anyway, thanks for the lift Stiles and thank-you for helping Derek - He appreciates it but just doesn't like to show it, he hates being in people's debts" She chuckled, leaning forward and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, ignoring his flabbergasted expression.

"Oh, uh... um, N-No problem, I'm all about saving the weak - y'know like batman, though Scott would claim he's batman and I'm robin but seriously, I wanna be batman" Stiles rambled nervously, cheeks flushing again as Kayla watched him in amusement. Remembering a promise she made to him she pulled out a pen and paper, quickly scribbling something down on it and folding it up, placing it in his hands.

"Good night Stiles - I'll see ya tomorrow" She bid farewell as she hopped out of the jeep effortlessly, jogging up her path and unlocking her door, giving him a quick wave before disappearing from Stiles' sight.

Stiles shook his head to get him to focus as he looked down at the paper in confusion. What could be written that she couldn't just say to his face? - Kayla was a very outspoken person and he had the impression there was nothing that she couldn't say to someone.

He opened it up and let out a chuckle at what he read, caramel brown eyes lighting up.

_I.O.U _

_100 x cheeseburgers like I promised._

_And I always keep my promises, even ridiculously expensive ones like this._

_Thanks for all your help, Kayla :-)_

Stiles smile was wide as he pulled out of the driveway, carefully folding up the paper and placing it in his pants pocket, eyes flickering to the rearview mirror as the house disappeared from his sight.

**A.N) Hope you all like this chapter - it was so fun to write and its longer than normal! I would really appreciate any feedback on this chapter *please* It took ages to write! ha! anyway, I know I said there would be some Lydia/Allison/kayla, but the chapter was getting longer so, forgive me? ha! there will be some friend ship bonding in the next chapter - feedback is needed and I smile at every single one - thank you! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Brian? Brad? Douchebag?

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is nay mine - thanks for all the support and please keep reviewing :)**

"Shit" Kayla swore, smacking her alarm clock off her bedside table, letting out a loud sigh. Seriously? Could her luck get any worse? She had fifteen minutes till school started and she still had to get ready. Holy hell. And, to top it off like cream on pie, chemistry was first - with Mr Harris. Great. Flipping fantastic.

She brushed out her long hair, letting it cascade down her back, threw on a bit of make up and grabbed the first clothes she could find in the large brown boxes. Yeah, she really should unpack but, to be quite frank, she couldn't be assed. Oh well, she'd get round to it. Eventually. She pulled on a pair of dark purple jeans and a beige sweetheart neckline t-shirt and threw over it a navy zip up jumper, her favourite jumper, because it was her brother's. It was way too big but she favoured it over anything else she owned. God, sentimental much?

She flew down the stairs, shouting a quick goodbye to her mom and jumped into her Red Honda civic and sped off towards the school. When she arrived everyone was in their classes. Great. This day was starting off perfectly, note the sarcasm.

She opened the chemistry door and walked in, prepared for the onslaught that was bound to happen. Well, it _was _Mr Harris for crying out loud. He looked up from his boring lecture and glared at her and Kayla had to repress an eye roll. It was early and she really wasn't in a good mood just yet to deal with him.

"Miss Hale, glad you could join us" He said snidely, his gaze cold.

"Well that makes one of us" She sassed back, kind of beginning to regret it when he stood up straighter and Kayla could practically taste the bitterness rolling off him. Scott and Stiles was sitting in her line of sight and was looking between the two of them, Stiles practically sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Office. Now" Mr Harris demanded, walking to stand behind his desk, like he was trying to show who controlled the strings in the classroom.

"Seriously? I'm like... ten minutes late" She protested and she could see everyone now beginning to lean forward in anticipation.

"Twelve actually. And that just got you detention. I'll see you after school" Mr Harris said and Kayla rolled her eyes, ignoring everyone else's flabbergasted looks.

"Whatever... dick" She muttered the last word, hiking up her messenger bag and turning on her heel. Yup, she definitely was not in a good mood. Almost as bad as when the full moon comes. Crap.

"Before you go I need your homework" He said in that smug voice and Kayla had to physically clench her jaw to stop from shouting obscenities in his face.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to stay and participate in chemistry or leave and go to the office? You're kind of sending mixed messages" She retorted as a few students let out muffled chuckles, Stiles being one of them while Scott looked to be frozen in a wide eyed stare.

"And that, miss Hale, just earned you a week worth of them. Homework. Now" He said and Kayla rolled her eyes, pulling out the sheet and slamming it on his desk with a sickly sweet smile.

"Have run marking it" And she turned around and strode out the room, once out, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. Whoa, what happened there? Yes, she was known for being sassy and talking back but she was beginning to feel angry, like super angry, for no apparent reason. Scary much.

Stress? Maybe, but she doubted it - she took things as they went and whatever happened, happened. End of story. So, instead doing what Mr Harris 'ordered', she went in the opposite direction to her locker, sliding down and sticking in her ear buds, blaring the music full blast.

Her mind strayed to the alpha. She had no idea who it could possibly be, then again, nor did anyone else but it baffled her. She hated things unsolved and this was driving her crazy. Obviously, someone psychotic but that didn't rule out a lot of people.

"And everyday, you're in my head... I want to have you in my bed" She was singing Basshunter to herself, not realising that first period was over until someone lightly kicked her.

"Wow... you love being forward don't you?" Stiles grinned cheekily and she smirked as he helped haul her to her feet, wiping the dust from the back of her pants.

"Eh, why beat around the bush?" And Stiles nodded, readjusting his backpack.

"So, are you normally that argumentative or are you just having a bad day?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow as Kayla collected her books for her next class - French.

"Who knows? It usually only happens on full moons or that _other _time of the month but, eh, I dunno... his face just annoys me" She rambled, holding the books to her chest as she faced Stiles, hiding the laughter that threatened to claw out at his, slightly shocked, and embarrassed face.

"Yeah... well, uh... I don't have an answer to that"

"That must be a first" She grinned, eyes falling on the petite redhead striding in their direction, hips swaying from side to side with a determined look in her eyes.

"Oh god, call for backup - we may need it" She whispered to Stiles as Lydia approached them, not even acknowledging that Stiles was there and putting a perfectly manicured hand on her hip, cocking an eyebrow.

"What conversation did we have not even three days ago?" She demanded and Kayla smirked.

"About leaving my amazing, sparkling attitude at home?" She grinned and Lydia nodded.

"Yes, and by 'amazing' and 'sparkling' I hope you mean snarky and too sassy" Lydia said, her hips sticking out as she looked up at Kayla.

"Hey - I cant help he's a dick" She protested playfully, grabbing a snickers bar from her bag and beginning to open the wrapper but Lydia snatched it from her hand and Kayla looked up, affronted.

"And 'this'" Lydia said, waving the chocolate around in front of Kayla's face making Stiles dizzy with the movement, "Is not a figure pleasing snack"

"Well sorry for not wanting to eat like a damn rabbit, but I actually need that energy to last through this day" Kayla piped up and Stiles looked between the two friends. They were polar opposites but complimented each other - like ying and yang but in the friendship way. Maybe.

"Nope" Lydia smirked, "Especially considering you need to look good for your date" And Stiles' head snapped up. What? What date? What was happening? Kayla must've had the same thought because she looked up in shock, a hard thing to do, Stiles deduced.

"What date? I didn't agree to go on any date"

Lydia just continued to smirk and Kayla's mouth dropped open, leaning forward to keep the conversation between the three of them, or maybe two of them, Stiles wasn't really sure if he was still part of this conversation or not.

"Please tell me you didn't just do what I think you just did because if you did do what I think you just did then I will forcefully make you take back what I think you just did" Kayla said loudly, ducking down behind the row of lockers as Stiles watched Lydia raise her eyebrows, a neutral look plastered on her face.

"I didn't understand a word of that but if you're referring to hot Brian over there then yes - I told him to ask you out" Lydia smirked, being as blunt as always. Stiles glanced over the head of Lydia to see the tall blonde, the one who Kayla had threatened to chop off a certain male part, leaning against the wall farthest from them, laughing loudly with his jock friends.

"Lydia, how many times do I have to tell you. I. Don't. Like. Him - what do I have to do? Shout it from the frigging rooftops?" Kayla exclaimed as Stiles riveted his head from side to side, trying to keep up with their conversation.

"Oh, don't be such a nun"

"I'm not a nun - in fact I'm as far away from being a nun as possible"

"Oh, so you've let someone dip their peanut butter in your jelly then?"

"Yes Lydia, if you want to phrase 'having sex' that way then, whatever"

"Oh, how have I not heard of this before?" Lydia demanded, her duck lips forming a large 'O' in shock. Stiles hand retreated back to his neck, scratching it awkwardly as he felt a dark red blush beginning to cover his pale skin. Oh god, could they not talk about this elsewhere, anywhere away from his general vicinity, possibly out of ear shot.

"Because the topic of my sex life has never come up around the lunch table" Kayla whispered, leaning to the side to peer past Stiles and Lydia, "Now, off you pop, go break the devastating news - I'll be waiting here"

"Oh you think I'm gonna take it back?" Lydia smirked, twirling her hair around her finger, "Nu uh honey, I firmly stick to my decision - you're going out with him whether or not you're a virgin" Oh god, they were still having this conversation. A really in depth conversation about a certain subject Stiles did not want to be part of - well, he wouldn't say no to being part of it, actually he would love to join in and -

"Lydia" Kayla hissed, "I'm gonna kill yo-" But she cut herself off as she grabbed Stiles' arm, hauling him in front of her to block her from the sight of 'Brian', making him stumble at being so physically close to two incredibly, easy on the eyes, girls - it was like a dream come true. Quite literally. Like the one he had last night.

"You'll thank me for this later Kayla, trust me" The red head grinned, being her usual perky self.

"I highly doubt it" Kayla retorted, "You really think I wanna be anywhere near a jackass like him? Hanging out with Jackson is bad enough, but willingly spending time with a vain, pain in the-"

"Kayla... hey" Brian said, suddenly turning up next to them making Stiles jump about a foot in the air. That jackass should wear a bell or something. Kayla closed her eyes briefly, stepping out from behind Stiles and sending a quick glare to Lydia.

"Yeah... hey Brad" Kayla sighed and Stiles watched 'Brad's' face fall slightly before getting back that cocky look that Stiles' loathed.

"It's actually Brian but... maybe you can learn that over dinner tomorrow tonight?" He asked and Stiles was standing there like an awkward third wheel so he scratched his head awkwardly, looking for a way to escape.

"Sorry, I'm actually scheduled to gauge out my eyes with a spoon then... shame" Kayla said and Stiles snorted as Brad or Brian or whatever his name was, glared at him and suddenly Stiles remembered - yeah, he wasn't popular but yet, here he was, hanging out with the popular crowd. Damn, no wonder he was getting dirty looks.

"Wow... you like playing hard to get, huh?"

"Uh, no, I just prefer to avoid extremely horny teenage boys with sex on their mind 99% per cent of the time" Kayla retorted and Stiles gulped. Yup, he was actually, or most probably, one of those guys, "Well" Kayla slapped his chest, bringing him back to reality, "Stiles is the one exception" She grinned and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Did she just call him out on his sexual fantasies? Oh my she actually did.

"Kayla, Brian is just-" Lydia started to say, using her award winning, 1000 watt smile but clearly, that power of persuasion, did not work on Kayla because she held up her hand, making Lydia's mouth snap shut whether in shock or because she was actually intimidated, Stiles didn't know.

"I would _love _to carry on this conversation - note the sarcasm - but I'm gonna be late for French and I'm already in deep enough waters from Mr Harris so... see ya" Kayla said, smiling at the two in front of them, slapping Stiles on the shoulder as a form or goodbye, before excusing herself.

"Did she... did she just put her hand up, to _me?" _Lydia spluttered, looking offended and Stiles' heart jumped as she stared at him, obviously wanting an answer.

"Uh... I-I-I d-dunno... maybe, possibly... s-she could've been..." He stuttered as Lydia looked away from him and Stiles heart began to slow down, Lydia Martins actually talked to him? Sweet!

The three of them were silent until Brad, Brian, whatever, though Stiles preferred to call him 'douchebag' smirked, shook his head although he was amused and left, Lydia trailing behind him. Stiles just stood there before physically making his whole body shake to snap himself from his thoughts and hurried off to class.

* * *

"Uh Kayla... correct me if I'm wrong but... don't you have detention?" Allison asked as they walked out of the school building towards their cars.

"Yes, yes I do... crap, I forgot about that" Kayla groaned, letting her head fall forwards. Well, that was gonna waste an hour, or maybe two depending on his mood.

"Yeah, figured as much" Allison giggled as they stopped in amongst the busy bodied students hurrying to get out.

"If it's any consolation Scott got detention to so you won't be alone" Allison said and Kayla looked up in interest. She missed out on Scott getting in trouble? Darn.

"Oooh, what did he do?" Kayla asked and Allison smirked.

"Him and Stiles got caught talking across the classroom again, and even going as far as trying to use some kind of made up sign language" And Kayla let a laugh out, imagining the two boys doing that.

"Oh my god... I can't believe I missed that - damn Harris" And Allison nodded, agreeing.

"Hey, maybe I could come over to yours after detention and we could get started on this French project? Just if you want to though" She said, trying to act neutral and Kayla nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes... yes, god you're a lifesaver - I'll buy pizza" The two girls said goodbye as Kayla turned back around, heading into her definition of hell, squeezing her way through the students.

"Scott... hey Scott" Kayla called out, running over to Scott and jumping next to him enthusiastically - not that they were going to detention but just glad she wouldn't be left alone with the devil. Honestly, Scott getting detention was like a blessing in disguise. Well... maybe not for him but for her, yeah.

"Hey Kayla, I was just waiting for you - thought you might've bunked off" He grinned lopsidedly and Kayla faked gasped, holding a hand to her chest in shock.

"What? Me? Never... I am an A+ student, you could learn a thing or two from me" She replied in a fake, posh English accent as they walked down the corridor together.

"Well, you've only been here less than a week and your track record isn't that great" He teased.

"Eh, potato, potato" She shrugged as they got to the chemistry classroom.

"After you" Kayla said, indicating with her arm to the door.

"No please... ladies first" Scott scoffed, pointing to the door like it was some kind of atomic bomb.

"Lady? please, me? ha, that's funny Scott - you should be a comedian" Kayla winked as she stepped forward and walked into the chemistry classroom, ready to face judgement day - not to exaggerate or anything.

**I hope you all liked this next instalment - next chapter 'the tell'- so please leave your thoughts below, please? I need to know if people like it, don't like it, what they want to see etc, so I know what to write in. Cookies to all and thanks for all your support - you're all fab x :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - 'Chill' Seriously?

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is nay mine! Thanks for all your support and please keep reviewing! :)**

"And what have you learnt from this Miss Hale?" Harris asked, packing up his belongings into a black briefcase and Kayla sighed tiredly - he had been drilling this into her head for the past hour, holy crap.

"To respect your elders" She replied in a monotone voice, adjusting her blue messenger bag on her shoulder.

"And?"

"And to never show up late to class again" She repeated for the millionth time, repressing an eye roll as her eyes flickered to the door. She knew Scott was outside waiting for her, most likely listening in to their conversation and laughing his ass off. In fact, if she strained her ears she could hear him chuckling to himself. She was no werewolf but she did have heightened senses that other humans did not.

"And?"

Okay, he was seriously just taking the piss now.

"And... to never doodle smiley faces on my chemistry homework" She tried to say with a straight face but couldn't help the smirk that graced her lips. Honestly, it was a harmless result of boredom but she admitted that 100+ smiley faces next to dangerous chemical reactions was a bit too excessive.

"Good - you abide by those rules then we shouldn't have a problem. You can be excused" He said in a tight voice and Kayla saluted him as she turned around, striding to the door, her whole body itching to get away from that damn chemistry classroom.

"Oh and, Miss Hale?" Harris' voice pierced through whatever excitement had bubbled up in her chest making her sigh as she turned around to face him, wondering what he wanted now. Detention was over. "You have it in you to do good in this subject, as long as you don't follow McCall's' and Stilinski's example" He said with a neutral look and Kayla had no idea what to say. Honestly? She sucked at Chemistry and there was no changing that fact. So she just nodded and slipped out of the classroom before he could haul her back in and make her write lines or something.

"Okay that... was the worst hour of my life" Kayla groaned and Scott nodded, walking along beside her.

"At least it was only an hour - Harris has been known to keep students in past dinner" Scott said, an innocent look plastered on his face. Kayla shivered - she would've left long before dinner time if it came to that.

"So.. smiley faces huh? That's a new one" Scott said, opening the door for the two of them that led out onto the school's front steps.

"What can I say? I'm original" She grinned, looking over at Scott, assessing him.

"So, things have been going good with you and Allison huh?"

"Totally" Scott exclaimed, that dreamy smile plastered on his face, "I mean, we haven't spoken about that whole 'incident' at her house the other day but... she still wants to go out with me - it's just...mind-blowing" He rambled, staring off into space.

"Well, by any means, I'm happy for the two of you" She smiled as they reached the bike rake where Scott's bike was positioned.

"Thanks" He grinned back, just standing by his bike, holding his helmet and looking towards the shining sun, his mind obviously somewhere else. And it was obvious what that something was. Allison.

"Uh... Scott?... Scotty? Don't you have to go to the animal clinic?" She asked with a knowing smirk as she looked at him, amused. Scott took a few seconds to snap out of his trance and a comical look spread across his face.

"Oh my god" He exclaimed, slamming the helmet on his head and throwing his leg over the bike, adorable brown eyes wide with panic.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" Kayla grinned, shouting out a quick 'see ya' as she made her way to her car, twirling the keys round her finger, humming to herself. Just as she was about to unlock the driver's side of the door, she heard a growl from the distance, making her head snap up. Her eyes scanned the parking lot and the trees, hoping to pick up on something but, whatever it was, remained unseen. Her heart thudded quickly before she cussed herself. Why the hell was she acting so scared? She shook her head - it was nothing, just her over active imagination.

She climbed into her car, putting the keys in the ignition but stopping as a dark shape passed the back of her car quickly. She flipped around in her seat, eyes flitting from side to side. It was the Alpha - she just knew it. It was messing with her, taunting her as if to say 'There's nothing you and your friends can do to stop me'.

Kayla took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly. It was just taunting her - it wasn't going to kill her because, let's face it, that would be a sloppy move. It wanted Scott in it's pack so why would it harm his friends. With that _reassuring _thought in mind she reversed from the school parking lot, quicker than was necessary, and sped home, the whole time staring out the rear view mirror.

* * *

"Okay this chemistry project is seriously kicking my ass" Kayla sighed, running a tired hand down her face and trying not to fall asleep right where she was on the Stilinski couch. It was Saturday and she had officially been in Beacon Hills for a week. Well... six days and seventeen hours but who was counting. Friday went normal. She met up with her friends. She went to classes. She also managed not to punch Mr Harris in the face so it all went good.

"You're telling me - I bet Mr Harris deliberately sets these impossible tasks just to torture us" Stiles grumbled, looking ready to throw his notebook across the room and start banging his head against the nearest hardest object.

"We can do it... I mean... he can't be that evil right?" Scott asked timidly and both Kayla and Stiles swivelled their heads around to glare at him in disbelief.

"He moved us a part Scott - that in itself makes him the devil" Stiles exclaimed and Kayla nodded and added, "And he gave me a week's worth of detentions... he's one very bitter man"

Scott sighed and nodded, "God he's so evil" He said angrily, head falling forwards in defeat and Kayla patted his shoulder in acknowledgement.

"Okay, we'll just take a break, re-charge our batteries and then the answers will just come to us - that sound like a plan?" She propositioned, looking between the two boys on either side of her. They both nodded, shoving the chemistry books as far away from them as possible like it was some contagious disease.

And that was how Sheriff Stilinski found the three of them when he returned home from work. His son was leaning off the arm of the couch, head tilting backwards, body bent at awkward positions that the older Stilinski couldn't ever dream of doing at his age. His son's best friend was sitting more normally at least, head tilting forward as if he'd never meant to fall asleep in the first place. And then there was the new kid. Kayla Hale. At first he was a bit suspicious of her - mainly due to her last name. But he dismissed that thought when he had thought of it - people couldn't chose their family. But his son seemed to like her and, whatever sense he could make from Stiles' words, she seemed genuinely nice and accepting - especially by befriending his son and Scott. It was no secret they were the oddballs. Her legs were casually thrown over Stiles ones, her back pressing against Scott's shoulder as she slept, head resting on the back of the couch.

So Sheriff Stilinski did what most people would do upon seeing that scene. He chuckled to himself, smiled and shook his head in amusement before walking quietly through the house to fix himself some dinner, leaving the three friends fast asleep.

* * *

Kayla peeled her eyes open, yawning widely as she did so. Darn, she hadn't meant to sleep but chemistry must've kicked her ass more than she thought. She rubbed her neck as she sat up, trying to get rid of the kink. Scott and Stiles were both still sleeping, small snores escaping their mouths. She smiled fondly - honestly, boys. At first she wasn't too sure of them but after the first day there was something, something so unique, about the two of them that she immediately clicked with them. Even at her old school she got on better with the male population than the females, only having a few close girl friends who she could really relate too.

The girls at her old school only blabbered on about dresses, make up, the latest fashion, boys, high school dances and that just bored her. So, she opted for climbing tree's, running track, playing video games and learning about how to fix cars instead. She much preferred that. Even though Lydia was a real girly-girl she had a much deeper personality than most people saw and Allison could kick some serious ass. So yeah, she got on with them too.

As gently as she could she raised her legs off of Stiles', not even sure how they ended up there, and swung them off the couch, leaning forward so her weight wasn't on Scott anymore. Stiles mumbled something under his breath and twisted his body around just as she was just about to get up, one foot kicking her in the shin as it slipped off the couch and the other falling over her legs, making her plonk back down on the couch.

"Ow Stiles" She cussed under her breath, sure there would be a bruise there tomorrow.

"Yeah, he always was a restless sleeper" An amused voice jolted Kayla from her thoughts as she stared up at, whom she presumed, was Stile's father - the sheriff. Instead of his normal attire he was dressed in a casual pair of sweat pants and plain grey t-shirt, holding a mug of coffee in his hands. He looked like Stiles and had a kind and open face.

"Uh, hey sheriff" She whispered loudly, giving a small wave, "I would shake your hand but it seems I'm being held prisoner" She smirked and the Sheriff grinned lopsidedly, leaning against the door frame.

"It's nice to meet you Kayla" He said politely, "I've heard a lot about you from Stiles"

"All good things I hope" she teased, tapping her fingers against Stiles' shin to keep herself from boredom, especially considering the fact she couldn't even move her own body in case she accidentally woke Stiles up.

"He definitely paints you in a positive light" The sheriff agreed, a small smile spreading across his face when he glanced at his son, "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water? Seeming how my son is being a rather rude host"

Kayla laughed lightly - yeah, she definitely liked Stiles' father, he seemed down to earth.

"No thanks, I'm fine... I really should be getting off actually" She said, about to get up but frowning at Stiles' leg. This was going to be a tricky procedure.

"Just shove him off you, Stiles wouldn't wake up if a bomb hit the house" The Sheriff said with an amused gleam in his eye. Kayla nodded, taking a deep breath and pushing his leg off her. The Sheriff was right - he didn't wake. He just sighed heavily and flung his arm out, making Kayla duck to avoid it whacking her in the face.

"He's not normally that violent" The sheriff smirked, taking a gulp from his coffee, looking tired. Kayla guessed the job must take it out of him.

"Nah... it's fine" She shrugged, laughing, "I've kinda gotten used to his eccentric behaviour over the last few days" She added, shoving her chemistry books into her bag, "Actually, could I use your restroom before I go?"

"Of course, just up the stairs and to the left" The sheriff pointed and Kayla excused herself, smiling as she did so.

"Scott, Stiles... time to get up" The sheriff said just after she left but the two boys just slept on unaware he was even talking to him, "Boys" He added, much louder making them jump up and Stiles to kick Scott in the ribs, the latter letting out a wince.

"Dude... Ow" Scott said and Stiles looked around wildly before focusing back on Scott and shrugging. The sheriff shook his head, again, he did that a lot around the two boys, and left them to their own devices.

"Urghhhh we missed dinner" Stiles groaned dramatically, looking at the clock that read 9.48 pm. Scott just gaped at his friend. The first thing he thought about when he woke up was food? Surprisingly, he wasn't actually surprised - this _was _Stiles.

"I guess so" Scott replied, checking his phone to see a missed call from Allison, about to fret to Kayla about how much of a bad boyfriend this made him look but stopped and stared blankly at the empty place on the seat.

"Uh... I could've sworn Kayla was here" Scott said, confusion seeping from his voice as he stared around the room blankly before patting the couch, like he was making sure she hadn't slipped through the cracks.

"Well... I'm pretty sure she isn't hiding there" Stiles piped up sarcastically, "And anyway... her stuff is gone - she must've left when we were sleeping" Stiles added offhandedly, leaning back against the couch and then a few seconds later jumping back up as though he had been burned.

"Oh my god she must've left when we were sleeping" He said quickly, panic in his voice and Scott just raised his eyebrows, trying to keep up with his best friends' train of thought, "I fidget in my sleep, I mumble incoherent things, I drool, oh my god do you think she saw that? It's such an un-attractive image" He rambled, eyes wide as Scott looked on amused.

"Since when do you care about how you look in front of anyone but Lydia?" Scott smirked and that made Stiles completely stop everything he was doing. That was actually a good question. And the answer stumped him.

"U-Uh... I... I don't actually know" Stiles stuttered and then snapped his fingers in Scott's face, trying to grab his attention, "But I had this dream okay?" He said quickly, standing up and pacing the length of the living room, back to the hallway making Scott swivel around to stare up at his best friend.

"It started out like most of them - Lydia and I making out" And Scott frowned. Seriously? He wanted to talk about his sex dreams?

"Stiles, what did I say about not wanting to kn-"

"Yeah, yeah I know but this is different - hear me out" Stiles said, bouncing on the balls of his feet, arms continuingly flailing around wildly and Scott nodded, rather reluctantly. He really hoped he wouldn't be disturbed by the end of this one sided conversation.

"Okay so - Lydia and I - making out, everything was fine and then suddenly I'm in the middle of the woods and Kayla is there" And Scott had a good idea of where this was going - thanks god she wasn't here to hear Stiles' absurd dream.

"And I was like 'Whoa what're you doing here?' cause we were just... there, alone... yeah?" Stiles was pacing and Scott nodded, eyes drifting past Stiles to see Kayla come around the corner, raising her eyebrows.

"Stiles, wait, stop-" Scott urged, shaking his head but Stiles wasn't paying attention to him, his pace quickening.

"And suddenly she's like... making out with me, full on making out, not just a kiss but tongues and everything and-" Stiles was rambling, running a hand over his head, plaid shirt ruffled with sleep. Scott's mouth was gaping open as he stared at Kayla who was just standing there, as still as a statue, her face neutral as she stared at Stiles.

"Dude, shut up for a min-"

"And then, like... she's doing these things that I couldn't even dream of... which is weird considering I was dreaming, wait - I was dreaming right?" Stiles demanded, facing Scott with a wide eyed stare, "Because oh my god if that happened-"

"Stiles" Scott barked, standing up to grab his friend's attention, eyes flickering between him and Kayla. Stiles stopped his rambling and looked at Scott questioningly before, gulping noisily, and turning around slowly with a dreaded look plastered on his face.

"K-K-K-Kayla" Stiles stuttered, breathing so heavily Scott didn't have to have werewolf hearing to hear, "What-What're doing h-here? I thought you left" He added meekly and Scott cringed at his friend. If he was in that position he would just hope the ground would swallow him whole.

"I had to use the bathroom" She replied, adjusting her shoulder bag and, instead of looking mortified or embarrassed she just seemed amused, "Uh... for your sake let's just pretend I didn't hear that" She said, smirking and Stiles nodded jittery, his foot tapping nervously on the floor though looking like he wished he could just disappear.

"Although" She added, stopping as she made her way to the door and turning around to face them, "If I was as good as you made me out to be you'll have to give me some tips" She said playfully, looking like she was holding in her laughter as she continued to walk to the door, "I'll see ya guys Monday" And just like that she was gone and Scott looked at Stiles pitifully.

"Dude" Stiles exclaimed, smacking Scott upside the head, "You could've told me she was there" He said, trying to sound angry but sounding more mortified and embarrassed than anything else, "Oh my god, I just totally explained my sexual fantasies to her, holy crap... I can't breathe" Stiles said, leaning forward and placing his hands on his knees.

"It's not so bad... at least she didn't get a restraining order from your dad" Scott chuckled, just glad Kayla took it lightly.

Stiles glared up at him, "Hey - it's me that has the funny one liners" And Scott just shrugged.

"All I'm saying is... she's cool with it, don't fret over it" Scott advised, throwing his chemistry books into his backpack - he needed to get back too before his mom started calling in worry.

"Seriously, Scott? That's your advice? 'Don't fret over it?' Did you even hear what I was talking about?" Stiles exclaimed and Scott hid a smile.

"Stiles... I know we haven't known her long but do you really think Kayla is the type of person to go around telling everyone?" Scott asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well... no, but-" He admitted but Scott cut him off.

"Exactly - so chill, play 'Halo' or something and I'll text you tomorrow" Scott smiled, taking off and Stiles just watched him leave, mouth gaping open. 'Chill?' Scott wanted him to 'chill'? After that? Stiles didn't think he'd be able to 'chill' ever again.

**I have so much fun with this story! ha! It's humorous but will get more dramatic as the story develops! so, please, please, please leave your thoughts below - I would so appreciate it and I will update quicker if I get enough reviews! anyone, thanks fro reading! :) x**


	9. Chapter 9 - Miss America

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is nay mine – thanks for all your support and please keep reviewing! **

Kayla had heard about the attack on Lydia and Jackson. How? Her cousin had informed her that the Alpha had attacked them at the video store so she did what any friend would do. She hopped in her car and broke the speed limit several times to get to her destination. When she arrived most of the crowd had thinned and all that remained were a few bystanders, the cops and a couple of ambulances.

Her eyes fell of Lydia and Jackson. They seemed fine – physically but she knew that seeing the Alpha was bound to mess with their heads.

"Hey guys" She said quietly, jumping under the police tape and stepping up beside the ambulance. Immediately Jackson's head swivelled around where as Lydia continued to stare off into space, probably going into shock, Kayla deduced.

"How do I look to you?" Jackson demanded his eyes wide and intimidating but Kayla could detect the small hint of fear covered up in his voice.

"Wow... seriously – you almost died and you're worried about your looks?" Kayla demanded with a raised eyebrow, "But surprisingly... that doesn't surprise me" She added – after all this _was _Jackson.

"No, I mean do I look like I have a concussion?" He growled, clenching his fists, "These asshats won't let me leave no matter how much I try to drill it through their think heads that _I am fine" _He snapped and Kayla rolled her ears.

"You look and sound just as annoying as ever so yes Jackson, you seem fine to me" She said, looking towards Lydia who was shaking slightly, her usual immaculate face now running with make-up.

"Lydia" Kayla piped up gently, trying to be as gentle as possible. Lydia's glazed eyes met hers and Kayla grabbed her hands to show her support – she really didn't know what else to do, she couldn't exactly reassure them that everything was going to be okay because that would be a massive lie.

"How you holding up?" Kayla inquired and Lydia nodded slowly, bright eyes now dull.

"I'm fine" She replied mechanically, as if on autopilot, "I just want to sleep" She murmured and Kayla nodded in understanding.

"I think the EMT's are about to let you go now" She reassured, looking around at the dwindling crowd. Lydia nodded and then Kayla saw her shut off again, staring blankly into space.

"I swear to God if they don't let us go right now..." Jackson raved and Kayla nudged him with her arm to shut him up. Honestly? Didn't he have any decency? His girlfriend was having a mental breakdown it seemed, or going into PTSD and he was whining about going home?

"Jackson" She hissed, "Shut up for a minute before they arrest you and then you'll never get home" And he just shot her a deadly glare to show how un-amused he really was.

"The cops are sending me death glares so I'm just gonna go okay? But if you stay off school tomorrow I'll drop in past to see you, okay Lyd?" Kayla asked in a gentle voice, trying to catch Lydia's attention.

"That sounds nice" She replied in a daze, leaning in closer to Jackson's side, seeking comfort. Kayla sent them both one more sympathetic look before escaping before the cops could catch her for trespassing or whatever the hell it was that she was doing. She ducked back under the tape and was about to take her leave, her whole body singing with relief that her new found friend and Jackson were alright, when she saw Stiles fidgeting in the sheriff's car, biting his fingernails. She was about to go over and say 'hi' but thought better of it. After Saturday she wasn't sure how he would act around her and thought it best to not surprise him in front of a bunch of people. So, she just hopped in her car and left, her mind going through all the possibilities of who the Alpha was and why he was on a serious killing spree.

* * *

"_Uh... Kayla, what-what're doing h-here?" Stiles stuttered, looking around nervously. Here they were again, alone in the woods and he knew how this dream always ended – he had had it several times before._

"_You tell me Stiles" She purred, sauntering forward, "It's your dream" She smirked, leaning against a tree, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Then I-I dunno w-why you're here... with me... alone" He managed to get out, eyes flitting around nervously. They were in Beacon Hills Reserve, not far away from the Hale house, the familiar settings making Stiles feel more at ease with himself. Just slightly though._

"_Oh, but you see, I think you do – deep down you know why, you just don't wanna admit it to yourself" Kayla spoke up, tilting her head to the side and analysing him making Stiles' heart beat wildly in his chest. It was just a dream, it was just a dream, he chanted but he could feel himself getting dragged deeper into it._

"_Then if you're so smart you should know the answer" Stiles shot back, feeling his palms getting clammy and sweat breaking out on his forehead._

"_I do know the answer – I'm a figment of your imagination Stiles, essentially I'm you just in a... different form" Kayla shrugged, walking forward and getting closer to Stiles. She was dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a blue vest top and Stiles had the urge to give her his jacket or something then, shook his head. Honestly Stiles, he chastised himself, it's just a dream – Kayla is probably in bed sleeping, not out in the middle of the woods, in the middle of the night, freezing cold, propositioning him._

"_Uh... okay but... I-I still have... no idea what you're – I'm – doing so maybe we can take a rain check? Let the idea devel-" But Kayla, dream form Kayla, whatever, shoved him back gently against the nearest tree making Stiles begin to splutter and his heart to leap out of his chest._

"_You have to make your mind up Stiles" She whispered, hands resting on his chest, "Do you want to wait around for Lydia. The same Lydia whose head over heels in love with Jackson and doesn't even know your name or... do you want to open your heart up to other people?" She asked, her head tilting backwards to look him in the eye. Okay, this dream was getting seriously weird._

"_I-I-I uh... I don't-"He stuttered, feeling her body pressing against his making his brain go haywire. Kayla, or him, whatever, was bringing up some serious questions he wasn't even sure how to contemplate, let alone answer._

"_I understand your reluctance – I mean, you've been 'in love' with Lydia since, what, third grade? But here's a question you have to ask yourself – do you even know her?" Kayla asked, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, her chestnut coloured hair tickling his cheek, "You've admired her from afar so is that love... or is it a crush?" She summarised, pulling back, green eyes alight._

_Stiles frowned at her. Why was she, him, whatever, questioning him like this. Stiles didn't do serious conversations like this; he brushed it off with wit and sarcasm so why was his mind giving him these dilemmas? One's he wasn't ready to acknowledge?_

_He watched as Kayla smiled, her hands fiddling with the buttons on his plaid shirt as she gently leaned forwards, standing on her toes so she could look him in the eye._

"_That's something you have to figure out" She whispered, so quietly Stiles had to strain his ears to hear what she said as she glanced down at his lips before her hands slithered up to the back of his neck and Stiles' could've just died right there. Oh god – he cursed his stupid, overly hormonal mind for doing this to him. Kayla pressed her smooth lips gently to his, featherlike at first making Stiles' eyes flutter shut at the touch of them. Stiles' couldn't help but react. What? He was a guy and when a beautiful girl kisses you in a dream, you know what you do? Yeah, you kiss right back._

_So he did. He placed his fumbling hands on her waist and felt her smile as she deepened the kiss, one hand running over his hair and the other dragging its way down his chest and Stiles could feel her nails through his T-shirt, sending waves of pleasure through his body._

_She had him pressed firmly against the tree trunk so he settled in threading one hand through her long hair and the other resting on her waist, holding her body closer to his. He knew he really should not be imagining this – Kayla was his friend and there was nothing more to it and he really, really, really, didn't want to make things awkward between them but... but something about it just felt right so he didn't pull away, part of him never wanting to wake up._

_Just as her hand slithered down to touch his thigh he heard a distant calling of his name and opened one eye, squinting through the darkness. No one was there, at least, no one he could see, but he knew that voice... it sounded oddly familiar. Just as he felt the confidence to take control, Kayla pulled away, a smirk dancing on her lips._

"_Darn... just as we were getting to the interesting part" She teased, taking a few steps backward and Stiles shook his dazed head, trying to focus but failing miserably._

"_What?" He asked, trying not to feel disappointed._

"_It's time to wake up now Stiles" She told him and Stiles looked around groggily as he heard his name being called again, only this time louder than before and sounding much more irritated._

"_Stiles! STILES!"_

"STILES – It's time for school" He heard his dad bark at him and shot up out of bed, breathing heavily and looking around in confusion. He was in his bed, which, funnily enough, was in his bedroom and his dad was dressed in the sheriff uniform, frowning at him.

"What were you dreaming about?" His dad inquired as Stiles ran a shaky hand down his face. He was about to open his mouth to make a witty remark but his dad suddenly held up a hand, a hint of a disturbed look plastered on his face, "Actually, on second thought... don't tell me just... get your butt to school okay?" And Stiles tried for a reassuring smile.

"Yup – will do, I'm going... now, yup, I'm... getting ready" He said and his dad shook away that look of confusion and walked away down the hallway and Stiles could hear him muttering under his breath about 'remembering teenage boys' privacy'.

Once Stiles was sure his dad was out of sight and hearing distance he fell back on the bed, letting out a large sigh. What the hell was going on with him? He was a guy, a seriously hormonal teenage guy and having sex dreams was normal right? But why did he feel like this was getting out of control? He would ask Scott at school – that was the best solution but would double check Kayla was not in their general vicinity before opening his big mouth, there was no need for a repeat of Saturday, that's for sure.

* * *

"Yo Danny boy" Kayla called out, catching up to Danny as they made their way in the general direction of the chemistry classroom, adjusting her bag on her shoulder into a more comfortable position.

"Okay, you are way too hyper for a Monday morning" Danny shook his head tiredly and Kayla smirked.

"Well, ya see, that's what five cups of coffee does to someone – it sends their blood pressure through the roof, like... sky high, maybe even to rocket heights" Kayla gushed, fully awake. If she could marry coffee she honestly would – it always had a positive effect on her and would never go away –what better husband could one want?

"That much caffeine is dangerous" Danny said lightly, nudging her arm.

"Eh, what's the popular phrase now-a-days? You only live once? Well, yeah... there's no point in holding back because if you do you'll be dead before you know what hit ya" Kayla said in a rush and watched as Danny sent her an amused smirk.

"And one of these days you're gonna drop dead in the corridor from a heart attack and I'll be there to stand over your dead body and say 'I told you so'" He smirked and Kayla rolled her eyes playfully. She got on with Danny – well, everyone got on with Danny. Everyone loved Danny.

"Then you'll get the immense satisfaction of being right then won't ya but... until then... I'm gonna continue to indulge so HA!" She exclaimed – okay yeah, she was really hyped up. Maybe a bit too much.

"So how did you do with that chemistry project?" Danny asked changing the subject and Kayla had to repress a smirk at the memories of Saturday night.

"Eh – Scott, Stiles and I gave it our best shot but, if I'm to be perfectly blunt, like I always am, then I probably failed – What about yours? You're like a whizz at chemistry" Kayla pointed out, secretly jealous at how easily Danny seemed to just _get _chemistry.

"And if I'm to be perfectly blunt then I probably passed" Danny smiled as he held open the door for her, "Honestly Kayla, you would think three brains were better than one" And Kayla playfully hit his shoulder.

"Clearly not" She shot back as they took their seats next to each other, hiding a smile as she watched Stiles stumble into the classroom, holding his backpack to his chest and avoiding her eyes as he took his seat behind Danny. Really? He was playing the awkward card? It wasn't that bad – it wasn't like he started feeling her up in his sleep, it was a dream, a harmless dream of a severely hormonal teenage boy – she wasn't going to hold it against him. Well, probably not.

"I would like to take the opportunity to inform you all that, if you failed this project, your parents will be informed of it at the parent-teacher conference this evening and those below a C average will be required to attend and witness the disappointment on your parents faces at the uneducated spawn that they have raised" Mr Harris said in his normal _cheery _voice, making Kayla roll her eyes.

She got C's mostly in chemistry, sometimes the odd low B, so she wouldn't be 'required' to attend thank god. Phew.

"I'm not going to name you because the shame and self disgust should be enough punishment" And Kayla rested her head on her hands, tuning out of the conversation. No amount of coffee could ever make Kayla stay focused in chemistry.

Then Jackson walked in looking pale and a bit freaked out but he avoided everyone's stares and took his seat and Kayla admired that – he held his head high and did what he had to do and that was about the only thing she liked about him at this moment in time.

"Mr Stilinski" Harris called out, his back to the class, making Kayla turn around and look at what Stiles was doing, "Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs, this is chemistry – not a colouring book" And held back a laugh as Stiles spat out the lid, catching it in his hands like a pro.

"Wow, look at you 007" She whispered, catching his attention and hopefully breaking the awkwardness and tension that Stiles seemed to carry around with him. His head snapped in his direction and a faint blush covered his pale skin but he didn't avoid her gaze or run away screaming so Kayla took that as a good sign.

"You do know what happened on Saturday has been completely forgotten, right?" She asked, turning around in her stool to face him, "It's like... a very minor speck of dust in a massive pile of dust that has been wiped clean yeah?" She said, the coffee going straight to her brain, making her ramble.

"Then if that minor speck of dust has been wiped clean with all the other millions specks of dust, why does your brain still seem to acknowledge it?" Stiles whispered, getting more and more flustered.

"Don't logic me" She smirked, "I was just using a really bad analogy to say it's in the past... don't worry okay?" She asked and Stiles nodded but was still blushing like mad.

"Oh God... the sexual tension is killing me" Danny mumbled under his breath, writing away furiously in his chemistry jotter and Kayla flicked his ear as Stiles' eyes widened at what Danny had whispered.

"So, uh... d-did Lydia show up to-today?" Stiles' quickly changed the subject as Danny gasped loudly, holding his left ear as he stabbed Kayla in the shoulder with his pen.

"I kinda tried to persuade her to stay home but I'm not in her homeroom so I'm not sure" Kayla spoke up, grabbing Danny's pen from his hand and pointing it at him like it was a deadly pointy weapon and not a 50 cent pen.

"No she didn't – gimme back my pen – she didn't show up in the homeroom" Danny spoke up and Kayla grudgingly gave it back to him.

"Okay uh... hey Danny I'm gonna ask you another question okay?" Stiles said, leaning forward in anticipation. Kayla watched as Danny rolled his eyes, obviously just wanting to get on with his work.

"No you can't"

"Well okay I'm asking the both of you then – do any one of you crazy kids know what happened to Jackson and Lydia last night?" He questioned, looking between the two of them. Danny looked like he had trouble digesting his food.

"No, Jackson... he uh... he wouldn't tell me"

"But he's your best friend" Stiles protested and Kayla shook her head – wow Stiles, way to cross the line. Stiles glanced at her from the corner of his eye as she tried to tell him it was the Alpha – she just thought Scott would've informed him, what with them being best friends and all. She raised her hands and tried to shape them into her best impression of claws and growled silently, showing her teeth. Stiles frowned; looking at her like she'd lost her mind but seemed to get the message because he nodded at her quickly.

"Just... one more question"

"What?" Danny exclaimed, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" He asked quickly and Kayla choked on her own spit, covering her mouth as a laugh threatened to break free in the middle of chemistry. Honestly Stiles – that was the deep question? Holy crap. Kayla watched as Danny frowned, his face morphed into confusion as he glanced at her as if to say 'is this guy serious?' Kayla just shrugged hopelessly. Then Stiles fell forward off his seat, almost knocking over the table and making a hell of a racket.

"Yes Stiles – you could be the new 'Miss America'" Kayla laughed quietly as she avoided Mr Harris's glare that was directed towards Stiles. But she couldn't help but think over that question throughout the rest of class. Yes, Stiles was attractive and she had no shame in admitting that. Though, as of right now, she would only admit it to herself.

* * *

"Derek" Kayla called out in surprise, crossing the hallway as Derek turned around, "What're you doing here? You're a little old to be at school"

"I came to see if Jackson saw anything" He replied, "At the video store with the Alpha" He replied in a hush whisper.

"Oh, lemme guess, you used threats and intimidation to get through to him? Wow Derek, what a way to treat someone that could actually help you" Kayla rolled her eyes as Derek pulled her into an empty classroom by her arm, not being gentle at all.

"I did what I had to do okay?"

"Okay, okay geez, calm down" Kayla said, ripping her arm from his grasp, "And what was the outcome? Did he see anything?"

"Oh he saw something alright he's just too scared to admit it" Derek said, looking frustrated and seriously stressed out.

"y'know, maybe you should go for a massage or something, you're looking a little tense" She suggested, hoping to try and help her cousin relax. She knew he was stressing out a lot over the whole Alpha situation.

"Maybe... once this whole ordeal is over then I might just listen to you"

"That would be a first"

"Yes, it would wouldn't it?" Derek smirked back and Kayla rolled her eyes.

"So, nothing new on the Alpha front then?"

"No, we're still stuck on square one... like we were weeks ago" He sighed, screwing his eyes shut for a moment as if wishing for it all to go away.

"Well... the other day I thought I saw it in the parking lot after my deten... after school but it could've just been my imagination" She spoke up, feeling Derek glaring daggers through her. Well shit... she probably shouldn't have said anything - or at least said it earlier - oh boy was Derek gonna be mad.

"Wait, let me get this straight" Derek said through gritted teeth, closing his eyes and breathing heavily, "You thought you saw the Alpha... and you didn't _tell me?" _He hissed, "When was this?"

"Uh... last Thursday?" She cringed, that was, like three and a half days ago - Derek was going to be pissed. And she was right.

"Last THURSDAY?" He demanded and Kayla nodded, "You do realise you could've been killed right? He could've come back for you all because you couldn't let go of your stubbornness and tell me?"

"Well I wasn't killed - hallelujah - and I'm sorry I didn't tell you okay? I didn't know you wanted me to tell you every little bad thing that happens all because it might be The Alpha" Kayla snapped back and Derek seemed to back down.

"Well, for future reference, I do" He said, breathing heavily but beginning to calm down, "Just... please Kayla, if anything happens you have to tell me okay? Even if it's just an instinct you need to tell me" He said and Kayla detected concern in his voice.

"Okay, yeah... yeah I will" She promised, both of them now completely calm.

"You have a free period next right?" Derek piped up and Kayla looked up at him in confusion.

"Yes I do but... wait, how do you know?"

"I memorised your class schedule in case of an emergency" Derek replied offhandedly, waving his hand like it was no big deal, "How do you feel about doing a bit of self defence?" He asked, staring at her right in the eye.

"Uh... I know self defence, my mom has been enrolling me in classes since I was eight" She told him, wondering why on earth he wanted to, now of all times, teach her some kick ass moves.

"No, I'm talking about specific self defence" He added with an eye roll, "And you may as well bring along that annoying friend of yours - he's human, he could do with some teaching if he doesn't want to get his throat ripped out" And Kayla smirked, whipping out her phone and typing out a quick text to Stiles' phone.

_Meet me in the gym this free period? And u mite wanna bring your inner hulk._

It wasn't even ten seconds later when her phone buzzed, the screen lighting up with Stiles' name flashing up at her.

_Sure and I'm gonna pretend I know what ur talking about when in actual fact I have no idea - gimme 5 mins :)_

"Okay then... let's go" Kayla said as they walked out of the classroom, heading towards the gym.

**Hoped y'all liked it - over 4000 words! woop! so, hope you can leave some of your thoughts below, they are serious motivators and I kinda need your opinions because I'm new at this and everything! cookies to those that do and I will update in the next few days if I get enough reviews! peace out! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - You're so drunk

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is nay mine - thanks for all your support and please keep reviewing :)**

Kayla looked up as Stiles opened the gym door, looking around in confusion before meeting her eyes and then beginning to splutter as he saw Derek standing beside her, arms crossed and looking just as intimidating as ever.

"Oh my god" He exclaimed, running a hand over his short hair and looking around, "You brought me here to kill me or something, right? Am I right? Or get used as some form of bait? Or is this because of Saturday beca-" But Kayla cut off his rambling as she saw Derek's eyes narrowing and his jaw clenching and spoke up before Stiles could put his foot in his mouth - again.

"Oh Stiles stop being so dramatic" She rolled her eyes, pointing to her cousin, "Derek just wanted to... teach us" She supplied, shrugging, as Stiles narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out if she was lying or not.

"Teach us what exactly? The perfect way to get our throats ripped out cause let me tell you something, the way he's glaring at me...It looks like he wants to _kill me" _Stiles exclaimed and Kayla hid a smile as she glanced between the two males.

"If I wanted to kill you Stiles... you'd be dead already" Derek glowered and Kayla repressed a sigh - wow Der, what a perfect way to build someone's trust, really, she thought sarcastically.

"Okay, okay break it up - no one's killing anyone" Kayla said, holding up her hand and using her finger to indicate for Stiles to come over, "We haven't got long so whatever you wanted to show us... you better do it quick" She said and that snapped Derek out of his glowering as he nodded and Stiles walked over, rather cautiously, keeping his eyes trained on Derek.

"The two of you are human... well, part human" Derek added and Kayla rolled her eyes, "And we can't afford the two of you to get your heads ripped off before we find the Alpha" And Stiles and Kayla shared an un-amused glance - just because they were human it didn't mean they were completely useless. Derek stalked forward and grabbed Stiles by the shoulder, hauling him in front of Kayla and making the younger boy begin to flap around as if terrified that Derek was going to bite his head off. Which, judging by his expression, was possible.

"So...Kayla" Derek started to say, "Stiles is a predator" And that make Kayla let out a disbelieving chuckle.

"Stiles? Really?" And Derek glared in her direction, digging his nails into Stiles' shoulder, making him squawk out in pain.

"Can you please try to take this seriously?" He demanded, shoving Stiles forward full force, making him crash into Kayla and that was obviously what Derek wanted. So, Kayla grabbed Stiles' arm, using both their body weights to lift him off the ground and flip him over her shoulder. The end result? Stiles lying on his back on the floor, rubbing his shoulder blades in pain.

"Ow... what the hell? That hurt" He exclaimed, face scrunched up in pain and Kayla just shrugged.

"You're getting rusty cousin" Derek smirked, obviously trying to challenge her and Kayla narrowed her eyes - it was working.

"No I'm not - I just haven't kicked some ass in a while - sue me" She shot back, crossing her arms as Derek began to crouch down.

"Well then, let's try something a little harder" He propositioned, shifting into his werewolf form, making Stiles forget his pain and stumble to his feet, taking a few cautious steps backwards.

"Okay that is so not fair" Kayla defended, "You're like, two hundred pounds of solid muscle" And Derek looked like he wanted to punch something.

"Life isn't fair - you really think the Alpha or another werewolf is going to let you off the hook because they're stronger and faster than you? Well, newsflash cousin, they won't" He growled, suddenly swiping out with his clawed hand at her head. Kayla ducked indistinctively, kicking her leg out to try and trip Derek up. Unfortunately, he expected this and leapt into the air, jumping over her leg and swiping at her head again. Kayla flipped her body backwards, placing her hands on the floor and kicking upwards, her foot successfully connecting with Derek's jaw. When she was back on her two feet Derek charged her again and twisted her arm, much like she had done to Stiles, but this time, Kayla was prepared. She flipped her own body over and landed behind Derek, kicking him in the back and making him stumble forward.

Stiles just continued to watch this scene play out, eyes wide. He honestly wasn't sure whether to help, run or referee because he really hoped he wouldn't have to call 911 by the end of this training session.

Kayla went into a wide stance, prepared to use her fists but Derek surprised her by throwing his full body weight on her, making them both collapse on the floor and tumble over each other. Derek roared in her face so Kayla took her opportunity and kneed him between the legs and then elbowed him in the face, grabbing a fistful of his hair and throwing him off her. She jumped to her feet, quite pleased with her quick thinking and got prepared to taunt him that the big bad wolf was losing his spark when his hand shot out and wrapped around her ankle, pulling her back down onto the floor and throwing her sideways and Kayla spun, what felt like a hundred times on the floor, before she slammed into the hard wall, making her head spin. Before she could even get her bearings Derek grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up, pushing her back into the wall, though, a lot gentler than most people would in a fight.

"And now you're dead" He stated though Kayla detected a smug note in his voice. She glowered at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, really, that was a great bonding session between the two of you, a nice little heart to heart, but I should probably just go" Stiles stuttered, indicating behind him but the two Hales just continued to stare at him as if to say 'seriously? You're not going anywhere'

"Not so fast Stilinski" Derek said, letting Kayla go and she let out a small wince and Derek's eyes flared up with guilt but she waved him off - he wanted to show her a lesson and she definitely learnt it the hard way.

"It's you're turn next" Derek smiled in that really creepy and psychotic way as Stiles lowered his eyebrows and, judging by his expression, you would think he just got told the apocalypse was set in motion.

"Aw crap" He murmured and, despite her hammering head, Kayla couldn't help but smirk - oh boy was this going to be fun to watch.

* * *

"You have no idea how badly I wanna kill your cousin - like, full blown bloody murder" Stiles grumbled as he limped towards the boys locker room, "Cause I swear to god he broke my back, and my arms, and my legs, hell I think he has broken my whole body" He continued to moan, rubbing a sore spot on his back.

"Oh trust me, I do know how much and I will help you with that whole 'murder' thing" Kayla added, holding the door open for Stiles. Derek's little 'training' session had made them miss the last two lessons of school, not that she was complaining, but they both got their asses seriously kicked. Stiles limped into the locker room and began to sift through his stuff to find some new clothes and Kayla did the same, opening her bag and pulling out a thin, baggy T-shirt and a pair of comfortable sweat pants.

"Y'know... if I could sue him I would" Stiles piped up and Kayla smirked.

"Same - right, I'm just gonna go round here and get changed" Kayla pointed behind the row of lockers and Stiles nodded, keeping his head down and his eyes solely focused on his locker as if she was getting changed right there. Kayla chuckled to herself as she walked around to the other side and pulled off her dusty, dirty and sweaty clothes, quickly changing into her new, cleaner ones, feeling better already.

"That was actually quite helpful- Oh shoot, uh... sorry" Kayla said, biting her lip as she turned around. Stiles was hurt and he obviously didn't get changed as fast as she did because she had so rudely interrupted him peeling off his T-shirt and saw a flash of pale skin belonging to his smooth torso.

"Oh, uh... I-I-I, okay" Stiles stuttered, not making a whole lot of sense as Kayla kept her back turned to respect his privacy. A couple of minutes later a deliberate cough made her turn around and see Stiles, now, fully dressed in a pair of dressy slacks, a T-shirt and shirt thrown over it - Kayla thought his whole wardrobe probably only consisted of shirts and T-shirts.

"Yeah, uh... I'm ready now" He said and Kayla chuckled. Wow, really? Never.

"So I was gonna head round to Lydia's cause I promised her I would last night - do you wanna come?" She asked, picking up both her bag and Stiles' bag so he wouldn't have to carry it. She was used to these intense training, kicking your ass, sessions but Stiles wasn't - though her head was still thumping painfully.

"Yeah, yeah sure... I was going to go anyway and check on her" Stiles nodded, letting out a hiss of pain as he moved his shoulder and Kayla covered her mouth to stifle her laughter, and tried to put on a sympathetic face.

"Cool - we'll have to take our separate vehicles though" She said, holding open the door. She thought Stiles would want to go - it was so obvious he had a crush on Lydia, everyone knew that, except, of course, the girl in question.

"Sounds like a plan" Stiles smiled, rubbing his shoulder making Kayla shake her head in exasperation.

* * *

"Stiles? What the hell is a Stiles?" Was the first words that Stiles heard coming out of Lydia's mouth and had to repress and eye roll. Wow, seriously?

"I guess she doesn't know your name" Kayla whispered, frowning at Lydia like one would a naughty child. Stiles head snapped in her direction and he flashed back to the dream he had last night, or rather this morning.

"_You have to make your mind up Stiles" She whispered, hands resting on his chest, "Do you want to wait around for Lydia. The same Lydia whose head over heels in love with Jackson and doesn't even know your name or... do you want to open your heart up to other people?" She asked, her head tilting backwards to look him in the eye._

He didn't realise he was staring at her in shock until she nudged him and mouthed 'what?' He just shook his head, dispelling all those thoughts.

"Uh, she took a little something to ease her nerves - you two can go right in" Mrs Martin said and Stiles nodded as he and Kayla trotted in, Kayla taking the lead and sitting right in front of Lydia, who was dressed in nothing but a skimpy night gown, leaving Stiles to perch at the end of the bed and try to keep his eyes diverted away from the half naked Lydia.

"How you feeling Lyd?" Kayla asked gently as Lydia smacked her lips together, sitting up and playing with a strand of Kayla's hair, pulling her head backwards and forwards making Kayla raise her eyebrows.

"I feel fine" She slurred, leaning around Kayla to touch Stiles' arm and smile up at him drunkenly, "Actually... I feel fantastic" She grinned and Stiles' heart beat wildly in his chest. Oh God, Lydia was actually touching him?! Granted she probably had no idea what she was doing but still... talk about a dream come true.

"What are you both doing here?" She questioned, staring down at her immaculate fingernails.

"Uh... I was worried about you" Stiles replied dumbly and Kayla swivelled her head around to peer at him with a raised eyebrow, "I mean...we were both really worried about you - both of us, two, as in plural" And Kayla smirked before focusing her attention back on Lydia.

"That was nice of you two - plural" Lydia slurred and Stiles couldn't help but smile. God, she really was beautiful.

"Hey, uh, Lydia - you don't happen to have any aspirin do you? My head's killing me" Kayla asked and when Stiles looked at her he could see she was squinting her eyes and blinking more rapidly than usual. Guess Derek's training session hurt her more than he first thought. After it she seemed fine, not even limping but now she was pale and worry flared up in Stiles' chest.

"Yes, yes I do Kayla... I would give you all my aspirin for you" Lydia replied dreamily, clumsily picking up a prescription bottle from her bedside table and handing it to Kayla who chuckled light heartedly at Lydia's comment.

"That's nice to know Lydia" Kayla responded, knocking out about half a dozen tablets and standing up from the bed, "I'm just gonna get a glass of water, keep her company?" She asked and Stiles bobbed his head up and down. Of course he would, that was a stupid question. Kayla smiled knowingly and left and Stiles focused his attention back on Lydia.

"How much of those 'quell your nerves' tablets did you take?" Stiles asked as Lydia drunkenly swayed forward, almost head butting him in the chest.

"Aaaaaalot" She smiled, reaching up and feeling his arm making Stiles gasp.

"Uh yeah... uh" Stiles laughed nervously, "I bet you can't say 'I saw Suzie sitting in a shoeshine shop' ten times fast?" And smiled lightly when Lydia kept trying to and promptly failing.

"I saw..." Lydia trailed off, a sudden, daunting, terrified look plastered on her face.

"Wait Lydia... what did you see?"

"Something"

"Something... something like a mountain lion?" He asked desperately, clinging to straws. It was then Kayla walked in, plonking herself down clumsily on the bed behind him but he was so focused on Lydia he didn't turn around.

"A mountain lion" She confirmed.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion or are you just saying that cause that's what the police told you?" He asked again just to make doubly sure.

"A mountain lion" She repeated again but she sounded so totally out of it Stiles didn't believe a word that came out of her pretty little mouth. So he picked up a toy giraffe and held it up to her, asking what it was.

"A mountain lion" She repeated and Stiles chuckled, placing it back on her table but seeing the prescription bottle that read 'Benzodiazepines' on it's label and gulped. Aw crap.

"Uh... Kayla? I don't think Lydia gave you aspirin" He called out, turning around to see Kayla dopily looking around the room, the same drunken smile that Lydia wore.

"Aw crap" He repeated, this time out loud, looking between the two of them. How the hell was he supposed to deal with two loopy girls?

"Hmmm?" She hummed, meeting his eyes, blinking slowly.

"Lydia gave you Benzodiazepines not aspirin" He repeated slowly, as if he was talking to a child.

"Really?" She slurred, touching her forehead, "But I feel a whole lot better" She added, running a hand through her long hair and smiling.

"I bet you do" Stiles murmured, giving her a small smile and meeting her eyes until he felt Lydia fall forward, her hand landing on his thigh making him begin to breathe heavily.

"Oh dear god" He murmured, throwing his head back but snapping it up when he felt Kayla's hand on his shoulder sending vibrations through his body.

"Derek didn't hurt you tooooo bad did he?" She questioned, swaying a bit, "He forgets that-that..." She trailed off as if she had forgotten what she was going to say. She chuckled, fiddling with the collar of his shirt, "He forgets that... people are breakable" She finished, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Uh... um, I-I'm f-fine" He stuttered, completely overwhelmed by the two girls that were sitting so close to him. Kayla smiled and ran a finger down his cheek, "That's good then" She whispered, eyes closing momentarily as she fell backwards on the bed, hair billowing out around her.

"Yeah, I should probably just get you home" Stiles spoke up, turning around and looking at Lydia who was still half laying on him. As gently as he could, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off him, causing her to wake up.

"Oh" Lydia said in disappointment, "Are you leaving already?"

"Uh... yes, yes uh... Kayla is kinda drunk so she needs to go home" Stiles said just as he heard a bang behind him and they both whipped around to see Kayla no longer lying on the bed but on the floor, giggling like mad.

"Oops" She said, sitting up, her hair wild, "But... I don't wanna gooooo home" She whined, trying to pull herself back up but failing miserably and falling back down onto the carpet, "My mom isn't there Stiles... I don't wanna be left alone" She added with a pout, eyes glassy and Stiles heat clenched.

"Uh...okay, uh, I'll just... take you to mine then" He suggested and Kayla gave him a wide smile, laying on her back and stretching out on the carpet, "This carpet feels so soft... can I steal it?" And Stiles knew now would be the best time to leave. Hiding a smile at Kayla's ridiculously childish and drunken behaviour he turned around to say bye to Lydia but she grabbed his hand, staring at him with large doe eyes.

"Don't go" She whispered, "Stay"

"I would but, uh... I can't" Stiles said, torn. He wanted to stay with Lydia but at the same time he wanted to stay with Kayla and that only caused him more confusion.

"Stay" Lydia pleaded and Stiles bit his lip, looking between the two girls but shook his head. He was a friend first.

"Sorry Lydia" Stiles said, standing up and walking over to Kayla, putting his hands on his hips and frowning down at her.

"But Jackson... I want you to stay" Lydia slurred before falling backwards, letting out a small snore. Yup - that's the reason he didn't want to stay, because all Lydia wanted was Jackson - not him. He pushed away the hurt and focused on the hilarity of the situation, that was actually pretty funny. Lydia's phone beeped and Stiles went to look at the text, shock flooding through his veins when he saw the video of the Alpha - the frigging Alpha.

"Kayla, oh my god you have to see this" He exclaimed, kneeling on the ground next to her and practically shoving the phone in her face. After it finished Stiles looked at Kayla expectantly, waiting for a reaction.

"It's pretty" She murmured, her face bright as she peered up at him, touching his hand.

"Pretty? It's not pretty - it's a murderous, dangerous beast that like tearing people's throats out and... oh, never mind" Stiles added as Kayla's attention was focused on fiddling with his silver watch, "You're too drunk to even care what I'm saying"

"I always care what you have to say" Kayla piped up, making Stiles' head snap down to look at her in shock as she managed to remove his watch, "So does other people cause... cause you're the smart one" She said seriously and Stiles thought that maybe the drugs had worn off but, clearly not, as Kayla grinned at him, "And you have a really nice voice" She giggled, falling forward onto his chest as Stiles began spluttering, not sure where to put his hands.

"Yup - okay, home it is then" He managed to get out, tightening his grip on Kayla's upper arms, hauling her to her feet, making her stumble.

"Do you think you can walk?" He asked, watching her closely as she stumbled, grabbing his wrist.

"Duh... I have legs" She sassed back and Stiles chuckled - nice to know she didn't lose her attitude even when she was completely out of it. She stumbled out of the room, Stiles not far behind her, ready to catch her if she fell. Just as he was about to close the door he glanced at Lydia one more time and then down at the phone in his hand. He was only taking it to protect her, he reassured himself, protecting her from the big, scary world like anyone would want to do. The sound of Kayla slipping jolted him from his 'serious thinking' as his hand shot out to stabilise her and she grinned up at him lazily.

"Thanksssssss Stiles" And Stiles' heart skipped a beat. Aw, c'mon, seriously?

* * *

The car ride was... interesting to say the least. It consisted of Kayla singing at the top of her lungs, trying to stick her head out the window like a dog and playing with the gear stick for fun. Yeah, it would've been a lot more fun if Stiles hadn't ended up almost driving into a ditch as he avoided an oncoming car. Yet, Kayla laughed and Stiles couldn't help but join in at the absolutely ridiculous situation they were in.

When they arrived at his house she fell out of the jeep and Stiles raced around to see if she was okay but she was fine, sitting cross legged on the tarmac.

"Okay then..." Stiles murmured, looking around to see if anyone was staring - he didn't want to get accused of kidnapping or inappropriate behaviour or anything like that. Kayla's eyes were sliding shut so he helped her stand up and, knowing she wouldn't be able to walk from the jeep to the house, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, grimacing slightly as it was his bad shoulder that Derek injured, but paid no heed of it as he headed inside and started going up the stairs.

"If you drop me... I'll kill you" He heard Kayla's muffled voice pipe up as she gripped the back of his shirt in her hand.

"Funnily enough... I'll try not to" He said back, opening his door to his room and, trying to be as gentle as he could, which didn't work out too well, he tried to place Kayla down on his bed but ended up practically throwing her on it and, because she still had a grip on his shirt, he tumbled down on top of her.

"Oh my god.. I, Uh... sorry" He murmured, blushing like mad as he looked her in the eye.

"It's fineeee" She slurred and he glanced down at the fistful of shirt she was gripping tightly.

"Uh... you can let me go now" He said, embarrassed, and Kayla smiled, letting him go and then stretching out on his bed, trying to get comfortable.

It wasn't even an hour later when Stiles resorted to leaving a threatening message on Scott's phone, fed up with his best friend not answering. Really? Shit was going down here and Stiles needed his friend and where the hell was he? Yeah... not here. A knocking on his door made Stiles snap his head up from resting it on the chair and saw his dad leaning against the door frame, about to open his mouth to ask a question but stopped, eyes traveling over to Kayla who was spread out on his bed, head turned into the pillows, t-shirt riding up slightly at all the fidgeting she had done in the past hour.

"Uh... do I want to know?" His dad asked, an eyebrow cocked in a questioning look.

"What? No... no" Stiles said, making his dad's face morph into shock and Stiles realised how that sounded and blushed, trying to form coherent sentences, "I just meant, uh... it's not how it looks, we didn't- I mean... nothing happened, oh god..." Stiles ran a hand down his face, completely mortified.

"Okay" His dad said slowly, still looking like he didn't believe him and asked "Then pease tell me i'm going to hear good things at this parent-teacher conference tonight"

"Uh... that depends on how you define 'good news'?"

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioural issues"

"You might wanna re think that definition"

"Enough said" His dad sighed, glancing once more between Kayla and Stiles, looking like he wanted to say something, but shook his head and walked away. Stiles sighed - everything was just so complicated. So, trying not to dwell on his decision much, he deleted the video from Lydia's phone, cringing as he did so.

* * *

When Kayla awoke she was alone in a dark, unfamiliar room and jolted up off the bed, looking around in confusion. Immediately though her heart stopped racing as she realised she was in Stiles' room, letting out a small smile but them immediately cringing as a few memories floated back to her. God, she acted like a complete and utter drunk idiot. Urgghhh.

She groaned, rolling off the bed. No one was home, that much was obvious and when she looked out she saw the jeep and the Sheriff's car gone as well as the fact she had no car either. She assumed it was still at Lydia's so, with a tired sigh, she left the Stilinski household and walked the twenty minute walk it took from point A to point B.

"Thank god you're here" She sighed as she spotted the familiar red car she owned, sitting alone in the driveway. She reached for her keys out her pocket and jumped in, "You have no idea how good it is to see you" She said, fully aware she was talking to a car but not really caring. She pulled out of the driveway and left, slipping into her day dream mode.

She vaguely remembered something to do with Lydia's phone and the Alpha but it was all a blur - a really _really_ big blur but she promised herself she would ask Stiles tomorrow - as long as he wouldn't laugh himself hoarse at her for acting like a frigging five year old. Though, she knew it would just be harmless teasing, it wasn't something he would hold over her head.

Snapping herself out of her daydream, Kayla looked around in confusion. Where the hell was she? She must have been so absorbed in her thoughts she just drove and drove and drove, completely unaware of the route she was taking. She recognised the road she was on though - it was the same one she took to come into Beacon Hills only now she was driving away from it. Okay... what? She pulled over to the side of the road, climbing out and looking around at the vast amount of trees and complete emptiness of all life forms that weren't human.

Strange. Shaking her head she was just about to get back in her car and drive home when she heard a noise coming from the woods beside her. She whipped her head to the side, trying to pinpoint it's location. And it wasn't a quiet, muffled sound either - like a twig snapping - it sounded a lot more like a whole frigging tree being snapped in half.

Dammit Kayla, stay calm, it's nothing to worry about, she repeated in her head over and over, squinting her eyes through the darkness. It was nothing. But the more she tried to convince herself that, the more she knew it definitely was not her imagination. Trying to quell the shaking of her hands she hit speed dial on her cell phone, trying to keep as silent as possible.

"Kayla?" Derek's voice asked through the speaker and just hearing his voice helped Kayla calm down.

"Der, hey uh... remember you said to tell you if anything bad happened?" She whispered, spinning around in a circle slowly, keeping her eyes as wide as possible so, whatever the hell it was, couldn't surprise her.

"Is the Alpha there?" Derek demanded, a frantic tone in his voice and she could hear the muffled sound of things breaking in the background.

"Um... I think so - I dunno, it's not like we shook hands or anything but... I have this feeling" She told him, slightly sarcastically, walking out to the middle of the road, eyes glued to the woods. She could just imagine the Alpha suddenly bursting through the line of trees and ripping her throat out and that image didn't help calm her down any.

"Where are you?" Derek growled and she could hear him turning into his wolf form.

"On the road that leads to outside Beacon Hills and-" She cut herself off as she heard a deep, menacing growl coming from the other side of the road where the other set of trees were and jumped, skittering backwards, dropping her phone in the process and it hit the tar mac with a loud 'crack'. She heard Derek's frantic call of her name on the other end but couldn't find her voice to say anything. Her breath fogged up in front of her as a howl ripped through the night air and that spurred Kayla into action.

She yanked open her car door, not even shutting it properly before she hit the gas pedal and sped off, the wheels of her car spinning dangerously as the car tried to grip onto the road. Her heart pounding, she glanced in the rear view mirror, mouth slackening when she saw a pair of red shining eyes glowering at her through the fog that sent chills up her spine.

"Holy crap" She breathed. The Alpha was actually here? She sucked in a deep breath and forced herself to remain calm - panicking would only make the situation a hundred times worse so she focused her eyes on the rod ahead, knowing that Derek would be here soon and that made her heart slow down. She risked another glance in the mirror just before a corner on the road and frowned - no red eyes were glaring at her. Which only meant... he was gone, or was coming after her and Kayla wasn't sure which was the best option.

She refocused her eyes on the road in front of her but wished she hadn't. The large beast of an Alpha was crouched down on all fours, it's snout upturned, red eyes evil as Kayla let out a gasp of terror and managed to fling the steering wheel to the left, making the car skid and for it to narrowly avoid hitting the Alpha that would only surely cause a head on collision. Unfortunately, the road wasn't all that wide and it was slippy from the rain that fell earlier that night, making the car careen off the side of the road, the back end spinning around as it hit a tree and forcing the car on it's side as it slid forward, finally stopping as the front collided with a rather large tree and the last thing Kayla heard was a deep, throaty growl that tore through the silent night.

A.N) Had to have some drama in there! ha! so... I'm updating super fast, dunno why but hey ho, I don't think anyone's complaining! I hope you can leave your thoughts below, I would really appreciate it and if I get enough reviews I will update in the next couple of days! so please please please review :)


	11. Chapter 11 - We didn't do anything

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is nay mine - thanks for all your support and please keep reviewing :)**

"Urghhhh" Kayla groaned, raising a shaky hand to her forehead, feeling the warm congealment of blood trickling down her skin and blinking rapidly to try and get everything to stop spinning. She was lying on her side, skin digging into the broken glass and looked around. Everything was dark and everything was silent.

"You have got to be kidding me" She murmured, crawling through the broken windscreen, wincing as the glass stung her hands, "I'm alone with a frigging Alpha, with no car or phone" She added, holding onto the car as she stood on her two legs, promptly falling down as her legs couldn't support her own weight. She knew not a lot of time had passed because Derek would have been here if it had so Kayla peered around her. No glowing red eyes, no shivers down the spine, no feeling of dread spreading through her veins.

The Alpha must be gone then.

Well... hopefully, otherwise she would be in some serious crap.

Taking deep breaths and pushing past the pain that seemed to spike through her brain she tried once again to stand up, this time being successful and managed to totter out from the woods and onto the main road just as a pair of headlights blinded her, making her wince painfully and cover her eyes, tears prickling her eyelids as her whole head seemed to explode. The car skidded to a stop, door opening and shutting quickly and Kayla opened her eyes to see Derek running over to her, a wild look plastered on his face.

"Kayla? Kayla, are you okay?" He demanded in worry, gripping her upper arms tightly, "What happened?" He was rattling off questions so quickly it made Kayla's head spin even more. She tried to focus on Derek but saw three of him floating around her, six pairs of blue eyes analysing her.

"M'fine" She tried to say as confidently as possible - she hated having to be helped and be the damsel in distress, "I just... uh crashed cause... cause of the, um... thing" She said, screwing her eyes shut to try and rid herself of the blinding pain. It was just a head injury - she had many over the years, no need to over react.

"I think you need to go to the hospital" Derek told her, completely serious, but Kayla immediately shook her head. No, no hospitals.

"No Derek... M'fine" She protested - if she went to the hospital they would probably do a whole bunch of tests on her and find her seriously abnormal DNA - they would poke and prod her, wondering why the hell she was different and Kayla cringed - no hospitals.

"You don't heal like us Kayla and I think you have a concussion" Derek said back but Kayla felt like her ears were full of cotton wool because Derek's voice was muffled and slow and why the hell was her head splitting in two?

"I.. I-" The world was spinning and she felt sick to the stomach as she felt her speech slurring, "Where am I?" She slurred in confusion before she felt her stomach heaving and dropped to her knee's, bringing Derek down with her, but he held onto her tightly, not letting her go. She felt him move some hair away from her face as she tried to heave and clung onto his arm.

"Derek... what-" Everything was tilting at an awkward angle and she felt so weak that she just slumped against Derek as her eyes slid shut, her whole body screaming for sleep.

"Kayla? Kayla? Don't sleep - you can't sleep" Derek snapped, tapping her cheek to try and wake her up - he knew that people with concussions weren't supposed to fall asleep, it could cause complications and make it harder for them to wake up. Kayla's eyes remained closed and Derek felt himself beginning to panic. No, no, no this was not happening again - not after the rest of his family, not after Laura. He picked her up, sliding his arms under her legs and holding her to his chest as he raced back to his car, almost ripping the door off as he lay her down in the back seat, peeling off his leather jacket and placing it gently under her head.

This Alpha was going to pay, and Derek would make damn sure he got what was coming to him.

Breaking several speeding limits and managing not to crash his car, Derek skidded up beside the hospital at the emergency room entrance just as he heard Kayla groaning and opened the back seat door.

"Wha-what happened?" She slurred, sitting up and holding a hand to her forehead as Derek kneeled in front of her, placing his hands on her knee's to grab her attention.

"Do you feel dizzy? Sick? Tired?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as her face scrunched up in confusion.

"I feel like crap" She confirmed, shutting her eyes against the blaring lights from the hospital signs.

"Do you remember what happened? What you saw?" He rattled off again and, despite the situation, Kayla managed to glare at him.

"What's with the twenty questions?" She snapped irritably and Derek helped her stand up.

"Okay easy... easy" He said gently, a lot gentler than most people would think him possible, "You hit your head pretty hard"

"No shit Sherlock" She snapped, running a hand through her hair and wincing, swaying a bit as she stood. Derek ignored the jab at him and placed a hand on the small of her back, the other gripping her forearm to stabilise her and guide her into the hospital - if he even thought about it, or tried, to pick her up Kayla's stubbornness would over-ride her need for help and she would kick and scream the whole way into the hospital and that thought actually began to scare him slightly.

* * *

"Derek" Stiles exclaimed in shock, before looking around wildly, making sure no-one saw him, and fumbled his way over to the werewolf - who still scared him. Derek glowered at him, forehead all broody and furrowed, and Stiles gulped. Holy crap. "Wh-what're you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?" Derek retorted, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at him.

"I-I asked you first" Stiles retorted, biting the inside of his cheek as he thought he saw Derek's eyes glow blue for a moment. Okay, maybe he would just answer first then... no need for heads to go flying over a stupid question.

"At the parent-teacher conference my dad, he uh... there was this mountain lion and, uh... he got knocked over by a car" Stiles said, head whipping around to the examination room his dad was in getting checked over. Stiles knew it wasn't too serious, his dad was awake and trying to joke with him when he met him at the hospital, but still... what scared Stiles the most was the fact it could've been a whole lot worse. He could've ended up dead.

Stiles bit his lip, trying not to let his anger slip through the surface - Scott was supposed to protect those people and where was he? Off with his girlfriend, having _fun._ He was sure Derek could hear his heart beating a mile a minute and thought he saw a look of concern flit across the older man's face but put it to his over active imagination. Since when did Derek actually care? Stiles had never witnessed it and was pretty sure he would never - that man was ice cold.

Before Derek could say anything or lie and say he was 'sorry' or something, Stiles met his gaze.

"So what're doing here? I was under the impression your own little werewolf ass could heal itself" Stiles rolled his eyes, not expecting the sudden concern to flare up in Derek's eyes and that made his own eyes widen.

"I can heal myself - unfortunately, my cousin can't" And Stiles' heart skipped a beat. Wait... what? What the hell was going on? Kayla was hurt? How? When? Where? By who?

"W-What? Kayla? I left her sleeping on my bed... she was completely out of it" Stiles exclaimed, the words tumbling from his mouth at a mile a minute, his head going over all the things that could've happened. Derek slowly tilted his head to the side, giving Stiles a full blown death glare as he raised his eyebrows threateningly.

"No... no, not like... oh my god, not like that" He exclaimed, trying to explain to Derek before he went all K-niney and clawy and ripped his throat out, "I meant, there was a mix up with aspirin and the whole 'drugged up' thing, and I couldn't leave her alone and-and we didn't... I mean, we didn't do anything, nothing happened, no bodies were connecting or - I'm gonna shut up now" Stiles added, taking in a huge breath and placing his hands on his hips in an exaggerated manner, hoping to god he managed to convince Derek that nothing, he repeated, **nothing **was going on - he actually like having all his limbs in tact thank you very much.

Derek just continued to glare at him suspiciously, obviously unimpressed with his rambling, before rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what happened, she wasn't making a lot of sense but..." Stiles hung onto Derek's words like a lifeline, leaning forward, dying to know more as Derek lowered his voice and added, "I'm pretty sure it was the Alpha"

"The _ALPHA?" _Stiles exclaimed, his voice going a few octaves higher and a few curious people looked up. Derek smacked him round the head and dragged him further down the hallway, away from prying ears.

"What the hell? Are you stupid? Shut up" Derek growled, face glaring and Stiles just nodded jittery.

"Okay, okay sorry" He breathed out, rubbing his head, "But wait... she's okay right? I mean, it's not serious or anything?" He demanded, feeling his eyebrows furrowing with concern. First his dad and now Kayla? This could not be happening.

"I think so" Wow Derek, what a way to inspire reassurance, Stiles thought sarcastically, "It seemed to just be a concussion but... hold on- what did you mean about being drugged up?" Derek snapped and Stiles felt his heart drop into his stomach as Derek looked at him expectantly. Then, he heard a familiar voice snapping at some poor, unexpected nurse or doctor as both he and Derek looked towards the noise.

"For the love of almighty god, would you stop prodding me like a frigging doll" Stiles heard Kayla snap and relief spread through his veins - well, she seemed to be alright, if shouting at medical care professionals was anything to go by. Both he and Derek glanced at each other, obviously thinking the same thing, as they took off down the corridor and into the examination room that Kayla was currently in.

"Oh Derek, thank god, can you tell these _people _that I am completely fine" She demanded, looking between the nurses on either side of her in exasperation, one a red head and the other was a young, dark skinned woman.

"But you're not completely fine" Derek said smugly but Stiles watched as the raw concern faded away from his eyes and relief was left - okay, so maybe he did care after all, well... sometimes then. Kayla glared at him and Derek strode forward, holding up his hand with two fingers held up.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four" She replied instantly and Stiles' eyes widened dramatically as she continued on, "Now can I leave?"

"Miss, you have a very serious concussion and we have to go through with a CT scan just to be on the safe side that there's no brain swelling or bleeding on the brain" The red head protested, laying a comforting hand on Kayla's shoulder but she shrugged it off, "Now, if you could just sit here patiently and not get worked up this whole procedure will go a lot easier" And then they left, nodding to Stiles and Derek.

"Well you can shove your job up your - Stiles?" Kayla asked in shock, cutting off her shout to the nurses as her eyes finally landed on him, "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" She asked, her eyes full of concern.

"Uh... yes, I mean no.. well, it depends on your definition of 'fine'" Stiles rambled, thinking back to his dad. Yes, he knew it wasn't serious but he was stil mega worried about him to the point where he never wanted to let him out of his sight again.

"Well that made a lot of sense - I mean, I'm the one with the concussion and I think my body functions work better than yours" She teased and Stiles gave a small smile and saw Derek out of the corner of his eye rolling his own in irritation, folding his arms and glaring out the window as if trying to shut their conversation out. Stiles cleared his throat nervously and focused back on the matter at hand.

"Mountain lion attack at the school - my dad got knocked over by a car in the chaos" Stiles explained and Kayla frowned at him, eyes sympathetic if not slightly panicked.

"Is he okay?" She asked, looking like she was about to stand up and walk over to him but let out a small wince, and stayed seated. Good, Stiles thought, he didn't need her collapsing on him... again.

"Yeah, I think so... just a bit of soft tissue damage" He reassured, "But he's stubborn though - he'll pull through no problem" Stiles added, trying to reassure himself more than anything else.

"Sounds like someone else I know" Kayla said lightly, obviously trying to cheer him up and it worked - if just slightly, "But, that's good then... I mean, it could've been a whole lot worse" And then her eyes widened slightly, realising what she said, "Wow, that sounded cruel... I meant, he's lucky... no, I didn't mean that, he's strong? No... oh, you know what I mean" She rambled, throwing her hands up in exasperation - obviously the concussion _had _altered her bodily functions then.

Stiles chuckled, feeling some of the tension leaving his body, "It's okay, I know what you meant" And then they both fell silent, absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Okay, now that little flirting session is over, maybe you could fill us in what the hell happened? Cause some of us where scared out of their minds" Derek piped up, walking over to stand beside Kayla who was sitting on the bed. Stiles gulped nervously - what was it with everyone saying they were flirting? His cheeks darkened but he just pretended he didn't hear Derek's little jab - yes that was best, just forget it... yup, that's what he was doing.

"I left Stiles house" And at the mention of that little _incident _Derek quickly snapped his head in Stiles direction, giving him a glare that Stiles tried to deny scared the hell out of him, but avoided the werewolf's eyes, "Driving around for some reason, hell if I know, I heard something and then '_BAM' _glowing red eyes - so I uh... I did something?... I don't know it's kinda blank after that but I do know one thing" She said completely seriously, staring at them both in the eye, holding off for dramatic suspense..."That Alpha owes me a new frickin' car" She exploded and Stiles let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Honestly, I understand wanting to scare people shitless, I was a pro at pranking back in the day, but c'mon - ruining someone's car? That's low" She finished angrily, taking a deep breath.

"Got that off your chest now?" Derek asked, a slight hint of sassiness in his voice.

"Yes actually, thanks" She replied, completely calm and Stiles revelled in the fact she could go from looking like she wanted to rip the Alpha's head off one moment to looking like an innocent five year old wanting ice cream the next.

"Okay so... you didn't get an impression off him? A hint maybe as to why he's doing this?" Derek asked, slipping back into 'broody' mode.

"Yes Derek, we discussed his master plan over tea and biscuits" She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes and Stiles glanced between the two Hales - one moment they could go from having that look that they would die for each other then wanting to tear each other a new one. Stiles would never understand it so he just didn't try.

"Kayla I-"

"No Derek, I don't know why he's doing... what he's doing..." She trailed off, losing the colour in her face and her stare going blank for a minute, "But, uh... I had this feeling like-like I knew him? Does that make sense?" She questioned and Stiles felt his eyes bugging out his head. Great - an Alpha that not only wanted to tear everyone's head off but they also had a mutual friend in common - fantastic.

"What do you mean?" Derek demanded, leaning forwards, face void of all emotion, "You know who he is?"

"No - I'm pretty sure I would've said something beforehand" She replied sarcastically, "But he just seemed.. familiar? But I don't how" She shrugged, peering up at Derek, "Does this mean-" She started to say but the two nurses from before entered the room, one carrying a nightgown and the other trailing in a gurney.

"Miss Hale, if you could just change into this and we'll get started" The red head said, handing over the pristine while material, "Do you need help changing?" And Kayla let out a loud sigh, and Stiles could practically hear her teeth grinding against each other in irritation - wow, she really hated hospitals didn't she?

"I'm pretty sure I'll manage cause I can actually walk and talk now - a miracle right?" Kayla sassed, steadying herself on her feet as she stood up and Stiles glanced between he two nurses - he definitely didn't envy their jobs right now, especially having to look after a seriously irritated Hale.

**A.N) Just over 3000 words, I wanted to write more but I have a ton of homework to do! any way, thanks for all the previous reviews and please please please leave your thoughts below - they are serious motivators and I think that's what's fuelling me to rattle these chapters out ;) ha! Any way, peace out and I'll update soon XD**


	12. Chapter 12 - Kiss me

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is nay mine - You guys are awesome for reviewing/following/favouriting - so don't forget to keep reviewing :)**

Kayla had just about had enough of all this... whatever the hell it was. The hospital. The nurses. The doctors. The equipment. The stupid, stupid white walls and that awful smell of disinfectant and cleaner. She just hated hospitals with a vengeance and Derek had conveniently taken her to one. She wasn't mad at him per se for doing that, he was just worried but... she seriously hated hospitals.

Her head felt like it was increasing in size but she didn't say anything to the doctors - hell, they'd just performed a flipping CT scan, they knew what was wrong with her. They wheeled her back to her room, told her they would be back in a moment, and left - which was when Stiles and Derek walked back in.

"So what was the diagnosis?" Derek asked, folding his arms across his chest. Kayla took a deep breath, focusing on trying to not let her heart glitch when she told a lie. She just had to believe the lie was all - that was a sure way to pass the 'test'. So, she imagined the nurses and the doctors informing her that she was completely fine and encouraged her to go home and get a good night's sleep.

"Completely fine - ridiculously fine actually, just a bump to the head, nothing to cry over... I can actually go home" She stated, picking up her folded clothes, that were slightly torn and ragged but better than the damn gown at any rate. Stiles let out a disbelieving snort, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes Kayla, you're completely fine - I mean, it's not like you were in a car accident or anything" He stated sarcastically and Kayla exhaled loudly.

"Well, I'm just gonna change and then one of you jackas-" She started to say, hoping to make a quick get away but that annoying red headed nurse strode in, holding a clip board to her chest and sending Kayla a disapproving glare.

"Miss Hale" She said sternly, "Where do you think you're going? The CT scan indicated that you have slight swelling on the right side of your brain that, if left alone and unmonitored, could increase and stop the fluids running through to your brain - I suggest you take a seat and allow me to administer the sedative before I call security" She demanded and Kayla rolled her eyes, wincing at the pain in her head.

"Then you need to seriously get your equipment checked because, for the last time, I'm fine... I can walk, talk, and will throw you through the wall if I wanted to" She snapped, trying to get her point across. Couldn't they realise she didn't want to stay here? How just the idea terrified her?

"Kayla" Derek snapped in a harsh voice as Stiles watched the two back and forth like a frigging tennis match, "Do as they tell you"

Kayla felt her anger brimming to the surface but held it back determinedly, trying to keep as calm as possible. The nurse left and seconds later she heard the tannoy call for aided help and to come to room 245, coincidentally where she was.

"This is ridiculous" Kayla said, trying to leave but Derek stood in front of her, folding his arms and Stiles didn't know what to say.

"I understand your reluctance-"

"No you don't Derek" She snapped, "I watched them die in a hospital and do you know what the so-called doctors did? Nothing, absolutely nothing, so get out of my way" She said, her voice level but Stiles detected that raw anger making it's way to the surface. He gulped, walking over beside Derek. He assumed 'they' meant her dad and brother and Stiles agreed with what she said. He watched his mom die and it definitely wasn't a pleasant experience, it send chills up his spine just coming near a hospital.

It was then two large men walked in, dressed in scrubs, followed by the red-headed nurse and Stiles watched as they prepared the injection, presumably the sedative.

"Now Miss Hale, we're just going to administer the sedative and monitor your brain-"

"No you're not, you're not gonna touch me okay?" Kayla demanded and Stiles watched in concern as she began to get hysterical - something Stiles had never seen before - she always seemed so calm and unfazed but now... she was unravelling and Stiles' realised even she had her weaknesses. She prepared to storm away from the place but one of the buff men gently grabbed her gently and Kayla, obviously not being at full strength, protested weakly but was powerless as the red headed nurse injected her arm full of clear liquid and Stiles bit back his faintness - yeah, everyone had a weakness and his was needles.

"Stop... st-st-st..." Kayla stuttered, her body going limp as her eyelids began to slide shut, "D-D-Derek?" She asked faintly as she was placed gently on the bed and Stiles felt worry flare up in his chest. What the hell was going on? Derek strode forward and took her hand, something that made Stiles take a double take, and move some hair away from her face.

"D-Der... why?" She slurred as they began to hook her up to different equipment and Stiles' heart pounded in his chest. She was far from okay.

"It's for the best Kayla... just try and relax" He stated, concern lining his voice as Kayla tried to reply but her head fell to the side as she got completely knocked out by the drugs in her system.

"I suggest you both go home and get some rest - she's going to be knocked out for tonight and most of the day... if anything changes we'll inform you" The red head said, placing the chart at the end of the bed in that little white holder. Derek unclasped his hand from Kayla's, his eyes turning steely as Stiles saw him trying to put up that mask again - the one that said 'nothing can penetrate me' but Stiles saw right through it. He gave a sharp nod and turned on his heel, leaving the room where as Stiles held back, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He just wanted to make sure she was okay, he kept trying to remind himself, nothing more.

"Don't worry, I can assure you your girlfriend is going to be completely fine, nothing a good rest won't cure" The red head said, holding open the door for him and Stiles spluttered, mouth gaping.

"She's-she's not my g-girlfriend" He protested, spinning around so rapidly he almost slipped on the floor, "I mean - she's a girl and my friend but not my girlfriend... she's my girl friend but not my _girlfriend_" Stiles exclaimed, using rapid arm movements to prove his point. Seriously? Why did everyone just assume they were together? Like, a guy and a girl could be just friends, it's not that totally unheard of.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed because... uh" Her head nodded down to the bed and Stiles looked down, seeing Kayla's hand lightly gripping his wrist and his fingers were splayed across her hand and Stiles almost choked on his spit. What? When did that happen? Huh? He glanced up at the nurse quickly, and then back down, a panicked expression on his face and Stiles was sure the red head gave a small smirk.

"Well, at any rate she's going to be fine, but you won't if you stay up all night worrying" And Stiles nodded, gently peeling his hand away from Kayla's grasp and escaping the room that made him feel like he was confined. He glanced over his shoulder, just to double check, and let out a squawk and jumped back dramatically at Derek who had magically appeared out of no where, a glaring look plastered on his face.

"Jesus" Stiles exclaimed, holding a hand to his chest, "What the hell? Are you a ninja or something cause we should really get you a bell" He exclaimed as Derek continued to glare at him and Stiles' gulped. Uh oh, stupid werewolf hearing, Stiles cursed as he, very carefully, moved around Derek who just kept turning to glare at him.

"Yup... I'm going now... going... going... gone" Stiles stuttered, taking off down the corridor and practically flinging himself into his dad's examination room. He looked a lot better and had a rather large ice pack held against his back but most of the colour had returned to his face. He even managed to raise his eyebrows at Stiles' behaviour so, obviously, he was feeling much much better.

"Do I even want to know?" His dad asked with a shake of his head and Stiles let out a nervous chuckle - well, he couldn't exactly say one of his friend's werewolf relatives practically sent him a death threat through his eyes because some random nurse assumed he and his friend were an item because she got attacked by an alpha, could he? His dad would surely get him locked up.

So he just settled for a less guilty grin as possible, plonking himself down in the hard plastic chair, determined not to leave his dad's side until absolutely necessary.

* * *

Stiles tried to avoid Scott at all costs the next day at school. He wasn't mad at his friend... well, screw that, he was, he wanted to tear his frigging head off but he knew that if he saw Scott, saw those puppy dog eyes, then he would forgive him - and Stiles didn't want to do that, at least not right away.

"Stiles! Stiles!" He heard someone call and looked around - it was only halfway through the school day but he already wanted to leave and go home and sleep for a week. Or a month. Whatever.

"Uh... hey Allison?" Stiles replied uncertainty, looking around just to make sure that she was, indeed, talking to him.

"Um, Scott's been looking for you all day" She said, hugging the books to her chest, "He thinks you're avoiding him"

"Uh... I am?" Stiles said but it came out as more of a question than a solid, knowing answer.

"Anyway..." Allison gave him this look like 'yup-staying out of the friendship quarrels' and placed a hand on his forearm, making him jump slightly.

"He told me about your dad... I hope everything's okay with him" Allison said sympathetically, brown eyes concerned.

"Uh yes, yes he's fine... I guess, a little beat up but it's soft tissue damage so it'll heal - thank god" Stiles rambled, knowing that Allison was probably going to tell Scott everything he had said but found he really couldn't care less.

"That's good then" Allison said, smiling encouragingly as she whipped out her phone, fingers tapping quickly as she typed out a quick text, "Anyway, you haven't seen Kayla have you? I was hoping she would be in today so we could, uh... discuss things" Allison said and Stile watched as her cheeks began to heat up. Before he could say anything though a phone beeped in his pocket and Allison looked up at him in shock, eyes moving from his face to his pants pocket suspiciously.

"Uh... why do you have Kayla's phone?" She asked, mouth slack with shock as Stiles gulped nervously. Crap. He forgot he had that. He and Derek had, very very very early this morning retrieved Kayla's stuff from her busted up car and, just after Derek left, Stiles wandered back to his jeep but found Kayla's phone lying on the ground, it's screen slightly cracked. He took it, intending to give it back but paying no heed of it until now, when it so conveniently went off in his pocket. Darn.

"Uh..." Stiles said, scratching his head awkwardly and looking around, avoiding Allison's eyes - she would probably accuse him of being a pervert or a stalker... most likely both. "She had a car accident last night... I was gonna give it back..." He trailed off, trying to look completely innocent.

"Oh my god... what?" Allison exclaimed as Stiles explained what had happened (obviously missing out the whole werewolf-Alpha thing) and explained her condition in the hospital.

"It was just a concussion though, right? She'll be okay?" Allison asked, biting her fingernails.

"Yeah, I mean she was about to kick and scream her way out last night but they sedated her but other than that she's perfect... I mean...perfect health condition, y'know - healthily living and.. stuff" Stiles rambled, "So 'yeah', to answer your question in short"

The warning bell rang and both Stiles and Allison looked up at the same time, snapping them out of their conversation. They bid farewell and took off in their separate directions but, as Stiles rounded a corner, he almost ran into Scott head first, who, conveniently, was using his 'puppy dog' eyes to full power.

"Stiles, I'm really, really sor-"

"Don't Scott" Stiles sighed, pushing past his best friend, deliberately knocking his shoulder for emphasis. It made his heart hurt just snapping at his best friend but didn't Scott _get it? _His dad, the only person he had left, was injured - and Stiles partially blamed Scott for that.

"Stiles... please" Scott begged but Stiles shook his head determinedly - no, Scott needed to know there was consequences for his actions, so he just continued walking, trying not to let the bitterness show on his face.

* * *

Stiles was pacing. This wasn't a new thing, in fact, he paced most of the time, though denied it frequently, but this time he felt the universe should allow him his pacing time. It wasn't like he was nervous per se... he'd known Kayla for a while now and got on well with her but after everyone assuming they were a couple and the whole 'touchy feely' episodes when she was drugged out her mind, he had the right to feel a little awkward, right? right?

He walked up to the door, about to gather his confidence but his finger faltered on the doorbell. Nah, he'd just see her at school - a very social and crowded environment, with people there... yup, that's what he'd do. He turned on his heel, pocketing her phone until he heard the door opening and whipped around.

"Stiles right?" Mrs Hale asked, a pleasant smile plastered on her face.

"Uh, yes... yes that's me - Stiles here" He said, raising a hand in some sort of awkward greeting.

"I thought so... you should come in, it's getting cold out here" She said, steeping aside as Stiles glanced around. He was nervous to go in but didn't want to seem rude and decline Kayla's mom's nice offer. So, he nodded and stepped in.

"I assume you're here for Kayla... she's up in her room, finally, after wrestling with her for the past three hours about resting - honestly, she's as stubborn as an Ox that one" Mrs Hale chuckled, and Stiles agreed whole-heartedly.

"She sure is" Stiles agreed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and bouncing on his feet.

"Oh, you can go right up, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, you remember where her room is?" Her mom asked pleasantly and Stiles nodded as he made his way up the stairs, took a right and it was the second door on the left - not that he memorised it or anything. He tapped the door and heard a groan from inside.

"Mom, I'm fine, for the hundredth time" Kayla groaned and Stiles smirked, taking a deep breath before poking his head in.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Stiles grinned, having the satisfaction of watching Kayla look up in shock.

"Stiles... Hey" She greeted, putting down her book and smiling, "What brings you over?"

"Uh, just bringing back your phone... you left it out on the middle of the road, it's kinda cracked but it still works" He claimed, handing it over, "I mean, I think it still works, I'm not sure... I haven't checked it or anything..." He rambled, putting his foot in his mouth - again.

"Stiles it's fine" Kayla laughed, "Relax - and thank you, I actually completely forgot about it" She admitted, "Now, not only does the Alpha owe me a car but also a new phone... I wonder where I could send the bill?" She mused thoughtfully and that made Stiles smile.

"Oh, I dunno... I'm sure he has some underground layer or something"

They chatted comfortably between them for the next few minutes, Stiles relaxing almost immediately until he looked around, not realising Kayla was sitting so close to him, and felt his heart racing. Why was it he always got himself in these situations? The situations where he began to actually like someone but knew they would never like him back in _that way. _It happened with Lydia and now it was happening with Kayla, he could just feel it.

Her green eyes were gleaming at him, chestnut coloured hair falling in front of her face and Stiles had the sudden urge to move it away but, thankfully, managed to restrain himself. He didn't move away immediately and neither did she, but Stiles felt like he was frozen in place. He couldn't move, let alone breathe.

"Uh..." Kayla murmured, meeting his gaze and holding it steadily. Stiles' mind went blank for a few seconds, and he didn't know who initiated the first move, but he felt a soft pressure on his lips and his eyes went wide. What? How? Huh? His mind went haywire as he tried to form at least one coherent thought but his brain waves must've been clogged or something, or maybe he was in shock because a girl was actually kissing him, because his train of thought was in shambles.

He honestly had no idea what to do.

Well, that could he do?

Nothing like this had ever happened to him before so he sat there for a good few seconds, eyes wide as he tried to wrap his head around the idea before the feeling got too much. He always moaned and complained at those stupid rom-com movies where that 'one kiss' made them fall head over heels in love, but now... what was he feeling because he felt his chest expanding and his head going fuzzy. His eyes drifted shut as his body moved as if on its own accord, leaning in slightly. He moved his lips slowly, testing out the action, and held back a groan. Oh god... how did it feel so good? He had dreams, well, multiple dreams, about something like this happening but in real life it felt one hundred times better, actually scrap that, one thousand billion times better.

Kayla's lips were soft yet firm as they pressed against his, her head tilted to the side as one hand gripped the front of his checked shirt, crinkling the material. Their lips moulded together perfectly as they moved and Stiles was sure she could hear his heart beating. A few seconds later Kayla pulled away, green eyes alight and Stiles snapped back to reality. Holy shit - what the hell just happened? That must've been a dream, it must've. His palms got clammy and he felt a shift in his breathing pace. He enjoyed it, so very, very much to the point where he had the sudden urge to grab her and never let go, but, as much as he hated to admit it, it was a mistake. He wasn't the type of guy to get the girl, he was the sidekick, the lovesick puppy and, soon enough, whoever he got close to would see that and leave. He didn't want to ruin a blossoming friendship over his feelings - or whatever the hell it was.

"Um, uh... s-sorry, I-I didn't, ah... oh my god... I, that's uh..." He stumbled over his words and he almost tripped over his feet in a haste to stand up off the bed - yes, put as much distance between them as possible, that might work.

"Stiles, wait-" He heard Kayla say but was too wrapped up in his own panicking to take heed of her words.

"I should - uh, I s-should go... Um, I-I didn't mean to b-bother you... everything just, ah... n-never mind, ah, I'll see you tomorrow" He stuttered, walking backwards to the door, "Or not, I-I mean, w-whatever... if you're feeling better, not that you have to s-show up, um... just giving you options and everything... wow, would you look at t-the time, uh... s-see ya" He rushed out, throwing open the door and racing down the stairs faster than he ever thought possible, leaving Kayla sitting cross-legged on her bed, eyebrows raised in exasperation.

**Phew, another chapter done - so... I hope y'all liked this one, haha! I'm trying to update everyday but, if I can't, at least every two days. So, please please please leave your thoughts below - they mean so much and are serious motivators AND i'm very curious as to your opinions on this chapter, and I think you all know why ;) so please leave your comments below, the more I get the faster i'll update! thanks lovelies :)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Nope, nee, nie, non, nein

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is nay mine - thanks for all your support and a big shout out to Ash B Bramble, BTR14, Guest, TheMadnessWithin13, BrightEyes20, truefictionaddict, Shadow-wolf78 and vdkol4ever - you're all amazing! :) And to answer vdkol4ever's question, yes I plan to write up to season 3 and beyond and will have fun toying around with Stile's amazing storyline :)**

Kayla's mom dropped her off at school the next day considering the awful, inconsiderate, Alpha made her wreck her damn car. Which she loved by the way. She had English first... with Stiles. Her heart fluttered nervously for a moment before she took a deep breath and shook her head. There was nothing to be nervous about- it was a kiss, just a kiss... a really, really, really nice kiss... like super amazing, but Kayla shook her head again as she pulled herself from the car, waving a quick goodbye to her mom.

She just remembered Stiles fleeing from her room as if the frigging Alpha was on his tail and rolled her eyes as she walked into school, adjusting her bag. Honestly, he made it out to be something so huge or really bad when Kayla thought the complete opposite - it wasn't serious and it was incredibly great, at least, according to her. But, the more she thought about it, the more she just shook it off. She had learnt that Stiles was an incredibly awkward person, and fumbling, and stuttery so it was no wonder he left so quickly.

She walked into English class just as the final bell rung and saw Stiles facing away from Scott, completely ignoring him like he said he was going to. Although, she knew it wouldn't last long - those two were inseparable. Stiles glanced up as she walked in, his cheeks darkening as his fingers slipped off his pen and it went flying forward, skidding across the floor. Honestly? Was he serious? It was a frigging kiss but it didn't surprise her that he was over-reacting - well, it _was _Stiles. She walked down the aisle and bend down, picking up his pen and placing it in front of a gaping Stiles.

"I think you dropped this" She said lightly, a hint of teasing in her voice to show that everything was fine and to not make a big deal out of it. Before Stiles could reply, or ramble at her as the case may be, she took her seat a row over and two seats behind him, getting prepared for class. Scott turned his head and gave her a questioning look, raising his eyebrows and Kayla just shrugged back, a half smile on her face. Scott pointed his pen between her and Stiles, an eyebrow cocked as Kayla rolled her eyes at him. Really, they were going to communicate like this? Scott looked between the two of them, eyes widening and Kayla could hear him exhale from where she was.

"Oh my god" Scott exclaimed, just as the teacher had started his lecture and his snapped his head in Scott's direction.

"Anything to say Mr McCall?"

"Uh, no sir... sorry" Scott said, giving her one more 'holy frigging god' look before he was captured by Stiles' attention. Kayla didn't listen into their conversation, even though she was incredibly tempted to, instead focusing on doing actual work for once. It would keep her mind of things. She still had a slight headache but it was nothing a good handful of aspirin couldn't cure. As soon as the bell rung Stiles was out of his seat like a frickin' ninja, dragging Scott with him. Oh, so he was going to play it that way, was he? Avoiding her like the plague? Well... things were going to get interesting.

When Kayla emerged from class and made her way down the corridor, she saw Allison waiting for her at her locker, a concerned look plastered on her face.

"Kayla hey" She greeted, grabbing her into a tight hug, "Stiles told me what happened - are you sure you're up for school today?"

"Oh totally, I mean it was just a bang to the head... I've had plenty of them before" Kayla grinned, grabbing her new set of books from her locker. Allison didn't look convinced as she kept giving Kayla the once over, as if double checking she was actually still in one piece.

"Well... it's just, if you need to go home I can drive you back" Allison offered and Kayla smiled, turning and facing her friend.

"Thanks for the offer but, hand on heart, I feel great... don't go all mom on me" Kayla said with a playful nudge, and that made Allison roll her eyes as she let a small smile grace her lips. Oh yeah, she was the best at taking people's minds off things.

"Only if you're sure though" Allison laughed as they walked to their next class together - French.

"Positive" Kayla assured, "So, anything of interest happen yesterday when I was off?" Kayla asked, pushing her way through the mountain of students.

"Nothing too exciting - Lacrosse practice was interesting though, Scott is getting so good" She gushed, smiling brightly, "And Lydia was giving me fashion advice but other than that... nope"

"Well, it definitely was a productive day then" Kayla said sarcastically and Allison grabbed her arm, "Oh and Lydia is still trying to set you up with that lacrosse player... um, Brian is it?" And Kayla groaned loudly, letting her head fall.

"Is she still on that?" She groaned as Allison laughed, "I basically threatened to chop his balls off, set fire to Lydia's designer bags and even went as far as interrupting her mind rant, which by the way is an incredibly dangerous thing to do, and she's still playing cupid?" Kayla ranted with a roll of her eyes. It wasn't that she was totally opposed to dating - she wasn't - but 'Brian' was just... urghh. Kinda like Jackson, attractive - yes, but not really her type with a cocky attitude that made her want to punch him, in the face, repeatedly, with a chainsaw.

"Lydia can be... demanding" Allison agreed as they walked into the French room, "But, would it be so bad to just... try it out?" Allison asked cautiously as Kayla's head whipped round to look at her in astonishment - darn, Allison was turning into a right little romantic wasn't she?

"I would rather throw myself off a cliff" Kayla protested as Allison rolled her eyes at her dramatics, "So the answer to that is 'yes' Allison... it would be bad" She whispered the last bit as they took their seats next to each other.

"All I'm saying is... romance can happen in the least likely of places" Allison smirked and Kayla had to stop her lips curling. No, romance was just seriously over-rated.

"Great, now you're sprouting greeting card messages" And tried to ignore the twinkle in Allison's eyes as she focused on the lesson ahead of her.

* * *

"I think the book is making it more obvious" Stiles exclaimed, holding back a smirk as Scott hid again behind the 'World History' book, "and anyway, she's reading" Stiles added, his leg beginning to jump up and down quickly as he tried to, subtly, glance around - Kayla usually always came to lunch, sitting with Allison and Lydia but she was no where to be found which made him more nervous. He would rather have her in his line of sight so he could actively avoid her. And yes, he was avoiding her. He was a pro at avoiding things.

"So did you come up with a plan yet?"

"I think so" Stiles replied, biting into his apple.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No" Stiles replied instantly but they both knew it was a lie, "But your crap has infiltrated my life so now I have to do something about it - Plus I'm still a better yoda than Derek"

"Okay yeah, you teach me"

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda"

"Yeah you be my Yoda"

"Your Yoda I will be" Stiles replied in his best impression of one of his favourite characters, feeling the tension leaving his body by joking around with his friend.

"I said it backwards" Stiles said, smirking slightly - Scott still hadn't watched Star wars, damn him. At the same time that Stiles and Scott were having their 'Yoda' off, Kayla walked into lunch late, not really caring, and looked around for Allison and Lydia. She was about to walk over to them but someone stepped in front of her, a smile gracing his annoyingly perfect facial features.

"Hey Kayla" Brian grinned, and before Kayla could say anything, he held up his hand, "Now I know you're just going to tell me to 'hop on my bike' or something but... just hear me out okay?" He asked, smiling lopsidedly and Kayla just crossed her arms, looking up at him expectantly - oh this was going to be fun to witness.

"We didn't get off to the best of starts" He admitted and Kayla snorted - wasn't that true.

"Well, you did bring up my dead family - a great way to get the girls by the way - and then I threatened to chop your balls off so, yeah, I think 'best starts' is a bit of an understatement" She scoffed. Why couldn't he just stop hitting on her? It was getting borderline annoying.

"Yeah well...that wasn't a right first impression and I just wanted to show you that, uh..."

"That you're not a complete and utter dick?" She questioned and Brian smirked, tilting his head to the side.

"I like you - you seem like you can handle yourself unlike most other girls at this school who play the 'helpless' card" Brian admitted and Kayla looked at him, unimpressed. Oh so he was complimenting her now was he? So cliché!

"Yes you're right - I can" She agreed and that seemed to stump him for a minute.

"So... will you agree to let me take you out on one date?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, "Just one and if you still think me to be a big bag of dicks then I will never bother you again?" He questioned and Kayla pursed her lips. Maybe one date wouldn't hurt and he seemed genuinely nice, despite her first thoughts, and one date didn't seem like a big price to pay to get him to leave her alone but... what about Stiles? Her eyes flitted over to the two boys, looking like they were plotting some sort of master plan. There was nothing between them - just a kiss - but he would surely hate her if she was kissing him one day then going out on a date the next with a completely different guy.

"Ask me in a few minutes - I need to check up on something" Kayla murmured, excusing herself and trying to ignore the little fist bump he did - honestly, she hadn't agreed to anything yet.

"Oh god, gimme the book, gimme the book" Stiles demanded, ripping the book from Scott's hands and putting it up in front of his face, breathing laboured. Kayla was making her way through the canteen casually and Stiles prayed to god she wouldn't see them - which was a bit pointless really considering the canteen was almost empty.

"You know... I think the book just makes it more obvious" Scott said, quoting what Stiles has said not a minute beforehand and Stiles could just picture the amusement gleaming in his eyes and the smirk plastered across his face.

"Shut up" He ground out, kicking his best friend in the shin. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, praying that Kayla would just walk past them but obviously whatever 'higher power' there was, must've hated him because the book was torn from his hands and he opened one eye to see Kayla looking down at him and Scott trying, and failing, to contain his laughter.

"I think you need to take a lesson in subtlety Stiles" Kayla rolled her eyes as she sat down next to him, like.. right next to him, dropping the book on the table and looking between the two boys.

"By the way Scott... you really should learn to put your phone on silent" Kayla said as a form of greeting and Scott's eyes widened considerably.

"Derek told you about that?"

"Yup" She replied, popping the 'P' and grinning, "Amateur mistake my friend but you'll learn... hopefully before the Alpha rips your head off" Kayla grinned happily, pulling a chocolate bar from her bag.

"You're just full of positivity" Scott grumbled, running a hand through his hair and Stiles tried to 'subtly' move his leg away from Kayla's, a look of intense concentration plastered on his face.

"I know right... runs in the family" She said back sarcastically, "Anyway, I assume Stiles is going to help you control your 'inner wolf' - considering he hates Derek's guts and all so I just wanted to wish you luck" She said and Stiles saw Scott frown - Please don't ask Scott, please don't ask, Stiles chanted in his head.

"Are you not going to help?" Scott asked innocently, glancing between the two of them, and Stiles looked up in panic.

"I would but _someone" _Kayla said, emphasising the word, "Is being a tad over dramatic about a certain something and is being so awkward and all avoidy - is that even a word? - anyway, yeah... I think I'll sit this one out" Kayla stated and Stiles looked up at her in shock.

"Me?" Stiles exclaimed, heart beating rapidly, pointing a finger to his chest.

"No Stiles, the other guy I made out with" She said with an eye roll, "Yes you so, sorry Scottie, you're stuck with Stiles I'm afraid" She said nonchalantly and Stiles gulped loudly, staring between Kayla and Scott who looed like he was choking on his own air.

"W-Well, that's just... just..." Stiles tried to scramble his words together but it wasn't working out too good, especially with Scott's wide eyed stare in his direction, "You made out with me first" Stiles blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. Kayla let out a disbelieving noise and whirled around in her seat.

"No, I distinctly remember _you _kissing _me" _She exclaimed stubbornly and Stiles shook his head adamantly.

"No" He stated, crossing his arms and looking away from her as Scott leaned forwards, listening intently.

"Yes"

"No" He said again, saying it louder for emphasis - he couldn't actually remember who did the actually kissing but it made sense that it would be her right? He wasn't exactly the type of guy to do something like that, put himself out there.

"Yes" Kayla huffed, throwing her hands in the air and Scott bit his lip, trying to contain his laughter. Oh boy, were these two a pair.

"No, one hundred percent no" Stiles argued back, fighting back the blush that crept onto his cheeks.

"Yes Stiles - just admit it"

"No" He retorted, beginning to sulk like a five year old.

"Wait, so let me get this right..." Scott started to say, trying to break the fight up and get a clearer understanding of the situation, "You two kissed? like... a proper kiss? The two of you?"

"Yes Scott, do you want me to draw you a diagram?" Kayla sassed at him, eyebrows raised and Scott shook his head adamantly.

"Uh...no thanks" Scott shook his head, still trying to get to grips with this new revelation, "The mental image is plenty". Stiles sent his friend a glare. He was supposed to support him, have his back, not sit there and laugh at him. It was then Brian walked up to them just as Kayla and Stiles was about to go at it again, and raised his eyebrows.

"So, have you thought any more about my offer?" He asked cautiously and Stiles' head snapped up. What? What was he talking about? Offer? What offer?

"Wow, were you born this annoying or is it a new development?" Kayla said with a forced, sarcastic grin, staring up at Brian.

"I prefer to think of it as a persuasive charm..." Brian the douchebag smirked and Stiles rolled his eyes - that guy was too cliché and annoying for his own good. He didn't even realise he was clenching his fists but Scott did and frowned between the three of them.

"Of course you do" Kayla sighed, rolling her eyes as she stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder and facing Brian, "Fine, yes whatever... one date and that's it okay? No more badgering me, annoying me, flirting with me yeah?" Kayla double checked the terms of their little 'agreement'. Stiles' mouth was wide in shock - she was agreeing to go out with _that? _Last time he checked Kayla hated his guts so why did she magically want to spend time with him? A part of him thought it was to get back at him and... whoa, if it was it was actually working because he felt...bitter about it? Since when? Stiles' narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Deal" Brian grinned, "Want me to walk with you to your next class?"

"No - I'm perfectly capable of walking myself" Kayla said with a roll of her eyes as she walked around Brian, prepared to saunter away, but turned back to face the three boys, each looking up at her with varying expressions on their faces.

"And my answer to that is still 'Yes'" She said firmly, striding away and Scott watched as Stiles stood up, a wild look plastered on his face.

"No" He hollered to her retreating back, "Nope, nee, nie, non, nein...NO" He shouted to her, arms flapping around before he looked around, released he was making a scene, and promptly fell back into the hard plastic chair, an exasperated look on his face.

Brian gave him a weird look, looked around and departed rather quickly and Scott couldn't blame him - the way Stiles was reacting he was sure everyone would want to remain at least a good one hundred foot away from the flailing boy.

"Urghhh" Stiles groaned, smacking his head on the desk, "Why would she even consider going out with him? He's a complete douchebag, am I right? I know I'm right" Stiles raved and Scott just shook his head at his friend's ignorance.

"Stiles... I think you might just be jealous of-"

"No, don't say anything or I may be tempted to punch you" Stiles warned, grabbing all of Scott's belongings, including his bag and running off, effectively removing the barrier between him and Allison.

"No, Stiles... wait..." But Allison had already seen him and Scott raced out, and Stiles looked around. He didn't feel jealous did he? No, he couldn't... it was impossible, so completely impossible to feel those things. Yet, he did want to punch Brian in his stupidly handsome face and maybe grab Kayla by the shoulders and give her a shake and ask her what the hell she was thinking - so what was that feeling? And why did he wish he was in Brian's position instead?

**A.N) I am on a roll, ha - see? Reviews do mean updates! So, I hope you all can leave your thoughts below, they would be greatly appreciated and I smile and laugh and cry at every one ;) **


	14. Chapter 14 - Animalistic rage

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is nay mine - thanks for all your support and a massive shout out to Ash B Bramble, Lys Dis, BTR14, Guest, truefictionaddict, TheMadnessWithin13, cat-afterlife, Shadow-wolf78, vdkol4ever and prettypridestefy for reviewing - it means a lot and inspires me a lot :)**

"Dude, you could've told me" Scott exclaimed for the millionth time as he followed his best friend from the school building during their free period, trying to grab his attention but, ultimately, failing. Stiles was good at ignoring his problems.

"Or did you just not want to tell me because you weren't at your peak performance" Scott grinned, hoping that by teasingly insulting him it would bring him out of his shell. Stiles turned around and glared at him, his jaw moving as if he was biting his tongue, his hands twitching nervously at his side.

"Or maybe...maybe it's because your jealous of-"

"La la la I can't hear you" Stiles sing songed loudly, holding his palms over his ears, "I can't hear you". Scott rolled his eyes as he recognised his friends nervous antics - and it was so clear and obvious he was denying his feelings, Scott could see right through it.

"Stiles" Scott sighed, grabbing his friends arm, effectively making him skid to a stop, "All I'm trying to say is-"

"La-la, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la" Stiles exclaimed even louder, eyes wide, "La-la, la-la, la-la-"

"Stiles, stop acting like a five year old" Scott told him, using his werewolf strength to pin his friend's arms to the side, "You've got to face her at some point, sooner better than later" Scott implored with a small grin, trying to convince his friend.

"Why? Why do I _have _to face her?" Stiles asked quickly, looking panicked, "I mean, I get it okay? It meant nothing, clearly, considering she's going out with the douchebag - it's no big deal" Stiles shrugged, trying to act causal though Scott could see hurt flash in his eyes.

"Then you obviously weren't listening to the same conversation as me" Scott said bluntly, letting Stiles' arms go, having the satisfaction of Stile's confused look, "Did it look like she wanted to go out with him?"

"Well, she said yes..." Stiles trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

"That wasn't what I asked Stiles - Think back... did she have that look in her eyes like I do when I look at Allison or the way Lydia looks at Jackson?" Scott asked again as Stiles frowned, biting his bottom lip in concentration. Scott hoped he could knock some sense into Stiles head - which, usually, was a very hard thing to do.

"I guess not... but-" Stiles murmured and Scott slapped his back, cutting off Stiles sure-to-be rant, as a form of encouragement.

"Exactly" Scott grinned, "So you can let go of that jealousy because, trust me, I'm still pretty sure she hates his guts" Scott laughed and Stiles nodded, coming back to his usual, perky self before punching Scott in the arm.

"I'm not jealous - why would I be jealous? Stiles isn't jealous, no jealously here, this is a jealously free zone" He claimed, using his arms to point to his own body and Scott just shook his head. Really? It was so obvious.

"Yeah, sure" Scott said in disbelief, hiking his bag higher up his back, "Because you didn't just have a complete freak out at the fact she may or may not be dating another guy" Scott added as the continued their walk down the hallway.

"That, my friend, wasn't jealously - it was just... friendly concern - yeah, nothing more... Kayla's my friend, I was just looking out for her, y'know, making sure her crappy choice in guys doesn't completely ruin her life" Stiles rambled, avoiding eye contact and Scott snorted.

"Yes, because you really kiss all your friends don't you?"

"Oh for the love of god... _she _kissed _me" _Stiles said loudly, roughly pushing open the side door that led onto the field, "The whole lip locking and spit swapping was down to her - she came onto me" He protested and Scott tried to contain his laughter.

"Whatever, but my point is you didn't pull away so it had to mean something" Scott logic'd, actually amazed he managed to come up with a proper philosophical argument that stumped Stiles. Only for a moment though - his friend always had some kind of comeback.

"W-Well... but, I-I... Uh, a beautiful girl willingly kisses you you're not going to pull away are you? I mean seriously Scott, we belong to the male gender - sex is on our minds 99% of the time - so there" Stiles said in victory, pointing a finger in Scott's face though Scott could still see the faint blush covering his cheeks.

"Well, you keep telling yourself that then" Scott sighed, shaking his head at his friends ignorance.

"I will - because it's true, now are we gonna do this training or not - my Yodaness needs to be put to good use" Stiles grinned, effectively changing the subject and Scott hid a grin - Stiles could deny it all he wanted but Scott knew, he knew because Stiles was his best friend and he probably knew him better than Stiles knew himself.

"Sure" Scott said, as they strode out onto the field together.

* * *

Kayla walked into detention late - again. She just kept putting it off until, alas, it was inevitable - or before Mr Harris came looking for her with a shot gun which was more probable than just letting her off. It was the second last day of her week's detention and Kayla was just glad when it was over - spending an hour, or an hour and a half, depending on Harris' mood, was enough to ruin anyone's night. When she walked into detention though, the last thing she expected was Scott, whose nose was bleeding, and Stiles to be sitting side by side, looking bored.

Huh - guess Stiles' try-not-to-wolf-out-plan didn't work out too good after all. She hid a smirk - they kinda deserved it, even just a little bit, though, she had to admit, they would probably say the same thing about her. She briefly saw them in her economics class and Chemistry after lunch - just briefly though - because Stiles was still avoiding her so she just tuned out of the whole class - literally, she couldn't remember anything at all.

"Miss Hale, late again - I hope this won't become a regular thing" He said to her snidely and Kayla's eyes flitted over to Stiles' before meeting Mr Harris' gaze evenly.

"It probably will" She replied honestly and bluntly, "But I'll try to keep better time management skills in the future" She told him, about to walk to her seat opposite her two friends but Mr Harris' voice made her stop.

"Actually Miss Hale, there was something I wanted to ask you" Harris said, pointing to the front of his desk. She took a deep breath and walked forward, a sigh escaping her lips. These detentions weren't even funny or amusing anymore they were just plain sadistic.

"Is there a reason why you thought bringing your English skills to a chemistry class would be a good idea?" He asked, pale eyes piercing hers.

"Well Sir, English _is _my native language so..." She shrugged, giving a small eye roll as she saw Mr Harris clench his fists before pulling out her work from her lesson in chemistry and sliding it across his desk so she could get a good look at it.

"Care to explain?" He demanded and Kayla picked up the sheet of paper, looking at it closely and gulped. Written around her chemistry work was a bunch of English techniques, all related in some way or another to the Alpha.

"The gleaming red eyes, so familiar, yet, so distant"

"I was borderline remembering, but my mind was clouded, like a fogged up window"

"The Alpha is teetering on the edge of insanity, I just knew it"

"The Alpha" - "The Alpha" - "The Alpha" - "The Alpha" - "The Alpha"

All of these phrases and words were written in her scrawl, some written softly, like it was a soothing memory, whilst others were written furiously to the point where her pen must've ripped through the paper.

"We have to write a story in English" She lied evenly, keeping on her poker face, "I guess my mind was still stuck in English class - I'm sorry" She replied, her voice steady even though her heart was racing like never before. And then she realised, since when did she apologise to teachers? Harris would now only surely know she was lying.

"And this story is about... an Alpha?" Mr Harris asked sceptically, eyes glaring at her through his glasses and she heard Stiles let out a "What the hell?" really, really loudly, and the sound of a stool being knocked over, but ignored it. Focus Kayla, focus on the lie.

"Creative short story - I wanted to try a different angle, one that hasn't been used before - y'know, original ideas and everything" She lied again, staring at Mr Harris right in the eye - she wasn't going to back down, hell no. Harris stared at her for a few seconds before reluctantly nodding, filing her work and Kayla exhaled. That was another obstacle past.

"Just don't let it happen in the foreseeable future - this is chemistry class, not English" And Kayla nodded, not even having the energy to be her usual, sarcastic and snarky self - she had no idea what the hell was going on with her.

"Actually, can I leave? I'm not feeling too great" She asked and knew she wasn't looking too good either - hell, she could practically feel the colour draining from her face but remained stone faced - just hold it together a little longer, she chanted.

"Well actually-" Mr Harris protested but Kayla had had enough.

"Fantastic - thanks" She rushed out, throwing her bag over her shoulder, trying to send two seriously freaked out boys a reassuring look, before she left, ignoring Mr Harris' shouts to 'come back'. No way was she staying in detention after _that. _Once she was a safe distance away from the Chemistry room she looked over her shoulder, double checking no one was there, before sliding down the wall.

Her head was _splitting, _to the point of excruciating pain and she screwed her eyes shut, trying to control her laboured breathing. Everything had been wrong since that stupid car accident - everything had just gone down hill since then if completely forgetting two lessons were anything to go by. She saw flashes behind her closed eyelids - fire, a scalding pain, screams of agony, the smell of copper blood, then it suddenly changed - someone prodding her, the annoying smell of lavender shampoo and she felt such a _rage, _such a _fierce _instinct of revenge she grabbed a fistful of her hair, clenching her teeth to stop the scream of pain erupting.

_Sirens._

_Pain._

_Anger._

_Sadness._

_Greif._

_Disbelief._

_Rage._

_Hate._

Kayla heard and felt all these emotions at once, making her head want to explode from the sheer agony. What the hell was going on? She held back tears, biting back the pain as it began to subside, slowly, letting her breathe once more. Her limbs were shaking, body quivering, as she lay sprawled out on the floor, sweat running from every pore on her body. Her system was being overloaded with emotions that she knew did not belong to her and the only plausible explanation Kayla could think of was that nuisance of an Alpha. He did something to her, she just knew it.

She rose on shaky legs, breathing deeply as a voice called out her name and she turned around, seeing Brian walking towards her.

"Hey - you okay?" He asked, frowning at her in concern.

"W-What? Me? Y-yeah, fine... why?" She lied, putting in place her master poker face.

"You just seem a little... off?" He asked and Kayla laughed, shaking away the pain in her head. The last thing she needed was for Brian, or anyone for that matter, suspecting something was wrong - it would only make things worse.

"I ran away from Mr Harris' detention" She admitted with a shrug, "Maybe that's why... anyway, I should be off" She excused herself, walking past him and towards the front doors but he was Persistent, Kayla would give him that.

"Do you need a ride?" He questioned, holding open a door for her and Kayla rolled her eyes. Holding open a door? Seriously? It wasn't like she had fully functioning arms or anything - that and the fact she found it cringe worthingly cliché.

"Uh, think I'll pass thanks" She said, but almost immediately changed her mind when she saw, from the corner of her eye, Scott and Stiles leaving the chemistry classroom quickly - she _so_ did not need to be interrogated right now.

"Actually, yes... yes" She answered, walking quickly, making Brian run to keep up with her.

"Great" He grinned, "And we can talk, get to know a little bit more about each other" And Kayla groaned - she either stayed behind and got interrogated by Scott and Stiles, walked home - where Scott and Stiles would surely catch up with her _and _then interrogate her or get a lift from a really interrogative dick - hm, the possibilities were endless. Though, right now, she would take the safe, normal option - ride with Brian. And that's what she did - crouching down in the seat in his bright white car whilst they zoomed from the parking lot.

* * *

As soon as Kayla got home she had a long, hot shower, ridding her body of all the tension, changed into a simple pair of denim shorts and a blue tank top, throwing over it her brother's zip up jumper and just collapsed on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

This Alpha was beginning to become a real pain in the frigging ass. Well, not like it wasn't one already.

It was killing people. Messing with her friends. And made her crash. It was like a frigging escaped wild animal and Kayla knew someone would eventually have to put it down and that was fine with her, as long as whoever doing it didn't end up impaled on its extra large claws. The day soon faded into night as Kayla remained in the same position, arms tucked under her head.

Who in holy hell was it? That question had been bugging her for ages - she felt like she should know him, or at least recognise him, but she _couldn't_ place it and that annoyed her. If only she could get past this 'mind fog' then maybe they could deal with this situation head on and save people's lives in the process.

A knock sounded at her door, rather hesitantly, and Kayla moved her eyes to the door, not finding the energy to even get up.

"Come in" She sighed and was shocked to see Derek walk in instead of her mom, though, a little bit disappointed that it wasn't Stiles like last night. Was it wrong to think like that? He was a friend and she loved hanging out with him and absolutely _loathed _the awkwardness between them now - well, his awkwardness, she wasn't the type of person to feel awkward, she was an open book for anyone asking questions.

"I need your help" Derek said, crossing his arms in his normal 'brooding' stance.

"My help? Well, the world _must _be ending if Derek Hale is asking for help" Kayla quipped, sitting up on the bed and crossing her legs.

"Come with me" He demanded and Kayla raised her eyebrows - oh, he was getting demanding and snippy now was he?

"Okay... once you tell me what's going on cause I feel like I've missed out on something big. I've missed out on something big haven't I?" She questioned, accepting his hand as he pulled her off the bed.

"You could say that" He grumbled, stalking out of her room leaving Kayla no other option but to follow him like a lost puppy - what? The curiosity got the better of her.

"Der, please do tell, the suspense is killing me" Kayla called out to him as he strode from her house and over to his black Camaro, peering inside the back seat, giving a small, indistinctive nod, before opening the door, revealing a bound and bloody man, unconscious.

"You're a right little violent werewolf aren't you?" She said sarcastically, leaning forwards, "I really hope you didn't kill him cause the last thing we need is for you to be charged with murder" She added, looking between the unknown man and her cousin.

"So you don't know him then?" Derek questioned very seriously, and Kayla shrugged. She had no clue who the hell he was - could be just a stranger from off the streets as far as she knew.

"Nope, sorry" Kayla shrugged, "Anyway, you should really get him to a hospi-"

But Derek slammed the car door shut, cutting off Kayla mid-sentence, his eyes flashing blue momentarily, his fists curling.

"I was so sure it was him" He muttered under his breath, "I was so sure he was the Alpha"

"Wait... how are you not so sure now?" Kayla asked, her fogged up brain trying to keep up with Derek's train of thought.

"Because the other night you said you recognised him... but you don't know this guy so we're back to square one again" Derek growled, looking stressed out.

"As much as I hate to admit this... I could be wrong" Kayla said as if the words physically hurt her, "I was completely out of it - for all I know I was hallucinating or something" Kayla said and Derek nodded, eyes snapping to meet her gaze.

"You're right - get in the car, we have to go"

"Go where?" She questioned in confusion, walking round to the passenger door and climbing in as Derek revved the engine dangerously.

"We have to meet Scott and Stiles" He said in an even voice as Kayla furrowed her eyebrows. Why in hell would they need to meet them? She didn't question Derek again though - he was stressed enough as it was, and her head was beginning to pound painfully again so the peace and quiet may actually do her some good. Less than ten minutes later they pulled up next to the school, the car's headlights showing Stiles and Scott standing next to the jeep. She took a calming breath - Stiles better not be all avoidy and awkward again, especially considering Derek was here this time - the same Derek who, underneath all the hard armour, was actually just a big softie and a really, _really_ protective person.

She got out just after Derek did, watching as Scott looked between the two of them in shock and Stiles' mouth gaped open slightly as he stared at her. Oh god, what was it now? Recognition shined in his eyes as he glanced at her and Kayla just looked down at her outfit. What? It was a pair of denim shorts and a blue top - not exactly unusual.

"Kayla" Scott exclaimed, "What're you doing here?"

"I have no idea" She replied honestly, walking around and leaning on the front of Derek's car, crossing her arms and looking around, unimpressed. Why would they want to meet here of all places? School was hell and they were willingly coming here for a meet up? - she would never understand the male gender no matter how hard she tried.

"Because she may actually be of some help" Derek said as Scott and Stiles walked forward, Stiles avoiding her eyes - again - and stared into the back seat and, judging by their reactions, Kayla guessed they knew who this mysterious man was.

"Well... he looks comfortable" Stiles said sarcastically and Kayla hid a smirk but couldn't help her lips twitching slightly.

"Hey, wait, hey - where are you going?" Derek exclaimed as Scott and Stiles began walking to the school - Kayla had an idea of what they were planning she just wished she was wrong. Dealing with an Alpha was not a pleasant experience.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha - I'm going to see if your right" Scott said and Kayla repressed an eye roll. Connection = yes, but they didn't have a special bond or anything. They started walking up the steps until Stiles turned around, a nervous look plastered on his face.

"Hey, uh... Kayla - you couldn't just keep an eye on your cousin could you, y'know, make sure he doesn't perform any maiming or killing while we're gone?" Wow, he was actually talking to her now? A flipping miracle had happened.

She gave him a thumbs up, "Yeah sure, whatever - just as long as the two of you don't do anything _too _stupid" She proposed and Stiles gave a very small smile, but a smile still the same, and nodded.

"Well... no promises" He told her before glancing over her shoulder, presumably looking at Derek who was no doubt glowering at him, resorting back to the fumbling teenager he was known to be.

"R-Right, yeah that's... good... good" He murmured the last word before catching up with Scott, his foot clipping one of the steps as he flailed about for a couple of seconds, trying to keep his balance.

"Boys" She muttered under her breath, shaking her head in exasperation. What she heard next was enough to make her cringe so bad she actually felt second hand embarrassment for poor Scott - his 'roar' was like a frigging squawking chimpanzee or something as Derek shook his head but, before she could make a joke, another roar came through the loud speaker, a roar so loud and powerful it sent chills up her spine. Holy crap, that was not subtle at all and Kayla felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. The Alpha - he was coming.

"Derek" She murmured, walking backwards, eyes scanning the surroundings, "The Alpha... it's here" She told him just as she heard a kind of heavy animalistic breathing near by and spun around, her green eyes clashing with bright red ones, her mind suddenly going blank as a foreign rage took over, making her body shake with vengeance. How dare they all - how dare they _ruin us s_he thought, seeing red, but at the same time knowing she was not thinking this.

She felt like she had no control over her own body as, suddenly, using all her strength, she turned around, punching Derek square in the face, making him slam into Stiles' jeep. _He's ruining all my plans, s_he thought, best just get rid of him for a bit, her steady hands pulling out a wolfsbane clad knife from her pants pocket.

**Dun, dun, dun - we are now moving onto my favourite episode yay! ha! Anyways, please please please leave your thoughts below, I would love to hear what you think, what you like, don't like etc as I'm trying to shake it up a bit and they motivate me to type until my hands bleed! ha! more reviews - quick updates! ha! cheers you wonderful readers :)**


	15. Chapter 15 - Anchor

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is nay mine! thanks for all your support and a big shout out to anotherpageinmystory, Lys Dis, Guest, FairyKiller, sobreyra274, Shadow-wolf78, BTR14, Cat-afterlife and FudgeMuffin for the awesome reviews - you're all fab! x :)**

The edge of the blade glinted in the moonlight as Derek stared at her, wide-eyed, a shocked look plastered on his face - his pale eyes staring right through hers.

"Kayla, what the hell are you doing?" He demanded, pushing himself off the jeep, about to tear her a new one, when he looked down and saw the blade in her hands, "Kayla... stop it right now" He growled, "It's the Alpha, he's messing with you" But Kayla was paying no attention to what he was saying. _Derek is ruining everything, _she thought fiercely, _he's being a pest, a nuisance, a severe pain in the ass - he should be helping them get revenge not plotting against them. _Kayla stalked forward, raising the knife as Derek wolfed out.

"Kayla, I don't want to hurt you" He warned, and Kayla just smirked, taking a fighting stance.

"Good - because it'll be me doing the hurting" And then she lunged, raising her leg and kicking Derek in the face, swiping her other leg out and clipping the back of his knee, sending him tumbling to the ground. However, it didn't take him long to recover as he lashed out with his claws, making her jump back to avoid getting torn to shreds as he leapt to his feet, letting out a menacing growl.

"Whatever you're doing to her, stop - stop it right now" Derek hollered and Kayla snorted - wow, he didn't get it did he? They were only doing this because they had to, because those people deserved it - they killed Derek's family, he should be begging to get recruited. Kayla didn't say anything as she swiped out with her blade, successfully slashing Derek across the torso and she felt pain flare up in her head. Oh my god, what was she doing? This was Derek, her cousin Derek, her family, and she was _trying to kill him? _As soon as she thought that, however, a blinding fierce rage over took everything else, making her mind go blank. Derek let out a noise of pain as he crumpled to his knee's, his hand trying to stench the flow of blood as she walked over to him, the internal battle raging inside her head.

"Kayla" He muttered, his voice soft and caring and filled with pain. That tone of voice, however, made her push past the mind fog that had settled over her brain as she snapped out of whatever weird hold the Alpha had over her.

"Derek... no" She murmured, falling down beside him and placing her hands on his stomach, her flesh getting coated in Derek's warm sticky blood. He was still alive but was pale and unsteady and Kayla bit back her emotions that were fighting to the surface. Why the hell did she just do that? How the hell did the Alpha do this to her? And when the hell did she pick up the wolfs bane blade from her weaponry cabinet? - and yes, she had a weaponry cabinet.

"Oh my god... we have to go" She stated rather obviously, pulling her sticky hands away and standing up, reaching down to pull Derek up with her but, suddenly, out of no where, the beast of an Alpha roared loudly, sticking it's claws through Derek's chest making him gasp loudly as blood began pouring from his mouth. Kayla screamed, not out of fear but in horror - her cousin was dying, and she had willingly or unwillingly helped the Alpha do that. It was then Scott and Stiles emerged from the school building, pleased looks plastered on their faces until the Alpha spun around, still holding Derek in its killing embrace as Kayla skittered backwards, tripping over her own feet and falling to the ground painfully.

"Holy god" She heard Stiles exclaim loudly and saw him grab Scott by the front of his T-Shirt and haul him back inside the school just as the Alpha growled furiously and tossed Derek through the air like a frigging rag doll, and Kayla could hear the sound of bones breaking as he slammed into the wall. She cringed, fighting back tears as she crawled backwards and hid behind Derek's car, putting her fist against her mouth to stop herself from making any noise.

Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, she chanted, It's not as bad a situation as it seems, she tried to reassure herself but she couldn't bring herself to invest in that lie - especially considering the Alpha was less than ten feet away and Derek was... well, she tried to not believe he was dead, werewolf's could heal after all, but the worry still flared up in her chest.

She took a deep calming breath, pushing her emotions to the side and peeking around the side of the car, watching as the Alpha tilted it's head back and let out a loud howl and Kayla cringed, covering her ears and trying to block out the sound. She'd heard werewolf howls before, obviously, but this was different - it made her stomach flip, her head to bang and caused fear to spread through her veins - that howl was dangerous and so full of pain and misery and hate she couldn't bear to hear it. Kayla picked herself up off the ground, crouching low as she walked around to the back of the car, hearing metal bending and breaking as she realised... the car door was open. That man - the man Derek was convinced was the Alpha... actually was the Alpha. She screwed her eyes shut for a moment, gathering up her broken courage and, just as she was about to make a run for it to either go and help Derek or try and call for some reinforcements, do _something _to help Scott and Stiles, she was grabbed by the arm and thrown through the air, much like Derek was, skidding across the tarmac, landing closer to the school than she would preferably like to be.

Courage her ass. The Alpha was behind her, getting closer and closer, and instead of running away from the school like she had first intended she ran towards it, her legs burning as she tried to outrun the Alpha - it didn't need to kill her, at least not yet or else he would've done it already, but that didn't mean she wanted to sit down and have a nice cosy chat. She sprinted across the green, her feet slipping as she aimed for a window - she wasn't going to be an idiot and run for the front doors, she assumed Scott and Stiles would have enough brains and reasoning between the two of them to lock the door, so that only left three options. Stay and fight - then she would definitely end up dead, run away from the school - possibly end up dead, or run towards it - hopefully escaping the Alpha and meeting up with her friends, who were quite possibly going out of their freaking minds right now.

She knew it would hurt like a bitch but there was nothing else to do - she cringed and screwed her eyes shut as she leapt in the air, pushing her body through the classroom window and falling to the hard floor below, her body rolling. Ow, ow, ow, ow, she thought, sucking in a breath and letting out a quiet "Son of a bitch"

She needed to find Scott and Stiles, she needed to know they were okay - Scott could handle himself, sure, but against an Alpha? She wasn't so certain, especially considering it knocked out Derek like a bowling pin. When she thought of Derek though, her heart clenched painfully - she had to believe he was fine, he could heal after all, he'd been through worse injuries than this - yes, Derek would be fine, he was always fine, he had to be fine. And what about Stiles? He was human, an innocent human caught up in this mess and if something happened to him... she would never forgive herself. So, with a determined sigh she picked herself up off the ground, letting out a small squawk of pain at the glass that had embedded itself in her side that made her jolt - jeez, couldn't she catch her break? Her mom always said she was a magnet for trouble and now she was starting to believe that statement was true.

* * *

"So we get the hell out of here, avoid getting torn to pieces by the hulk of an Alpha, somehow find Kayla, get Derek's keys off his, gah, dead body, and run - that sound like the plan?" Stiles summarised, hands on his hips as he stared at Scott from where they were in the boys locker room. It was just their luck to get trapped by the Alpha, in the school (which was hell in itself), at night, with a killing beast that wanted to tear their heads off.

"Sounds like a plan" Scott said, shrugging helplessly.

"Yes, but does it sound like a good plan?" Stiles exploded, waving his hands in the air, "Out of all the ridiculous plans we have thought of over the years this has got to be the worst, most impossible one... ever" Stiles exclaimed and Scott gave him an innocent look that he had perfected over the years.

"We've got no choice Stiles" Scott whispered back loudly, "We have to get out of here - now"

"Yes, I know" Stiles relented, breathing heavily. He scratched the nape of his neck as he looked around - watching Derek getting murdered like it was the easiest thing to do had shaken him up quite a bit, though he hid it well through his famous sarcasm. He bit his bottom lip in worry - Kayla was still out there, somewhere, and he had no idea where and that scared him. If the Alpha could 'eliminate' Derek then it could definitely hurt Kayla... or kill her.

"Stiles... she'll be fine" Scott tried to say comfortingly as Stiles just raised his eyebrows at him, unimpressed, "I mean... you know her better than me but even I know she doesn't take things lying down" And Stiles had to agree with Scott there - Kayla was the type of person to try and fight her way out of the hospital, no matter how badly she needed to stay - very stubborn indeed.

"I know, it's just... we left her out there with Derek, and Derek is dead and..." Stiles trailed off before shaking his head, "Never mind - we need to leave, we'll find her on the way out and everything will be dandy in the morning, yeah?" He tried to say positively, looking on the bright side of things and Scott gave him a half smile but his eyes shone with worry - wow Scott, way to bring a guy down, Stiles thought sarcastically.

"Good, yeah - let's go" Stiles nodded towards the door, about to walk, or run as the case may be, but the sound of hurried footsteps made him share a wide-eyed glance with Scott. Shit... the Alpha. Stile's hand tightened on the back of Scott's T-shirt as they waited with baited breath, hearts hammering in unison until the door was thrown open and... Kayla was standing there, looking as equally shocked to see them staring back at her.

"Thank god I found you" She exclaimed, looking at the two of them, relieved, and Stiles felt something pulling in his gut - like the weight of the world had been removed from his shoulders and he let out a long breath, "The Alpha, and Derek, and that guy in the back of-" But she was cut off by Stiles racing forward and suddenly pulling her towards him, crushing her against his chest. He didn't know what possessed him to do it but, all he knew was, he was mega-relieved she wasn't lying dead next to Derek.

And then he realised he was making a scene - again.

"Uh... yes, it's nice to see you too Stiles but you're kinda restricting my breathing" Kayla's voice spoke up through his shirt, breaking the awkward silence between the three of them. Stiles' eyes went wide and he pulled away, holding her at arms length, hands on her shoulders.

"Uh, ya... um... I'm just glad you haven't been ripped in half" Stiles stuttered, "I mean, you're alive and that's a really, really good thing - I mean, I think it's a good thing, Scott does too and I assume you do as well- I don't think the Alpha will be too pleased though, which is why-"

"Stiles, you're rambling again" Kayla told him, "But, uh... thanks I guess" She said with a half smile, turning away from him and facing Scott as Stiles took a deep breath, rather dramatically. Yeah, way to act cool Stiles - but he couldn't help it, when he saw her standing there he had this intense feeling of relief and he felt like a ton of worry had been lifted away - he was just glad she was okay - physically at least.

"Scott - that guy that Derek had tied up in the back of his car... he's gone" Kayla told him and Stiles gulped.

"Deaton" He exclaimed, pointing a finger in Scott's direction, "It's definitely your boss, dammit Scott, your boss is a psycho killing werewolf"

"No" Scott protested, shaking his head in disbelief, "It-It can't be"

"It is - he's a murderer"

"No"

"I agree with Scott" Kayla said as the two of them looked at her in confusion, "It's just... I knew the Alpha, somehow, but that guy? Deaton - I didn't and..." She trailed off, looking at the two of them cautiously, "I'm thinking... we should split up" She proposed and Stiles' mouth opened in shock and so did Scott's.

""Split up?" Stiles exclaimed, "_Split up?" _He said louder, hitting Scott's arm, "Split up as in _separating from each other _when there's a psycho killing werewolf boss-"

"It's not my boss" Scott protested weakly, looking offended that Stiles even considered that idea, but he ignored him.

"-out for our blood? I don't think so" Stiles continued stubbornly, crossing his arms - he was not going to let his two friends die, no way.

"You don't understand" Kayla said loudly, eyes wild, "He made me help to try and kill Derek, okay? I tried to kill my own cousin and I almost succeeded as well" She added hotly, pulling a blade from the waistband of her shorts, coated in blood, "He's formed some sort of mind connection with me and I really really don't want to kill two of my best friends" Tears forming in her deep green eyes and Stiles shared a glance with Scott - he had no idea what she was talking about but it sounded... bad, for lack of a better word.

"Kayla... you didn't kill Derek, The Alpha-" Scott started to say soothingly, looking at Kayla in something between sympathy and wariness.

"Wolfs bane Scott" She said miserably, "I made him weak so the Alpha could attack him" She told them, shaking her head, "And would you stop saying 'killed Derek' - Derek's not dead"

"Blood spurted from his mouth Kayla, I'm pretty sure that qualifies in the 'not good' category" Stiles piped up without thinking, then realising how unsympathetic that sounded and bit his tongue. Kayla glared at him, making him gulp noisily.

"You don't know Derek - he's been through worse than this and he is definitely not dead" She snarled, clenching her fists, "The point is... we're all not safe with each other - the Alpha's roar has great power and when he decides to let his 'inner wolf' out... Scott, you could turn and try to rip us to shreds, the whole 'mind connection' thing I have could lead to the same thing happening as with Derek and... Stiles will be in even more danger" She summarised and the three of them fell silent.

"You're worried about me?" Stiles said, without thinking - again - as she frowned at him.

"Of course" She replied in a 'duh' voice, and Stiles blushed, "The point is - we're all in danger separate or apart but Stiles, the actual innocent one, may have a better chance at seeing daylight again if 'we'" She pointed between her and Scott, "Weren't with him"

"But we can protect him" Scott protested, looking between Stiles and Kayla, "It's no secret Stiles sucks at kicking ass-"

"Gee thanks Scottie"

"-and with a frigging seven foot tall Alpha on the loose, maybe together is better, y'know - strength in numbers" Scott whispered loudly and, just as Kayla was about to protest, a noise sounded from outside and the three of them looked up in worry.

"What was _that?" _Stiles exclaimed, his voice raising a few octaves higher and both Kayla and Scott muttered, "Shut up" at him at the same time. Scott leaned forwards, ear tilted towards the door and Kayla looked like she was holding her breath. The same noise sounded again from outside and Kayla's hands shot out to grab both of their sleeves, pulling them back with her.

"Stiles - flashlight off" Kayla whispered, knocking the flash light's beam away from the door and Scott muttered a quick "Hide"

"Where?" Kayla said desperately and Stiles pointed to the lockers, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him, opening a locker door and shoving her in, desperate for them to get out of sight, and then opened his own one next to hers, throwing his body into the small, confined place. Stiles couldn't breath as time slowed down, the locker room door opening, something walking in slowly and Stiles thought that all they needed now was some dramatic music to start playing in the background.

"Ahhhh" He heard a male voice exclaim and tumbled out of his own locker, his heart beating wildly as he realised it was only the janitor.

"Son of a bitch, what are you trying to do - kill me?" The janitor said, breathing heavily as Kayla walked up beside Stiles and he could hear her laboured breathing.

"Wait, please just listen to us for half a second, okay?" Stiles pleaded but the janitor was having none of it.

"You three - out now" He demanded, grabbing the two boys by the collars of their shirts and hauling them out into the hallway, "You too girl" He added, grabbing Kayla's arm and throwing her into Stiles, "I don't what prank you're playing but-" He was cut off by his body getting pulled back into the locker room, making Scott and Stiles jump back in fear.

"We have to go, we have to go" Kayla screamed, her hand slipping into Stiles' as she tried to pull him along, "Now, now, now, he's dead- let's go" And Stiles didn't need telling twice - and all three of them ran like the wind.

* * *

"A dumpster?" Kayla asked, frowning as the two boys tried to push open an emergency exit - kind of ironic really, seeming how this was an actual emergency.

"A frigging dumpster" Stiles confirmed, banging his body back into the double doors to try and open it but it wasn't budging - Kayla knew the Alpha had planned this out, like, proper intense planning and shook her head - whoever it was, she really wanted front row seats for his execution, that's for sure.

"Stiles - forget the doors, let's go" Scott exclaimed loudly, dragging Stiles away from the doors, making him stumble.

"He wants us trapped" Kayla murmured as they hurried along the corridors, "Like on those safari documentaries"

"Great - now he likes playing cat and mouse" Stile said sarcastically, giving a small shake of his head, "This is _so _not how I planned my evening" He moaned and Kayla let out a disbelievingly noise - none of them planned this.

"At least it's more exciting than watching porn or whatever it is you guys do in the evenings" Kayla retorted, "Or maybe not... depending" She shrugged, rolling her eyes as they all strode along the corridor, eyes flashing behind them nervously every two seconds.

"Okay, this situation is frigging unbelievable - not only am I going to die, I'm going to die at school, at _School_" Stiles exclaimed loudly, panic seeping into his voice but underneath all that joking Kayla could see he was really scared - hell she was too. Just by those exaggerated movements, the rapid blinking, the even more sassy comments and the slightest shake in his voice Kayla knew he was scared shitless. She wanted to slip her hand into his again, just to show they were all there for each other, but resisted - when you're running from a psychotic killing werewolf alpha, you focus on actually staying alive and not indulging in your feelings.

Wait... what?

Kayla shook her head - she didn't just admit she had feelings for Stiles, no way, not here, not now - she put her random blurting-out-secrets-in-her-head moment aside and blamed it on stress. Stress did weird things to people so, naturally, it was just messing up her mind. Yeah, that was it.

"No one's going to die Stiles" Scott reassured, "We're all going to be fine"

"Then what the hell does it want?"

"Scott" Kayla answered truthfully, "Sorry but we have no time to beat around the bush here - it wants Scott in it's pack, the bigger the pack, the stronger the Alpha - this has all been set up to turn Scott and if we don't find a way out... now... little innocent Scottie over here won't be so innocent when he tears us apart limb from limb" Kayla exclaimed, feeling a headache coming on as poor Scott looked so heartbroken, Kayla just shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry Scott but it's true"

"Great - an Alpha into teamwork, this night keeps getting better and better, what's next - fighting for an internship at killing-together . com?" Stiles said sarcastically and Kayla felt her spider senses tingling - or rather, the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She stopped walking, focusing on channeling those feelings. Hey, if they do have some sort of mind connection where the Alpha could literally turn her against everyone she's ever known, best put it to good use.

"What? What is it?" Stiles rushed out, "You have that look on your face like something bad is gonna happen"

All she did was turn her head to the side, peering out the window and feeling her breath catch in the back of her throat.

It was one of the scariest sights she had ever seen. The Alpha, half hidden in the shadows, staring right in their direction, glaring with it's red, gleaming eyes and that was Kayla's mistake. She looked into it's eyes. Just like she did before she crashed, just like before when she tried to kill Derek, and now. She suddenly felt a urge to help it, like helping the Alpha would be the right thing to do and cringed. No, no she wasn't going to kill her friends. No.

She took a few steps backwards, shaking her head and trying to look away but she just... couldn't, and it was one of the most frustrating things ever.

"Run, we have to RUN" Scott hollered as he and Stiles took off down the hallway as the Alpha began to run towards them on all four legs, an evil glint in its eyes. And Kayla wanted to run with them but she was stuck, dangerous thoughts about helping the Alpha with it's 'mission' running through her head. All her life she had been independent, tried to be strong - to prove herself to a family of werewolf's that she wasn't useless, or that she wasn't a freak, that she could look after herself and didn't need saving.

She pushed herself in gymnastics, she pushed herself in learning all about the supernatural world so she may actually be of some use, she pushed herself in training because she needed to be able to handle herself. And now? She had all that power taken away from her - her mind went blank, thoughts about murdering those responsible for killing her family running through her head, her body frozen as she waited for the Alpha.

Then suddenly, like a miracle, Stiles was back, skidding to a stop in front of her, caramel brown eyes wide and caring.

"Snap out of it Kayla... you have to snap out of it" He told her, one of his hands finding hers and intertwining their fingers. Instead of sounding urgent and worried like any sane person would with an Alpha about to pounce on them at any moment, he sounded... soft? How was that even possible? She wanted so badly to listen to him but the Alpha's influence was strong and she felt the tears building up in her eyes. She managed to break through the barrier for a second though, her brain ridding itself from the fog, and was about to scream at him to run, until he gave her hand a squeeze and her eyes managed to meet his.

_"You remember what an anchor is?" Derek asked, circling her in the gym hall - Stiles was leaning against the wall, hands on his knee's, breathing heavily whilst she was trying to channel all her inner strength to prove to Derek she could, in fact, handle herself._

_"Yes, it's something that keeps a werewolf grounded, y'know - to stop from killing everyone in sight" She replied and Derek nodded, "Yes, and once someone finds that anchor it's easier to manage the change"_

_"But why are you telling me this? I'm no werewolf" She sighed, shaking her head in confusion._

_"I know" Derek told her, "But it doesn't mean it doesn't apply to you - or any one else for that matter. An anchor is something that helps keep a person in control - so if you ever feel overwhelmed, or stressed or need to find that strength, an anchor can help you do that" He told her, suddenly stopping circling her and reaching out to judo-flip her, catching her by surprise so she crashed on her back._

_"So what's your anchor Kayla? You want to not be seen as a fragile human... find an anchor, and quickly, and it will only make you that much more stronger" He told her seriously before letting out a small grin, and helped haul her to her feet._

Kayla gulped, her whole being focused completely on Stiles.

Okay... what the hell just happened? Stiles was her 'anchor'? when the hell did that happen?

Stiles was still staring at her as she felt her body loosen itself from the Alpha's control, her mind completely clear and that pressing feeling in her chest leaving, making it easier to breathe. Stiles' hand didn't let hers go though, it didn't even loosen, in fact - she could've sworn his hand tightened just as the Alpha crashed into the window, sending shards of glass over their heads.

**Hehehe, another chapter done. Just to let you know, I have SO many plans for this story and I cant wait to write them! ha! so... all of you guys have bee so good, maybe leave a review? Pretty please, they're so inspiring to read and make me want to just type and type and type! enough reviews and I shall update as soon as I possibly can! x :)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Do I have a chance?

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is nay mine - thanks for all your support and a big shout out to BTR14, Lys Dis, Shadow-wolf78, Thelatestbuzz and phhsdj for reviewing and please continue to you fabulous people :) **

Kayla pulled Stiles down as the Alpha burst in through the window, it's large body skidding across the floor as it growled menacingly. Acting indistinctively, she grabbed the large flashlight out of Stiles' hands, which was pretty easy considering he was still with shock and fear, and stepped forward, whacking it round the head with as much force as she could, then doing a spin kick that jolted her leg but it was definitely worth it as the Alpha fell on its side. Knowing they didn't have a lot of time left, especially considering Scott was screaming at them to run, she threw the flashlight at the Alpha, hoping it would slow him down even just for a second, as she grabbed Stiles' jacket sleeve and hauled him to his feet, dragging him behind her as they ran.

"Run, run, run - faster" Scott hollered as they caught up to him, all three of them slamming through a set of double doors and throwing themselves down a flight of stairs, trying desperately not to trip over each other's limbs.

"Where now?" Stiles wheezed, holding his side as they continued running.

"I don't know - anywhere" Scott replied desperately as they turned off the hallway and onto another one.

"The basement - go to the basement" Kayla spoke up, pointing to the door at the end of the hallway that led downstairs.

"So we can, what? Get trapped down there? The basement has no escape" Stiles retorted loudly, his caramel brown eyes wide as they looked for an exit that the Alpha hadn't covered but it was impossible - he had planned this out very well.

"Exactly the point Stiles" Kayla rolled her eyes though there was still a very subtle shake in her voice - this situation had gotten so far out of hand, Kayla wasn't even sure if they would all survive - before, she was almost certain the Alpha was just toying with them, threatening them to get to Scott but after getting a taste of what was going through his mind... how unpredictable, how full of vengeance and hate he was, she wasn't so sure about its motives anymore - hell, the Alpha was so unstable he might even go as far as killing Scott, that's how dangerous he really was.

"I hope you're right about this Kayla" Scott murmured as he pushed open the door and they all followed in after him as quickly as they could.

"Me too Scott... me too" Kayla said quietly, head whipping back and forth as she trailed behind the two boys. She couldn't feel the Alpha's presence but that didn't mean it wasn't there - whatever happened back there with Stiles broke whatever freaky connection she had with the Alpha, meaning she couldn't feel or hear its thoughts or have that tingling feeling when it was close by. She was incredibly thankful for that but couldn't help but think it would've been helpful in this situation.

Shaking her head she focused back on the task at hand. They all would figure out a plan to trap the Alpha and then get the hell out of there. That was the best plan. They all spun around at the same time as they heard the door to the basement being slammed open less than ten seconds since they had been there. Crap. Without thinking twice about it, Kayla ran, dragging a flailing Stiles behind her as they tried desperately to keep up with Scott. They skidded into the smokier part of the basement, hiding behind a set of rusty old lockers as the Alpha growled.

Scott peeked around the corner and Kayla watched as his face morphed into one of terror before telling them both to go. The next few minutes was both completely terrifying and kinda hilarious as Stiles came up with the brilliant plan to trap the Alpha in an old room, using his keys as a form of bait and hauling a large desk in front to keep it trapped. But, of course, Stiles being Stiles, instead of running as far away from possible, getting a good head start, he had to antagonise it with his stupid yet funny comments. Kayla admired his courage but she had to drag him off the desk as the Alpha pounced at the door.

"What were you saying Stiles?" Kayla commented sarcastically as the Alpha's weight began to break tiles off the ceiling and the boy in question gulped nervously and Kayla couldn't blame him - he pissed off and Alpha and now it was loose, he was probably on it's killing list now if she were to be honest with herself. So they ended up running... again. And Kayla hated every second of it. Running away always led to death in those cheesy horror movies, but as much as Kayla thought it would be best to fight, face the problem head on, she knew that was a completely stupid idea - they couldn't fight against the Alpha, at least... not without Derek.

She screwed her eyes shut for a moment, pushing away the pain. Derek got hurt real bad, by both her and the Alpha, and no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that he would be fine, that Derek would always be fine because he was _Derek fricking Hale, _she knew there was a chance he would die and that terrified her. She wasn't one to show her emotions to the whole of the world but inside... inside she was screaming.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott asked Allison desperately as Stiles and Kaya held back, letting them have their little 'couple moment'.

"Because you asked me to" Allison replied in a confused tone.

"I asked you to?" Scott questioned, dumbfounded, and Kayla shared a fearful glance with Stiles - the Alpha obviously had a bigger and better plan than they thought he did.

"Stiles... if the Alpha managed to get us all here, at the same time, there's obviously something much bigger going on here" Kayla whispered, keeping her voice quiet so Allison wouldn't hear. Stiles bit his lip and nodded, leaning down to whisper back to her.

"Do you think it has something to do with Scott? Y'know, 'initiation' or some crap like that?"

"I guess so" Kayla replied, shrugging, "Probably wants to watch with a bowl full of popcorn as he tears us apart" She sighed, watching as Scott inclined his head slightly, frowning as he conversed with Allison - oops, maybe she should be the one learning subtlety, but she couldn't help being blunt - they didn't have time to not be.

"Well that's just great, really, it's not like we don't already have enough to deal with - thank-you" Stiles exclaimed, theoretically throwing his hands in the air just as Lydia and Jackson walked in and Kayla felt her mouth popping open - now all her friends were in danger and her heart thudded painfully in her chest. The Alpha really should just die already, it would save them a ton of hassle.

"Finally... can we go now?" Lydia sighed, giving Kayla a confused glance, obviously wondering why she was here, but, before she could say anything the familiar breaking of the ceiling tiles made them all glance up cautiously. This night was just turning out better and better, huh? Her friends just stood there, various levels of shock and fear plastered on their faces.

"Now would be a great time to get the hell outta here" Kayla spoke up, but none of friends were paying attention, too busy staring at the ceiling in a look between fascination and complete and utter terror, "Seriously guys... Now!" Kayla snapped as they all ran, and just in time too considering the ceiling collapsed just as they all looked away. Kayla's legs burned as they pumped desperately, keeping up with her friends. Suddenly though, she felt a tug in her mind, like a tug and war and winced as her body jolted, stopping her in her tracks.

The 'mind connection' came back harder and stronger than before, and she felt the full force of the Alpha intruding in her mind. The same complete and utter rage erupted inside her chest and Kayla's whole body came alive, her muscles shaking with fury. _They all need to die, _she thought, _especially that hunter girlfriend, and maybe that stupid best friend too._

Though, as soon as she thought that, Kayla shook her head. She didn't know what it was about Stiles that brought her back, but, whatever it was, it grounded her. The Alpha wasn't going to touch Stiles, or Allison, or any of the others - not if she had anything to do with it. She heard the Alpha coming up behind her as she stood as still as she could, hardly breathing, concentrating on slowing her heartbeat down, considering the unfair advantage werewolf's had with their hearing. The Alpha circled her, its red eyes piercing every inch of her.

"Kayla? Kayla?" She heard her friends screaming and let out a quick exhale, screwing her eyes shut - shut up, shut up, shut up, she chanted in her head, opening her eyes as she glanced fearfully down the corridor - if she could hear them then the Alpha definitely could. She was proved right less than a second later when the Alpha's ears perked up, hearing the commotion down the hall too.

"You're not getting Scott" She whispered, plucking up her courage, hoping to distract the Alpha long enough to give her friends a chance to hide. Her deep green eyes met red one, pain flaring up in her head as she felt the influence of the Alpha piercing through her every being, "We won't let you" She added, balling her fists. Scott was a friend, not to mention a good person - he didn't deserve all this that was happening to him. The Alpha growled and swiped out with it's paw, sharp claws only narrowly avoiding her chest as she jumped backwards into the row of lockers. The Alpha swiped at her again but she just managed to duck down, making the Alpha's claws tear through several lockers, the sound of broken and scraped metal reverberating inside her eardrums.

Acting as quickly as she could, Kayla side kicked the Alpha in it's chest, making it growl menacingly as it slid on its back across the floor. She knew she couldn't beat it, hell, the only reason she was still alive was because she had the element of surprise on her side. So she did what any remotely sane person would do. She ran - in the opposite direction, which was stupid, her friends were the other way, but there was just one problem - there was a frigging seven foot tall, extra strength Alpha blocking the way.

She sprinted to the end of the hallway, spying for a way out. Her eyes landed on a vent just above another row of lockers and knew that was her only chance at an escape before her head got ripped off. The sound of paws hitting the floor jolted her into action - so, mustering up whatever energy she had left, channelling her gymnastics and training skills, she hauled herself up onto the lockers and elbowed the vent, making it successfully clatter to the ground below.

She clambered through the hole, letting out a small cry of pain as sharp claws scraped across the bare flesh on her ankle, tearing away the skin. Forgetting the excruciating pain she kicked out, her sneaker clad foot colliding with the snout of the Alpha and then skittered backwards in the small, confined, metal place, breathing heavily. Her ankle stung like a complete bitch as blood oozed out of the wound - thankfully, it didn't look like it tore any tendons or broke a bone but still... the pain brought tears to her eyes.

"Dammit" She cursed, putting her hand to her ankle to try and stop the flow of blood - which, unfortunately, wasn't working. Wincing slightly as she did so, Kayla cautiously hovered over the open vent, watching as the Alpha let out a loud howl before tearing away faster than Kayla thought possible - that one howl, however, made her bones feel like they were on fire and her head to explode with pain.

She screamed.

* * *

Kayla felt like she'd been in that damn vent for hours.

She hadn't - her watch indicated it had only been ten minutes or so, but still. She had scrambled about on her hands and knee's as quick as she could, taking lefts, rights, even going up a flight to try and pinpoint where her friends were. Her ankle throbbed but she tried to ignore that pain as best she could. Just as she was about to give up, however, maybe finding the nearest hatch and actually walking around the school instead of scurrying through it's venting system, she heard her friends arguing, being extra loud and knew that, if she - the non-werewolf, could hear them then the Alpha definitely could. That thought alone spurred her into action. Sucking in a deep breath and wincing as pain flared up in her ankle, she continued to scramble through the vent, her ears guiding her through. She took a right, then a left and continued on, her friends voices getting louder so she knew she was going in the right direction. She saw the vent up ahead, mistaking the position of it, thinking it was just the same metal confinement, until her hands landed on it and the weight of her body caused the vent to suddenly fall through, and Kayla let out a small shriek of surprise as she fell head first through the air.

Normally, she would be able to stabilise herself mid-air, but with the burning pain in her ankle and the surprise of her fall, she couldn't spur her body into action. She twisted over so she was flying through the air, facing the ground, and felt her body colliding with something, or rather someone. Kayla must've clipped Stiles' shoulder on the way down because she landed directly on top of him, both of them crashing backwards into a row of stools making them clatter down on, and around, them.

"Oh shoot - Stiles I'm so sorry" Kayla apologised, holding herself up on her hands as she looked down onto Stiles' shocked, and equally terrified face, probably thinking it was the Alpha jumping down to tear him limb from limb.

"S'okay" He gasped, and Kayla smirked at him - she was just so glad her friends hadn't been eaten yet that, no matter how sore she, or evidently, Stiles was, she felt happiness swell up in her chest - no one was dead yet, she thought that was a definite plus. Stile's face screwed up in pain for a moment and Kayla bit her lip to stop from full blown smiling - she may have made him crack a rib - oops, she thought. At least he gave her a softer landing.

"Kayla" Scott exclaimed, running over, brown eyes wide as he stared down at the two of them, Jackson, Lydia and Allison standing just behind him.

"Mind giving me a hand? We're kind of in a compromising position in case you hadn't noticed" And immediately she saw Stiles' face flush red - what? It was true - she was directly, and when she said directly, she meant _directly _on top of him, legs intertwined and everything. Scott bent down and grabbed her upper arms and hauling her off of Stiles' body.

"Oh my god... are you okay?" Allison asked, looking absolutely terrified as she stood next to Scott.

"Yeah, fine" She replied nonchalantly, holding out her hand to haul Stiles up off the ground. He winced, placing a hand to his ribcage as Kayla hid a smirk - she knew she shouldn't be acting so happy and carefree when everyone else was freaking out but, for a while back there, she was so sure her friends were dead she couldn't help but be relieved when she found out they weren't.

"You sure know how to make an entrance" Stiles grumbled, pulling her into a quick hug - again - though she could hear relief in his voice. Kayla rolled her eyes playfully as she pulled away, ignoring Lydia, Allison and even Jackson's wide eyed stares in their direction.

"But... you're bleeding" Lydia exclaimed, staring at Kayla's ankle.

"What? Oh yeah, it's nothing, look... we really have to-"

"Nothing?" Allison shrieked, "It looks like your ankle has been torn apart" And Kayla just shared a knowing glance with Scott and Stiles.

"It's fin-Ahhhh" Kayla grimaced as she tried to take a step forward, just to prove that she was completely fine, but the adrenaline must've worn off because her ankle flared up with pain, again, as she stumbled forwards, causing Stiles to clumsily step forward and grab her arms to stop her from face planting the ground.

"Yeah... what were you saying?" Stiles said sarcastically, though Kayla could see worry shining in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes and escaped Stiles' grasp, glaring at him, making him roll his eyes at her.

"Don't be so stubborn" He told her, picking up a stool off the ground and holding it out in front of her, "Take a seat before you knock another one of us out"

Kayla didn't even bother arguing - just being able to sit down make her sigh with relief as she pulled her bad leg up, rubbing the irritated skin around it.

"So what's the plan?" Kayla asked, trying to keep her mind off the pain.

"Well... we have everything we need to make a Molotov cocktail" Lydia piped up, looking pleased that she knew something but, when she realised everyone's eyes were on her, she pouted, "What? I read it somewhere" She defended and Kayla rolled her eyes - Lydia was smart, like super smart, and Kayla found it ridiculous how she acted so dumb just to please Jackson - one of the reasons Kayla did not date jocks like him. Well, most of the time.

They set to work, Lydia mixing the ingredients together like a pro, while all Kayla could do was sit and watch. When she realised Scott was going to go, out there alone, she secretly pulled him over, away from the prying eyes of the others.

"Scott, I'm not gonna stop you but, whatever you do, try and not let the Alpha roar okay? I know that sounds stupid but I mean it - the roar of an Alpha is so powerful it can forcefully change a werewolf or stop the change, do you understand?" She asked and watched as Scott nodded, fear flitting through his brown eyes.

"But how do I _not_ make him roar? if he knows about how much power it possesses then won't he just do it anyway to turn me?"

"Probably" She told him truthfully, "And, god's honest truth, you probably couldn't stop him anyway but maybe if you're aware of it you can be more prepared to fight against it" Kayla told him, giving his arm a squeeze, "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for"

"Thanks Kayla" Scott smiled, "And maybe you should get that ankle checked out" He said playfully, obviously trying to go for a more light-hearted mood.

"You get us outta here, it'll be the first thing I do, I promise" She replied, saluting him as he walked over to Lydia to collect the Molotov cocktail. After Scott left, which Allison had protested to quite openly, the whole lot of them were silent, trapped in their own thoughts.

"Hey" Stiles greeted casually, plonking himself down in a stool beside her, holding a first aid kit, "Figured you might need me to play nurse"

"Kinky" Kayla grinned, making Stiles blush, "And thanks, but honestly... I'm fine" She said, shrugging.

"Kayla, would you stop" Stiles exclaimed, sounding aggravated, making her look up in surprise, "I... Twice tonight I thought you were dead, twice, as in more than once and you're acting so... so casual about the fact you almost _died, _so just, lemme help okay?" He asked, breathing heavily and Kayla felt everyone's eyes on them but focused solely on Stiles. She couldn't help it - it was her coping mechanism and she preferred to look on the bright side of things - she wasn't dead, that was the main thing.

"Uh... sure, okay" She replied quietly, and watched as Stiles visibly relaxed, his hands shaking slightly as he opened the first aid kit. Her eyes flitted to the side as she saw Jackson staring at her, where as Lydia's eye kept glancing over to her warily.

"Maybe you could tell me why everyone is looking at me like I'm a frigging psychopath?" Kayla whispered, watching Stiles' reaction. He stopped what he was doing before giving her a guilty look, "Scott told them Derek did this, didn't he?" She sighed, rubbing her eyes, trying to get rid of the headache that was building up.

"Um, no... what, why-why would S-Scott do...that" Stiles rattled off, giving a disbelieving chuckle and Kayla just raised her eyebrows, "Yes, yes he did but, if it's any consolation, I told them he was just an accomplice" Stiles added, trying to give her a positive smile.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Kayla asked as Stiles gaped at her.

"Well... yeah" He exclaimed quietly, "I mean, it doesn't prove he's the killer and it still saves our asses from some serious explaining we're gonna have to do" And Kayla smirked, eyes flitting towards the ground. Derek was going to have to be on the run now until they managed to prove he was innocent, that is if he was still alive.

"I'm sorry" Stiles apologised, "I should've gotten Derek off the hook, I-"

"Honestly Stiles, it's fine - Derek's a big boy, he can handle himself" She reassured both her and Stiles at the same time.

"So..." Stiles said, holding up some antiseptic wipes and bandages, "We gonna patch you up or what?" And Kayla smiled, glad he was trying to change the subject.

"Sure" She said, holding out her leg and Stiles gently held it as he placed it across his knees, tilting it at an angle.

"Ow" He muttered, cringing slightly as he opened the packet of antiseptic wipes, making a bunch of facial reactions, making Kayla raise her eyebrows.

"Isn't it supposed to be me saying that?" She grinned as he began to clean the blood from her ankle - she winced and cringed but tried not to make a sound - she had had worse injuries than this, she just had to suck it up.

"How's your ribs by the way? I didn't mean to completely flatten you" Kayla piped up, sucking in a breath as the wipe caught a particularly deep scratch and Stiles sent her a guilty look.

"Sore" He admitted, "But they'll be fine" He grinned, unrolling the wad of bandages, "And anyway, it's not everyday I get a girl falling head over heels for me" And Kayla laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

"Well there's that" She agreed, glad they were talking again without all the awkwardness and avoidiness - she actually kinda missed it if she were to be honest with herself. They stayed silent for the next few minutes, a comfortable silence though, as Stiles gently removed her shoe, wrapping the bandages around her foot and ankle, tying it in a knot before placing her shoe back on.

"Thanks" She whispered and Stiles nodded, stilling holding her leg on his knee's though as he stared off into space, beginning to chew on his bottom lip in worry and Kayla knew why - his best friend went out to face the Alpha with nothing but a Molotov cocktail, he was probably internally freaking out.

"Hey" Kayla said in a soothing voice, placing her hand on Stiles', "Scott - he'll be fine... I mean, it's Scott, he may not be the brightest bulb but he's a lot smarter than people give him credit for" She said and Stiles met her eyes, "The Alpha doesn't want to kill him, and it won't" She said, hoping to try and take his mind off things.

"You think?" He asked sceptically and Kayla immediately nodded - Stiles generally seemed like a worry-free person so having him going out of his head with worry just seemed... un-natural.

"It's me... I don't think, I know" She said with a smirk, managing to extract her leg from Stiles grasp and sat properly in the stool just as a really, really loud roar echoed throughout the school, making everyone cringe. Jackson fell to his knee's and screamed where as Kayla screwed her eyes shut - she didn't feel pain, she just felt like she was getting pulled in a completely different direction, like the Alpha wanted her to be on it's side and, whilst Lydia and Allison, raced forward to help Jackson, her hand shot out to grab a hold of Stiles' hand - whatever it was about him, it grounded her, helped her keep in control, so she squeezed his hand as tight as she could as she got herself back in control.

"What the hell's happening?" Stiles exclaimed as she got herself back to reality and heard Jackson stop screaming.

"I'll-I'll explain later" She whispered, extracting herself from his concerned grip and stared at Jackson - something was up with him, he shouldn't have reacted that way to the Alpha's roar, not if he was human... Kayla's eyes widened as she stared at Jackson. He was a werewolf? No way. She was lost in her thoughts until Stiles asked Jackson what was on the back of his neck and Kayla looked closer, seeing a set of claw marks.

Okay... so he wasn't a werewolf, but something was definitely up with him.

The next few minutes were... chaotic to say the least. All her friends freaked out because something, and that something was Scott, locked them in the chemistry room, Jackson going as far as blaming him for all the murders, but Kayla disagreed. She knew the Alpha's roar made him turn, and instead of killing them like she was sure he wanted to, he locked them in there to protect them from himself. Scott was definitely something else, that's for sure.

* * *

"Miss, I highly suggest you go to the hospital to get checked-"

"Oh my lord, for the last time - No... it's just a scratch, no big deal" Kayla exclaimed, shaking her head in aggravation. The sheriff had insisted she go get one of the paramedics to check out her ankle, and she did, just to be polite, but now wishing she hadn't.

"You may require stitches in order fo-"

"Thanks for all your help but I need to be getting off" Kayla cut off the nice, but highly annoying paramedic woman, jumping out the back of the ambulance to escape, but regretting it a second later, when her ankle screamed out in pain. Kayla winced as the paramedic woman sent her a knowing look, beckoning her forward with her finger. Heh, as if _that_ was going to happen.

She turned around, fully prepared to walk away with her head held high to show the paramedic woman where to could shove it, but ran head first into Stiles.

"Wow... we've really got to stop falling for each other" Stiles grinned and Kayla rolled her eyes playfully.

"I know right" She replied, "Anyway, I meant to say thank you for earlier, y'know... for coming back for me... I, uh... yeah... thanks" She stumbled over her words as Stiles watched her with an amused grin plastered on his face, "Don't look so amused by this" She warned, but couldn't help but smirk.

"It just feels good to be the knight in shining armour for once, y'know, saving my lady and all that" He chuckled and Kayla playfully smacked his arm.

"Yeah, well... don't get used to it, in the future I think you'll find it will be _me _saving _your _ass"

"And that is when I will say goodbye to whatever masculinity I have left" Stiles teased before biting his bottom lip and looking down at her.

"Um... I actually wanted to ask you something... I mean, if you don't mind, well actually it's not even a question, more of a statement...I guess... uh" Stiles looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening in and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Let me guess" Kayla piped up, stopping his stuttering, "It's about the other night, yeah? The whole 'you kissed me first' and the 'no you kissed me first' thing?" She asked as Stiles gaped at her before nodding shakily.

"Well, yeah... I was thinking about it and, uh, I just wanted to, uh, know... why... if maybe... um..." Stiles trailed off and Kayla decided to pick up where he left off - it was clear he hadn't had a lot of conversations that went like this.

"If there was something to it?" She questioned and Stiles nodded quickly, his breathing pace picking up.

"Maybe" Kayla replied, watching as his eyes went wide with shock, "I mean... there could be..." She shrugged, "Ask me again when you're able to move past your feelings for a certain strawberry blonde - if there's one thing I hate it's guys pining over other girls" She grinned to show that she was being playful, having the satisfaction of watching his cheeks flush and his mouth to start opening and closing like a fish.

"You...You mean that?" He squeaked, looking on the verge of having a panic attack. To show how completely and utterly serious she was Kayla grabbed his arm, stopping him walking and leaned forwards, pressing her lips to his very gently as she gripped the front of his shirt, holding him in place. She pulled away a few seconds later, not wanting to indulge too much - that and the fact if she stayed with him any longer she was tempted to never let him go.

"One hundred percent" She told him truthfully, eyes sparkling, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I hear my bed calling my name" She told him, giving him one last wink before walking away, leaving a shocked face Stiles gaping after her, his heart beating furiously in his chest.

**A.n) Phew, that was a long chapter - ha! Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, like seriously, I will love you all forever so please please please review - cookies for all and I will update a.s.a.p. if I get enough reviews :) x**


	17. Chapter 17 - That's a dangerous hazard

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is nay mine – thanks for all your support and a big shout out to BTR14, Carlie13, Lys Dis, FudgeMuffin and Shadow-wolf78 for reviewing - it means a lot and each of you are all fab :)**

When Kayla awoke the next morning, no alarm thank god, the school was off because of the whole 'murder' thing, she was met by a pair of pale green eyes staring at her.

"Holy god" She exclaimed loudly, sitting up in bed, not even fully awake yet, as she grabbed the lamp that was next to her bed on the table, yanking it from the plug and throwing it at the intruder. She had a decent aim as the lamp, her favourite citrus blue lamp by the way, sailed through the air, preparing to smack the intruder in the face but it was grabbed out of the air by someone with decent reflexes.

"Derek?" She asked, breathing heavily, as she recognised the tall, dark and brooding figure of her cousin, gripping the lamp tightly in his hands as he raised his eyebrows at her, unimpressed, "What in heaven's name are you doing here?" She added in exasperation, throwing off her bed covers and taking deep breaths to stop her heartbeat going wild.

"I was checking up on you" He replied, throwing her lamp at the end of her bed, as Kayla stood up, giving Derek the once over. He seemed fine, physically at least, if but a little pale.

"You're okay" She said in amazement, taking a few careful steps forward as her ankle was still sore, "After… after last night I wasn't sure if…" she trailed off, swallowing thickly.

"Yeah, I'm great… even after my own cousin tried to kill me" He said sarcastically and Kayla lightly shoved him, still looking at him in awe. She had convinced herself he would be alright but she felt so much relief actually seeing him with her own eyes.

"Yeah well, in my defence, I was kind of being controlled at the time but... whatever" She said before letting out a wide smile and jumping into Derek's unexpecting arms, "I don't think I've ever been so pleased to see your brooding face before" She laughed, hugging him tightly before sliding out of his grasp. Derek's mouth quirked and Kayla knew it was hard for him to deal with his emotions – he was a generally closed off person.

"I healed" He stated, "Just in time too considering I heard my name being splashed across the radio and television broadcasts" He stated, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms, giving her his best 'I am _so _not impressed' look.

"Uh… yeah, about that" She let out a nervous laugh, "Turns out you're either a victim, accomplice or murderer – keeps things interesting huh?" She laughed but Derek continued to stare at her.

"Okay, okay, look – I don't know what happened but Allison and them were asking questions – Scott had to say something… so he, uh, kinda said… it was you" She cringed on the last part of the sentence – she didn't blame Scott per se but still, he threw her cousin under the bus, even after she specifically told him Derek was definitely not dead, but oh well – they couldn't change things now.

"I'm going to kill him" Derek exclaimed, shaking his head as he clenched his fists.

"No you're not, no killing, maiming or inflicting any kind of pain okay? You're already in deep enough waters as it is… and anyway, the cops kinda suspected you cause your car was parked next to Stiles'"

"And what am I supposed to do now? I can't exactly go home cause that Stilinski's dad will be all over that place" Derek said hotly, arms spread wide.

Kayla rolled her eyes – really? He was asking her that? The answer was so obvious it was staring him right in the face. Quite literally.

"You stay here, obviously" She replied with a roll of her eyes, "You really think I'm gonna let you freeze to death? Nice to know what you think of me" She said sarcastically, pulling her dressing gown over her to keep her warm.

"But… I can't do that" Derek said, actually sounding shocked for once.

"Yes you can, and you will" She replied stubbornly, "I know the cops will probably come and check this place out y'know, considering we're related and everything, but until then… you're staying here and that's final" She added, nodding her head to show how serious she was.

"I don't think your mom will be too happy with that plan" He retorted, still standing in that same position as he was when she woke up. Kayla snorted – her mom was the most easy going, laid back – well, except from the OCD, but she was fine with everything – Kayla could tell her she wouldn't be back for a whole week and her mom would simply reply, 'be careful and have fun'. Kayla assumed it was since her dad and brother were murdered… she just didn't care that much anymore.

"Hey mom?" Kayla shouted out as she opened her door, poking her head out.

"Yes dear?" Her mom replied back, curiosity lining her voice.

"Derek has been wrongly accused of several accounts of murder and is now playing cat and mouse with the whole of the sheriff's department, is it okay if he hides out in one of the spare rooms until this whole mess blows over?" Kayla asked, watching as Derek gaped at her, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Of course – I'll make up the spare bed, does he want breakfast?" Her mom's voice floated up the stairs, completely at ease – even though she was human, being married to her dad for over twenty years meant she was A-Okay with practically everything, and when Kayla meant everything, she meant _everything. _

"A couple of burrito wraps would be great – thanks mom" Kayla replied cheerfully, closing the door and smirking at Derek's gobsmacked face.

"Honestly Der, this is my mom we're talking about, she's even more at ease than me" And Derek nodded shakily, sitting down at the end of her bed.

"So… what happened while I was incapacitated?" He questioned, hands placed on his knees.

"Well, in short, he chased us around the school like headless frigging chickens, made me try and be on his side, roared – which, funnily enough, made Scott turn and try to kill us all… uh, yeah, I think that's about all" She summarised in as few a words as possible.

"Connection – the Alpha's formed a connection with you, hasn't he?" Derek asked, his back suddenly going rigid as he stared up at her, his eyes hard and piercing her very soul.

"'Bond', 'mind connection', making me be his little bitch, whatever you want to call it… I guess so" She shrugged – it worried her, sure, but she knew she could pull away from it, it took a great deal of effort but, for whatever reason, Stiles helped her do that, "But, I mean… it's not as bad as it sounds" She added, hating the fact that Derek would begin to worry about her. She loathed people worrying over her even though it just showed they cared.

"Kayla" Derek stated, in that tone of voice that meant he was going to go on one of his famous rants, "A connection with an Alpha doesn't happen often, in fact, it's incredibly rare – being able to share his thoughts, share emotions, means… well, it means a much deeper bond that goes well beyond some random meeting in the middle of the road, it means you know him" Derek stated completely seriously, looking far more worried than Kayla had ever seen him.

"Yeah but… we knew that already" She replied in confusion, "Remember I had this feeling-"

"This changes everything Kayla" Derek cut her off, pale greens eyes flashing blue momentarily, "It means… it means he's family" And Kayla gaped. What? What? _What? _That was damn near impossible - practically all hers and Derek's family was dead. She knew she was staring at Derek in shock but… could it be true?

"Yoo-hoo" She heard her mom's chipper voice call out as she opened Kayla's door, "Breakfast is served" She added, holding two pates, piled high with burrito's, the smell of the meat wafting into the room, "Derek is beginning to look far too thin, it's time to fatten him up" Her mom smiled, trotting forward as Kayla and Derek just stared at each other is something close to exasperation.

"What? Did I miss something?" Her mom smiled politely, cocking her hip and Kayla just let out a sarcastic chuckle, shaking her head at her mom's impeccable timing, "No – no, nothing at a_ll"_

* * *

After that _startling _revelation earlier in the morning, Kayla had felt out of place ever since. How in God's name could it be family? It made no sense what so ever – like, 0%. It was possible that someone on her mom's side got turned and then became an Alpha but, what were the chances? Seriously? And all the other side of the family were dead – well, not all of them – they had a few elderly relatives and a few strays but it just… made _no sense._

Kayla took in a determined breath, throwing her long hair up into a ponytail, making sure it was out of her face, and changed into a pair of shorts and sports bra, keeping her feet bare but replacing the bandage on her ankle – she couldn't heal as quick as werewolves could but she could heal slightly quicker than humans so, already, the skin was trying to heal over her wound.

She took the stairs two at a time, avoiding putting too much weight on her bad foot, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. She seriously needed to train – she was nowhere near as good as she once was and, with a frigging Alpha on the loose, knew she needed to be in tip top condition. She was about to ask Derek if he wanted to train with her but changed her mind – Derek had locked himself in his room, probably brooding most likely if she were to be honest with herself, and decided to leave him alone with his thoughts. Derek was the type of person to shut himself off, all his problems eating away at him, lost in his thoughts, whereas Kayla was a do-er. She would think _as _she trained, that way hitting two birds with one stone. Smart, right?

"_Dad" _Stiles exclaimed in exasperation, resisting banging his head on the nearest wall, "You can't keep me under house arrest forever – my growing lungs need to breathe in fresh air, you're not going to deprive my lungs of fresh air, are you?" Stiles asked/pleaded, trying to channel Scott's puppy dog eyes, but ultimately, failing.

"Stiles, the killer is still out there, somewhere, and until we catch him I'm sure your lungs will be fine breathing in the air from your room" His dad replied, in that 'no nonsense' tone and Stiles sighed, running a hand over his short hair.

"But dad…" He whined, yes whined, Stiles whined.

"No 'but's' Stiles" His dad warned, standing up straight instead of leaning on Stiles' bedroom doorframe, "I mean it"

Then, like a genius, a sudden thought occurred to Stiles – a perfect thought, surely his dad would let him out now.

"But, what about Kayla? I mean, you saw her last night, she was hurt pretty bad… what kind of friend would I be if I didn't check up on her?" Stiles asked, trying to stop from smiling when he saw indecision flashing across his dad's face. This idea was absolutely brilliant.

"A couple of hour's dad, please… I just wanna make sure my friend is okay…" Stiles trailed off, knowing he had his dad trapped – his dad wouldn't want to seem like an ogre. Stiles tried to remain stone faced but it was hard, considering he was trying his hardest not to burst into song and dance.

"Fine" His dad relented, and Stiles jumped up, slinging on his jacket, "But" His dad warned, pointing a finger in Stiles' direction, "One hour and then I want you back, okay? Before it gets dark" And Stiles didn't even bother to argue that it wouldn't get dark for at least another five hours – he was just glad he could actually _see daylight – _not to be dramatic or anything.

"Thanks dad" Stiles called out as he bounded down the stairs, throwing open the front door and sprinting to his jeep before his dad could change his mind. Kayla's house was only two streets over but if he walked his dad could change his mind and pick him up in the sheriff's car – so jeep it was. He arrived a few minutes later, shutting off the ignition and walking up to the door, a spring in his step – which, most people would find strange considering he nearly died last night but, hey ho, he was _the _Stiles Stilinski.

When he rang the doorbell, it was Kayla's mom – Jody – that answered, and Stiles smiled.

"Hello Stiles" She greeted, a grin plastered on her face,"It's nice to see you again"

"You too mis- I mean, Jody" He corrected himself, mentally kicking himself for his stupidity.

"I heard what happened last night, I'm just glad all of you are alright" Jody told him, closing the door as she ushered him in, "You are alright aren't you?" She added, looking him up and down.

"Me?" Stiles questioned, pointing to himself, "Oh yeah, I'm completely fine, dandy, A-plus, superb… so yeah, fine" He babbled on, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"That's good then" She grinned, "Kayla's in the basement training – you can just head on down" She replied chipperly and Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"She's training, despite almost getting her ankle torn off?" He asked in shock, gaping at Jody like a fish.

"That's Kayla for you – I think she feels more determined than ever to beat this Alpha after what happened last night, if she were a guy I would say she was over-compensating" Jody chuckled, steering Stiles by the arm down the hallway and through the kitchen, pointing to the basement, "Maybe you can knock some sense into her because I can't"

Stiles laughed, nodding his head, agreeing fully with Jody – Kayla was stubborn, that's for sure.

"I'll try but no guarantees" And Jody smiled as she opened the door – ACDC was blaring full blast and Stiles cringed slightly – how she wasn't deaf yet would always amaze him. He walked down the rickety steps, looking around in amazement at the layout of the basement. Punching bags, gymnastic equipment, crash mats, poles and even a whole frigging cabinet just dedicated to knives and a whole bunch of other medieval equipment Stiles felt himself gaping at. He was looking around in shock until his eyes landed on Kayla who was holding herself up on her hands, balancing on a vertical beam, her body completely straight, eyes closed as she focused.

Okay… wow.

Stiles would never get used to _that. _He'd seen the gymnastics being performed at the Olympics and always thought, "Oh that doesn't look hard" but seeing it in real life left him… amazed.

"Holy god" He exclaimed loudly, his voice being covered up by the volume of the music. He stumbled his way down the last remaining steps, his foot getting caught in a cable, making Stiles fall forward, yanking the CD player from its place on a stool, sending it whizzing forward and hitting Stiles in the leg, causing him to hop up and down on one leg, letting out a string of curse words.

He heard Kayla let out a small shriek at the sudden intrusion, the music no longer blaring, as her hand slipped off the beam, her body tilting sideways as it crashed into the beam before falling to the hard concrete ground below.

"Oh my god, I… I am so sorry" Stiles rushed out, completely mortified at what he had done. He took a few steps forward, stopping before he got to the beam as Kayla popped up, hair falling out of her ponytail, eyes wide and breathing heavily.

"Stiles… what the hell?" She exclaimed as Stiles shrugged, giving her a guilty look.

"I-I-I… that's a dangerous hazard" He finally settled on saying, pointing dramatically at the, now, broken CD player and its cable that made him trip and cause this whole situation, "I mean… c'mon, are you trying to kill people?" He said, breathing heavily – he was a complete klutz and Kayla probably hated him now – about the only girl that had showed remotely any interest in him at all. Yeah, way to go Stiles.

Though, to his shock, Kayla started laughing, like full blown laughter as she walked out from behind the beam, a hand on her side as she chuckled.

"I'm sorry, it's just… oh my god, your face" She said, before bursting into laughter again and Stiles couldn't help the smile that flitted across his face, "You looked like someone caught your hand in the cookie jar" She managed to get out before recomposing herself with a deep breath.

"So, how you doing anyway? After last night I mean – though I guess now too after your little accident" She smirked and Stiles blushed, about to reply with some sassy comment but stopped, the back of his neck flushing as he realised Kayla was dressed in nothing more than a pair of shorts and a sports bra, showing off her toned and flat torso. His eyes widened dramatically as he tried to focus solely on her eyes – yes, stick with the eyes, eyes were always the safe option.

"Um… yeah, I-uh… I-I'm good, great actually… I mean… ah, yeah…" Stiles stuttered, heartbeat rising as Kayla raised her eyebrows, a smirk forming on her lips.

"You sure everything's okay… you're looking a little flushed, maybe you're coming down with the flu" She teased, making Stiles blush even harder. Honestly, he was sure she knew why he was acting this way but just did it to embarrass him.

"No, no, no – I'm fine" Stiles stated, his voice rising a few octaves higher than normal, keeping his eyes locked on Kayla's deep green ones – the complete opposites of Derek's – where his were cold and detached and pale, Kayla's were full of life, warm and deep, like a leaf, but not just any leaf, those lovely, large shiny one's – whoa, he cut off his train of thought with a small shake of the head – he was not getting into poetry to describe the colour of a girl's eyes, no way, no way.

He cleared his throat again, to sound more convincing, "I'm completely fine" He stated, trying to think of something desperately, anything, to change the topic of conversation.

"Anyway… shouldn't you be resting or something? I don't know, anything but pushing your body to the limits doing… whatever the hell it was you were doing?" He asked, sticking his hands in his pants pocket.

"Maybe" Kayla shrugged, "But I hate being helpless so I'm gonna keep training until I can kick some serious ass" She grinned, throwing him a pair of pads which Stiles caught clumsily – looking between Kayla, the pads, Kayla and the pads again, "And you're gonna help me" She added, wrapping a wad of bandages around her hands and looking quite intimidating, standing there decked out in her training uniform, her hair pulled back, and a playful yet dangerous look glinting in her eyes.

"Aw crap" Stiles muttered, gulping noisily as she smirked.

**A.N) A tad shorter than normal but I had no time to write more wahh, anyway, I hope you can all review, you've all been so great and amazing and I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, it motivates me so much – also… next chapter will be purely Kayla/Stiles which I'm sure you will all be pleased about am I right? AND it will be an emotional rollercoaster – funny, cute, all bonding but sad too! Ha! So please review and I'll update A.S.A.P **


	18. Chapter 18 - Stay

**Teen wolf is nay mine - thanks for all your support and a MASSIVE shout out to Guest, FairyKiller, BTR14 and DarlingPeterPan for the reviews and I hope you can all keep them coming you amazing, wonderful people you :)**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?... I mean, I have fragile bones and I'm one hundred percent sure you can punch harder than my bones can handle, I mean..." Stiles trailed off, hoping she would get the hint but Kayla just smirked and rolled her eyes at him.

"Just put the pads on Stiles" She told him, finishing wrapping the bandages around her knuckles and sorting her hair so it was all out of her face. She strode forward so she was standing in front of him, putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows. Stiles just gulped, looking down at the pads he was supposed to wear. He recognised them from those boxing training programmes - they were supposed to protect the person wearing them from injuries but Stiles knew it wasn't as straight forward as that.

"I promise I'll go easy" She grinned, flashing her teeth and Stiles let out a groan, strapping the pads on his hands and, probably doing it wrong, because Kayla smirked, taking a hold of his hands and fixing the crooked straps.

"There" She stated, taking a step back, "Now, all you have to do is hold your arms out straight, like this" She said, holding onto his forearms as she put them in the right position in front of his body, "And remember to keep your wrists and shoulders tense or else I could dislodge your bones" She told him, a smile in her voice and Stiles nodded nervously.

"That just fills me with so much confidence" He said sarcastically, rolling backwards on forwards on the balls of his feet, "Okay, arms straight, bent at the elbow, wrists and shoulders tense. Arms straight, bent at the elbow, wrists and shoul- OW" He exclaimed, feeling a force in his left hand sending jolts up his arm. Stiles gaped at Kayla who just looked at him, amused. "That hurt" He protested weakly.

"Then you better get used to it Stilinski" She grinned, taking her fighting stance once more, left arm shooting out faster than Stiles thought possible as it hit the pad on his right hand with a loud thud, then the left pad, then the right, left, right, left, right, leaving Stiles breathing deeply to try and keep all his bones in place.

"You're actually not too bad" Kayla told him, continuing to punch the pads, her punches getting harder and harder.

"T-Thanks" Stiles managed to get out, feeling the sweat beginning to build up on his forehead.

"So, apparently, according to Derek, whoever this Alpha is he's uh... he's apparently Derek and I's family" Kayla brought up a minute later and Stiles gaped at her as he felt the full force of her punching increasing, making him take a few steps back in surprise.

""W-What? Seriously?" Stiles exclaimed, "But-But I thought you're family was..." He trailed off uncomfortably, not sure whether to bring _that _subject up when Kayla was standing there, looking very intimidating and dangerous, punching the living daylights of him.

"Dead?" She asked, meeting his eyes, "So did I" She shrugged, narrowing her eyes and letting out a hard punch to Stiles' right hand, sending his arm flying backwards as his body jolted. He winced, letting out a loud 'OW'.

"Uh... sorry" Kayla said, sending him a guilty look, "I guess letting out my aggravation on you isn't such a healthy idea" She said lightly, though Stiles could see worry in her deep green eyes.

"No, no, I mean... it's okay, punch me all you want if it makes you feel better" Stiles suggested off the top of his head, "And how did Derek let you know? Isn't he, like, on the run or something?" He asked, returning to the stance Kayla had shown him. She clenched her fists and continued to punch the pads, a tad less harder though which Stiles was incredibly grateful for - he loved having all his limbs in tact thank you very much.

"Oh no, he's up in the spare room" She said so casually as if reciting a shopping list or something.

"Wait... what? Derek is here? As in _here here? _In this house? Now?" Stiles exclaimed, looking up to the ceiling as if X-raying through the walls to see if he could spy Derek. Okay, he probably should've thought 'they're cousins, of course he'd be hiding out here', but it still came as a massive shock.

"Yes Stiles, _here here" _Kayla chuckled with a roll of her eyes, "Where do you think he'd go? A motel?"

"Well, no but... uh..." Stiles replied awkwardly, "So, right now, he could be listening into this conversation with his super werewolf hearing?" He asked nervously, feeling his heart-rate pick up. Derek hated him, like seriously loathed him, and he was kind of scared that he would barge in through the basement door and rip his throat out.

"He could be" Kayla replied truthfully, her mouth twisted as if she was trying not to laugh, "But I doubt he'd want to - I mean, he finds you severely annoying and I believe his exact words were 'his voice makes me want to rip out his voice box' so..." She smirked, sending another punch into the pads as Stiles gulped noisily.

"Well, I mean, that's just great, that's just so... not terrifying at all" He muttered to himself, "But at least I know someone who likes my voice" He added, talking to himself as he felt the force of the punches in the pads he was wearing.

"Huh?" Kayla asked and Stiles met her eyes. Okay, she was so not meant to hear that. Oh dear lord.

"Oh nothing, just uh- the other day, when you were, kinda... uh... drunk, you might've, um, said that I... I had a nice voice?" It came out as more of a question though as he felt his cheeks flaring up. Kayla missed her routinely punch, and for the first time since he'd met her, Stiles thought he may have actually shocked her.

"Uh... well, _that _I can't remember" She said, and Stiles noticed how she flushed, just ever so slightly, "But I guess drugged-up me tells the truth" And before Stiles could start spluttering, like he was sure he was going to do, Kayla took a step back and began unravelling the bandages on her hands.

"Anyways, why don't we swap? I could help teach you train if you want?" She asked, unstrapping the pads on his hands.

"Uh, sure... I mean, if you want to" He said, rubbing his wrists - damn that girl could punch.

"Okay now, all you have to do is aim for the pad, keep your thumb on top of your fingers and channel the strength from your biceps, which are pretty impressive if I do say so myself, and punch out - and please don't hold back because I'm a girl - I hate it when guys do that okay?" She teased as she wrapped the bandages around his hands, probably to protect them from bruising, their hands touching. Instead of opening his mouth and probably making a complete idiot of himself, as per usual, Stiles just nodded. Did she just compliment his muscles? It sounded like she did and, oh my god, she just openly said she had been checking him out - oh dear god.

"Good" She grinned, showing him how to hold his hands, "Now just... do what feels right" She advised as Stiles nodded, taking in a deep breath. Just, do what feels right - that wouldn't be so hard, he had punched Jackson last night in the school, all he had to do was make a repeat performance. Yet, apart of him didn't want to because Kayla would be on the receiving end, which was stupid, she could handle herself, she'd proven that about ten thousand times, but he was more nervous about swinging the wrong way and punching her in the face - which was probably more probable than punching the pads, if he were to be honest.

"Hit me" She told him, holding up the pads as Stiles shook his head, pushing whatever dirty thoughts had just entered his brain. No, no - he was not going to think that way, especially considering Derek was just upstairs and Stiles prayed to god he couldn't hear thoughts too.

So, Stiles punched out, hitting the pad successfully with a loud thump, a lot harder than Stiles thought he was capable of.

"There you go" Kayla grinned, "I knew you were a natural at this" She praised and Stiles smiled back, feeling at ease as he continued to punch out, a little clumsily at first, but he soon got himself into a manageable rhythm. And, dare he say it, it was actually fun.

"So, did Derek find out anything else?" Stiles asked, keeping his sole attention on the pads in front of him.

"Not really, he's up in his room brooding over it" Kayla told him, "But I was thinking that, whatever connection the Alpha and I have... we could exploit it, ya know... use it to our advantage but I haven't suggested it to Derek yet, he's just flip out" Kayla said casually, making Stiles' head snap up to meet her eyes.

"Wait so... it definitely is a connection? I mean, I kinda suspected after last night, y'know the whole 'I can't look away from your eyes' thing"

"Yup" She said, popping the 'P', "Derek thinks it's because its a blood relation, ya know the phrase 'blood is thicker than water'? Yeah well, I guess it applies here" She said, trying to sound casual but there was an underlining hint of fear in her voice that Stiles completely understood - hell, he was scared out of his mind, for his friends _and_ himself.

"We'll catch him" Stiles told her, completely seriously, "And we'll do a little ass kicking too" He said with a lopsided grin making Kayla laugh out loud.

"Oh yeah, we can't forget the ass kicking" She agreed, "Now, are we gonna continue or what? You want to take part in the 'ass kicking' then you need to up your game Stilinski" She teased, obviously changing the subject away from the heavy, depressing talk of the Alpha which Stiles appreciated - he wanted to forget about it for just one day and be a normal, regular teenager - well, as normal as _he_ could get.

"Are you saying I hit like a girl?!" Stiles said, trying to sound offended but couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Kayla retorted, eyes glinting.

Stiles just smirked, shaking his head as he clenched his fists, "I'll prove it was supposed to be a compliment" He told her, hoping that he could show her that he wasn't useless, and that he could handle himself if needed - the last thing he needed was his friends worrying over him getting his head ripped off.

"Bring it on Stilinski"

"You've got it Hale"

The next half an hour or so consisted of Kayla showing, and, giving Stiles tips on the perfect way to punch and how, telling him about a person's weak spots - for example, the throat, the diaphragm, the back of the knee and also the upper thigh, yeah who would've thought? But apparently, hitting someone's thigh not only knocks them off balance but, if done right, can jolt their entire body. Stiles thought that Kayla was a hell of a lot more dangerous than she looks.

"Well well Mr Stilinski, I've gotta give it to ya... you're a quick learner" Kayla grinned, unstrapping the pads off her hands and throwing them to the side. Stiles chuckled, pulling away his sweaty T-shirt from his body, fanning himself - it was actually a lot of fun - despite the fact he felt like he was now borderline asthmatic and fearful his whole body would just turn to jelly.

"Glad to hear it" Stiles managed to get out, breathing deeply, as he put his hands on his knee's, "I'm sorry, but how are you not dying right now? Heck, I don't even think you've broken a sweat" Stiles said in amazement, shaking his head.

"I've been doing this for years Stiles" Kayla said in a 'duh' voice, "It's like you playing lacrosse"

"Yeah except I suck at Lacrosse, seriously, I don't think I've even been on the field once" Stiles grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"Just because the coach hasn't given you a chance doesn't mean you 'suck" She told him, "I've seen you at practice and you're not half bad" She said with a small smirk as Stiles gaped at her. Okay, his heart totally did not just start racing at the compliment - no, no way.

"You've-You've watched me at practice?" Stiles asked in shock as Kayla rolled her eyes, jumping up on the beam with ease, standing up straight, her feet pointed at she balanced expertly.

"Of course I have Stiles - who do you think I went to watch? Jackson?" She asked sarcastically, a hint of teasing in her voice, "But don't let your ego inflate too much, I was watching Scott as well" She told him as Stiles nodded. Yeah, of course she went to watch him _and _Scott - duh, Scott was her friend too. But he still felt a smile gracing his lips - she watched him at practice.

He watched as Kayla did a couple of turns on the beam, her feet never once slipping as she then continued on to do moves Stiles could never dream of - as well as wondering _how the hell _someone's back could bend that much - it was seriously amazing.

He remembered what Kayla had said yesterday, about the whole "ask me again when you're able to move past your feelings for a certain strawberry blonde - if there's one thing I hate it's guys pining over other girls" thing - he really liked Kayla - a lot - like, seriously, the only real girl that he had liked apart from Lydia. So it was safe to say he was beginning to be completely infatuated by her.

But, there was just one problem - Lydia.

He knew he'd never have a chance with her, that and the fact Lydia didn't even acknowledge him, but getting rid of feelings from third fricking grade is a seriously hard thing to do. He already realised he was obsessing over her less, only staring at her for a few seconds when she walked past and not gaping at her for a full five fricking minutes like he used to but, if he admitted it to himself, he was still crushing on her - not as bad as before, but still harbouring feelings for her.

So, it was safe to say he was seriously conflicted. Like, a lot.

Kayla had made it perfectly clear through her wall of sarcasm and teasing that nothing would happen until he at least began to get over Lydia - and Stiles understood that...kind of - who wanted to be with somebody who was crushing over somebody else? Yeah exactly, no one. But, the more he thought about it the more confused he got because he seriously had no idea what to do.

Lydia or Kayla?

Kayla or Lydia?

That was the question - the million dollar question. Yet, he couldn't help flashbacking to the two times he and Kayla had kissed - both had severely shocked him, like he had almost died right then and there when it had happened, but it made him feel things, real things, that he had never felt before. What he could have with Kayla was something real, something like Allison and Scott have - or rather had - hopefully, not ending as quickly though.

Yet, how long would someone like her wait? In reality? She already had guys asking her out on 'dates' - which Stiles was definitely not pleased about, but realised, it was kind of inevitable. Eventually, she would get fed up with waiting and date some random jock, probably Brian the douchebag, they'd fall in love, get married, buy a house, have a couple of kids hell, they'd probably even get a dog - Brian seemed like a dog person - and live happily ever after while Stiles was still waiting around for Lydia, which, by the way, he knew was completely useless.

That sent a pang through his heart. Nope, no, nein, Stiles was definitely not going to let that happen - not this time. He would get over his feelings for Lydia, which he thought was starting to work, and then before Kayla could 'move on' he would grab her in the middle of the hallway, shocking everyone and hopefully her, as he kissed her, proving that he wasn't just a love sick puppy with commitment issues.

Ha - that thought actually made him laugh - he would probably just end up running over to her, tripping over his own feet, most likely bringing her down to, the whole school would erupt in laughter and Kayla would be put off him for the rest of her life.

But, whatever way he was going to do it, he _would _get over Lydia and he _would _get the girl. He promised himself.

"Uh, earth to Stiles, earth to Stiles" Kayla's voice floated over to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Whoa, guess he really _was_ in thinking mode then.

"Um, yeah sorry... I was just thinking about... stuff" Stiles made up the excuse, shaking his head as he walked over to her as she jumped off the beam.

"Yeah, I never would've guessed what with that vacant look on your face" She laughed, "Well, if you want I could teach you some hand on hand combat and I _promise_ I will be _way _gentler than Derek" She proposed, making Stiles gulp.

"As long as you swear not to make a complete fool of me - because, as Scott said last night, I suck at anything to do with fighting - I'm the type of guy that would sit back watching others getting the shit kicked out of them with a bowl of popcorn" Stiles rambled, feeling his already jittery nerves getting even jitterier at the thought of being physically close to her, especially considering she wasn't exactly wearing a lot of clothes.

"Then we're gonna change that" She said, pulling out a couple of mats made for making landings softer and Stiles raised his eyebrows, "Well, just cause I said I would be gentler than Derek didn't mean you'd be safe, I'm not going to go too easy on you Stilinski" She grinned.

"But-but... urghhh, I'm not even gonna argue with you, because arguing with a Hale is completely pointless" Stiles grumbled as Kayla dragged him over by the hand, using her hands to position his body - yes, position his body like he was a frigging mannequin... not that he minded per se.

"Okay now, let's see..." She hmmm'd, looking away in thought, "Why don't we try out one of my favourites - which I learnt from nightmare on elm street by the way..." And Stiles' head whipped around, staring at Kayla in shock.

"You've seen nightmare on elm street? Those movies are awesome" Stiles gushed, completely in awe - not that he was stereotypical but, generally, in the broad sense, whatever girls he had known over the years, hated gory movies, they preferred the 'lovey dovey' ones that made Stiles shiver, "But-" Stiles continued, "I have to say Friday the thirteenth is better"

"No way" Kayla protested, "Although all the Friday the thirteenth movies _are _completely amazing with all the gore and tense moments... nightmare on elm street is way less unpredictable and far from the normal horror movies" She stated, hands on hips.

"I agree but, c'mon, Jason is the killer from everybody's nightmares" He said in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air.

"Actually, I think you'll find that's Freddy" Kayla smirked as Stiles pointed at her dramatically.

"Don't-don't logic me" He told her, "Jason, is, and always will be, the number one killer - I mean, look at all the drama with his mom"

"Yeah... a seriously over-used plot line if I do say so myself" She retorted, amusement flashing in her green eyes. Stiles just gaped at her.

"At least Friday the thirteenth is a believable plotline - I mean, c'mon - a serial killer who murders people in their dreams-"

"Nightmares"

"-Whatever" Stiles said, "Wouldn't actually happen" He protested, smirking in Kayla's direction.

"Oh, so killing people in their nightmares is completely unreal but people, who one of them happens to be your best friend, can turn into a hairy, yellow-eyed werewolf once a month?" She asked, crossing her arms across over her chest, matching Stiles' smirk.

"I-I don't... I-" He stuttered, "Uh, whatever, are you gonna beat me up or what?" He grumbled, realising he'd been beaten but knowing he would definitely _not_ let this one slide - he would get her round to his way of thinking, he would.

"I'd be happy to" Kayla grinned, her eyebrow cocked as she pounced on him.

Stiles didn't know how long the two of them were going at it - in the training sense, not in the _other _sense - but for about the millionth time he landed on his back, only this time Kayla fell down with him, her hands holding his arms over his head as she straddled his waist.

"You're getting better Stilinski I'll give you that" She praised, a smirk forming over her lips, "But I'm better"

Stiles then managed to hitch his leg up, another move she had taught him, so he could gain control of the situation, grabbing her wrists as he flipped them around so he was now on top, completely oblivious to the compromising situation.

"Yeah... what were you saying?" He said cockily, smirking playfully.

"I take my words back" She grinned, "But I guess you just _love_ to be the dominant one, huh?" She said playfully and Stiles felt a blush, but not just any blush, like a full fledge tomato attack hit his face as he felt himself choking on his own air. Yeah, okay, what a way to go Stiles. He realised he was now the one holding onto her wrists, his body pressed against hers tightly, hell, even their legs were intertwined. Before this situation could get any more awkward though, Stiles heard his cellphone ringing from his jacket pocket and leapt up, racing over and answering it, not even glancing at the called ID.

"Hello? Yes... this is Stiles, you're speaking to Stiles" He rambled, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Stiles" He heard his dad's voice say sternly and cringed, damn, guess they must've lost track of time, "You were supposed to be home forty five minutes ago, where the hell are you?"

"Uh...sorry dad" He breathed out, trying to catch his breath, "I was just, we were - um, sorry, I lost track of time... I'll leave now" He told him, trying to get his jacket on with only the one arm that was available, most likely looking like a headless chicken.

"Why do you sound out of breath?" His dad asked but, before Stiles could reply, his dad was speaking again, "Oh god... I didn't interrupt anything did I? You didn't just go round there to-"

"OH MY GOD dad, no - just no" Stiles said loudly, cutting off whatever his dad was going to accuse him of, "I'll be home in five minutes" He said before his dad could reply and shut off the phone, letting out a mortified groan.

"I'm not gonna ask" Kayla laughed as he turned around, now off the floor, "But I guess we must bid farewell now" She said until her phone beeped, alerting her to a text.

"Huh... I guess I have a friend emergency" Kaya shrugged, pulling on a pair of sneakers and a zip up black jumper.

"Friend emergency?" Stiles asked, bamboozled.

"Yeah, Allison - she wants me to go round but I don't know if this is an ice-cream sitation or a 'drink-all-the-alcohol-you-can' situation" Kayla thought out loud and Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"There's a difference?"

"Ice cream is for the upset, broken hearted who wants to reminisce and talk about their feelings where as alcohol is for the girl that wants to soothe her wounds and forget... possibly venting about all the ways to kill the one that broke her heart" Kayla explained as Stiles gaped.

"Damn - girls are complicated" He exclaimed and Kayla nodded.

"Some are... anyway, I'll see you around Stilinski" She grinned, giving him a quick wave as he walked up the basement steps.

"You too Hale" He saluted her as he left, and couldn't help the seriously happy smile that crossed his face - damn, was that the best afternoon or what?

* * *

The next day, Friday, Kayla left the house and, because she had no car, opted for walking around Beacon Hills, trying to get a feel for the town. She passed the gas station, the park, the police station, the church, until she came across the graveyard. She stopped walking, taking in a deep breath. Her family should be buried in there - they lived in Beacon Hills and they died in Beacon Hills - it was only right they should be laid to rest here, right?

A part of her didn't want to know - she had never asked, but she decided 'what the hell' and walked in, pulling her jacket closer to her body. She had never minded graveyards, in fact, she found it interesting to walk around them, looking at the dates on the gravestones and such. A weird thing to do? Yes, but that was just who she was. The graveyard was filled with graves, obviously, duh, but there was an alarming amount of child's gravestones? Why? It sent shivers up Kayla's spine. She stayed close to the tree's edge, completely lost in her thoughts, until she heard a quiet sniffle from near by and knew she was probably intruding on someone's personal time. Crap.

"Uh... I'm sorry, I didn't realise there was any-" She cut herself off, seeing the familiar face, "Stiles?"

Stiles looked around, jumping up from his knee's, hurriedly wiping away the tears from his face, "Um, Kayla... what-what're d-doing here?" He asked, his voice deep and scratchy and Kayla cringed. Seriously, crap, crap, crap.

"I was just looking..." She shook her head, "I mean, my family was supposed to be buried here so... yeah" She finished awkwardly, looking around, "Um, is everything... okay?" She asked meekly, before mentally kicking himself - her friend was here crying over a gravestone, of course he isn't okay.

"I-I'm fine" Stiles said, though his voice said the complete opposite, "It's just, after everything that's happened lately I... I realised that, uh... I haven't visited lately" He told her, his voice quiet but Kayla could hear his emotions bubbling to the surface.

"You're mom?" She asked gently, wondering whether or not she was crossing the boundaries. Stiles just gave a small nod, letting out a loud sniff and then rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah" He told her, looking back down at the gravestone, "With everything I just..." He trailed off, looking to be lost in his memories, his eyes watering.

"Maybe I should just go.." Kayla began to excuse herself, she knew that sometimes, being alone was best and not having everyone crowding and analysing everything you do - that would just make it a hundred times worse.

"Stay" His voice was barely recognisable but Kayla heard him, looking around in shock, "Please just... stay" He croaked, finally meeting her eyes, his normal warm and caring caramel brown eyes were now looking so broken and full of pain, tears rolling down his cheeks. Kayla just nodded, wondering why he wanted her of all people there, but didn't protest, just walked forward slowly until she was standing just behind him.

"I miss her everyday" He admitted, his shoulders shaking slightly, "There isn't a d-day gone by I d-don't think of h-her" He hiccupped, wiping at his nose, "I think about all the times she used to take me to the park, or how... on Sundays she used to cook these... amazing, Sunday roasts" Stiles let out a small laugh, "And how she always used to tease my dad over all the wrong answers he got in the crosswords" But that laughter died down as he turned to face her, his face scrunched up, trying to hold back the tears Kayla knew were desperate to fall.

"I know it hurts" She told him, taking a hold of his hands as some form of comfort, "but I know... I know that she would be so proud of you Stiles" She told him sincerely, beginning to feel her own eyes well up with tears, "For being this amazingly strong and caring person and..." She took in a deep breath, trying to take control of her wayward emotions, "And I know she's looking down at you now, watching over you" She told him, feeling his hands clench as he met her eyes, the tears now flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Do you... do you think t-that?" He choked out, bottom lip quivering as Kayla nodded.

"Yes Stiles, and I know how much you miss her, and that will never go away, but... as long as you know that she loves you" Kayla whispered as Stiles let out a choked sob, almost sending Kayla into a fit of tears at him being so vulnerable.

"I just miss her so much" He admitted brokenly, suddenly grabbing Kayla into a tight hug, his hands clawing at her back as he buried his face in her air, letting out choked sobs. Kayla just held him tighter, letting him pull her to the ground as he had his moment to grieve, her arms never leaving him as a lone tear trickled down her cheek.

**A.N) so... what do you think guys? I LOVED writing this chapter, it was like an emotional frigging rollercoaster I'll tell you that! anyway, please, please, please review - it is serious motivators and I need to know what you guys think! Thanks for all the support and if I get enough reviews I will update A.S.A.P. :) x**


	19. Chapter 19 - Me calm down? You calm down

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me - a massive and amazing shout out to DarlingPeterPan, Shadow-wolf78, Carlie13, BTR14, cat-afterlife, FudgeMuffin, ForeverRoom94 and Allie (guest) Aria (guest) and Lady-Spectral for reviewing, you're all so completely fab! ha! :)**

"Lydia... It's eight O'clock...in the morning... on a Saturday... go home" Kayla groaned, pulling her duvet up over her head, trying to block out the exuberant noises coming from her friend as she raked through the brown boxes that Kayla had still not unpacked.

"Just because it's a Saturday, it does not give you the excuse to lay around in bed all day" Lydia snapped at her, pulling the duvet off the bed and throwing it on the floor, looking at Kayla with a disapproving look etched on her face, "And anyway, you've got a lunch date with Brian at one" And _that _woke Kayla up.

"What?" Kayla exclaimed, "I did not agree to this _date"_

"Actually you did" Lydia grinned, "You told Brian he could have one date and, if I left it up to you, you would never get it arranged so... I took matters into my own hands" And Kayla just gaped at her - she wasn't totally surprised Lydia did that, it _was _Lydia after all, but still...

"Oh my god" Kayla muttered, running her hands through her messy hair, "This is a complete nightmare"

"You're right, I mean... for god's sake Kayla, don't you have any dating clothes at all? You can't go in shorts or these casual tops you just _love so much, _sometimes I don't even know why I'm friends with you" Lydia muttered, shaking her head as she threw Kayla's clothes all over the room.

"Nor do I - so go home" Kayla whined, realising she was acting like a five year old but, honestly, since Wednesday night she had gotten a total of eight hours sleep, she did not need Lydia's so called 'fashion advice' at eight O'clock in the _fricking morning._

"Nope" Lydia grinned, "Because I have brought round my makeup and curling tongs and you are going to sit your cute little butt down in that chair and do as I say" Lydia said bossily, making Kayla roll her eyes, "And I'm also taking you shopping - god knows, if he saw you wearing any of this he may just run a mile"

"Good" Kayla retorted, "And anyway, my clothes aren't that bad"

"If this isn't classified as 'bad' then I have lost all faith in humanity" Lydia said dramatically, holding up a pair of blue shorts, the ends beginning to hem which Kayla had always liked the look of, not everything had to be perfect, "So go take a shower, scrub those teeth clean and let me do the rest, okay?" And Kayla just groaned. There was no winning against Lydia - once she had an idea in her head that was it, it was either go along with it or face her wrath - something Kayla could not be assed with right now.

So, she took a shower, a deliberate long one, hoping against hope Lydia would've got bored and gone home, but apparently, luck was not on her side as, when she emerged in her towel, Lydia was perched on the end of her bed, taking pictures of her perfectly manicured nails.

"There you are, I was beginning to think you'd escaped through the window"

"I wish" Kayla muttered, pulling her hands through her knotty hair, "Lyds... do we have to do this? I mean, I know you mean well and everything but this just... isn't me" Kayla proposed, trying to change Lydia's mind - hopefully.

"Exactly - try not being you, it's actually fun, now sit - we don't have all day"

The next couple of hours were _hell. _And no, Kayla was not exaggerating. Lydia spent an alarming amount of time curling the bottom half of Kayls's hair, giving it a bouncy look and instead of her hair reaching her waist, it sprung around in the middle of her back and Kayla had the urge to just tie it back - god, long hair was bad enough but having it _this _volumised was just plain torture. Lydia then proceeded to splash make-up on her face, though, probably tired of Kayla's whining, settled on a light layer of blush, some mascara and a nice light brown eye shadow.

"See? That wasn't so bad" Lydia said in approval, stepping back and admiring her work, "He won't know what hit him"

"Hopefully my fist" Kayla grumbled under her breath, ignoring Lydia's ever so subtle eye roll, "Now... can we just chill? Maybe watch a movie or something..." Kayla asked hopefully, the last thing she wanted to do was get dragged around the shops with Lydia of all people.

"Nope, no and no, I'm not telling you twice Kayla so don't make me call up the whole of the Lacrosse team to personally come over here and kidnap you" Lydia threatened, pointing the curling tongs in her direction, "We are going shopping and that's final"

And of course - what Lydia wants, Lydia gets.

So, that was how, two hours later Kayla was tottering behind Lydia, arms full of clothes - clothes from mini skirts to dresses to decorated tights to fancy cardigans - Lydia really went the full nine yards.

"Okay Lyds seriously, I think we have enough now" Kayla groaned as Lydia sent a large smile her way.

"Just one more" Lydia chirped, throwing a leather, seriously? Leather?, dress on the pile Kayla was holding and strutting away towards the women's changing area. After trying on a total of twenty nine, yes, twenty nine frigging outfits later, Kayla just wanted to go home and eat a whole tub of choc-chip ice-cream, curled up watching some gory horror film and it had only just turned noon - damn this day was long.

"That is perfect" Lydia grinned, a wide smile plastered on her face as she looked at the flowery top Kayla was wearing, "Not only is it designer, a massive plus by the way, it totally emphasises your figure - right, that's it, were getting that and..." Lydia searched through the massive pile of clothes, "And this" She added, holding up a black skirt - not mini, thank god, but it reached to just above the knee's. Okay, maybe Kayla could work with that. She would only be wearing it for a couple of hours, tops, right?

"Fine, Lydia, fine" Kayla relented, pulling across the curtain as she changed into the outfit, "But just so you know, pay back's a bitch - bitch" Kayla grinned as Lydia just let out a sound of annoyance. Yes, Kayla would get her own back because, going on dates with jocks definitely did not make her list of the top 100 things to do before she died.

By half past one Kayla wanted to gauge her own eyes out.

By two she had the sudden, or not so sudden, urge to punch Brian in the face.

By two thirty she was seriously contemplating faking an injury just to get out of there.

By three, Kayla was 50000000% done she even went as far as trying to name all the chemical reactions off the top of her head, _that's _how bad it was - and it took a hell of a lot to make Kayla do chemistry willingly - Mr Harris would be _so _proud.

Okay, so Brian wasn't _too_ bad - he still had that air of arrogance around him, like most teenage guys, and those annoyingly perfect facial features that most girls would just die for but... it just wasn't doing anything for her. At all. Yeah, he was nice enough and maybe had an alright humour about him, as well as driving a seriously expensive car that Kayla was sure even her mom couldn't afford, but it just wasn't enough.

He wasn't quirky or sarcastic, he didn't have the right sense of humour or drive a less conspicuous car. He just tried too hard and was so cliché it was borderline annoying and seriously off putting to say the least.

"Well I had a really good time but, something tells me... you didn't?" Brian asked as they pulled up into her driveway, the expensive car tackling the slight hill with ease.

"It was alright" Kayla shrugged, a neutral look plastered on her face, "I just... don't like you" She said bluntly, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Wow - straight to the point, huh?" Brian asked with a roll of his eyes, his fingers tapping against the car steering wheel.

"It's not that you're bad or anything, I'm sure you could have any girl you wanted just... not me" Kayla told him sincerely, "Anyway, thanks for the meal, the ridiculously, super expensive meal that would've got any normal person in debt, but I really have to go" She said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and opening the car door, pulling herself out.

"Just one more question Kayla" Brian said as Kayla leaned down, looking in through the open window, "Is the reason you were so reluctant to go out with me because there's another guy?" He asked, staring right at her.

Ha - now that _was _the question, wasn't it?

In the broad sense - no, there wasn't, she wasn't secretly dating another guy or having a quickie in the janitors closet.

But in the smaller, more complicated sense? Maybe. That was something Kayla hadn't figured out yet or even planned. She was playing it by ear, seeing where things went and then, well, she would take it as it came.

"I don't know" She answered truthfully, "I honestly have no clue" Kayla chuckled with a shake of her head, walking away from the car with a fond smile on her face, leaving Brian watching after her, a look of puzzlement etched on his face. As soon as Kayla got in the house she kicked off her shoes, ran up the stairs and closed herself off in her bedroom, turning her music on just in case Derek decided to listen in.

She had a plan, it had been mulling in her head since Wednesday, and finally decided, what the hell, she may as well do it - the full moon was approaching rather rapidly and if they didn't catch the Alpha soon, all hell would break loose.

She scrolled through her contacts, finally getting to the 'S' and hit the 'call' button before she could change her mind.

"Uh, hey Kayla" Stiles voice greeted her, "What's up?" He sounded, unsure almost, as if he was slightly embarrassed about yesterday at the graveyard but Kayla wouldn't hold that against him - he broke down, he grieved, he let his emotions out - it happens, it was nothing to be ashamed about.

"Okay, I'm gonna get straight to the point here" Kayla told him, completely seriously, "I completely understand if you wanna say no, hell, I'm starting to think this is a bad idea, but... how do you feel about helping me connect with the Alpha?" She asked, her voice lowering slightly as she muttered the last words, praying to god Derek wouldn't hear.

"Okay... _what?" _He exclaimed, "What do you mean? What are you _thinking_? Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He rattled off questions and Kayla could hear him breathing heavily. She resisted an eye roll, knowing she would only be doing it to herself.

"Yes Stiles" She told him, "Look can you just... come over? And I'll explain?" She asked, biting her lip, waiting for an answer.

"Why-why me?" He finally managed to ask, "I'm sure Derek could-"

"Derek would freak-out if I told him, I can't tell my mom because she just... wouldn't understand, I can't confide in Lydia and Allison, Scott would probably be put in mortal danger and... and I trust you" She muttered the last words, hating how vulnerable they made her feel - she was always so independent - well, that and the fact she couldn't exactly tell him he was her 'anchor' or whatever, pressure much? - "But if you don't want to-"

"I'm probably an idiot for saying this but... fine, okay, sure... just, gimme ten minutes to get organised"

"Thanks Stiles" She grinned, feeling elated over the fact he actually agreed to do something potentially dangerous to help her, "Just let yourself in when you come over" And then she shut off her cell phone, grabbing her jacket and throwing it on, prepared to run down the stairs and meet Stiles but stopped and changed her mind. Better safe than sorry, right? So she carefully opened her desk drawer, punching in the security code, and opening a metal container and pulling out a dried out Wolfs bane root.

Yes, definitely better safe than sorry.

Stiles wasn't actually ten minutes like he told Kayla he would be, he made it to her house in under six minutes because, let's face it, your friend/possible crush tells you she wants to do some freaky ass crap with the Alpha, then you're definitely going to drop everything and get the hell over there, most likely stopping her before she could do anything stupid - which was rich, coming from him.

"Okay, I'm here, and I'm begging you, from the bottom of my ever caring and growing heart to not..." He trailed off, his words stumbling to a close as he trailed into the house, his eyes falling on Kayla. Okay... whoa, seriously... whoa. He blinked a couple of times, giving his head a small shake.

"What?" Kayla asked, striding over to him, eyebrows raised.

"Uh... nothing, you j-just uh... you look..." Stiles gulped, trying to snap out of his staring.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "Yes well, that's Lydia for ya... all about the 'fashion' or whatever" Kayla grumbled, making Stiles peer at her in astonishment. Since when would Kayla allow Lydia of all people dress her up? Aw crap...Stiles knew why and he felt his stomach drop.

"Date?" He guessed, his voice a few octaves higher than normal - he didn't know why he was over-reacting, it was a completely normal thing to do, date he meant, people went on dates all the time, well - except him, so of course Kayla would. Duh.

"Yup" She said, slinging her rucksack over one shoulder and Stiles leaned forward in anticipation, getting ready for the immense rejection he was about to get.

"And, uh... how did it go?" He asked carefully, praying she would just say 'Brian' was a complete asshat and she left halfway through the so-called 'date'. Yeah, that definitely wasn't jealously it was just... curiosity. Yeah, he was just curious was all.

"Well, he drives a ridiculously expensive car, pays for a meal that could be exchanged for a frigging house and flashes his money about more than a stripper - I would say he was over-compensating wouldn't you?" She grinned and Stiles let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Oh thank god" He murmured, running a hand over his hair but stopping when he met Kayla's amused, if slightly affronted, stare, "I mean, that's just... terrible, just so completely heart-crushing" He made up, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah... sure" Kayla drawled out, "Anyway, are we gonna do the thing we were gonna do or do you wanna hang around here discussing my non-existent love life?" She asked sarcastically, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh sure, let's go - though it would be handy if you could actually tell me what this 'top secret' mission is?" He asked her as he trailed out after her, hopping in the front of his jeep as Kayla took the passenger seat.

"I'll tell you when we get there - don't want to put you off _too_ much" Kayla replied cryptically making Stiles groan.

"That bad?"

"That bad" She confirmed with a chuckle, "But don't worry, it won't kill you... hopefully" She added as Stiles stared at her with wide eyes.

"That comforts me so much" He replied sarcastically, "I mean, really, way to calm my nerves"

"Oh just drive Stilinski" Kayla laughed, turning her head to look out the window with a grin on her face, "If anything happens, I'll protect you" She added with a grin and Stiles didn't doubt that for one second.

* * *

"You're _what?" _Stiles exclaimed loudly, staring at Kayla like she was nuts - which she probably was if he were to be honest with himself, "You're gonna...? With the thing...? And why...?" Stiles trailed off, shaking his head in exasperation - they were standing in the middle of the woods - privacy, Kayla had said - as Stiles stood there in shock.

"I'm gonna mend the mind connection and use the wolfs bane so the Alpha doesn't take full control of me again so that, maybe, hopefully, we can figure out who this maniac is" Kayla told him again, calmly, looking more bored than scared.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, look at all the things that could go wrong - you could be back under the Alpha's control again and try to kill, oh yeah, _me, _considering I'm the only one within a five mile radius" He exclaimed, but his heart was beating fast with worry. This was a super stupid idea, like... it would reach the top of the 'stupid stupidest' list.

"That's what the wolfs bane is for" Kayla replied, holding up the dried up wolfs bane,"Y'know... extra control or whatever"

"This is a really, _really, really _bad idea" Stiles protested, knowing it would no good at all - Kayla was stubborn, he wasn't going to put her off an idea, hell, Stiles didn't think anyone could if he were to be quite frank.

"Worse than breaking into the school at night and calling the Alpha in person?" Kayla retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

"We-We had a plan" Stiles protested feebly, trying to show Kayla around to his way of thinking.

"Yeah, and that plan worked out so well" Kayla said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, "I mean, really, it's not like we didn't all nearly die or anything"

"Minor details" Stiles exclaimed, "At least we're further forward than we were - I count that as being a success"

"Well if that's your definition of 'success' then my plan will definitely win a gold medal" Kayla retorted, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ughhh, you're so frustrating" Stiles said loudly, running a hand down his face in exasperation.

"Of course I am - I'm a Hale, I thought you knew that by now" Kayla rolled her eyes, "So, are we doing it or what?"

"Yes" Stiles groaned, "But I don't know why you took me here - if things go south, which I would bet my money on by the way, then wouldn't it be more beneficial to take Scott or Derek, Y'know... strength in super werewolf abilities and all that?" He asked, coming to stand beside her. He saw nervousness pass through her eyes for a few seconds before it was gone and Stiles was sure he was just seeing things.

"Uh... no, no... it's more complicated than that" She replied, avoiding his gaze, making Stiles raise his eyebrows.

"What's complicated about surviving - I think it's a pretty straight forward process actually" Stiles retorted making Kayla glare at him.

"Seriously? You want to get into this... _now?" _She exclaimed, looking ready to begin blowing steam out of her ears.

"Yes, because I'm not helping until you tell me why you need me here... and how _I_ can actually help you" Stiles told her, matching her stance of folding his arms across his chest to show he was not going to back down. Sometimes, she was as bad as Derek with all her crypticness and mysteriousness. Not that he minded, it gave her depth, but he needed to know certain things if he was going to be able to help. And not die at the same time. Not dying was good.

Kayla blew out an aggravated breath, biting the inside of her cheek, fists clenching at her sides.

"Because... because I don't need someone to 'protect me'" She admitted, shaking her head, "I need someone that can pull me back" She told him, finally meeting his eyes, "Happy now? Yes Stilinski, whatever it is about your severely annoying yet endearing personality and wittiness it is actually helpful - don't let your ego inflate too much" She warned, sucking in a deep breath and closing her eyes, "Now do you think you can manage to keep quiet just this once, I need to concentrate" She snapped, sounding angry yet slightly embarrassed as Stiles just gaped at her.

Yes he could be silent... Because he couldn't actually get any air into his frigging lungs.

Okay... what? His body was still with shock but his mind was whirling a million miles an hour. What?

"Uh... s-sure" He managed to mumble, scratching the back of his neck and staring at the ground. He still tried to get his head around it all - like, who in their right mind would see him as a valuable asset or whatever?

Holy crap.

"Wait... like an anchor?" He spluttered out, gulping slightly as Kayla peeled her eyes open, sending him a glare worse than any of Derek's', her green eyes looking so intimidating and dangerous Stiles resisted taking a step back. Thank god she couldn't bite - his head would be off by now.

"Okay, yeah... Stiles is gonna shut up now... shutting up now..." He said, giving an awkward smile as Kayla continued to glower at him, unimpressed, before taking in another deep breath, like she was resisting killing him, which she probably was, and closing her eyes, going back to 'focusing' or 'channelling energy' or some crap like that.

What the hell was he supposed to do? He had no idea what Kayla's feelings were as she hid them well, really well actually, where as he was like an open book. He shook his head - just because he was her 'anchor' or whatever didn't mean she, like... loved him or whatever, it just proved they were good friends. But Stiles couldn't help but think, what if...?

An hour later they were still standing there, in the same position, and Stiles hadn't moved or even breathed a word - he was actually quite impressed with himself, though put it down to complete and utter terror that his friend would go all 'psycho' on him. His legs were beginning to ache and he felt the sudden urge to tap his feet but resisted - he loved living, just loved it, and didn't want it all to end in the middle of a frigging woods.

Suddenly, Kayla's hand shot out and latched onto his, gripping it so hard his skin turned white.

"Kayla"? He asked carefully, taking a step forward to get a better look at her, "What's happening?"

She didn't reply, however, just continued to stand there, still as statue, eyes closed, breathing laboured.

"Okay, fun's over Kayla, snap out of it" Stiles said, heart racing - they were in the middle of no where and if something happened... Stiles shuddered to think about that. Yet still she remained, hand tightening around his as if tethering herself to reality, and Stiles took his cell phone out his pocket. They were way out of their depth here, way out, drowning, and Stiles admitted that they needed help.

Just as he was about to call Scott and tell him to get his ass out here, Kayla collapsed, causing Stiles to hastily drop his phone to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" He exclaimed, holding her up as Kayla's eyes opened, blinking around in confusion.

"Are you okay? You don't seem okay! What happened? Is everything alright?" He rambled as he helped her stand up but, instead of looking faint or pale like he expected, she actually looked... annoyed? Huh?

"Dammit" She cursed, "I was this-close" She raved, holding her two fingers close together, "All I got was that stupid, annoying, infuriating, cryptic scent of lavender again! Like, what the hell? Lavender? What's that got to do with anything - did the plant send him into too much of a deep sleep? Stain his coat? Holy frigging god"

"Okay, just... calm down" He advised.

"Calm down? You calm down" She exclaimed, anger radiating from every pore in her body.

"I'm calm - at least, I would be calm if you calmed down" He retorted, making Kayla glare at him.

"You calm down so I can calm down not me calm down so you can calm down" Kayla said, making Stiles' head spin painfully.

"Okay, okay - why don't we both calm down okay?" Stiles said loudly, waving his arms about wildly. Kayla took a breath before nodding, looking less like a wild lion every second.

"See? That's good now... everyone's calm" Stiles said gingerly, "Now what the hell are you talking about? What happened?"

"Nothing" Was her aggravated response, "Nothing except darkness and frigging lavender - that's it"

"What do you think it means?" He asked, rushing to keep up with her long, determined strides towards his jeep.

"If I knew that don't you think I would've told you?" She snapped, before sending him a guilty look, "Uh... sorry, I didn't mean to snap - you didn't deserve that" She apologised as they both walked together, a little slower and a lot less calmly.

They talked in the jeep easily, the conversation flowing between the two, although Stiles was still extremely nervous about the whole... thing, relationship, anchor-whatever-thing, but thought this was probably not the best time to bring it up. Or never. He was fine with never.

"Thanks for all your help Stiles, and I'm sorry for dragging you into this - again - I owe you a seriously big favour" Kayla said as she pulled herself from the jeep, turning around to speak to him.

"Hey, what are friends for?" He grinned, "Though I wouldn't mind a really good back massage, I mean, what with all the running-from-our-deaths and the whole Lacrosse thing, I think my back may be breaking" He said cheekily, watching happily as amusement flared up in Kayla's eyes.

"Oh really?" She smirked playfully, "Well, I'll have to take a rain check for that" She grinned, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "But seriously, you've been a big help - I don't know what we'd all do without you"

Stiles blushed but waved her off, not liking how embarrassed he was getting.

"Honestly it's nothing" He said and silence fell between the two of them before Kayla cleared her throat, "Anyway... I guess I'll see ya Monday"

"Yup, Monday, at school, or at hell, whatever you wanna call it"

"Bye Stiles" She waved, talking a few steps away from him, looking absolutely exhausted, and, before he knew what he was doing, he had called out her name once again.

"Yes?" She questioned, looking at him curiously.

Stile's felt his nerves take a hold of him again, causing the words to die in his throat and for sweat to build up on his forehead. Yeah, way to go Stiles, you actually get enough confidence to say whatever the hell it was he was feeling, and then it all just disappeared from his mind like a light bulb going out.

"Uh, yeah... nothing, sorry" Stiles stumbled, watching as Kayla sent him a disappointed look though it was covered up by giving him a quick thumbs up and walking back to her house.

So, it was safe to say, Stiles was completely and utterly bamboozled to the point where he couldn't even concentrate on the road ahead of him, let alone figuring out whatever 'deep feelings' was beginning to bubble up in his chest.

**A.N) Phew, another long chapter! ha! anyway I hope y'all liked this and I would so very much appreciate your thoughts on this, like, pretty please? it motivates me so much and helps me rattle out these chapters like hot buns - next chapter is episode eight which I am SO excited for... like, really really excited! haha! :) peace out and please leave a review you lovely people, thanks! :)**


	20. Chapter 20 - The full moon's curse

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is nay mine - thank you so much for all your support and a big shout out to BTR14, DarlingPeterPan, nerina2401, Lys Dis, Shadow-wolf78, cat-afterlife, peeler . talia1 and Aria (guest) they all mean so much so thank you you fabulous people! :)**

"Stiles, shut up - you're drunk" Scott stated as he drove Stiles' jeep out of the reserve, seeming how his friend was completely wasted and currently hanging upside down off the passenger seat, mumbling about god knows what.

"I-I'm not 'drunk' Scottie... I'm tipsy, I'm level headed, I'm... I'm seeing things clearly" He ranted, slurring his words together, though Scott was barely paying attention as his thoughts drifted off to Allison and their 'taking a break' situation. Honestly, that was all he could think about and with the full moon coming, tomorrow, he didn't know how he was going to handle it without Allison.

"Dude... where's my phone, I need my phone" Stiles slurred, almost kicking Scott in the head as he tried to pull himself up into a sitting position.

"I don't know Stiles because it's your phone" Scott replied tiredly, ignoring his best friends ramblings.

"Ah... found it, I found it Scottie" Stiles said, yanking it out his pocket and blinking at the bright screen. No matter how mad, or tired, or annoyed, or heartbroken Scott was, he knew that, whatever Stiles was planning to do it wasn't good, and knowing he had to stop his drunk friend.

"Stiles, forget your phone and go to sleep before you do-"

"Shhh Scott, I'm on the phone" Stiles shushed him, wagging his finger in Scott's face as he held his phone to his ear, upside down of course.

"Stiles don't-" Scott tried to protest, shaking his head but obviously drunk Stiles was either deaf or completely hard-headed, because he just shook his head and leaned away from Scott trying to grab the phone.

"Hey, hey, hey wassup?!" Stiles drunk voice echoed loudly throughout the car and Scott cringed at what was unravelling - he perked up his super werewolf hearing and listened in, prepared to smack Stiles round the head if things got too out of hand.

"Uh... hey to you too Stiles" Kayla replied and Scott could hear amusement in her voice - oh dear god! Scott held back a groan - if Stiles was going to do what Scott thought he was going to do then he knew his friend would definitely regret it in the morning, when he was _actually_ level headed - instead of just thinking he was - and sober.

"Kaaaaaaayla helloooooo" Stiles slurred his words together as a dopey grin formed on his face, "I was just calling you because-" Stiles suddenly laughed drunkenly, "I dunno why but I just wanted to hear your voice"

Scott wanted to take the phone away but at the same time he didn't - hell, if Stiles actually had enough confidence when drunk to explain all his deep, inner feelings then he was just doing his friend a favour right? It was about time Stiles stopped obsessing over Lydia and moved onto bigger, better and realer things.

"Thanks Stiles" Kayla laughed, "But I think, actually, I know, you're drunk and before you can say something really embarrassing that you'll probably regret later on, I'm gonna hang up" Kayla said as Scott smirked.

"Nooooo, don't hang up, I was just... I was just giving you a compliment, girl's love compliments right?" Stiles asked, his head leaning on the passenger side window as Scott shook his own head in exasperation.

"Sometimes, I guess, but Stiles-" Stiles cut off Kayla again, his words so slurred Scott had to really strain his ears to make him out.

"You-you have a really nice voice, even when you're like, biting my head off... you look so, I dunno like... cutely fierce and the fact that you can kick my ass is actually kinda a turn on" Stiles admitted, letting out a long, drunken sigh and resolving into a fit of giggles. Giggles? Really? Scott shook his head again for the millionth time, letting out a loud snort. Well, at least one of them was on the right track to a successful relationship.

"Ya know... I was thinking about stuff and, uh, what happened in the woods-" And Scott's head snapped up, what in god's name was Stiles talking about? "-and I realised... like, an epiphany occurred to me, that...I like you" Stiles admitted, his whole demeanour screaming 'DRUNK'. Scott rolled his eyes as he turned a corner on the road - well, that was one way to tell a girl you liked them.

"And I like you too Stiles - I'm pretty sure that's the basis to any friendship" Kayla chirped back but Scott watched as Stiles shook his head quickly.

"No, I mean... I _like_ you _like_ you, like seriously _likely likely _you" Stiles slurred as Scott held back a groan - yeah, real smooth Stiles, Scott thought, how many times to you have to say 'like' anyway?

"O-OOOkay then, that's nice to know" Kayla replied and Scott could practically hear the smile in her voice, "But don't you _likely likely _Lydia too?"

"Yeah" Stiles admitted and Scott decided now would be a great time to grab Stiles' phone before all hell broke loose, "Maybe... not as much as before..." Stiles trailed off, looking like he was about to fall asleep until he jolted up in his seat when Scott tried to steal the phone.

"No, Scott, what're you doing, I-" Stiles protested weakly but, what with all his drunkenness and Scott's super werewolf abilities, he really was no match as Scott shut off the phone, pressing the red button to end the call.

"I-I was having a convos- convoser-... no, con-ver-sa-tion" Stiles pronounced loudly, eyes unfocused.

"Sounded like a pretty one sided conversation if you ask me" Scott grumbled, throwing Stiles' phone in the back seat, "And anyway, you'll thank me tomorrow, think of it as a favour" Scott said as Stiles just 'hmmm'd' in agreement before his whole body sagged forward and he fell between his knee's letting out loud groans.

Scott refocused back on the road - he was scared for tomorrow, he didn't like what the full moon made him become and just hoped that Stiles would have his back like he always did - right now, he needed his best friend more than ever.

* * *

Kayla's whole body itched with annoyance the next day. It was Monday morning, the first day back at school after the whole Alpha incident Wednesday night, but that wasn't why she felt so mad, though having to go to school may have contributed to it slightly, but it was because it was the day of the full moon. Joy. She didn't know the whole ins and outs of her biological structure because it wasn't like she could just ask a doctor, but she knew enough to know the full moon was _bad. _Like, really bad.

It was worse than PMSing. Way worse. Because the cells in her body were basically split between werewolf and human, the full moon messed her up. She knew the whole day she would either be completely moody, mad or extra teary - maybe all at once if she was _oh so_ lucky.

Letting out a loud, annoyed huff, Kayla slammed off her alarm clock a little harder than normal with her fist, splintering the red plastic.

Aw, come on.

"For the love of god" Kayla seethed, pulling out the cable and throwing the, now, broken alarm clock across the room, so it hit the wall with a loud 'thud', most likely leaving a dent. Yeah, this day was off to a _great _start. Her mom and Derek knew that it was best to leave her alone, and she was thankful for that. If she came across any humans before she at least had her usual dose of coffee, then she may actually go on a killing spree.

Six cups of coffee and copious amounts of sugar later, Kayla stormed up to the school. Damn that Alpha and his stupid, annoying, frigging villain complex, leaving her without a damn car. If she ever got her hands on him she would tear him about, limb from limb, and roast his little werewolf ass over a fire. Yeah, safe to say she was definitely _not _in a good mood. A few people turned to look at her, whispering quietly under their breaths, but Kayla shot them a glare so fierce it soon sent them backtracking.

Her cousin was either a murder suspect or a victim - of course people would talk, but Kayla was in such a rage, if she heard one comment, hell even one word about Derek, she may just start throwing punches. She avoided her friends at all cost, especially Stiles, before she said some things she would surely regret. But now she had a test, a test she couldn't skip, and knew she would have to face them eventually.

Her hands clenched around the strap of her bag as she walked into the class that was set out with individual tables and chairs. Okay, breathe, she could do this - it was only one lesson, she just had to concentrate and try to not rip anyone's head off - easy right? She took a seat behind Stiles, avoiding eye contact, because she was fearful that just the smallest thing would send her over the edge.

"Uh... hey" His uncertain voice greeted her and Kayla bit her cheek in an effort to not scream at him. She wasn't mad at him and he hadn't done anything wrong but every little thing just got under her skin. She attempted a tight smile, pulling a pen from her bag but, as her frustration reached sky levels when she heard Mr Harris' snide voice, the pen snapped in half in her hand, making a few students stare at her warily.

"Oh right, the uh... full moon right? Crap, uh, yeah..." Stiles said with wide eyes as Kayla glared at him, trying to stop herself but, oh my god she was just so _mad. _She threw the broken remains of her pen on the floor, grabbing another one from her bag, wishing everyone's mutterings would just stop.

"Well, I'm gonna shut up now before you decide killing me in the middle of class would be a good idea... yeah, okay..." Stiles stumbled over his words as he turned around in his seat facing away from her and Kayla let out a loud breath. That was one problem gone. The kid in the seat next to her, a petite black haired girl would not stop staring at her though and Kayla's blood boiled.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped loudly, hands curling around the edge of her desk, "Cause I swear to god if you don't stop I'm gonna take this pen and shove it so far up your-"

"Miss Hale" Mr Harris' stern voice interrupted her mid rant, "I suggest you stop before I send you to the principle's office"

Kayla took a deep breath - okay don't make a scene, just concentrate on happy things like unicorns and candy canes or attractive male celebrities, but she still felt her jaw clenching in an effort not to scream the whole place down.

"Not my fault your whole family is completely insane" The dark headed girl muttered snobbily under her breath, rolling her eyes. Kayla recognised her from the 'trouble-making' group of the school, the ones that always got in trouble and was this-close to getting suspended.

"And it won't be my fault when my fist connects with your face" Kayla seethed, seeing red. A lot of people were staring at her, especially Allison and Stiles, but Kayla pointedly ignored them before she got into a fight with them too.

The snobbish girl let out an unimpressed snort, flicking her hair over her shoulder, "You talk a big game Hale but you're just gonna go the same way as the rest of your family"

"Miss Reynolds, take yourself down to the principle's office - NOW" Harris said firmly, his face morphed into anger though Kayla was a hell of a lot angrier. She could handle insults at herself, but to her family? Her dead family? That was not on. Her body was quaking in anger and she had the sudden urge to smash 'Miss Reynolds's' face in with a desk. As the girl, who Kayla now officially wanted to rip open, stood up, Kayla stood up too, sending her chair flying backwards as Stiles let out a desperate noise, telling her to 'stop' but she completely ignored him.

She grabbed the girl's elbow, yanking her around to face her and then, faster than a cobra, Kayla's fist connected with her face, sending her flying sideways and falling onto Stiles' desk. Stiles let out a yelp as everyone stared at her, eyes wide.

"Miss HALE" Harris demanded, beginning to stride forward but the girl, Reynolds of whatever the hell she was called, stood up, holding her bleeding lip and tried to take a shot at Kayla but Kayla, being angry and having quick reflexes, ducked, knowing it was wrong to do this but at the same time wanting to beat the living daylights out of this girl - her family was dead and she was mocking them? Insulting them? No way was she getting away with that.

Reynolds took a desperate lunge at her, looking maniac, but a tall boy with dirty blonde curly hair, grabbed a hold of her, pulling her backwards as the whole class stood up to get a better look at what was happening. Kayla growled, getting prepared to kick out angrily but Stiles grabbed her around the waist, pulling her backwards just like the curly blonde haired boy did to Reynolds.

"Kayla, calm down, it's okay, it's okay" Stiles muttered to her as she tried to struggle out of his grip, wanting to give that girl a taste of her own medicine, hell, she deserved it.

"Right, THAT IS IT" Harris hollered, standing in between the two girls, looking furious "The two of you are going to the principle's office right now and are going to resit this test during one of your lunchtimes" Harris said loudly, as Kayla just rolled her eyes, breathing so heavily she couldn't even hear herself think.

"Get off me" Kayla snapped, finally escaping Stiles' iron wrought grasp, accidentally elbowing him in the ribs as she did so, straightening out her blue blouse and slinging her bag over her shoulder. She saw Stiles hold his hands up in surrender and take a step back, quite wisely Kayla thought, the damn full moon was a curse and she didn't want to bite his head off too.

"Both of you, NOW" Harris snapped, pointing to the door as Kayla plastered a neutral look on her face as she shoved her way past the group of students that had built up, roughly pushing everyone out of her way and striding from the room angrily. Damn, this day had just started off great.

* * *

"Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know... desire?" Stiles asked, looking at Scott expectantly.

"What do you mean desire?"

"Like sexual desire?" Stiles replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Sexual desire?"

Stiles resisted an eye roll, "Yes sexual desire, lust, passion, arousal" Stiles said as they stood in the middle of the corridor.

"From which one?" Scott asked, looking down the corridor and seeing both Kayla and Lydia talking, though it looked to be of a more one sided conversation considering Lydia's mouth was moving a hundred miles a minute and Kayla was just standing there, gripping her books to her chest tightly, and staring at Lydia blankly. Scott frowned - was that how bad it was going to get with him? When Kayla got into that fight during the test he felt how livid she was, hell, it was coming off her in waves and even made Scott feel angry. He didn't want to turn into that tonight, he couldn't.

"What? No... I mean, no-one, neither, just... in the broad sense can you determine sexual desire?" Stiles replied, fumbling slightly as Scott just stared at him knowingly. Honestly, Stiles was easier to read than a book.

"From which one Stiles?" Scott asked again with a tired sigh - if he was going to do this then Stiles needed to be straight with him.

"Fine, both of them" Stiles admitted, making Scott raise his eyebrows, "Look, in case you haven't been paying attention for the past two weeks, I'm kind of in a pickle" Stiles exclaimed, "I'm trying to get over a girl I've been obsessing about since third freaking grade so that maybe I can actually get some Stiles-loving that doesn't come in the form of a dream" He said loudly, before looking around nervously and lowering his voice, "Okay? So, if I know for sure which way they like me then maybe I can move on - you want me to move on don't you Scott? Do you really want to be stuck with me when we're forty and I'm some loser virgin sleeping on your couch? No, didn't think so, so please just... ask them both if they like me, see if their heartbeat rises or pheromones come shooting out of their head or something?" Stiles rambled, placing his hands on his hips and looking at Scott expectantly.

"Fine" Scott relented, causing Stiles to look at him in shock, "Think of this as another favour you owe me"

"Favour? What favour? I don't owe you any favours" Stiles exclaimed, looking slightly panicky.

"Though, after that embarrassing phone call last night, you don't need me to sort out your love life, drunk you already did that" Scott told a gaping Stiles as he dragged his feet away in the opposite direction, towards the two girls.

"Wait, what? I didn't..." Scott could practically hear the wheels turning in Stiles' head and waited for the inevitable to happen, "Holy god almighty" Stiles exclaimed and Scott could hear him muttering profanities under his breath as he walked away, obviously remembering the memory as clear as day.

"Hey, um, girls" Scott greeted, somewhat unenthusiastically. Lydia sent him a polite look where as Kayla's jaw just clenched - Scott didn't take it personally, he knew how it felt to be completely not yourself, in fact, he was beginning to feel that way too.

"Scott" Lydia sent him a small smile, "What can I help you with?"

"Well, Stiles and I were just going to Lacrosse practice" Scott said, glancing between the two when he said Stiles' name. Lydia didn't do anything, there were no blips in her heart beat or, as Stiles put it, "Pheromones shooting out of her head', but Kayla's heart rate increased ever so slightly as she glanced over Scott's shoulder and saw Stiles standing there, still a look of mortification plastered on his face.

"That's nice but I really have to go now" Kayla excused herself, turning around on her heel and striding away.

"I don't know what her deal is but she has been snarky all day" Lydia said, her voice filled with disapproval.

"Actually, Lydia... can I speak to you for a moment?" Scott did as Stiles asked - he found out the girl's feelings, now he had to do something for himself.

* * *

When Kayla got home from school her mom wasn't in, thank god, she knew to stay well away, and as a bonus, Derek wasn't there too - probably because it was the full moon tonight. Good. She had the whole of the house to herself. Thank god.

She took a quick shower, trying to settle the continuous vibrating in her skin that told her the full moon was getting closer and closer, but it wasn't working. Through the beating of the water on her skin, she still felt incredibly mad and unsettled. She changed into a pair of shorts and vest top, pacing the length of her room in anxiety.

She had been dealing with the full moons by herself since she was twelve - it was just easier instead of people crowding around her, trying to offer help, when, in retrospect, they weren't actually helping they were just hindering.

Her leg was bouncing up and down nervously - she still had a few hours left until the burning pain started, not that that helped any. She was all alone, stuck with her heightened emotions and a TV to keep her company.

Dylan used to offer her words of support and, in return, she used to do all that she could to help him. Although he had been two years older they got on well, having the usual brother-sister spats but were willing to die for each other. She remembered his last words to her, the "_I guess you can keep my Xbox now Kez" _She didn't know why he called her that, but he had for as long as she could remember.

She felt tears building up in her eyes. That was another thing about the full moon - it made her incredibly emotional, something Kayla loathed. She was only young when the rest of her family died in the fire but was old enough to understand that they weren't coming back and feeling the pain that their absences left behind. Then, just as her family was getting back to normal, those god awful hunters had to tear her dad and brother away from her.

Kayla let out a muffled sob, holding a hand to her mouth. She had to be strong, to try and not let her emotions get in the way, but occasionally, she got fed up with being strong, she just wanted to crawl up in a ball and cry, to let everything out. Kayla pulled herself up on the bed, hugging a cushion to her chest and burying her head into it, blocking out the last remains of light streaming in through the window.

She just wanted her family back. Her brother and her dad. The rest of her family like her aunt and her cousins, she wanted to be able to pluck up the courage and go and visit uncle Peter, try and comfort him in any way she could. She just wanted a normal family but that was never going to happen. A few tears streamed down her face and Kayla let them. No one was here, she didn't have to be strong anymore, she didn't have to be strong for anyone. This was the time she had to herself so she let herself cry.

When the moon began to peak through the clouds, shining in through the window Kayla cringed as she felt the burning pain return again. It started off more annoying than painful, like pins and needles but with flames, but steadily increasing. Her muscles were burning painfully, like when you run too much but times that pain by a hundred. Everything just hurt as the cells in her body fought each other, going at it like cat and dog, the werewolf ones trying to turn her body but the human ones resisting, remaining completely unchanged.

Oh god, it just hurt so much - it didn't matter she had been dealing with it for years, the pain got worse and worse each time she could've sworn, and it didn't get easier to deal with. In fact, it just got harder though she always reassured people that everything was fine when, in fact, it was the opposite. Her whole body jolted as a spasm of pain ran up her spine and Kayla bit her lip to stop from screaming. Everything just got from bad to worse.

* * *

To say Stiles had had a shitty day would be a serious understatement. Not only did his best friend turn into a murderous werewolf with serial killer eyes, but he had to break up a fight during a test, worry about his dad going out on a full moon and getting torn apart, and sift through his feelings which, was a lot harder than he thought. He was rolling around in his jeep, just after getting the relieving news that his dad was okay, and was trying to look for Scott. He didn't want his friend to kill anyone because Scott would feel incredibly guilty for the rest of his life and so would Stiles - Scott was his responsibility, he had vowed to look after him on the full moon but he had escaped and that was down to Stiles.

His phone beeped, alerting him to a text, but it came from an unusual number. Curiously, Stiles opened it, eyes glancing over the words.

_Stiles - Scott is fine, I'm just dropping him off at his house and he didn't hurt anyone. Everything is fine. Derek._

Wow... it was actually a civilised text, no scathing words or death threats. Stiles blew out a breath though - thank god. Relief spread through his veins - he was still mad at his friend but he would get over that, for now Scott was fine and that was all that mattered. His fingers were tapping against the steering wheel as he drove home. He remembered Scott telling him how it was Lydia that initiated the kiss, not him, and felt hurt by it. But not the kind of hurt like he expected. More like the kind of hurt if it was your ex girlfriend, well, he assumed anyway, he didn't have any ex's, and that kind of shocked him.

What did that mean?

Did it mean he was, slowly, getting over Lydia? He hoped so - he would always respect her and admire Lydia but he didn't want his whole life to be revolved around a girl that only learnt his name a couple of weeks ago. He wanted to find someone that _knew _him and _understood _him, he wanted something like Scott and Allison had.

As he was about to turn off onto his street he stopped, looking between the junction. He probably should go check on Kayla, just to see if she was okay. He remembered when he first met her she told him that full moons for her were really crappy and after the serious killer mood she was in today, Stiles believed her. She probably wouldn't want to see him but, what the hell, that's what friends do right? Check up on each other?

So he pulled into her driveway, noticing all the cars gone. Okay, so no one was home - no Derek, no Jody, that was good, then he wouldn't have to do some serious explaining about why he was showing up to her house at one in the morning. He slipped out of the jeep, walked over to the door and his hand shot out to find the spare key hidden under the mat where Kayla had told him it was. He thanked her for that now because he wouldn't have to climb in through her bedroom window like some kind of creep.

"Uh... Kayla?" He called out to the dark house, walking in and closing the door - hmmm, maybe he should get a key made like he did with Scott, you never know when there's going to be an emergency, "Are you... here? Look, I know you probably don't wanna see anyone but, I was... in the uh, area, duh, and just wanted to see if you were okay" He said, as he walked up the stairs, turning the corners to get to Kayla's bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, he opened her bedroom door, letting it swing open, praying to god she wasn't getting changed or anything.

"Stiles?" He recognised her weak voice call out, "Wh-What's the matter?" She asked and Stiles walked in, trying to see in the darkened room. He made it over to her bed without tripping, secretly clapping himself on the back, and perched at the end of her bed.

"Nothing's the matter I just... I uh, wanted to see if you were okay" He clarified as she turned over on her back to look at him.

"But-But what about Scott? Is he okay? He didn't hurt anyone did he?" She rattled off questions, her voice sounding a lot weaker than normal and Stiles cringed - oh god, this whole situation screamed 'bad'.

"Scott's fine, well, as fine as anyone could be with Derek" He chuckled nervously, "I think Derek's staying with him for now" He added as she nodded, letting out a wince that Stiles pretended not to hear.

"H-How'd it go, with... Scott... tonight?" She asked and Stiles cringed.

"A part from being an even bigger douche than Brian... okay I think, though next time I'm going to have to invest in something stronger than handcuffs" Stiles said light-heartedly as Kayla gave him a smile, a very small smile, but a smile none the less.

"How are you though? I mean... I remember you said about your body fighting itself or something?" Stiles asked, watching in worry as Kayla let out a barely audible pained noise, but Stiles still heard it.

"I-I'm fine" Kayla stated and Stiles resisted a scoff - if she was fine then he was Hitler.

"Why do you do that?" He asked her, completely bamboozled.

"Do what?"

"Act like you're fine when you're clearly not?" He asked, worry building up in his chest as he noticed she was shaking. Kayla gave him a look, a look which clearly stated 'don't go there' but Stiles watched as she scrunched up her face in pain, arm winding around her torso as she cringed. Stiles felt completely useless - he wanted to help but he honest to god had no idea how.

"Oh god, do you need a drink? Aspirin? Doctor?" Stiles rambled, pushing his body closer so he was sitting directly opposite her. His hand shot out to touch her forehead and was alarmed at the heat radiating from her skin.

"Oh my god... you're burning up" He stated, beginning to get himself in a frenzy, "Should I call someone?"

Kayla cringed again and Stiles could see her putting that mask back on, "N-No... thanks" She stuttered, eyes fluttering shut as her breathing got laboured and Stiles could see her whole body shaking. Kayla let out a muffled sob into the pillow, lying on her side, back to Stiles, as her body spasmed slightly and she curled herself up in a ball.

Stiles bit his lip, pushing away the awkwardness he felt and lay down on the bed next to her, going through all the ways he could help. He obviously couldn't call a doctor, she didn't want Derek or her mom, and he couldn't exactly turn the moon off so how exactly could he help? His mind flashed back to when they were in the woods a couple of days ago, Kayla's words surprising him.

"_Yes Stilinski, whatever it is about your severely annoying yet endearing personality and wittiness it is actually helpful"_

He turned on his side, his hand slowly reaching forward as it grazed past her waist and slid down her arm until he could grip at her hand. They hadn't talked about it yet but, whatever they had, whatever feelings they shared, had helped Kayla in the past so he just hoped it would now. It didn't take long for Kayla to squeeze his hand back, her other arm holding his arm closer to her chest, almost like a lifeline.

Stiles settled himself down, moving closer so Kayla's back was pressed against his chest, his head resting on the pillow, her hair tickling his cheek ever so slightly. He could still feel her shaking a little, so he just tightened his grip on her, showing her than he was there for her and was not going anywhere. He didn't know where this burst of confidence came from but if it helped her, even in the slightest, then he would stay here all night if he had to.

Kayla slowly turned around so she was lying on her back and Stiles could see her red and slightly puffy eyes and his heart clenched painfully.

"T-Thanks" She murmured, before her hands gripped his T-shirt tightly as she buried her face in his chest, crying ever so softly, no doubt at the pain she was in. Stiles was shocked for a moment, marvelling in the fact of how good and fulfilling it felt to help someone, before his arm came around her waist, pulling her closer to him, his chin resting atop her head, gently stroking her long hair that cascaded down her back.

"It's no problem" He murmured back softly, as he, ever so gently, placed a featherlike kiss on her hair and continued to hold her through the full moon's curse.

**A.N) holy crap that was long! ha! anyway...not long now - yay - anyways all you lovely readers out there, could you possibly leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter? I would really appreciate it so much because they're so motivating! anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter! :)**


	21. Chapter 21 - Finally

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is nay mine, unfortunately, anyway, a massive and thankful shout out to DarlingPeterPan, aliciasellers75, Lady-Spectral, BTR14, Ash B Bramble, Richelle Costa, Aradia-rising, Life Flight, BrianccyD, Shadow-wolf78, Vcarp1993, phhsdj, Aria (Guest - you're back, yay, ha) and also FudgeMuffin - I love each and every one of you, seriously, you're all fab, thanks for all the reviews :)**

Stiles was still in the same position that he was in over four hours ago - a miracle right? He was usually the fidgety and 'non-stop' kind of guy but, for whatever reason, he felt... content. Yeah, it shocked him too. Kayla was still curled into his chest, her hands now gripping the collar of his shirt that was thrown over his T-Shirt, her breathing that had been quick and laboured now slow and content as it tickled the crook of Stiles neck.

Now the moon was fading away, the sun beginning to peak in through the window and that was when Stiles finally felt Kayla's whole body relax - no more shakes, spasms, or jolts, just him and her, lying still on the bed. His arm was still looped around her waist - at first it felt a little imposing and awkward, but now it just lay there comfortably, his hand resting on her back.

"I-I think it's over" Kayla said quietly, sounding relieved and slightly embarrassed at the same time.

"You sure?" Stiles whispered back, not even realising he was holding her even closer.

"Yes... thank god" She sighed, voice still slightly shaky as her hand grazed over his shoulder and around his neck, pulling the top half of his body firmly against hers.

"Oh, we're hugging, we're doing the hugging thing" Stiles mumbled against a faceful of her wild hair as both her arms looped around his neck tightly.

"I just... I dunno how else to thank you - I mean, you've helped us all so much" She told him, finally pulling away and looking up at him from where she lay against the pillows. Stiles blushed at the compliment, about to pull away to give her some room but her hands were still clasping his T-shirt tightly.

"Heh, my inner batman finally comes through" He chuckled, now not entirely sure where to put his hands now she was acting sane and completely coherent.

"You would make a good batman" She mumbled, biting her lip as she looked down at her hands that was holding his T-shirt, "If I, uh, if I do something now, something that I've been dying to do... you're not gonna run away again are you?" She asked him quietly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Stiles felt his heart skip a beat before it rapidly increased like he was running a marathon. He couldn't find the right words to reply, his brain beginning to get clogged up, as he rapidly shook his head back and forth, eyes beginning to widen.

Kayla let a small smile grace her lips, her hand sliding over his shoulder to the back of his neck as she pulled him closer. Stiles' eyes fluttered shut, anticipation filling every nerve in his body. He could practically feel her lips already, already grazing his... that was until the door was pushed wide open. Stiles yelped, whatever calm he had felt now gone, leaving his whole body practically buzzing with energy. He jumped about a foot in the air, getting as far away from Kayla and their compromising situation as he could, leaning back against the headboard.

"Hey Derek" Kayla said, completely calm, though Stiles could see her give a roll of her eyes as she sat up. Derek stood there, as dangerous and intimidating as ever with those chiselled cheekbones and leather jacket, glaring at Stiles so fiercely he thought Derek may actually rip his head off.

"What's going on?" He muttered darkly, taking a few steps into the room, folding his arms across his chest. Stiles was lost for words - hell yeah it probably looked bad from Derek's perspective but it was an innocent situation, _innocent, INNOCENT, _Stiles kept repeating in his head over and over as he gaped.

"Wow, sorry _mom, _I didn't realise I had to tell you every time I had a friend over" Kayla replied sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest and staring right back into Derek's glaring eyes. Stiles gulped noisily - never mind bloody 'Hales-United', the way things were going Stiles was sure it was going to end in a 'Hale-bloodbath', and he would probably be the dead one.

"You're heart was beating-"

"Well, I should hope so, there would be a problem if it wasn't" Kayla chuckled, sending Stiles a look which clearly stated, 'you want to keep all your limbs? Then leave. Now'

"-Really. Fast" Derek added through clenched teeth after Kayla's interruption, "I thought something was wrong"

"Nope, nothing wrong... at least until you walked in" Kayla smiled sickly sweet, "I can tell living with you is going to be a walk in the park"

"Likewise" Derek snapped back, jaw clenching as he tilted his head sideways, giving Stiles a death threat through those cool and calculated green eyes.

"Uh... yeah, I'm gonna... go and get ready for um, uh... ah... school, yes, school... can't forget about...school" Stiles said nervously, scratching the back of his neck as he stood up, almost tripping over the duvet that had landed on the floor. He gave Kayla a quick two fingered wave, keeping his head down as he stumbled past Derek but, obviously, the older werewolf wasn't going to let him go that easily. Of course Stiles' luck would be _that bad._

Derek grabbed Stiles by the back of his shirt collar, yanking him around to face him and Stiles let out a quiet 'oh dear god' because Derek, he didn't care what anyone said, or what Kayla said about him being a 'big softie inside', was frigging _scary_. All Derek did was give him this super creepy, serial killer smile, eyes glinting dangerously as Stiles saw his K-nines come in.

"Heh... O-Okay, wow... uh..." Stiles stumbled over his own words, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Derek, let him go" Kayla laughed, "Before you make his heart give way" And, by some miracle, Derek did, probably because he could, in fact, hear how hard Stiles' heart was racing.

"Good, yeah, okay... I'll see you around" Stiles tried to say as calmly as he could, picking up the shattered remains of his dignity as he tried to walk out with his head held high - Derek wasn't going to intimidate him, he wasn't going to intimidate him, he wasn't-

Stiles train of thought was interrupted as he managed to trip over his own feet as he walked over the threshold, fumbling about for a moment to get a grip on his bearings. He could hear Kayla laughing and Derek letting out a long sigh before he was off, running down the stairs faster than he'd ever run before because, by god, that whole situation just screamed '_awkward'._

* * *

Okay, so, the first time didn't go so good - Kayla admitted as she walked down the corridor at lunch time, looking for Stiles before she had to re-take the test that she was thrown from. She had tried to kiss him, again, but Derek, the ever imposing Derek, just _had _to walk in at that _exact_ time, didn't he? Kayla cursed his stupid werewolf hearing. If things continued to go on like that then she may be tempted to just hand him into the police, hell, maybe even hand deliver him to Sheriff Stilinski with a bow on top if she was feeling particularly cruel.

He was getting over Lydia, that much was obvious, but Kayla was not a patient person. And, for the past few weeks, she had tried to tone down her bluntness and straight-forwardness but, to be quite frank, it was annoying her. She enjoyed telling things how they were and was going to confront Stiles, even if it was the last thing she ever did.

Okay, strike one for her. He was standing by his locker, fumbling about with his books as he tried to cram them into the confined place, his tongue sticking out of his mouth just a little as he concentrated. She strode up to him, slamming his locker shut making him let out a small shriek as his eyes fell on her.

"K-Kayla... hey" He mumbled, breathing ragged, "I-I was looking for you earlier, but uh... couldn't find you" He smiled, finally looking like he was beginning to calm down.

"Well, I'm here now, but talk quick" She warned, "I've gotta run and re-take that test, then after school I've got about a three hour long detention with Harris" She told him, watching as his eyes went wide, struggling for words.

"I, uh... I just wanted to say that, uh... that, last night was... nice?" He said as Kayla raised her eyebrows - yeah it was... apart from the ever-lasting burning pain running through her body but Kayla understood what he meant perfectly. Stiles' eyes went wide as he shook his head dramatically, "I mean, not nice, it wasn't nice for you because of the pain and everything but I, personally, thought it was and, uh... I liked it" He rambled, nodding his head along as he spoke, making such dramatic hand gestures that Kayla was surprised he hadn't accidentally hit her yet.

Kayla smirked - she just loved to listen to him ramble sometimes, it was one of the most adorablest things ever - even cuter than small puppies, and that was a hard thing to achieve.

"Well, good, I'm glad because, what I'm going to say would have been really awkward if you hadn't" She smiled, leaning one shoulder against the lockers. Stiles' eyebrows about shot into his hairline as he looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Okay, I'm gonna be blunt here because, let's face it, that's who I am" She started off saying, "I _likely likely _you" She repeated the same phrase he had told her over the phone, drunk, and watched in amusement as a daunting look spread across his face at those words, "And, I didn't want to date Brian because I-" She was cut off, again, however, by Lydia's shrill and demanding voice.

"Kayla" She stated, hips swinging as she strode over to them, Allison not far behind her, "I've been looking for you everywhere, where have you been?" She demanded, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Around" Kayla answered vaguely, "Getting prepared for this test"

"Oh yeah, the one you have to re-take?" Lydia asked as Kayla nodded, "Well, quite right, you can't just go around getting into fights, especially with that group of people, I mean-" She lowered her voice, "Think about your social status"

"Lydia" Kayla smiled, leaning forward, "I don't give a rat's ass about my social status but, for you, I will attempt to keep my head down" Kayla said with a roll of her eyes - she liked Lydia, she really did, but sometimes she could be so infuriating Kayla just wanted to shake her and tell her to 'get in the real world'. Well, that and the fact her and Stiles were interrupted, _again... _bad luck much?

"Thank you" Lydia sang, a pleasing smile on her face.

"Well, good luck Kayla, it was pretty, uh... hard" Allison tried to say with a smile but Kaya could see how really down in the dumps she actually was after breaking off things with Scott - which was a shame, even if Kayla hated all things 'girly-girl', she would be an idiot if she didn't admit how cute those two were. The day after it happened Kayla had gone round with an extra large tub of mint chocolate ice-cream and the two girls had ate it without a second thought - though, Kayla was glad to say, she hadn't run into any of the Argents - Allison was under house arrest so Kayla had climbed in through her bedroom window.

"Thanks, I'll need it" Kayla said before turning back around to face Stiles, who looked slightly out of place, "Uh... I guess I'll just speak to you later?" She asked as he nodded jittery, "Yeah, yeah... later is fine, later is good... everything... later" Stiles said, his fingers tapping against his leg nervously.

"Good" Kayla smirked, taking her leave from her friends but Lydia calling out her name made her stop and turn around.

"At least divulge this 'top secret' information about your ex, I mean, at least if he was good or not?" Lydia asked with a knowing smirk, ignoring Allison's ever-so-subtle nudge and Stiles' wide eyed stare. Huh - why not have a little fun?

"You tell me, he was a twin" She smirked and had the satisfaction of watching Lydia's eyes widen in appreciation.

"Oh, you mean like a two for one deal?" Lydia asked, wiggling her eyebrows slightly as Allison shook her head in embarrassment and Stiles' head whipped back and forth between the two of them, a slight darkening to his cheeks.

"Yes Lydia, a two for one deal" She replied sarcastically, readjusting her bag on her shoulder, "No, of course it wasn't... the other was gay" She smirked, watching as disappointment spread across Lydia's face. Really? She wanted her to have a threesome? Well... Kayla didn't know what type of reaction to have.

"Shame" Lydia sighed, puckering her lips as Allison just continued to look at Lydia in shock and Stiles was gaping, one hand on the lockers as his head was whipping back and forth continually between her and Lydia like a frigging tennis match.

"I'll see you in history" Kayla said, excusing herself before Lydia could ask anymore questions about her ex - who wasn't even an ex really just... a distraction from life that Kayla had seriously regretted ever since. But now she had bigger things to worry about... Like a stupid test, surviving through detention with Harris and 'miss Reynolds' and finding a spare moment in all that chaos to get Stiles alone without all the rude interruptions. Easy, right?

* * *

No, no, no... It definitely was _not _easy!

Not because she had a hard time telling him the way things were - just purely because everything seemed to be getting in their way.

After school she had bunked off detention for five minutes, waiting by his jeep but, of course, luck was forever on her side as she only realised, ten minutes later, it was Lacrosse practice.

That night, after she got home, she was going to go round to the Stilinski household, where they could actually talk freely, maybe make out a little, depending, whatever, but Satan must have cursed her because, just as she was about to leave, Derek called her into his room, asking, or rather, demanding her help in trying to link together all the strange deaths.

Then, just to top it off like icing on a cake, Harris had pulled her out of all her classes the next day, including lunchtime, to make her and 'Miss Reynolds' gut out all the storage cabinets around the school. Who would've thought he had that kind of authority? Yeah, not her but, apparently, it was cleared by the principle so, naturally, Kayla just had to abide by the rules, especially if she didn't want to get thrown out.

Only now, she had finally managed to see Stiles properly after two whole frigging days and guess what? They were in the middle of a frigging car chase with a frigging Argent on their frigging tail as her frigging cousin tried to run away from the frigging cops without them seeing his frigging face. Frigging hell.

"Scott, I don't think you're grasping the idea of a car chase" Stiles said as he looked around nervously at the ever impending headlights.

"Yeah, you drive like a frigging old grandma with arthritis, put the pedal down" Kayla demanded as Scott looked in the rear view mirror.

"If I go any faster I'm gonna kill us" Scott replied, frustration leaking into his voice.

"If you don't go any faster _they're _gonna kill us" Stiles replied loudly, spinning around in his seat.

"For the love of god Scott" Kayla muttered under her breath until he, finally, sped up a little.

"I'm gonna kill Derek when I see him, I swear to god I'm gonna kill him" Kayla shook her head as it came on through the police radio that 'the suspect was on foot and heading into the ironworks'

"So, do we go and meet him there or what?" Scott asked, head snapping back and forth so fast it made Kayla dizzy.

"Yes Scott, what do you think we're gonna do... drive off into the sunset?" She replied sarcastically as they whizzed towards where the iron works was, still going too slow for Kayla's liking but it was better than before at least.

They pulled up into the iron works, Stiles throwing the door open and telling Derek to 'get in' as he was currently getting shot at. Kayla yanked Stiles back by the back of his coat collar as Derek jumped in, Stiles falling backwards clumsily. Turns out Derek was a lot more useful that Kayla thought because he had tracked down the Alpha, only to get chased away by the cops, and reveal to them that Laura - a pang of hurt pierced Kayla's heart but she pushed it away - had found out that Harris was somehow involved in all this... whatever the hell 'all this' was. And, just to make things interesting... Allison's necklace, that Kate had given her, was also important.

Could things get any more complicated?

Apparently so because Derek admitted that he couldn't go back and stay at her house anymore because the cops would be all over that place. Especially after him getting potentially sighted.

"Hey, I'm not complaining" Kayla admitted as Derek glared at her through the rear view mirror and Stiles snorted, "But where are you gonna go?" She asked, a hint of worry layered in her voice.

"Somewhere... anywhere... I don't know" Derek snapped, looking stressed out as he glared out the passenger side window. Kayla's eyes flitted over to Scott in desperation - well Derek _was_ trying to help him after all. When he saw the look she was giving him he almost ran them off the road.

"What? No, no... I can't put him up, my mom would completely freak" Scott exclaimed as Kayla sighed before her eyes fell on Stiles.

"No" Stiles shouted loudly, making everyone in the car cringe, "No, no, no... have you seemed to forgotten how badly he wants to rip my throat out?" He exclaimed, trying to go for a hushed whisper in her direction but it ended up to be pretty darn loud, "And anyway... my dad is the Sheriff! Hello, that's not a good combination"

"Then who else? It's not like Derek has a lot of friends" Kayla said back, ignoring the raised eyebrow look her cousin gave her.

No one spoke. Maybe they were all too nervous to, but Derek, finally, let out an aggravated breath.

"Just drop me off at my house - it should be safe for one night" He gave a roll of his eyes, "But tomorrow I'll be at one of your houses and I'm not going to take no for an answer" And Kayla smirked - guess she knew where she got her 'straight forwardness from' then.

They dropped Derek off at his house, driving his car back to a particularly thick dense area of woodland and covered it up with branches and leaves - well it would do for now, they couldn't work miracles. As the three of them walked out of the woods, talking easily between them, Scott had to eventually take a different route because his house was in the opposite direction so it was just Kayla and Stiles left.

"So, uh...I haven't see you in a while" Stiles stated when he was sure Scott was out of werewolf hearing shot, "You're not, uh...avoiding me are you?" He asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Kayla laughed openly, "No, definitely not, actually, I'm the one that's been trying to track you down for the past two days but from Harris to Derek I haven't really gotten a chance to escape" And she heard Stiles let out a relived breath.

"Good... I mean, that's great" He grinned as they walked through the last of the tree's.

"So..." She trailed off, stuffing her hands in her jean pockets as she looked at Stiles from the side.

"So..." He matched what she had said, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Okay, ya know what, I'm just gonna say it" She said abruptly, grabbing his arm and hauling him to a stop - it was just them now, no possible interruptions and that was as good of a chance as they would ever get, "I like you" She stated bluntly, "Okay? I mean, I think you're completely cute and fun and really nice and so easy to talk with, which a lot of people find hard with me because I get too snarky and sassy, but you just get me, ya know? And, on top of that, I am actually really sexually attracted to you" She added shamelessly, now on a roll, all the good things about Stiles just rolling off her tongue before, knowing their luck, the apocalypse would come and they would never get to speak again, "And you're different, in a good way, I mean, look at Jackson - he's a complete asshole but people treat him like he's royalty and you're... you, and you being yourself is great because you're a nice, sweet guy that actually cares about people and-" She was rambling, a lot, that happened when she was trying to get her point across before people tried to stop her, but Stiles stopped her mid rant, but not in the way she expected.

His lips crashed onto hers, making the words die in the back of her throat as his arm came around her waist, the other threading through her hair. Kayla was still for a moment in shock, shock that Stiles actually initiated the first move and slight shock that he had cut her off mid-rant, especially after all the nice things she was saying about him, but soon her eyes fluttered shut. Fireworks didn't explode or the whole 'a meteor could've hit and she didn't notice' stereotype didn't apply because, let's face it, if a meteor did in face hit the earth right now she would be running for her life, not standing in the middle of the woods, kissing one of her friends. But, it did amaze her and make her mind go blank for a few seconds.

She wasn't cliché or a really romantic kind of person but damn... it felt so right. The way his hands were pulling her closer to him, the way his fingers felt in her hair, and most of all, the way his lips felt. Honestly, it all just felt so damn good. Kayla let out a small moan, her hands sliding around the back of his neck as she kissed him back, their lips moulding together perfectly. She took a few steps backwards until her back crashed into a tree, keeping the two of them in place.

"Um..." Stiles muttered against her lips, pulling back a little, looking flustered, "I didn't mean to... um... move too fast" He apologised, about to pull away but Kayla's hands kept him in place. Oh no, she was not about to let him bail out again like the first time they kissed.

"Don't apologise" She told him, hands running through the hair on the back of his neck, "Just kiss me" She murmured, meeting his warm caramel gaze.

"Well... I can do that too" Stiles said with a jittery nod as Kayla smiled, one hand running up his arm as she leaned forwards, capturing his lips that, this time, responded eagerly and confidently as he pressed her back against the tree.

**A.N) Well... well... well... finally, huh? ha! Anyways, please please please leave your thoughts below, I would really appreciate any feedback on this chapter, like I'm dying to know what you thought! ha! And, I left a breadcrumb in this chapter and wondering of anyone will pick it up if you get my hint - A.K.A, something to do with Kayla's past! anyway, please review and until the next chapter... peace out! :)**


	22. Chapter 22 - Booyah Scottie

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is nay mine, (cries-ha) Anyways a big big BIG shout out to BTR14, Lady-Spectral, ForeverTeamEdward13, FudgeMuffin, Guest, Aria (guest), Ash B Bramble, DarlingPeterPan, Guest, FixedAtZero2011, BriancyyD (Your review made me smile so much, thank you :)), Shadow-wolf78, TVDobsession106, vcarp1993, Jodie (guest), and Ravenclaw Slytherin - You're all so great I wanna hug you all but I cant because, alas, I probably live too far away so you'll have to settle for another chapter! ha! :) enjoy!**

"Oh wow... wow, wow, wow" Stiles murmured, his mind completely in a daze as Kayla's lips moved from his mouth, down to his jawline and skimming down his neck, finally resting on his pulse point. Was this actually real? Stiles wasn't sure, but, if it was... holy frigging god - Stiles refrained from making his eyes roll into the back of his head. One of his hands had made it down to rest on her hip, where as his other one was resting against the trunk of the tree, keeping himself upright because, darn, whatever the hell she was doing with her tongue was incredibly distracting.

"I hope I meet the expectations of your dreams" Kayla chuckled, her arms circling his neck as she pulled him forward, not giving him a chance to answer before her lips met his again. Okay, yes, she definitely did. His dreams were great, hell, they were amazing and when he said 'amazing' he meant _amazing, _but this, what they were doing now, made his dreams pale in comparison.

"Hmmmm" Stiles agreed against her lips, pressing his body closer to hers until he was sure they were both going to disappear into the tree, never to return, and Stiles was fine with that, hell, he was sure nothing could burst his bubble now. Kayla's hands untangled themselves from his neck, sliding down his chest, fingernails grazing through the thin T-Shirt, sending a shiver through Stiles' skin. Oh dear god. Her fingers then managed to loop themselves in the belt buckle loops of his pants, their hips meeting as she pulled him even further forward but, hey, Stiles wasn't complaining.

That was, until her phone started ringing.

Stiles groaned in slight annoyance, his hand winding around her back and sliding into her back pocket, pulling out the phone blindly, hitting the 'end' button and dropping it to the ground. He felt Kayla smile against his lips and couldn't help but smile back. Yeah, he didn't exactly want to stop what they were doing - now he knew why Scott was so happy when he was dating Allison.

Kayla's phone started ringing again, more shrilly than before, making Stiles let out another loud groan. Really? Couldn't they, or whoever it was, see they were busy? Honestly, some people.

"Ignore it" Kayla whispered before meeting his lips again and Stiles nodded, gladly accepting that decision.

But the third time it started ringing? Boy, did Stiles just want to smash it up even more than it already was.

"Urghhh" Kayla groaned, pulling away as she leaned back against the tree, breathing heavily, as was Stiles. Wow, making out both literally and figuratively took his breath away.

"It's my mom" Kayla admitted, giving a small shake of her head.

"Y-You better answer it before she sends out a search party" Stiles replied, not wanting to admit to her how much of an effect she actually had on him. Kayla bent down, picking up the phone and hitting the green button with a roll of her eyes as she stood back against the tree, her free hand still holding his belt buckle loops tightly.

"Hey mom... what's up?" Kayla asked and Stiles could hear how much she was trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. Stiles watched in interest, studying her facial features, as her eyebrows raised, a small smile flitted across her face until she was full blown smiling.

"Really? They're here?" She asked, making Stiles frown - huh? What was she talking about.

"Me? Uh..." Amusement flared up in Kayla's eyes as she bit her lip, her hand sliding down and grazing his thigh playfully, making Stiles let out a small, unexpected yelp, "Just hanging with Stiles" She finished, sending him a playful yet flirty look.

"Sure - I'll be there in a bit" She answered before hanging up the phone, her face lit up with happiness.

"What's going on?"

"My aunt and cousin are here - ya know, my mom's younger sister and her daughter?" Kayla asked, deep green eyes looking so excited and care-free Stiles couldn't help but smile. He remembered when he had first met her she had told him of her aunt and cousin and how much she enjoys their visits.

"So, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to love ya and leave ya" She grinned, jumping into his arms and crashing her lips to his, again, but Stiles was definitely not complaining. He moaned lightly, hands sliding up her back, bringing her top up with it.

"Easy there tiger" Kayla grinned, pulling back, "My cousin is only five, let's keep this PG"

"But your cousin isn't here" He argued back, smirking as Kayla let out a sound of agreement.

"One point to you Stilinski, unfortunately, I win this round because they're baking cakes, chocolate cakes, and the way to my heart is through chocolate so..." She trailed off, grabbing Stiles' hand and pulling him along with her as she walked.

"Nice to know where your priorities lie" He smirked playfully, allowing his fingers to thread through hers as she raised his eyebrows at him.

"Too cliché?" He questioned, knowing she wasn't the typical girl but Kayla just shook her head, a small smile crossing her face.

"Uh, a little, but it's kinda nice" She admitted, before looking away and continuing walking and Stiles let out a small fist bump. Yes, see? He wasn't completely oblivious and ignorant to other people's feelings - one point to him.

"I'll race ya" Kayla grinned, grabbing his other hand as she walked backwards, a playful smirk plastered across her face.

"And you'll probably win" Stiles replied making Kayla laugh.

"There's only one way to find out" A wicked smile crossed her face as she leaned forwards, hands on the collar of his shirt as she kissed him again, his mind going blank. He responded eagerly, only to meet... nothing? His eyes opened in confusion as he saw Kayla sprinting off through the last of the tree's, her gleeful laughing echoing throughout the still night air.

"That's-that's cheating" Stiles shouted, trying to sound affronted but couldn't help the smirk that flitted across his face.

"Oh, bite me Stilinski" He heard her shout back playfully as he began running, trying to keep up with her super fast pace. But, in afterthought, he realised he wasn't totally opposed to that idea after all, which only made him run all the more faster.

"I swear to god you must have an engine hidden inside you somewhere" Stiles gasped, hands resting on his knees as he finally made it to the front of her porch, only to find her leaning against her house, arms crossed, breathing completely fine, unlike Stiles who wished he had Scott's inhaler right about now.

"Nope" She grinned, walking over to him, amusement shining in her eyes. Stiles was about to say something, anything, but the front door opened hastily, revealing a small blonde haired girl, an apron - which was far too large for her - wrapped around her small frame, her face split into a large grin.

"Kayla" The little girl screamed loudly, running and throwing herself into Kayla's embrace, her thin arms hugging her neck tightly.

"Awwww hey little miss" Kayla replied, spinning the little girl around in her arms before throwing her up in the air and catching her again effortlessly, holding her up in her arms, as Stiles watched on, perplexed, "I missed you"

"I missed you too" The little girl replied, her small hands playing with Kayla's long hair as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world - which Stiles had to admit, it kind of was, "Mummy said we were going to surprise you" And the little girl, who Stiles had no idea what she was called, grinned toothily, two of her front teeth missing making her look even more adorable.

"Well you certainly did" Kayla smiled back, ruffling the girl's hair until the blonde looked to the side and finally noticed Stiles.

"Mummy said you were playing with a friend with a funny name...is this your prince?" She asked, looking Stiles up and down making him look around uncomfortably. How was it possible a five year old could make him feel like he was getting scrutinised? Definitely must run in the family then.

Kayla laughed openly, "Tabby, how many times, real prince's don't exist, they're just made up by Disney films and are completely fake but, yes... this is Stiles, my, uh... 'friend'" She smirked, biting her bottom lip to stop from laughing.

"Is he your boyfriend?" This Tabby girl sang, staring at Stiles in something between fascination and endearment, her blue eyes wide. Stiles almost choked, resulting in him spluttering right there on the front porch. A five year old girl, who probably knew nothing about relationships, actually managed to bring up a valid point that Stiles hadn't even addressed yet, making him blush.

After that intense and severely hot lip locking session in the woods, why didn't he ask Kayla if they were an 'item?'

Crap. He totally made a bust up of that huh?

"Uh... I don't know Tabby, why don't you ask him" Kayla smirked, as the girl wiggled out of Kayla's arm, tottering across the porch and standing in front of Stiles, hands on her hips as she stared up at him, making Stiles raise his eyebrows. Damn, that girl did not act her age at all.

"Are you her boyfriend?" She asked, Tabby's mouth pouting as she stared up at him and Stiles' eyes went wide.

"Maybe... I mean, if she, uh - you" He said, eyes glancing over to meet Kayla's, "-want me to be?" He asked, heart beating wildly, slightly afraid at the possible rejection. She wouldn't turn him down right? Not after everything she said? Surely not. The little girl, Tabby her name was, spun on her heel and gave Kayla the same look that she had given Stiles just a moment before.

"Do you want him to be your boyfriend?" Tabby chirped out and Stiles watched as Kayla smirked, ruffling the little girl's hair, "You're a right little matchmaker aren't you?" She grinned in adoration at her younger cousin, pretending to think it over.

"I don't know" Kayla continued, her eyes glistening with amusement, "What do you think Tabs?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes" Tabby screamed so loudly, making Stiles look down at her in shock - how could something so small produce so much noise? It was a miracle but scared him slightly at the same time, "He can be Prince Flynn and you can be Rapunzel" And Stiles and Kayla just frowned at each other - what the heck?

"Tabby, for the last time, Disney remade the films wrong, the actual fairy tales were about murder and-" Kayla started to explain but Tabby stuck her tongue out in a childish way, a small, evil grin forming on her face and Stiles gulped. Damn, little kids were mischievous, he wondered if he was like that - ha, he didn't need to 'wonder' because he knew he was a right little terror.

"MOM" She screamed, "AUNT JODY - KAYLA HAS A BOYFRIEND" Her high voice echoing off of, well, everything, "KAYLA HAS A BOYFRIEND" She continued to scream as her gangly legs ran back into the house, blonde hair flying behind her and Stiles choked, staring at Kayla in shock. Oh god, was that a bad thing? Or a good thing? Kayla met his gaze evenly, a small smile on her face.

"Honestly, children" She sighed, "You can love them but at times you just wanna strangle them" She grinned and Stiles let out a relieved breath.

"Yes, I know... well I don't know but, y'know... whatever" Stiles stumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I better go entertain that little squirt... I'll see ya tomorrow Stilinski" Kayla smiled as Stiles gave her a quick, two fingered wave, warmth filling his veins. Kayla had just, willingly, said she'd go out with him? Holy crap... okay, now he knew he definitely was _not_ dreaming, dreams could not possibly feel this real. He was about to turn around and start to walk away, hopefully not falling on his ass like last time, but Kayla calling out his name made him turn around, a lot quicker than what was considered 'cool'.

"I've been meaning to ask you, It's been bugging me for weeks..." Kayla said, crossing her arms as she leant back against the door and Stiles gulped - aw god, what?, "What's your real name?" She enquired, curiosity glistening in her eyes.

"No" Stiles immediately protested, shaking his head back and forth - he had just got the girl, there was no way in hell he was going to make her run for the hills by telling her... _that_. Stiles it was and Stiles it was always going to be.

"Your name is 'no'?" Kayla smirked, "Well, that's not as bad as I thought" She teased, raising her eyebrows.

"No, no I mean... that's for me to know and for you to never, ever, ever, _ever _find out" Stiles said, emphasising the words, his voice firm.

"Aw come on, it can't be that bad" Kayla protested, chuckling to herself.

"Yes, yes it can" Stiles said with a shake of his head, "It's so bad it will probably give you nightmares for the rest of your life, so I'm afraid my lips are sealed, forever, for all eternity, the only way you could possibly learn it is from my death certificate but I don't plan to drop dead anytime soon, so... there" Stiles rambled, finishing with an affirmative nod, sucking in a deep breath, only to hear Kayla in hysterics.

"Oh my god..." She laughed, hand on her side, "There's no need to over react"

"I always over react, that's who I am, but in this case, there is a need to over react, because, especially you of all people, are _not ever_ gonna know my name - nope, no, nein, not gonna happen" Stiles protested, shaking his head quickly, "No" He added for emphasis.

"Y'know... I could always just look at, oh I don't know, your birth certificate" She smirked and Stiles' heart dropped. Crap.

"Then I'm going home right now to burn it" He stated, "Burn it with fire... yeah, that's what I'm gonna do"

"Hey, whatever helps you sleep at night" Kayla shrugged, a mischievous glint returning to her eyes, "But, rest assured, I will find out Stilinski" She added, cocking an eyebrow.

"In your dreams Miss Marple" Stiles grinned back, a competitive look on his face as they both bid farewell, Kayla closing the door behind her and Stiles' face fell - oh god... not his name, no, no, that was not going to happen. If he had to he would change his whole name, hell, he may even do what he said he would and burn that damn certificate with fire, a large fire with really hot flames, but first he would have to swear his dad to secrecy before Kayla got out her investigating skills and decided, 'oh hey, let's just ask the pops then'.

So, with that thought in mind, Stiles took off, running back to his house, a new found determinedness settled in his stomach.

* * *

When Kayla trotted down the stairs the next morning, both her mom and Auntie Jane were sitting at the breakfast bar, nursing cups of coffee and her little cousin Tabitha, but she preferred to be called Tabby, was conked out in the stool, half her head in her breakfast waffles. Kaya snorted, alerting them all to her presence.

"Let me guess... wouldn't sleep because of those god awful princess movies she watches?" Kayla asked, pouring herself three cups of coffee in a row, all lined up on the kitchen counter with a large dosage of that sugary goodness in each. Her Aunt raised her eyebrows in surprise, but didn't comment on her breakfast choice, instead choosing to smirk.

"How did you know?" She feigned surprise, glancing at her daughter in adoration.

"Because she won't stop blabbering on about them" Kayla replied with a playful roll of her eyes, "I mean, it would be much more educational to watch 'American Horror Story' or 'Halloween', at least they would actually show her the real shit that goes down in real life" Kayla smirked, before taking large gulps from her first cup of coffee, ignoring the scalding on her tongue.

"Well, unfortunately, she's only five" Jane laughed, "She'll probably have nightmares"

"I'll have nightmares if I have to go through another 'happily ever after" Kayla grumbled, nicking a piece of French toast from her mom's plate before she could slap her hand away.

"Oi you" Her mom said, trying to sound disapproving, "If you were so hungry you should've got up earlier and made your own breakfast"

Kayla grinned, downing the first cup of coffee and moving onto the second, "Oh mother dear, how naïve you are" She smirked, taking a bite of the delicious food that she had grown up on, "I don't do things on time - I'm either late or... late" She said, shrugging her shoulders, "And I'm already running late for school" She added, glancing down at her watch, before slurping down her second cup of coffee, faster than the first, probably giving her indigestion.

"Want me to give you a drive? I've got nothing else to do!" Jane asked, licking her fingers clean.

"Hells yeah... thought you'd never ask" Kayla grinned, standing up and slinging her tan leather jacket on over her red vest top and denim shorts, "But please try and follow my directions this time... I have Mr Harris-ass first" Kayla warned playfully as her mom rolled her eyes good naturedly at her attitude. She strode over to her little cousin, leaning down and clasping her hands over her mouth, letting out a large fog horn noise in her ear. Tabby jumped up, almost knocking the plate over, eyes wide as she looked around, still blinking tiredly.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead" Kayla grinned, ruffling her already messy hair, "We can't have you lazing around all day, especially since I'm supposed to be at school, which, by the way, is _so_ not fair" Kayla playfully whined, grabbing her third coffee cup and downing it's contents.

"Kayla" Tabby said sulkily, folding her arms over her chest, "That was mean" She said, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Aw, don't pout" Kayla teased, "I'll take you for ice-cream after school, okay?" She grinned, knowing that those god awful Disney films, ice cream and chocolate, not necessarily in that order, was the way to her cousins heart. Tabby's face lit up and she let out a series of excited noises, her legs swinging back and forth off the high stool that was way to big for.

"Yay" She exclaimed, tugging on Kayla's jacket, "You're the best Kay" She grinned toothily and Kayla's heart swelled - she absolutely adored her little cousin, despite them being polar opposites, there was something so cute and innocent about her...probably the only member of her family she could stand to be around for more than a couple of hours at a time.

"I know I am" Kayla replied, ruffling her hair one more time before grabbing her messenger bag and her cup of coffee, slinging it over her shoulder and looking at both her aunt and mom as they stared at her with knowing looks.

"What?" She asked them through her last bite of French toast, raising her eyebrows.

"Just you wait, won't be long before she has a couple of her own" Jane whispered to her mom but Kayla still heard - she was no werewolf but that didn't mean she was deaf, hell, she could hear a hell of a lot better than most humans.

"Ha - in your dreams - kids are all spawns of Satan, just try and convince me otherwise" Kayla smirked, waving to her mom and gliding out the door, her aunt hot on her heels. They hopped in the car, a blue Mazda, and Kayla directed her where to go, making sure to point because her aunt was the worst at following directions - literally. They pulled up outside the school, a tad early thanks to Kayla's amazing instructions and her aunt turned to smirk at her.

"So... off to meet the boyfriend then?" She questioned and Kayla repressed an eye roll - honestly, her aunt was like a school girl, actually scrap that, she was more like a teenager than Kayla was. She had been grilling her about Stiles since she walked in the door last night and her engulfed her in a massive bear hug.

"Yes... and my other friends too considering school is a 'social' environment" Kayla said slowly, picking up her belongings off the car floor.

"I do expect to meet him ya know, before me and Tabs leave and no Kayla, I won't take 'no' for an answer" Her aunt said, pointing a perfectly manicured nail in Kayla's face and Kayla had a sudden, and awful thought. Oh dear god - her aunt resembled Lydia in so many ways... yes, definitely going to keep those two apart before they roped Kayla into going on a spa break or something.

"I know you won't, but I'm trying to put it off for as long as humanly possible before you leave him scarred for life" Kayla smiled, opening the car door and hauling herself out, leaning down to finish saying goodbye to her aunt.

"You can try Kay but it won't work" Jane replied, "I'm gonna inspect every nook and cranny there is to that boy, just to make sure he's good enough for my gorgeous niece" And this time Kayla did roll her eyes. Over protective much?

"I'm sure you will Jane, but, until then... goodbye" And her aunt laughed, honking the horn as she pulled away, deliberately revving the engine. Kayla shook her head as she bounced up the steps towards the school, a lot more enthusiastically than normal. Huh, maybe she did catch the love bug after all. When she got inside the school she saw Stiles whacking Scott's shoulder as he said, "You're thinking about her in the shower aren't you?" And Kayla snorted. Boys.

"Yeah" Scott admitted as Kayla began to walk up to them, "Wait, dude... is that a hickey?" Scott exclaimed, his voice a few octaves higher than normal and Kayla stopped walking, a smirk flitting across her face. Oops. Guess she got a little carried away last night... but she didn't go full blown out so it shouldn't be _too_ bad.

"Wait... you can see that? Or is that just due to your super amazing eyesight or is it actually noticeable?" Stiles asked, grabbing the side of his neck nervously.

"Uh, it's not that noticeable but... where did _you_ get a hickey?" Scott asked in amazement as Kayla saw Stiles send Scott a smug look. Oh dear god. Before Stiles could lapse into god knows what story, in the middle of the frigging corridor, Kayla slid up beside them, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey boys" She greeted, sending Scott a salute before turning around and leaning up to kiss Stiles quickly - hey, in her defence it was a lot quicker than relaying a whole frigging story at least. She pulled back, hands automatically straightening his shirt as she stared back into Scott's amazed face, his slightly crooked jaw almost hitting the floor.

"Y-You... and Stiles... Stiles and You..." Scott trailed off, looking between the two of them like they were a complicated crossword puzzle, "Actually, I'm not that surprised, just shocked that Stiles actually grew a pair" Scott finally said, picking his jaw up as Stiles looked at his best friend, affronted.

"I-I-I, oh... shut up" He grumbled, shoving Scott's shoulder playfully, "Now you have to 'grow a pair' and ask for Allison's necklace"

"I can't, she kinda hates me right now" Scott admitted and Kayla rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't hate you Scott" And had the satisfaction of watching Scott's eyes light up, "She's just hurt, give her a litt-"

"Miss Hale" A voice barked and Kayla groaned, taking in a deep breath to resist not punching him in the face, and turned around, deliberately putting on a polite face, "I told you to come in early to pick up your extra homework for a reason, not to muck about with Stilinski and McCall" Mr Harris added, glaring at her over his thick framed glasses.

"Aye aye captain" Kayla murmured under her breath, hitching her bag up, "I'll be right there" She told him in a louder voice, turning around to face Scott and Stiles again, resisting an eye roll.

"Satan is summoning me, but I'll see you around?" She directed the last part of her sentence to Stiles, smiling lightly as he nodded, his hand playing with the ends of her hair as Scott just watched on, perplexed.

"Miss HALE"

"Okay okay, jeez, don't get your knickers in a twist" She murmured, turning around on her heel and walking away, the least snippet of the boy's conversation she heard was Stiles gleefully exclaiming, "Booyah... I got the girl this time Scottie" And laughed quietly to herself as she strode away.

**A.N) I really hoped you all liked this chapter - they're together, wooo hoooo - anyways im excited for next chapter because PETER yay! ha! It may be Wednesday till I can update because I have to write a 3000 word essay so, all you lovely people, I would love it so much if you could leave your thoughts below, their serious motivators so please please review - Thank you :) **


	23. Chapter 23 - Bite or no bite?

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is nay mine folks - thanks so much for all the support and a massive shout out to Damselindistress98, Shadow-wolf78, nerina2401, Aria (guest), DarlingPeterPan, BriancyyD, BTR14, ForeverTeamEdward13, Ash B Bramble, izaria and truefictionaddict - You are all completely amazing for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

"Okay... _What?" _Kayla exclaimed loudly before looking around nervously and then lowering her voice, "What do you mean 'Jackson knows'? How does he know?" She demanded, slamming her locker shut forcefully and looking at Stiles in astonishment.

"I-I don't know" Stiles said desperately, throwing his hands up in the air, "Scott just said he confronted him about it and now... now he wants it too" Stiles continued, shaking his head in exasperation. Okay, breathe in and out, breathe in and out, Kayla chanted, trying to control her breathing. She had a bit of a temper, and when she said 'a bit' she meant 'a lot', and loosing it in the middle of the school corridor would not be good.

"Jackson wants to become a werewolf?" She asked incredously, "Well that's just... great, I mean, really, it's not as though he's a big enough dickwad as it is" Kayla sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"He said that if Scott doesn't get it for him then he'll tell Allison... everything" Stiles added, giving a slight shrug of the shoulders, a hint of desperation layered in his voice.

"That wouldn't be so bad if her family weren't _werewolf hunters" _Kayla whispered, "Okay - plan... we just... we have to act normal" And Stiles snorted loudly, "Since when are we ever 'normal'?" He asked, trying to inject humour into the conversation.

"Okay, not normal then just... casual, don't take him on and ya know... he may lay off" Kayla said as Stiles just raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Okay yes, I know, before you say it, that doesn't sound like Jackson at all" She admitted, "But it will have to do until we thing of something else"

"Hopefully before Jackson tells the entire school then" Stiles chipped in as Kayla lightly smacked his chest, "Shut up" She deadpanned, "Jackson knows that would sound completely nuts, he would probably get straight-jacketed for saying that... no, Jackson's smart and tactical, unfortunately" Kayla said, readjusting her bag and staring into Stiles' eyes.

"So, you think we're playing right into his hands then?" Stiles asked as Kayla looked over his shoulder, seeing Jackson walk out of the classroom for lunch, their eyes meeting briefly as he smirked at her and Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Like putty" She confirmed, watching Jackson strut away to the cafeteria.

"Well this day is turning out great" Stiles said sarcastically, his fingers tapping on the side of his leg nervously, "Not only do we have Derek on our asses, a frigging Alpha werewolf on the loose, Scott's ex girlfriend wearing some kind of symbolic necklace, but now Jackson barking up our-" Stiles rambled, all in one breath, eyes wide as he stared off into space. Kayla rolled her eyes, grabbing the front of his T-shirt and pulling him forward, cutting him off mid sentence by kissing him. The words died in his mouth and Kayla pulled away shortly after before she got too engrossed in it and they starting making out against the lockers in the middle of the school.

"Stop stressing" She told a jaw-slacked Stiles, "You stressing is just gonna make me stressed and then Scott even more stressed and it will turn into this massive stress fest that we don't need" Kayla sighed, sliding her hand down his chest to straighten out the creases she had made gripping the T-shirt, "Everything will turn out fine" She added for emphasis, ignoring the astonished glances they both got in their direction, presumably after just attacking his lips.

"I don't get you - half the time you're like 'we're all gonna die? Cool, fine, whatever', then the other half you're so optimistic it makes my head hurt" Stiles admitted, "I will never understand women" He muttered, shaking his head and Kayla smirked.

"Then I guess I'm just a mystery to be unravelled" Kayla smiled, pulling her chemistry jotter from her bag, "But uh... If Derek does decide to invade your personal space and make himself at home in, well, your home then just call - I'm babysitting but hey ho" She shrugged, as Stiles let out a relieved breath.

"Oh thank god because, honestly, I don't think I can deal with him" And Kayla laughed, patting his shoulder as she began to walk past him, on her way to chemistry to hand in the extra work she had done for her 'punishment', "Stiles, what makes you think I can deal with him? Because, honestly, half the time, I think we're both resisting a bitch slap fight" She chuckled, walking backwards so she could still speak to him.

"Hey - your family, your responsibility" Stiles threw his hands up in the air dramatically, presumably shaking away all the responsibility over Derek and Kayla smirked, "Yeah, whatever you say Mr I-still-won't-tell-my-girlfriend-my-real-name Stilinski" Kayla laughed at his shocked and affronted face.

"Are you still on that?" He demanded rather nervously, his eyes flitting about and his foot tapping on the ground.

"Yup" She said bluntly, "I'll see you around Stilinski" She smirked, turning around and making her way to the chemistry classroom. In all honestly though, she was freaking out a bit over the fact that _Jackson _of all people knew but, realised, there's no point in worrying - whatever happens happens so, with that ever positive thought in mind, she managed to hand in her homework without any snarky comments (Yes, it amazed her too) and got to the cafeteria without pissing anyone off.

But that was going to change.

Especially since she saw, or rather heard, Scott breaking his tray in half, practically the whole of the cafeteria's eyes were on him and Kayla gulped, looking around for Scott's source of anger. And of course, it just had to be Jackson. Jackson the jackass was smirking gleefully, biting into his apple and Kayla stormed up to him, grabbing him by the arm of his leather jacket and hauling him out of the cafeteria before he could piss off Scott even more.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded, ignoring the smug look he sent her, "Do you enjoy pissing people off or is just naturally you"

"Ah Kayla... Kayla Hale" Jackson grinned, adjusting his backpack, "Been doing much lately? Cause it was the full moon a few nights ago and I hear they bring out all the nut jobs" And Kayla tried to remain passive, remain poker-faced, despite wanting to smack him in the face. Repeatedly.

"As usual I have no idea what you are talking about" Kayla shrugged, "But, whatever you're on, I suggest you cut back, I mean, think about your lacrosse career" Kayla told him as they stood in the hallway, a few people glancing at them curiously.

Jackson glared at her, his jaw clenching, "Drop the act Hale" He growled, "You all know fine what I'm talking about"

"Can't say that I do - sorry, but, just a little advice, leave Allison and Scott alone... the last thing they need is you barging in on their relationship" Kayla shot back, about to walk away but Jackson's arm shot out to grab hers, keeping her in place.

"I'm going to get it - one way or another Kayla and, if you don't at least _try _to get me what I want... I will ruin you, and McCall and Stilinski" He threatened, tightening his grip on her arm but Kayla ripped her arm from his grasp, glaring at him.

"Don't threaten me" She snapped in a dangerous voice, "Because, I think you may find I'll just bite back" She glowered at him, knowing it wasn't a complete lie but knowing it wasn't the truth either. Jackson's eyes widened slightly as he looked her over.

"I mean it Jackson... drop it, now" And with that she took off, striding away from him down the corridor, resisting the temptation to just smack him around the head or maybe bash his head off a few lockers - depending on how much he continued to piss her off. Which, if she were to be honest with herself, then probably a lot.

* * *

"Tabby, would you- Oh my god, Tabitha Miranda Carver Jacobs, get your ass back here" Kayla shouted as Tabby ran up Stiles' staircase gleefully, her blonde hair flying behind her, "I mean it Tabitha, don't you dare say or do anything or I swear to god I will burn all those god awful princess movies you watch" Kayla continued to shout as she ran up the stairs behind her, "Yeah that's right - I will burn them all, all of them on a massive ass bonfire and do you know what I'm then going to do? I'm then gonna roast marshmallows over them, yes I am, yes I will if you don't-" She trailed off as she reached Stiles' bedroom, both him and Danny sitting round a laptop and Derek a little ways a way, looking at her in, well...Kayla didn't really know what they were looking at her like but it was a cross between shock, astonishment and confusion, hell, maybe even a bit of wariness thrown in there.

"Uh... hey sorry I'm late for the... thing, little miss over there is being a rascal" Kayla stated, pointing her finger in Tabby's direction who just smiled sweetly back at her, "Tabs, Tabby, Sweetheart, either you give me back my cell phone before you run the bills sky high or I will follow through on my previous threat"

"You wouldn't" Tabby stated, crossing her arms, "you're too nice for that" She smiled and heard Danny let out a loud snort.

"You wanna bet? Just try me" Kayla replied, walking into the bedroom as Tabby took a few steps back, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Tabitha don't you-" But what she did next surprised Kayla to no end. Tabby let out a squeal of excitement as she jumped onto Stiles' back, making Stiles jolt as he flailed about whilst the little monkey crawled over his shoulders and landed in his lap. Kayla smirked, crossing her arms as she took in the image. Stiles was leaning back, as if it was a bomb placed on his frigging lap and not a five year old child, and Tabby sat there quite content, swigning her legs back and forth and playing about with her cell phone.

"O-kay then... guess you have an admirer" She grinned, plonking herself down on Stiles' bed and looking over at Derek.

"Oh hey there um..." She trailed off, realising she couldn't use his real name because, duh, he was on the run.

"Miguel, Miguel it is, my uh, cousin Miguel... Miguel" Stiles was emphasising, giving her a wide eyed stare as Kayla hid a smirk. Damn - Derek was not going to be pleased with that, that's for sure. Danny looked between the two of them, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well... why does Miguel have blood on his shirt?" Danny asked and Kayla looked at Derek - no, Miguel, - and felt the wheels turning in her head. What was Stiles' plan then?

"Miguel, I thought I said you could borrow one of my shirts" Stiles piped up, sending a very obvious look to 'Miguel' and Kayla let out a soft 'Ah' of understanding. He was trying to bate Danny into something - and was pimping off her cousin. Ah, this was going to be fun to watch. 'Miguel' sent Stiles a frustrated look before stripping off his shirt and pulling on another one as Stiles tried to convince Danny to 'Trace that text' and, duh, it all came back to Kayla now - that night, at the school, someone sent Allison a text and Stiles was trying to find out who. Danny, obviously, protested.

But, he didn't protest for long once Derek did his little, ah, show. Kayla had to stop herself from bursting out laughing because, boy oh boy, were they both going to get in shit for doing this to Derek.

"You swing for a different team but you still play ball, don't you Danny boy?"

"You're a horrible person"

"What does that mean?" Tabby's innocent, childlike voice piped up, looking between Danny and Stiles, "Whose playing a ball game? I don't understand" She stated, pouting slightly as she looked between the two boys who just gave Kayla a 'Uh oh' look.

"Something that, although you should probably learn, your mom would kill me if I told you so, if you ever want me to take you out for ice-cream again, I suggest you cover your ears" Kayla told her, smirking as she folded her legs and Tabby looked to be considering that.

"Free ice-cream?" She asked, crossing her arms and Kayla grinned.

"Completely free"

"Forever?" Was the reply, Tabby giving her that puppy dog look that Kayla couldn't resist.

"Uh... you drive a hard bargain but sure, whatever" And Tabby grinned widely, holding her arms up high as she covered her ears, humming quietly to herself and leaning back onto Stiles' chest who clumsily tried to maneuverer himself on the spinning chair so he could be more mobile.

"So Danny... about that text?"

"Stiles" Derek, 'Miguel', whatever, barked, "None of these fit" And Kayla bit her lip to stop from laughing.

"Here" Kayla said, standing up before all hell could break loose, "let me see" She pulled out one of Stiles' drawers, raking through the vast amount T-shirts and Kayla could've sworn that he had more clothes than her, and pulled out a baggy grey T-shirt.

"That should fit Miguel" She grinned, chucking it to him as Derek glared at her.

"Kayla" He whispered, lowering his voice as Danny and Stiles got engrossed in the laptop, Stiles a little more awkwardly though because of the current five year old resting in his lap, "Just a friendly reminder, if this plan doesn't work I will rip both your heads off"

"Wow... love you too Cuz" Kayla rolled her eyes, jumping back on Stiles' bed, picking away at her cuticles in boredom.

"There. This text was sent from a computer. This one" Danny piped up a few minutes later and Kayla jumped up, leaning round Derek to look at the laptop and gaped in surprise.

"Danny, I'm not offending your criminal mastermind skills here but... are you sure that's right?" She asked doubtfully, looking down at the name 'Melissa McCall'.

"Yes" Danny sighed, "Now are we gonna do lab work or not?"

"Wait, no, no, no, no that can't be right" Stiles protested and Kayla felt like doing the same - Scott's mom? no way.

"It is right" Danny grounded out, rolling his eyes.

"But... that's impossible" Kayla whispered, shaking her head in a daze.

"The evidence is right in front of you... what else do you want me to do?" Danny asked, clearly frustrated with all of them.

"But, when you say you're sure, do you mean 'sure sure' or just 'sure'?" Stiles asked sceptically, cringing slightly when Danny's jaw clenched.

"I think he's 'sure sure' Stiles, that is his 'sure sure' face" Kayla replied, running a hand through her hair, "So what do we do now?" She asked in general, looking between the three other male occupants in the room.

When no one answered immediately, Danny sighed, picking up his backpack off the floor and slinging it over his shoulder, "Well I can see you guys have some more serious illegal activities to do so... I'm just gonna go" Danny said, giving them all a really weirded out glance before giving his head a small shake and walking from the room.

"We go to the hospital... and figure out what the hell is going on" Derek stated, rather loudly, as Stiles and Kayla shared a glance. Oh boy.

"Now? As in right now, this very moment, now?" Stiles asked nervously, hands resting at his sides because of Tabby, still, curled up on his lap.

"No Stiles, later when the Alpha decides to kill us all" Derek replied sarcastically, "Yes of course now" He growled, stripping off Stiles' T-shirt and throwing it away like it was diseased, favouring his normal set of clothes.

"Well this is gonna be fun" Kayla murmured, walking over to Stiles' bed and throwing on her jacket as her and Derek got ready but Stiles just continued to sit there, looking around in concentration and Kayla saw why. Tabby had fallen asleep on his lap, her back against his chest, head lolling against his shoulder and Kayla hid a smile. Holy god, it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen in her life - and Kayla didn't do 'cute'.

Awwwwww.

"Uh... you gonna give me a hand or...?" He trailed off, looking at her nervously, hands held out desperately as Kayla chuckled, walking over to them and picking up her cousin under the arms before throwing her over her shoulder, jolting her awake.

"Kayla" Tabby screamed as Kayla chuckled, "That's what you get for nicking my cell phone like a little convict... pay back's a bitc... a bummer" She changed the ending, knowing that if she swore around Tabby she would pick it up and there would be no stopping the fowl language that would spill from her mouth.

"I'll tell mom you said a bad word" Tabby told her as she carried her out of the room, following after Derek, "Your mom knows I use bad words... you'll have to find something more incriminating than that kid" Kayla chuckled, deliberately jumping down the stairs to make her cousin's head spin. She loved it really, honestly.

"Fine... I'll tell everyone that your boyfriend is Stiles" And Kayla's heart skipped a beat. Really, Tabby? Out of all the times to bring _that _up it just _had_ to be around Derek? Really? How much bad luck did they have? Derek stopped at the front door, his posture rigid as he turned around and stared at them.

"What?" He demanded, raising his eyebrows as Kayla glanced back at Stiles who had stopped halfway down the stairs, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, debating whether or not to run back up to his room and hide. Kayla heard Tabby laughing gleefully and clapping and tried to let out a comforting smile.

"If you need me to repeat that then you definitely need to get you hearing checked cousin" Kayla said, smirking as she placed Tabby back on her own two feet, "Well, are we going or not? I need to drop off this little miss first"

"You and Stiles" Derek stated, crossing his arms as Tabby ran out the front door and towards Stiles' jeep, "Together?" He asked, his voice getting progressively louder, "In the couple kind of way?"

"Yes, is there another way?" She sassed back, "Actually wait... don't answer that" She grinned, trying to break up the tension and reached back to grab Stiles' hand that was a lot clammier than usual, "What? It's not like there's the impending sound of wedding bells - chill" She rolled her eyes, pulling Stiles out the door before Derek could tear them both a new one that would probably completely terrify Stiles.

When they both reached the jeep, Stiles' hand in hers, she looked back at Derek who was slowly making his way out onto the front porch, his face a mixture of emotions.

"Well... are you coming or not Miguel?" Kayla smirked, "Ya know... before the Alpha decides to kill us all" She repeated his words from earlier, making Derek groan loudly and slam the Stilinski's front door shut.

* * *

Kayla was still smirking as her and Stiles got inside the hospital as he continued rubbing his forehead.

"It hurt" He protested once he saw her face which just made Kayla smirk all the more.

"I'll bet" She murmured, rolling her eyes and looking around nervously. Okay, it was just a hospital, just a hospital, just a hospital, nothing more, she chanted in her head, breathing through her mouth. She suddenly caught the scent of lavender however and stopped, blinking around in confusion. Okay now she definitely knew that was important - for some reason whenever she connected with the Alpha she smelled lavender.

"Hey uh, you just head on up there, there's something I need to check" She murmured, looking down the long corridors in confusion. Seriously, what the hell?

"Uh, you sure cause I, uh, kinda need directions and everything" He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, "Carry on down this corridor, take a sharp left and then its the room at the bottom of that corridor" She told him, touching his arm and then sending him a small smile, "If anything happens - call" And he nodded shakily before taking a deep breath and heading down the long corridor.

Okay, this was _so_ not getting out of hand or anything - once she was sure Stiles knew where to go and, hopefully, not get lost, she carried on down the same corridor only, this time, taking a right and almost crashing head first into a redheaded nurse who glared at her.

"Uh... sorry" She shrugged, before shaking her head and walking around her and then realised, a few seconds later... oh god... she smelt like lavender. Kayla whipped her head around and watched as she disappeared off onto the same route Stiles had taken and her heart swelled with worry. That nurse was definitely not innocent in all this, that's for sure.

"Hey, wait up" she shouted, taking off after her only to stumble onto a scene she prayed to god would never happen. Stiles being cornered, or rather stuck, between that red headed nurse and... Peter? Oh god. Her breathing picked up as she looked at him, the first time in six years, and... and he was the Alpha. It had to be him.

"Ah Kayla... glad you could join the party" Peter smirked as Stiles stared at her with wide eyes, "Took you long enough"

"P-Peter, but... how, I don't..." She trailed off, her mind not being able to process what was happening.

"I know, though I have to admit, I was expecting a bigger reaction, more complete terror, but, whatever" Peter shrugged, still that smug look plastered on his face.

"It's you" She stated dumbly, taking a few steps forwards, unable to take her eyes off him, "You're the Alpha"

"Yes, well done niece" He smirked and that made Kayla shiver, "But, I must confess... I'm actually kind of disappointed in you... six years I went through of both physical and emotional pain and not once did my favourite niece come and visit me" He admitted, taking a step forward and grabbing Stiles' shoulder, "Now, Stiles... what do you have to say to that?"

"M-Me? N-Nothing, at all, nada, zilch" Stiles said nervously as Kayla took a few steps forward, heart beating wildly but out of fear or nervousness for Stiles, Kayla didn't know. The red headed nurse glared fiercely at her as Kayla walked up to her and she felt a rage erupt in her heart - she helped, she had helped kill all those people and she was standing there, no punishment at all. The nurse looked like she was going to say something but, before that could happen, Kayla grabbed her arm, bent it backwards and slammed her head first into a wall, knocking her out.

"Kayla, where are your manners... my nurse had helped me out a lot and that's how you treat her?" Peter asked in faux shock, still gripping Stiles' shoulder tightly.

"Yes" She replied bluntly, "Because you're both psycho" She snapped, striding forward and glaring at Peter, trying to tell him to 'let Stiles go now' through the glaring of her eyes. Peter rolled his eyes and, as dramatically as ever, took his hands off Stiles' shoulder making him collapse back onto the wall in relief.

"Stiles... get Derek, get Derek now" She demanded, never taking her eyes off Peter.

"A-Are you sure, because-"

"Yes, quick, now" She said urgently as Stiles sent her one more fearful look before flailing his way down the corridor.

"Really Kayla, him? He's your 'tether' or 'anchor' or whatever you kids call it now-a-days?" Peter asked, shaking his head, "I thought you hated anything and everything 'cliche'"

"So..." Kayla said, changing the subject as she tried to take a few subtle steps backwards because, right now, she really didn't want to face the Alpha alone and, just because he was her uncle, did not mean he wouldn't kill her - he killed Laura, "Have fun doing... whatever the hell it is assholes like you do for fun, we'll catch up later over coffee-" But he cut her off, grabbing her arm and yanking her forward.

"You're not going anywhere" He grinned manically before letting his eyes shine red, "Ever since you were little there was always something different about you, more so than just human or werewolf and that, huh... that just makes me think about everything you could be"

"Future career choice? Yeah, I know, we're doing that at school actually, ya know, plan ahead and everything" She replied nervously, trying to escape his grip like she did Jackson's but he was just too strong. Peter rolled his eyes, pulling her even further forward and finally, letting his full row of teeth show.

"I always wondered, what would happen if someone bit you" He mused and Kayla gulped, "You're half human, half werewolf - would it be a positive effect? Negative? Would you drop dead on the floor?" Peter chuckled quietly to himself as he raised her arm, turning it around and looking at the skin on the wrist as Kayla tried to struggle out of his grasp because she, unlike Peter, did not want to find out. Ever.

"I guess now would be the perfect time to find out" He whispered in a deadly voice before letting out a loud roar, sending jolts of pain through Kayla's body as now, especially now she was so close to him, the 'connection' was still in tact and he smirked, raising her arm and getting prepared to bite.

**A.N) HAHA, cliffhanger - FYI, we're coming up to so much drama so YAY - I love drama, anyways, I hope you can tell me what you all thought, reviews are so inspirational and I would love to hear your thoughts, especially now Peter is in the picture so, please review, and peace out you wonderful readers :)**


	24. Chapter 24 - Family secrets

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is nay mine. Anyhoo, a massive shout out to Guest, Shadow-wolf78, izaria, BTR14, cat-afterlife, Aria (guest), ForeverTeamEdward13, 19irene96, WickedlyMinx, Vcarp1993, DarlingPeterPan, FudgeMuffin and BriancyyD for the awesome reviews - you're all so completely amazing :)**

Kayla squirmed, and when she said 'squirmed' she actually meant fought against the 'connection restraint' tooth and nail, but she still couldn't move away from Peter - whatever hold he had over her was just too strong, especially since his human side seemed to be healing rather quickly now he was embracing the Alpha power. Kayla bit her lip as his teeth sunk into her skin, not too hard though, and she was actually mildly surprised. She'd seen people getting bit by werewolves before, some of them getting bit so aggressively their skin was hanging off, but it was almost... gentle, if a werewolf bite could be gentle. Peter pulled away, a smirk plastered on his face as he looked at her.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, lips twitching as Kayla blinked at him blearily. Why was everything getting blurry? The sound of heavy footsteps smacking against the hard ground made both Kayla and Peter look up, seeing Derek and Stiles skid onto the corridor. Derek was growling where as Stiles stayed just behind Derek, eyes as wide as saucers.

"You" Derek snarled, his eyes flashing blue.

"Me" Peter confirmed, a smug note in his voice.

"You killed Laura" Derek growled, taking a few threatening steps forwards, glaring at Peter furiously as Kayla shook her head slowly, trying to get rid of the continuous ringing in her ears. Why was everything now spinning? Peter was still gripping her wrist and, to be quite honest, that was the only thing keeping her on her own two feet.

"I did what I had to do Derek - six years of having everything burned out of me, I was incoherent, you can't blame me for Laura's death" Peter explained, trying to sound miserable and, despite her fuzzy state, Kayla snorted. Peter knew exactly what he was doing, he always had.

"Wouldn't you agree Kayla?" He asked mockingly, giving her a faux sympathetic glance and Kayla narrowed her eyes.

"B-Bastard" She murmured, trying to sound strong and confident but her voice was failing and... and... and... her thought process trailed off as she took in a deep breath. Why was her body reacting this way? It terrified her - she didn't want to be a werewolf and she certainly didn't want to die but knew that, if luck wasn't on her side, and she had to choose one or the other, she definitely favoured still breathing.

"Save your breath sweetheart, in case this goes _horribly _wrong you want to make them last as long as possible" Peter advised, giving a slight shrug of the shoulders as Kayla glared at him, mustering up all her strength and determination and tried to punch him but, him being the Alpha and all, meant he had amazing reflexes and he caught her arm, pinning it back to her side.

"Tsk tsk" He tutted, waging his finger, "That's not a way to treat your elders"

"I don't know, I would treat you the same way" Derek piped up, fists clenching as Kayla met his eyes. They were cool and determined and full of rage but Kayla could see... worry, buried deep in those eyes.

"That's the problem with the younger generation - no respect" Peter stated, shaking his head, "At least Stiles over there seems to have _some _manners" Peter smirked, cocking an eyebrow in Stiles' direction. Kayla's eyes slid over to watch as Stiles was tapping the side of his leg nervously and the way his tongue was poking into his cheek showed he was desperately trying to, figuratively, bite his tongue.

"Well he doesn't normally know when to shut up" Derek interrupted, taking the attention off Stiles which Kayla was incredibly thankful for - he was innocent, no need for him to be on the radar of a psychopathic Alpha werewolf.

Peter smirked, that cocky, arrogant look returning to his face as he glanced between the three of them.

"So Kayla... I'm guessing you have some questions for me" Peter grinned, giving Kayla his full attention, "You're a naturally curious person, much like me... you're just itching to ask me a question aren't you?" He asked, staring deep into her eyes as Kayla stumbled slightly, "Well I guess you would if you could actually talk"

Derek tried to stride forward but Peter just gripped Kayla's wrist tightly, making her flinch as it felt like her nerve ends were on fire, like her whole skin was sensitive.

"Just give me a moment Derek - Kayla and I need to discuss things" Peter said impassively, sending Derek a stern look as he and Kayla's eyes met. Derek was staring at her in worry and she tried to give him a reassuring nod because she hated Derek worrying.

"I'm going to get straight to the point here before Derek decides to oh so rudely interrupt us again... or before you pass out which is equally quite plausible" Peter stated, fingers gently caressing her wrist as if he was trying to take the pain away which... he was, the black veins were running up his arms as Kayla stared in astonishment. What the hell was going on?

"You want to know why we share a connection Kayla? Allow me to let you in on a family secret" Peter smirked, lips twitching as he glanced at her, then to Derek and Stiles, "Actually, I think Derek would want to know this too, he is apart of this family as well... although he doesn't act like it"

"What?" Derek growled, "Because I'm getting sick of listening to your voice"

"Trust me Derek, it will be worth it" Peter advised, tilting his head to the side and obtaining that arrogant look again, "Jody... Jody, Jody, Jody... it all stems back to her" Peter stated as Kayla gaped, what did her mom have to do with this, "I mean... ever wonder why your family didn't settle in Beacon Hills like the rest of the family? Well, now... brace yourselves" Peter warned, letting out a chuckle, "This is going to blow your whole world apart"

Kayla flinched - she didn't want to hear anymore but at the same time she knew she needed to - especially if Peter was saying it was important.

"Your mom, beautiful Jody Jacobs, well... what can I say?" Peter shrugged, smirking at all three of them, "Her and your... _dad _didn't want to settle here because of, well, me" He said cockily, looking quite proud over that fact and Kayla snorted, "Can't blame them" She sassed, glaring daggers through Peter's skull, "Well... after I had an affair with your mom they thought things would get... awkward" Peter smiled gleefully, looking at her to gauge her reaction.

"W-What?" Kayla managed to get out, trying to catch her breath. No... no... that was impossible, her mom wouldn't do that, she and her dad loved each other, her mom wouldn't even look at Peter... no way.

"Yes, I know, a big shock, but that's not the interesting bit" Peter grinned, leaning forward eagerly, "After your mom and '_dad' _had Dylan... they found out your dad, my brother, couldn't have any more kids... infertile" He smirked as Kayla felt her heart leaping out of her chest. No, this was not happening, no - Peter was lying, he had to be.

"You're a liar" Kayla growled, anger bursting through her chest.

"No - the truth just hurts Kayla and... I think you know what happened after that" Peter smirked as Kayla felt her chest tighten. Her dad couldn't have any more kids, her mom had an affair with Peter - a werewolf - her mom miraculously falls pregnant...

"No" Kayla stated, shaking her head furiously, "No, you're lying" Kayla said, turning to face Derek, "Derek, tell me he's lying, listen to his heartbeat and tell me he's lying" She didn't give Derek a chance to explain before her anger broke through the 'connection' briefly as her hand shot out to slap Peter across the face angrily, "You're a liar" She screamed.

"Derek, tell your still-cousin the truth because, apparently, she's just as stubborn as the rest of us" Peter asked, looking completely unfazed that Kayla had just hit him, inclining his head to stare at Derek. Kayla felt tears burning her eyes and tried to keep them at bay - she hated crying, she hated appearing weak, so she held them back determinedly - Peter was lying, she knew he was lying, her mom wouldn't sleep with... _him_.

Kayla glanced at Derek, eyes wide as she tried to gauge his reaction. His eyebrows were furrowed, eyes confused as his face concentrated on hearing the heartbeat before his jaw dropped and Kayla felt like hitting something. She recognised that reaction - Peter was telling the truth.

"No" Kayla stated again, shaking her head, angry at her mom, herself, her dad, Peter, Derek, hell she was mad at everything, "You're just... vile, you're a complete and utter dickhead, an arrogant bastard, a stupid power hungry asshole" Kayla fumed, anger over taking everything, even the slight pain in her arm, "You should have died in that fire" She added, trying for anything that would hurt him.

"Now Kayla... that's no way to speak to your father" Peter smirked, eyes glinting with amusement as Kayla exhaled loudly, trying to control her anger but she couldn't. Mustering up all her strength she kicked him in the knee, having the satisfaction of hearing Peter's leg let out a sickening 'CRACK' and, as he stumbled slightly, shocked that she attacked him, she punched out wildly, smacking his jaw and sending him backwards into the wall - and that was all her energy gone. Kayla winced, falling back slightly as she tried to keep her balance just as Derek raced forward, claws sharpening as he grabbed Peter by the shoulders and threw him across the corridor.

"Stiles, get Kayla out of here and go, go NOW" Derek demanded but Kayla was numb. What the hell had just happened? Her mind was whirling but at the same time she couldn't think of anything, everything just seemed to get stuck in the cogs, like her brain needed oiling. A pair of gentle arms grasped her waist and pulled her further away from the, now, fighting pair and held her against the wall.

"Kayla? Kayla? Are you okay?" She heard Stiles ask worriedly and met his concerned gaze.

"We need to help Derek" She murmured, fear welling up in her chest - she was not going to lose Derek, "P-Peter's gonna kill him" She added, trying to walk towards the pair as Peter threw her cousin through the reception window, but she stumbled, almost falling flat on her face, until Stiles grabbed her and pulled her back against his chest.

"Derek will be fine, we have to go" He told her, pulling her down the corridor.

"But-" She protested tiredly, watching in worry as Peter grabbed Derek's arm and she could hear bones crunching.

"No 'buts' Kayla... we're going now, I'm getting you out of here" He told her and, the next thing Kayla was aware of was Stiles gently placing her in the passenger side of his jeep before racing around and leaping into the driver's side.

"What the holy hell just happened?" She asked, blinking tiredly as she stared at Stiles' desperately.

He just shrugged, obviously tongue tied, "Uh... something off of the Jerry Springer show" Stiles cringed and Kayla laughed. Yes, she laughed. Why? She had no idea - but Stiles had that effect on people whether he knew it or not.

"You're probably right" Kayla said, clutching her phone and looking around nervously. She was not going to deal with that revelation, not until she knew Derek was alright - she needed him to be alright.

"I'm sorry" Stiles blurted out, making Kayla furrow his eyebrows at her, "I-I should've stayed... I mean, I left and you, uh..." He trailed off, looking down at her arm and Kayla shook her head immediately - that was not his fault.

"And if you didn't go and get Derek we'd probably both be dead right now" She reassured though her voice sounded hollow and numb, so unlike her, "none of this is your fault... it all stems back to... _him" s_he said disdainfully, not even wanting to speak his name.

"But what... what is gonna happen now?" Stiles asked nervously, looking around the jeep and grabbing a box of... tissues? - holding them out to her and shrugging when she just gave him a 'really?' look but took a couple, wiping away the remains of blood on her wrist.

"The bite?" She asked and Stiles nodded nervously, his caramel brown eyes wide and searching, "Nothing my da-... someone" She changed her mind, shaking her head, "said it shouldn't make too much of a difference, ya know, considering my DNA is more messed up than Hitler" She shrugged, almost ripping her phone open when she got a text, the text name alerting her that it was Derek.

_Am fine. Get some rest. Will be in touch._

So reassuring, she thought sarcastically, showing Stiles the text but couldn't help but sigh in relief.

The whole ride home was silent - not awkward silence, but Kayla appreciated it because all she could do was stare out the window, her mind somewhere else. Peter could not be her dad, it was impossible... well, not really, but in her mind it seemed like it was. Her mom wouldn't cheat on her dad, especially with his own brother but...

Everything was confusing and she actually felt wrong just thinking a _thing_ like that was her dad. It was cringe worthy to say the least. Stiles pulled up into her driveway, switching off the ignition and turning around in his seat to face her.

"Kaylz" He muttered, probably not even realising he had given her his own little nickname, "You shouldn't go home, I mean...I know you can't see your face right now but you look like you're about to go on a killing spree and that would be a not so good thing, so maybe we should drive around for a bit, ya know... clear your head or whatever" Stiles rambled, staring at her nervously.

"You're sweet, but I'm fine" She reassured - it was a complete lie but Stiles couldn't hear her heart beat so it was all good.

"Don't lie - I know when you're lying" Stiles protested and Kayla smirked, patting his hand.

"I'm just gonna lie down and get some rest" She told him, slowly sliding out of this jeep, ignoring his protests and frantic hand movements.

"Kayla-"

"Stiles... you missed your game tonight, Scott's probably looking for you and he should probably know what's going on... I'll be fine, promise...scouts' honour" She said, lying again but Stiles had his duty as a best friend, he needed to go do that.

"But-"

"Honestly, go... if anyone needs sleep it's you - you look dead on your feet"

"Okay, okay - women are so bossy" Stiles muttered and Kayla rolled her eyes. Just as she was about to close the jeep door and face her mom, Stiles' voice called out to her.

"Ya know if you, ah... need to talk to someone, just call me.. any time" Stiles said sincerely and Kayla smiled, that fluttering in her chest returning. Stiles was such a good person and so under appreciated... if only people could see the real him. Name and all.

"Thanks" She whispered, before walking up her driveway, fumbling about for her keys with shaky hands and opening the door, hearing the sound of chattering from the kitchen. Kayla's heart stopped briefly for a moment and anger welled up inside her. She couldn't do this, she couldn't just act normal with her mom, not after that. No way.

She knew she promised Stiles, and Kayla never breaks her promises, but what her mom did? That was a step too far. With angry, purposeful strides Kayla arrived in the kitchen, her fists balling involuntarily as she saw her mom, aunt and cousin sitting around the breakfast bar eating Chinese food.

"You can grab a plate Kay... we got extra just in case you did come home" Her aunt piped up, eating the food professionally with her chopsticks. Kayla remained silent, her whole focus on her mom. She sat there, looking without a care in the world, no guilt in her eyes or nothing. That just made Kayla all the more angry.

"Uh... Kayla, you okay?" Her mom asked as she caught her staring, wiping her hands on some tissues and frowning at her.

"How could you?" Kayla demanded, shaking her head in disgust, "How could you?" She fumed, feeling more angry than she had ever felt in her life, striding forward and gripping the breakfast bar table tightly to resist from throwing punches, "How _could you?"_

"Kayla, what are you talking about? Is everything okay?" Her mom asked, sharing a worried glance with Jane.

"No, no I'm not okay" Kayla laughed humourlessly, "You're a liar mom... you're a lying bitch" She snapped as Jane tried to reach out and place a comforting hand on her forearm but she shook it off - knowing how close her mom and Jane were she probably knew all along.

"Kayla, calm down-" Jane said but Kayla glared at her furiously, "No I will not 'calm down', I'm angry and when I get angry I get _really_ angry" She snapped, lowering her voice when she saw Tabby's bottom lip start quivering, "You were all in on this and I can't even look at you right now"

"Kayla-"

"No mom" Kayla screamed, "You cheated on dad with his own brother... or should I say you cheated on my uncle with my dad" Kayla bit out, as her mom's face crumpled and Jane looked torn between helping and staying out of it. The house fell quiet and Kayla was breathing heavily, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Tabs... go to your room please - the grown ups needs to talk" Jane said quietly and Kayla was still glaring furiously at her mom but she heard Tabby running off and felt a little bad - she was only five and Kayla had probably scared her but.. she was just so _mad._

_"_Kayla, I'm-I'm sorry, please believe me but, everything was fine, no one needed to know-" And that was when Kayla completely lost her cool. Her fists slammed onto the breakfast bar table, almost dislodging it from its screws, showing them just how livid she actually was.

"No one needed to know? No one?" Kayla demanded, limbs shaking, "I DID" She roared, "THE FAMILY DID, YOU WERE JUST TOO ASHAMED TO ADMIT IT"

"Your dad knew" Her mom said desperately, holding out her arms, "He forgave me, he treated you like his own because you were, we both love you Kayla... that doesn't change"

"I HATE YOU - ALL OF YOU" Kayla screamed, blinking away the tears, "YOU'RE ALL JUST LIARS"

"Kayla please-"

"NO" Kayla hollered, flinching away from her mom as she tried to step forward, "DAD, OR WHOEVER THE HELL HE WAS-" Ignoring the pained look in her mom's eyes, "-MAY HAVE FORGAVE YOU, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WILL" Kayla was breathing heavily, resisting from tearing the kitchen apart, "Peter mom... Peter, really?" She asked as her mom's eyes filled up with tears.

"It was a mistake Kayla" She said desperately and that hit Kayla like a hammer to the chest.

"You mean I was a mistake" Kayla said, shaking her head and taking a few steps backwards - she needed to leave, now, before things got out of hand even more. Stiles was right, it was a mistake, she should have given herself more time to get used to it before coming home to face her mom, she should have listened to him.

"No honey, you weren't, you-"

"I don't believe you" Kayla stated, "You're a liar mom, and you're always gonna lie" And with that depressing and rather offensive one liner, Kayla turned around and escaped from the house, slamming the door behind her for emphasis that they should just leave her the hell alone. Oh, and just to make matters worse, it was raining and she didn't have a jacket and was too proud and mad to go back inside to get it. Could her luck get any worse?

* * *

After walking around aimlessly for hours, chilled to the bone, Kayla somehow found herself outside Stiles' house, knocking on the door frantically. Why? Well... she didn't exactly know, she could've just gone round to Allison's or Lydia's but Allison had family issues and Lydia was a mess after Jackson dumping her and... okay, yeah, the reason was she needed Stiles. There, she admitted it.

The door opened revealing Sheriff Stilinski, blinking tiredly before looking at her in confusion.

"Uh... Kayla?" He asked, frowning, "What're you doing here? Is everything okay?" He added, rather awkwardly, probably not knowing how to deal with an over-emotional teenage girl as Kayla tried to wipe her eyes, she was a complete mess - literally. She was soaked to the skin, hair clinging to her face and probably looking like a drowned rat, and her face was most likely red and blotchy from crying.

"I just... uh..." She shook her head, trying to clear it, "Is, um... Stiles here?" She practically whispered, feeling kind of pathetic but at the same time trying to ignore that feeling. It was okay to ask for help sometimes, right? It wasn't a bad thing as so many people had told her over the years.

"Uh... yeah, I mean... I think so" The sheriff scratched the back of his neck, much like Stiles, Kayla thought as the boy in question almost tumbled down the stairs in his haste to see who was at the door. Kayla met his eyes as he straightened out, walking forwards to stand next to his dad, his concerned gaze never leaving hers.

"Hey" He murmured, sending her a sympathetic glance as Kayla sniffed, trying to give him a small smile.

"Hey" She replied, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Well... "The sheriff said, looking between the two of them and to the empty house, "I'm just going to... leave you to it" He muttered, patting Stiles' shoulder and walking towards where Kayla assumed the kitchen was, glancing around in confusion at them before giving a small shake of his head, and walking away.

"I guess you were right" Kayla admitted and Stiles smirked, holding open the door for her, "Aren't I always" He retorted, closing the door and locking it before taking her hand carefully, linking their fingers and leading her up the stairs and into his room.

"I just looked at her and felt... so angry, y'know? And I lost it and... I just ended up here, I'm sorry" She apologised, feeling more awkward than she had ever felt in her life and that was definitely a hard thing to accomplish. Maybe because, as of late, she was letting Stiles in more than she had ever let anyone else before, even her own flesh and blood.

"No, no, no, no it's okay, it's fine - honestly" Stiles rambled, tucking her wet hair behind her ear, "But, uh, maybe you should have a shower or something because your shaking and I don't want you to end up in the hospital with hypothermia" Stiles said gently, staring down at her and Kayla just nodded numbly - yeah, maybe she should, she was cold now he brought that up.

"Thanks" She muttered as Stiles nodded jittery, giving her hand a small squeeze before darting off to his drawers, randomly pulling out items of clothing, throwing them around the room and muttering under his breath, before coming back to her with a pair of grey sweatpants and a maroon coloured baggy T-shirt, holding them out to her.

"Cause I think my dad would frown upon a naked girl walking around the house" And Kayla let a small chuckle escape her lips - how was it he could always make her laugh?

Stiles pointed her in the direction of the bathroom, awkwardly standing there before blushing a deep crimson red and excusing himself and Kayla could hear him from the other side of the bathroom door, letting out a string of cuss words. Kayla shook her head good naturedly and managed to strip off all her wet clothes, stepping carefully into the shower and let the scalding hot water dance across her skin.

Peter was her dad.

It just... it just seemed bizarre and wrong. The man she had grown up with was her dad, had been all her life, only now he was actually her uncle? It was so far beyond messed up it would probably get prime time on the ten O'clock news. Before she managed to use up all the Stilinski's household's hot water, she turned off the shower, towel drying herself carelessly and holding up Stiles' clothes.

They smelt like fabric conditioner and something... outdoorsy, like the smell of grass or tree's and Kayla shook her head - no, she was not turning into one of those girls that romanticised everything, no way in hell. They were just clothes, Stiles' clothes, that she was going to wear. That was all. The sweatpants trailed on the floor a bit and were loose on the hips so he took the string around the waist band and tied it tightly. Satisfied with that she pulled on the T-shirt, it was baggy but comfortable and warm and that was all that mattered.

Taking a deep breath, trying to not look like a mess, she tugged her hands through her wet hair, trying to get rid of the knots, before giving up and walking from the bathroom and over to Stiles' room. He jumped up from the bed like some frigging ADHD ninja, staring at her.

"Good water pressure" She stated, not knowing what else to say, nds Stiles smirked, walking over to her.

"I know - very rejuvenating" He joked, running one of his hands through her wet hand and to the back of her neck comfortingly, "But seriously... is everything okay?" He asked, staring at her right in the eye, "Cause, you can tell me, I mean... I haven't had a girlfriend before but I'm pretty sure the key to being a good boyfriend is either being a personal punching bag or a humanised version of chocolate chip ice-cream" Stiles told her as Kayla gave a small smile, looking down at her bare feet.

"No" She replied honestly, letting him in - she could trust Stiles, probably about the only person she could, "Not really, no" She met his eyes as he nodded in understanding before pulling her into the circle of his arms, not even caring about her soaking wet hair as Kayla buried her face in the crook of his neck, soaking up all the comfort he offered.

**A.N) dun dun dun...well, now, haha, I had this whole story planned out all the way to season 2 and then a couple of weeks ago BAM Malia is peter's daughter - what? ha! maybe Jess Davis and I have a mind connection, but I didn't want to change it cause I have so much plans and, hey, it will just shake up season 3 even more right? ha! anyway, please please please review, I would be so interested to hear what you think of the developments and I love you all for reading! ha! Peace out and please leave a review below - more drama coming up ha!**


	25. Chapter 25 - A father's wishes

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is nay mine folks - a big thank you to Guest, Criminal-Minds-superfan, High Serpent King, Vcarp1993, izaria, Dark-n-Twisty, Shadow-wolf78, Khalisha . c . branxeon, FudgeMuffin, Aria (guest), BriancyyD, BTR14, cat-afterlife, Ms. Isaac Lahey and spocklockholmes - you're all amazing, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

A sudden realisation dawned on Stiles. He was needed. And not in the 'werewolf' sense, but in the very human sense and it felt... good. He had been so caught up in the supernatural as of late he had forgotten about real, very real human problems. He wasn't going to lie and say it wasn't still awkward for him, he had never had a girlfriend before and was constantly scared of messing things up, but the more time he and Kayla spent together, the more comfortable he felt, the more he actually craved it.

Kayla's arms were wound around his neck, her wet hair dripping down Stiles' chest and all Stiles did back was hug her back because Peter hale was her frigging dad. That still shocked Stiles, right to the core, because all he could think was _how? _Well, he knew how, the whole 'birds and the bee's' situation but still... _how? _It made absolutely no sense.

Peter was evil, _evil, _with his stupid side comments and arrogant attitude and, oh, not to mention the whole serial killer side when he wasn't busy pissing people off - yeah, couldn't forget about that - where as Kayla actually cared about people, yeah, she could be a total badass and rivalled him in the sarcastic way, but... no, she wasn't close to being Peter right?

Maybe that was what scared him the most - the thought that one day, one day soon, she would follow dear old dad. But immediately, he cast that thought away - no way would that ever happen, no way.

"God, I'm acting so clingy right now it's kind of cringe worthy" Kayla chuckled against the skin of his neck, giving a small shake of the head.

"Hey - I'm not complaining" Stiles protested, giving her back a small rub, "You can just continue squeezing all you want, I'm like a big fluffy teddy bear - honestly" He told her light heartedly, and Kayla laughed, running one hand over his short hair.

"That's nice to know" She whispered, placing a soft kiss on the side of his neck before pulling back, "Thanks - I didn't mean to completely fall apart, I mean... I never fall apart" She told him, a determined note in her voice, looking a tad embarrassed.

"Don't sweat it - I mean, if I found out my dad was a homicidal Alpha werewolf, I would probably break apart too" Stiles said without thinking, then his eyes went wide and his heartbeat increased, "I mean, no, no not like that, I didn't mean to- um, I just meant I understand because... because Peter is-" Stiles rambled, trying to make up for putting his foot in his mouth - again - but Kayla cut him off with a soft kiss to his lips, making Stiles forget what he was ever rambling about in the first place.

"I know what you meant" She smirked, pulling back, "It's fine don't worry - but I, uh, I guess I should be heading off" She murmured, frowning as she looked at the door and Stiles saw her put that mask back on, that one that covered up whatever the hell it was she was feeling. Kayla did not want to go home, that much was obvious. At least to him.

"Why don't you just stay here" He blurted out, not thinking about the very, very, _very_ obvious underlining suggestion that normal people would think about, as Kayla raised her eyebrows at him.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, looking between him and the door, "What would your dad say about a girl sleeping over?" She said teasingly and Stiles immediately shook his head, waving his hand at the door as though his dad's opinion wasn't important.

"Pfffft, he won't mind... I'm sure" He added, shrugging, "Honestly, it's no problem, I mean... I'll sleep on the couch or something" He told her, rather awkwardly - they may have slept in the same bed before but that was only because Kayla was half out of her mind with pain and he was just... there, and then before either of them could get used to the idea, Derek, the big bad werewolf, Derek frigging Hale, Kayla's frigging older cousin, had interrupted them so, yeah, he would sleep on the couch.

"What are we, from the 1800's?" Kayla chuckled, as Stiles looked at her, confused, "We can sleep in the same bed ya know, it's not completely frowned upon - except maybe from your dad of course" She said and Stiles felt his cheeks heat up. Oh. Oh. _Oh._

"Uh... sure, I mean... great, yeah, I - we - can totally do that, totally" Stiles rambled, giving her a small thumbs up, "Good" He added and Kayla smiled at him, running a hand up and down his arm.

"You're not... nervous are you?" She asked him teasingly, looking like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"What? M-Me? No, no... why would I be nervous? Do I need to be nervous?" He stuttered, his body full of nerves. Honestly, with that flirty yet highly suggestive tone in her voice, it did make his mind go blank for a few seconds. They'd only been dating for a few days, probably not long enough to even think about doing _that, _but that didn't stop him - after all he was a guy. Duh.

She just smirked, eyes glinting as she asked, "What side do you prefer?"

"W-What?" He squeaked, eyes bugging out of his head as he stared at her.

"Of the bed Stilinski" She rolled her eyes playfully, "Mind outta the gutter"

"Oh, um... any side, I usually end up in the middle or hanging off so y'know... makes no difference" He shrugged, gulping as she took his hand in her own and dragged them both on the bed, Kayla taking the further off side as she buried herself under the covers, her head poking out. Stiles was just kneeling on the bed, staring down in astonishment because, damn, he actually had a girl in his bed? Holy crap. Scott would never believe this.

"Well?" She smirked, raising her eyebrows and Stiles shook his head out of the daze he was currently in. What? Huh? "Are you coming in or not cause, ya know, it is your bed after all" She chuckled and Stiles nodded, pulling back the covers but stopping.

"Uh, I'm just gonna... change... into clothes... I mean, other clothes, preferably sleeping clothes cause that's what we're going to do... sleep" He mumbled, shaking his head at his own stupidity. Really Stiles? He thought in exasperation, there was no need to turn into a stuttering idiot. Kayla nodded as she rested her head back against the pillows, looking absolutely exhausted as Stiles pulled out another pair of sweatpants - well, Kayla was wearing the ones he was going to - and a plain grey T-shirt. As quietly as he could he tip-toed across the room, just in case Kayla did drop off to sleep, but ended up stumping his toe on the doorframe and let out a string of cuss words, before sticking his fist in his mouth and cringing.

"You don't have to creep about Stiles" Kayla said lightly - Stiles just gave a short nod in acknowledgement, before crossing the hall and into the bathroom, quickly stripping off his clothes, getting prepared to just dump them on the floor like he usually did but his eyes caught Kayla's soaking wet clothes hanging neatly on the radiator - and he knew for a fact Kayla wasn't a 'neat' person, so that was a clue to just how 'not herself' she felt. Actually, he wasn't even sure Kayla could be that _neat _but he was pleasantly surprised.

Okay, whoa, look away, look away, look away, Stiles chanted, turning away, flushing red - he did totally just not see his girlfriends bra hanging there, no, nope, no way - just a trick of the mind, nothing all. shaking his head he walked out of the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him and letting out a loud yelp as he turned around, face to face with his dad.

"Holy cr- dad, where did you come from?" He gasped, looking around nervously.

"I live here Stiles, I pay the bills, where else would I be?" His dad asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Heh, yes, of course, I mean... I knew that"

"Glad to hear it" His dad shot back, "But is your friend okay? Kayla looked to be on the verge of an emotional breakdown - are you sure we don't need to call her mom" His dad commented, concerned, and Stiles shook his head, immediately protesting.

"No" He stated loudly, causing his dad to raise his eyebrows at him, "I mean... don't do that - it's um... family problems, yeah seriously big family problems, like so major it could cause world war three" Stiles said with an affirmative nod, praying to god his dad didn't call her mom - it would just end in disaster.

"Um... okay" His dad relented, "But just answer me one question" And Stiles nodded, leaning forward slightly, "How are you going to deal with an emotional teenage girl?" And Stiles gaped, slightly offended.

"I-I can deal with problems - I'm like, a super genius in that area" He protested as his dad just sent him an unconvinced look, "Seriously, I think being her boyfriend means I'm gonna have to learn to excel in that area"

"Boyfriend? Since when did that happen?" His dad exclaimed, looking around in shock from the bedroom door to Stiles.

"Uh... fifty two and a half hours ago" Stiles told his dad, realising he actually forgot to tell him he was now in a relationship because everything else had been so hectic. Oops.

"Wow... well, um... that good right? I mean, that's... great" His dad said, patting his shoulder, "Just, um... remember to, you know..." He trailed off, looking slightly out of place and awkward as Stiles just frowned, "You know... be safe, because-" And Stiles' eyes went wide and he started spluttering.

"Oh my god dad" Stiles exclaimed loudly before looking nervously towards the bedroom door, "Really? Now? You want to have that talk with me... now?"

"Well, she is staying over, I just want to make sure-"

"Dad" Stiles whined, blushing a crimson red, "Please, please, please don't say anymore" Stiles pleaded, sending his dad a desperate look and his dad threw up his hands, backing away slightly.

"Fine, fine okay - I trust you" His dad said, turning around and walking back to his own bedroom, but turning around with a smirk, "And I'm not saying 'no' forever to the idea of grandkids, just wait until you're finished school, yeah?" And Stiles could've just died right then and there. On the floor. That was how mortified he was.

"Well, that's just...uh...nice to have your blessing pops" Stiles said, shaking his head as he opened the door to his bedroom and quietly walked in, this time staying extra alert in case he caused an avalanche in his room. He reached his bed and looked down - Kayla was sound asleep, her breathing nice and even, eyelids fluttering ever so slightly. Stiles bit his lip as he lowered himself down onto the bed, trying not to make it creak, and sliding down so slowly he felt like an old grandma or something.

"Hmmmmm... Stiles?" Kayla asked sleepily, looking like she was trying to open her eyes but failing miserably as she stretched out.

"Uh, yeah... Stiles here" He said, waving but realising it was futile because she was practically dead to the world, well, almost, "Um... I didn't mean to wake you" He apologised, now lying fully down on the bed, trying to get comfortable.

"It's fine" She said tiredly, turning over and sliding a hand up his chest, pulling herself up on her elbows to lean over him, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. Stiles responded by threading his fingers through her hair, pulling her body on top of his. Honestly - it was difficult to think or do anything else when she kissed him like _that_.

When Stiles got to the breathless stage of the kiss, he pulled back, leaning his head on the pillow and breathing heavily. wow, wow, wow, wow - he did never want to ever stop doing _that_.

"Mmmmmm" Kayla moaned softly, resting her head on his chest, her arm wrapped around his torso, "You kissing me like that is nothing for me wanting to sleep" She murmured with a quiet chuckle and Stiles gaped - Okay, um... wow. Stiles just smiled in the darkness before gently wrapping an arm around her waist, about to open his mouth to reply, but realising she was, in fact, fast asleep.

* * *

"Stiles, I promise, it's fine... I'll see you at school" Kayla laughed as Stiles held the front door open, biting his lip, indecision shining in his eyes.

"Yeah but, maybe seeing your mom right now wouldn't be such a good thing" He protested, "It's bad enough your cousin is on the run for potential-murder, I really don't want my girlfriend to be a convict as well" He said, then furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "Which would be incredibly awkward considering my dad is the sheriff and all"

Kayla rolled her eyes, "Stiles, I have to go home at some point - I can't exactly keep wearing your clothes"

"Why not?" Stiles demanded desperately, "You suit them better than I do"

"Well, for one, Lydia would kill me" Kayla smiled, as realisation dawned in Stiles' eyes, "And, forget me being on the run, I show up to school like this Lydia would make sure I was six feet under by the end of the day" Kayla chuckled with a small shake of her head.

"But... ughhhh" Stiles groaned, obviously trying to think of something to counter her argument, "Fine - we'll call Scott - with his amazing werewolf abilities, I'm sure he could grab you a few things without people seeing him"

Kayla laughed, pulling him into a quick goodbye kiss - there was no way he was going to convince her otherwise, "You're adorably sweet sometimes but the answer is still no" She laughed, adjusting her bag on her shoulder, "I'll see ya in a bit" She gave a quick wave and then she was down the porch steps and briskly walking back to her house.

"But, wait - I mean... Ughhh, women are impossible" She heard Stiles curse and smiled - yeah, sometimes they really were but she had to face her mom at some point - there was no point in running away from her problems because they would just come back to bite her in the ass.

When she got to her house she took a deep breath, letting the door swing open. The house was quiet - maybe no one was home, hopefully, but when she walked further down the hall she saw her mom and aunt sitting in the lounge, looking to be in deep conversation until Jane saw her and nudged her mom, and they both look up immediately.

"Kayla" Her mom exclaimed, relieved, almost knocking over her coffee in a haste to stand up, "I-I was worried" She stated and Kayla resisted a scoff - yeah right - since her dad, well, technically uncle now, and brother were killed, her mom just didn't care about much anymore, much less where Kayla had been the previous night.

"Sure" She said, disbelief lacing her voice, before shaking her head - she promised herself she wouldn't let her emotions get in the way, "Look, I'm running late for school, I gotta go" Kayla said, trying to excuse herself from the major tension build up, but her aunt's voice stopped her.

"Where were you?" She asked, looking at her in concern and frowning at the very obvious change of clothes she was wearing - after her dad, uncle, whatever, and brother were killed yeah, she went off the rails - out every night with her troublesome boyfriend and rolling in the next morning either hung over or completely out of it, hell, sometimes she wouldn't come home at all - but there was no way she was going down that path again, no way, couldn't they at least trust her for like half a second?

"At Stiles'" She replied back in a hard voice, "I wasn't exactly going to stay here now, was I?"

"You could've called and let us know you were okay" Jane shot back, a disapproving look etched on her face.

"Why? It's not like she cares anyway" Kayla snapped, clenching her fists.

"Your mom does and so do I - we were worried sick" Jane exclaimed and Kayla felt a little bad - her mom may not care as much as she had but her aunt Jane always did, she was the one that helped get the old Kayla back, not her mom.

"Yeah, well..." Kayla trailed off, shaking her head and striding towards the stair case, "We'll talk later I just really need to get to school" And with that she took off up the stairs, slamming her door and breathing heavily. Okay, it was good she didn't completely lose it like last night, right? It showed she was getting better at controlling her temper - well, maybe.

It didn't take her long to get ready for school - a quick wash, brushed through her hair and slapped a light layer of make up on and changed her clothes. She actually kind of wished she could keep them on actually considering they were incredibly comfortable and the fact that they were Stiles' just made it better but she knew Lydia would kill her and she couldn't deal with that right now. At least, not today.

Instead of having to face her aunt and mom and go through another awkward and incredibly infuriating situation, Kayla opened her bedroom window, throwing her bag out so it hit the ground with a thud and jumped down, landing gracefully on her feet. Well, that was one way to avoid that situation.

She got into the school just as the final warning bell rang and rushed off to French, taking her seat next to Allison hurriedly, ignoring her friend's confused glance.

"Why are you late?" She questioned, spinning her pen around.

"Allison... I'm always late" Kayla chuckled light heartedly, pulling her stuff from her bag.

"Yeah, except today you look like you were late for a reason and not just because you couldn't be bothered" Allison replied, raising her eyebrows and giving Kayla a knowing look.

"You're right, but um... later yeah?" She whispered as Allison nodded, looking intrigued. The French class seemed to go a lot slower than normal as Kayla watched the second hand tick and she could've sworn it had just stopped altogether. Then, finally, the bell rang and all the students starting packing up hurriedly so Kayla copied them, throwing her stuff in.

"So what's going on?" Allison asked as they walked from the classroom and towards the lockers.

"Oh you know, family crap" Kayla replied as Allison sent her a sympathetic look, "Basically, they've all been lying to me my whole life... I guess you know what that feels like" Kayla said without even thinking and then realising the big mistake she had just made, "I mean... you said earlier you think they're keeping things from you" Kayla corrected, blowing out a breath when Allison didn't seem to question her choice of words.

"They are" She confirmed, swapping over some books at her locker, "And I don't get why - if you care about someone like family are supposed to then you tell them the truth, you don't keep secrets" Allison said with a shake of the head and Kayla frowned, trying to keep a neutral look plastered on her face - they all were keeping secrets from Allison and Kayla knew when she found out, which would be soon, she would be so far beyond pissed at the lot of them.

"Yeah, I know - it's always better to know than not to know" She told Allison, feeling bad for saying that when she was deliberately telling lies to Allison but it wasn't her secret to tell - it was up to Scott and her parents, not one of her friends, right?

"So, what did your mom keep from you?" Allison inquired, finishing closing her locker and turning around to stare at her.

Okay, she had told Stiles - mainly because he was there - and confided in him but could she do the same to Allison? She knew she could trust her friend but Kayla had always had a problem with opening up and talking about her 'problems' - and what if, when, Allison found out about werewolves she would hate her because she was Peter's biological daughter, the judgment from those that knew would probably never end, because she was the bastard child of a frigging psychotic Alpha.

"Oh, uh..." Luckily she was cut off by Lydia's shrill voice as she flounced over to them, a very unhappy look plastered on her face.

"Can you believe Jackson? He's strutting about this school as though our break-up meant nothing to him - and I know I meant something to him, I mean something to everyone" Lydia opened up as a form of greeting, giving a deliberate roll of her eyes. Allison and Kayla shared a look.

"Lydia... Jackson's an ass - I'm sorry, but he is - and you can do way better than him" Kayla said, shrugging slightly and sending Allison a 'help' look - she wasn't so good at the whole 'girl' thing so when people break up, what do you do? Allison sent her a smirk before placing her hands on Lydia's shoulders.

"You're Lydia Martin, okay? When do you let a guy like Jackson Whitmore belittle you?" Allison smirked, obviously trying to make Lydia feel better about herself, and it seemed to work because Lydia nodded determinedly, a sudden fierceness lighting up her eyes.

"You know what Allison Argent? You're right" Lydia exclaimed, "I can be so much better than any other girl he decides to fawn over and I'll show him what he's missing out on so he comes back, begging for more" Lydia said, a hard note in her voice that showed she was scheming something, before looking up at the two of them with a bright smile, a complete contrast to five seconds before, "Want to go shopping later? I need cheering up"

"No" Kayla said immediately before Allison could speak up, "I've been shopping with you before when you demanded I go on that god awful date and it was the worst two hours of my life"

"Dramatic much?" Lydia said, twirling a strand of strawberry blonde hair around her finger, "But I think it will be incredibly beneficial - especially considering you're the only one out of us with an actual boyfriend" Lydia pointed up, "Which, I still find ridiculous by the way, how come you have a boyfriend and I don't?" Lydia asked with a frown, as if she couldn't grasp the idea.

"I don't know Lydia" Kayla chuckled, sharing an amused glance with Allison just as the older woman receptionist walked up to them, glasses perched at the end of her nose.

"Ah, Miss Hale, I'm glad I found you" She said relieved and Kayla frowned, looking at Allison and Lydia in confusion, "Our tannoy system is down for the day but your dad is here to see you" And that snapped Kayla out of her staring - no, no way, no - not at school with her friends, friends that were incredibly delicate right now, and she felt the colour draining from her face.

"W-What?" She managed to get out, feeling her heart rate increase.

"Your dad sweetie - he says it urgent, you can just head to the office and meet him" The receptionist replied kindly before walking away, leaving the three friends standing there in astonishment.

"I thought your dad was dead" Lydia piped up, frowning and Kayla saw Allison nudge her to shut her up.

"He is" Kayla replied faintly, "Yeah, this is the family problems I was talking about" She directed the last bit to Allison, adjusting her messenger bag and taking a deep breath - Peter wouldn't do anything at school right? That would be incredibly stupid of him and if there was one thing Peter was, it wasn't stupid - he was smart and cunning, that's for sure.

"I'll be back...maybe" She said faintly, about to walk away but turned back around to face her two friends - Peter was planning something so that meant staying as close to her very human friends as possible - "Actually, on second thought - I will go shopping just... wait for me after school, yeah?"

Lydia clapped happily, sending her a pleased look, "Now that is what I'm talking about - you won't regret it" Lydia smiled as Allison sent her a concerned look, biting her lip and looking like she wanted to say something, but Kayla turned around and strode towards the office, clenching and unclenching her fists nervously - she did not want to see Peter, not now, not ever, but apparently fate had other plans.

She nodded to the receptionist before walking out of the front door, looking around for Peter. And she spotted him, not far off but what she saw made her gape - what the hell? Derek was standing beside him, looking quite at ease, as though... they had a truce? No way.

"What the hell" Kayla muttered, "Derek" She exclaimed, striding over to them angrily, "What in god's name are you doing with him?" She demanded, crossing her arms and avoiding looking at Peter, instead choosing to glare at Derek.

"Since Derek realised the true meaning of family Kayla - something I was hoping you would too" Peter answered for him, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"You wouldn't know the true meaning of family if it bit you in the ass" Kayla snapped, resisting the temptation to smack him, "Have you forgotten that he killed your sister? That he killed Laura in cold blood or is that just no big deal" Kayla glared at Derek as she asked him, anger bubbling in her chest. Derek's jaw clenched, his eyes turning suspiciously glassy as he gave her a very pointed look and Kayla realised what was happening - Derek was up to something, she had no idea what, but he had a plan - she needed to trust him.

"Now now Kayla, put those kitty kat claws away before you scratch someone's' eyes out" Peter tsked her, sending her an unreadable look. Kayla just shot him a look before rolling her eyes and getting prepared to walk away, fed up with this bullshit, but Peter grabbed her arm, halting her.

"Ah... I see it's healing quite nicely" He commented, inspecting her wrist curiously underneath all the bangles Kayla had unwillingly put on this morning to cover up the wound, "This will be an experiment that's results I will be very interested to see" He told her with a smirk and Kayla pulled her arm away roughly, hating the fact that he touched her.

"Don't touch me" She growled, taking a few steps backwards.

Peter just smiled at her in that creepy way, like he enjoyed getting under her skin, "Kayla... you're going to join Derek and I - it's the least you could do after everything. Help take revenge on those that murdered your own flesh and blood - help us" He told her, eyes wide as he explained gleefully, and Kayla shook her head immediately.

"No way in hell would I ever help _you" _She snarled, wanting nothing more than to wipe that smug look off his face.

"Okay then" Peter relented, and Kayla's mouth opened in shock - would he really give up that easily? "I'll make things simpler for you" He proposed and Kayla scoffed, of course he wouldn't give up that easily, she felt stupid just thinking he would, "You don't do as I want, as what your own father wants you to do then... I'll give your boyfriend the bite" He said, and both she and Derek whipped their heads in Peter's direction in shock.

"Y-You wouldn't" Kayla stated, trying to call him out on his bluff.

"Wouldn't I? Just try me" He challenged, eyes turning red as Kayla exhaled loudly, running a hand through her hair - what the hell was she supposed to do now?

**A.N) Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my boyfriend surprised me by a surprise one night trip to a cute little lodge up in the woods - but I hope you all enjoyed this next instalment and I would appreciate any feedback at all, like seriously, I will love you all so please review! peace out! x :)**


	26. Chapter 26 - It was a date?

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is nay mine, unfortunately, anyway, a massive shout out to cat-afterlife, Criminal-Minds-Superfan, Vcarp1993, Shadow-wolf78, ForeverTeamEdward13, BTR14, FudgeMuffin, spocklockholmes, and guest - you're all awesome - hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

"So, you would turn Stiles... even though it would mean you would never get Scott in your pack" Kayla said, trying to think of any excuse as to why Peter should definitely not turn Stiles. Derek was standing there, jaw clamped shut, though she could see he was just dying to say something, to speak up. Peter laughed, a free laugh that showed how ridiculous he thought she was being.

"Ah Kayla... It may even help get Scott in my pack - but now you're just grasping at straws" He told her politely, holding his hands behind his back, "Help us, help your own flesh and blood... or suffer the consequences" He said bluntly, his cold gaze piercing right through her.

"I'm not 'grasping at straws'" She fumed, anger bubbling to the surface but Peter held up a finger, a pleasant smirk on his face, effectively telling her to shut up.

"You have to learn to control that temper Kayla - it's not healthy" He advised, sending her a smug look.

"Oh, you mean like you? Yeah, cause killing people is a _great _way to deal with your emotions, I mean really, gold star for you" Kayla replied back sarcastically, a hard edge to her voice as she crossed her arms, glaring at Peter.

"It's effective though - I mean, look at me now" Peter grinned, spreading his arms wide, "Aren't I fabulous?" He added, before letting out a chuckle and returning to his normal stance, hands clasped behind his back.

"Oh yes, you're like a poster boy for mental health issues" Kayla snapped, feeling anger as he continued to smirk at her, like her losing her temper was exactly what he wanted.

"I like your snark Kayla, I really do, but we're pressed for time - lots more killing to do" He grinned, walking forward and beginning to circle her, much like a lion to prey, and it sent shivers up her spine, "So, put me out of my misery" Peter said dramatically, "Are you with us or do I really have to bite that pet of yours?" He asked and Kayla sent Derek a desperate look. She certainly did not want to help Peter but she had to do everything she could to keep Stiles safe - the two conflicting ideas fought against each other in her brain, making her head spin. Peter's hand stroked down her hair, reminding Kayla of what her dad, the person she had grown up with, used to do, and that made her flinch.

"Times a ticking sweetheart" And Kayla blew out a breath, meeting Derek's gaze. He inclined his head ever so slightly, eyes flitting between her and Peter and, although half the time they fought like cat and dog, they did understand each other really easily and she got his message - pretend to help Peter, and think of a plan B.

"Fine" Kayla snapped, spinning around, and grabbing Peter's arm, keeping it the hell away from her, "Fine, whatever, you want my help? You got it - but, just a tip, blackmailing people into helping you will one day bite you in the ass - hopefully, a lot sooner than later" She warned, glowering at him but he just smirked, leaning forward, closer than Kayla would've liked.

"Aw... trying to help dear old dad?" He chuckled but Kayla bit the inside of her cheek to stop from letting out a string of curse words at him, "Thank you for the concern but, I think I know a thing or two more than you" He said smugly, getting prepared to prance off to wherever the hell it was he was going, but Kayla's anger finally exploded.

"Yeah" Kayla agreed, "A thing or two more about being a complete and utter physco" She fumed, resisting the urge to smack him repeatedly but Peter just turned around, a lopsided smile gracing his lips.

"Apples don't fall far from the tree... sweetheart" He grinned, making Kayla's heart drop down to her stomach, "I'll be in touch" He grinned mysteriously before slowly walking away, probably for dramatic effect, which is all that Peter seemed to care about apparently, a reluctant Derek trailing behind him.

Kayla was left standing there on the grass like a frigging statue because, Peter may be a dick, but if there's one thing she learnt... he's a great interpreter, managing to manipulate situations to his advantage to get what he wants, and Kayla was determined to not play into his game. She was _not _him, no where close, she was not going to be his father's daughter. No way. No. Not gonna happen.

Derek would surely have a plan, he had to, and they would take Peter down and everything would go back to normal - hopefully. The warning bell rung loudly, alerting her to the fact she was supposed to be in class and she cursed. Peter just ruined everything - damn him. She sprinted down the corridors, twisting each corner, because now she actually knew where she was going, and skidded into the English classroom, making everyone stare up at her. Stiles was the first one to, however, because he looked to be in the middle of a verbal tennis match with the teacher, but he stopped immediately when he saw her, relief in his eyes.

"Glad you could join us Miss Hale" The teacher said disapprovingly, shaking his head as Kayla walked down the aisle to take her seat, "So Mr Stilinski, do you think you can now control the urge to disrupt my class?" And Kayla looked at him in confusion, then to Scott, who tried to give her a very pointed look but she had no idea why. Just because she could read Derek's look didn't mean she could make out Scott's.

"Yes" Stiles huffed, dramatically throwing himself back down onto the wooden seat, and the teacher nodded, waddling back to his desk, but Stiles turned around clumsily, both him and Scott looking at her with wide eyes.

"What happened? Lydia said your dad came to reception, what was he wanting?" Stiles whispered, really really loudly, and Kayla leaned to the side, shaking her head.

"Stiles - you're being loud again" She whispered as he floundered about for a few seconds, almost sliding off his seat, and grabbing the desk for support, "And later, we can't exactly discuss these types of 'problems' in the middle of English class" Kayla told him but Scott leaned to the side, much like Stiles, and Kayla couldn't help but smirk - these two really needed a lesson in subtly.

"I don't understand" Scott stated, looking like a confused lost puppy and both her and Stiles just sent him a unimpressed look, "Your dad... but your dad is... not here" Scott said delicately and Kayla's head whipped around to stare at Stiles in astonishment.

"You didn't tell him?" She questioned in shock because Stiles told Scott _everything._

"Was I supposed to?" Stiles replied in bewilderment, "I mean... you were kind-of upset and everything..." He trailed off awkwardly as Scott, poor little Scottie, just looked even more confused.

"Yes... it's not exactly a 'family secret' anymore" Kayla shrugged, shivering slightly at the reminder than Peter was her dad - of all the people her mom could've had an affair with it just had to be him, didn't it? Stiles didn't seem to have a problem with it so far, she just hoped Scott was as accepting.

"Okay then..." Scott said, shaking his head in confusion, "Did Stiles tell you about the Derek situation?" Scott whispered, now fully turned around in his seat to become a better part of the conversation.

"You _knew_?" She shrieked, a tad louder than was probably acceptable in the middle of English class when they were supposed to be having a secret conversation, but the teacher still heard them - obviously. Stiles grimaced, sending Scott a 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-slowly-look, and Scott bit his lip, realising he had put his foot in his mouth.

"Miss Hale, Mr McCall and of course, Mr Stilinski, I should've known you'd be involved in this, kindly take yourselves down to the principles office" The teacher said, sighing tiredly, not sounding angry just.. fed up. Kayla snapped her head up, seeing everyone's eyes on them and rolled her own. Great. She picked up her bag, sending Allison a smirk as the girl looked like she was fighting back a giggle fit and walked over to the door, turning back around as Scott huffed, throwing his bag over his shoulder and dragging his feet over to her, but Stiles, being well... Stiles, just had to trip over his desk and almost fall into Allison's back. Oh my god. The class erupted into laughter and Stiles flushed as he practically sprinted over to them as the teacher called out to them,

"And please make sure you three go straight to the Principle's office or else I'll be forced to give you a week's worth of detentions" He warned and Kayla nodded as the three of them escaped the classroom.

"First of all" Kayla stated, smacking Stiles over the head, "And" She continued, doing the same to Scott's because, well, she could.

"Ow" The two boys exclaimed at the same time, Stiles a bit more dramatically than Scott of course, "What was that for?" He exclaimed, looking completely mortified.

"You know what that was for" She replied, rolling her eyes as she began to stride towards the principle's office.

"You're starting to sound more like Derek everyday" Stiles sulked and she shot him a glare.

"Okay, okay... before you two get into your domestics, would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on" Scott piped up, coming between the two of them, probably afraid they would get into a bitch slap fight in the middle of the corridor.

"Long story short... My mom had an affair with Peter, Peter is my dad, Derek is only pretending to work with him and Peter wants me to help him too" She said bluntly, crossing her arms as she walked briskly.

"Wait... _what?" _Scott exclaimed, throwing his arms out, "Peter is your... and he... and you... oh boy" He murmured, looking at Kayla like she was a frigging alien or something.

"Stop looking at me like that" She exclaimed.

"Like what?" Scott replied back in confusion.

"Like that" She pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

"Well I cant see my own face" Scott said, trying to neutralise his look.

"Like you're afraid I'm gonna go all 'Wolverine' on you" She replied with another roll of her eyes, "Cause I'm not ya know - just because Peter was stupid enough to donate his sperm, it doesn't mean I'm him" She replied, beginning to feel frustrated with the stereotypical-ness, "I mean... I hate his guts okay? I want him gone just like you do"

"I know" Scott said calmly, sending her a soft look, "I'm sorry, it was just a... shock - I know you're on our side" He gave her a lopsided smile and Kayla relaxed - good, because if she ever got compared to Peter again she may just lose her cool for good.

"Well, yeah... about that" She said sheepishly, and almost laughed at Stiles' and Scott's mortified looks, like she was just pretending to be their friends all along to get information, "keep your pants on - it's not what you're thinking but I may have to play double agent for a while" And the two boys gaped at her.

"W-What?" Stiles squeaked, looking at her in shock, "What are you talking about?"

"It was the terms of the agreement... either I do as he says or he'll bite you, and not in the good way either" Kayla explained, plonking herself down on the seats outside the principles office. Stiles' and Scott's eyes both widened dramatically and Stiles let out a series of choking noises.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles in fear and Kayla nodded, but tried to put on a calm face because the two of them looked to be on the verge of a panic attack, "But I won't let him.. don't worry" She reassured, looking at Scott and then her eyes flitted over to Stiles as he took a seat next to her, placing a comforting hand on his, her thumb gently rubbing circles on the skin.

"But if he wants me in his pack... he wouldn't attack Stiles... it makes no sense" Scott muttered to himself, looking so stressed Kayla almost suggested taking the day off and going to a spa.

"It kinda does actually" Kayla told him, ignoring the astonished glance he gave her, "What better way to get to you than through the people you care about most? Not to sound depressing or anything" She said lightly, leaning back in the seat, still rubbing circles on Stiles' hand that was shaking, just ever so slightly.

"Oh and that reminds me" Kayla piped up, hating the silence between the three of them, "Stiles would it be okay if you, uh... take Lydia to the formal?" She asked, cringing when she realised how bad that sounded and knew Stiles would probably take it the wrong way. Which he did. Of course. His head snapped up in her direction, eyes wide as he looked at her with a hurt look.

"W-What? Why?" He questioned, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Stiles chill - I'm not breaking up with you" She chuckled, and had to restrain from laughing anymore when Stiles let out a really loud relieved sigh, "I'm just gonna be busy with helping Derek, well, that and the fact I hate school dances... urghh" She shivered, "So cliché - and, after today, I'm more than convinced Peter will try and get through us through our friends so maybe you can, like, protect her?" Kayla asked, and had the satisfaction of seeing Scott's wide eyes stare - yeah, it wasn't every day a girl tells their boyfriend to go to a dance with another girl but, then again, Kayla wasn't just any girl.

"Um... I mean, are you, like, sure?" Stiles stuttered, frowning at Scott in confusion, "Because... y'know... wouldn't it get... awkward?" He questioned, biting his bottom lip and Kayla looked between the two boys. Okay, what she proposed wasn't that bad - honestly, it wasn't like she asked him to impregnate her friend or anything.

"Yes" She replied slowly, "It's a stupid school dance Stiles - it's not like a date or anything" She laughed, shaking her head but, judging by the very pointed look Scott was giving her, it made her backtrack. Oh crap. She bit her lip and stared at Stiles who, poor guy, looked as though whatever master plan he was cooking up, just got thrown in the dumpster.

"Oh" She murmured, "_Oh" _She added, "Right, uh...sorry" She shrugged, looking at Scott for some kind of help but her friend just snorted and looked away, a pleasant smirk plastered on his face. Crap. Way to go Kayla.

"Um... yeah, okay" Kayla murmured, lost for words, which hardly ever happened, "I mean... scrap that idea - forget I ever suggested that just... rewind a minute... You take Lydia, make sure she gets there safe and doesn't go with some useless jock that would just take advantage of her and I'll come... I mean, I'll be there, but... I'll be late - probably, I mean, I'm always late" She rambled, trying to make up for her mistake - just because she thought school dances were cliché and dates were a waste of money didn't mean other people did too. Stiles face lit up and she was glad she changed her mind.

"Really?" He asked, looking like he had just won a billion dollars, "You mean that?"

Kayla rolled her eyes playfully, "Well I couldn't exactly refuse a face like that" She chuckled to herself as he leaned over the seats to kiss her and Kayla's eyes fluttered shut - if he did that every time she agreed with his ideas then she may just be tempted to agree all the time. Her hand slithered up his chest to grip at his T-shirt, pulling him even closer - she hated couples that were all over each other all the time but, damn... he was a good kisser.

She heard Scott let out a noise between a groan and a sigh and smirked against Stiles' lips, "I think we better stop before Scott has a breakdown" She chuckled, about to pull away, but Stiles' hands threaded through her hair as he shook his head.

"Nu uh - I had to deal with him being all over Allison... now it's his turn" Stiles murmured, before attacking her lips again and Kayla smiled as she heard Scott let out a disbelieving noise at what Stiles had said - but hey, she wasn't complaining.

"Fine by me" She smirked, complying to him - that was until the principle's door was opened and Kayla pulled away, a tad flustered, and looked up at the principle. He stared down at them in slight embarrassment but then looked at Scott, who was sitting next to Kayla, in shock, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Oh, don't worry, this isn't some kinky threesome or anything... yet" She smirked playfully, standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder, brushing past the principle and gliding into his office, having the satisfaction of hearing Stiles choke on his own salavia and Scott quickly trying to reassure the principle that she was just joking.

**A.N) I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING! ha! Would really appreciate any feedback so please please please review - they are serious motivators. Also, Kate is going to play a big role in the next few chapters so woo hoo.**

**Also, on a completely different side note, I know we haven't finished season 3 yet but I spent a few hours writing a super sad scene that I'm going to include at the end of season 3 - start of season 4, depending - like seriously, I cried my eyes out because it's going to be so sad for both Kayla and Stiles and ahhh - just a teaser for you, and I cant wait to get to that season - hopefully I will start season 3 in a couple of months :)**

**Remember to review you lovely people :)**


	27. Chapter 27 - Meet the murderer

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is nay mine, unfortunately, anyway, a massive shout out to BTR14, Vcarp1993, ForeverTeamEdward13, Criminal-Minds-Superfan, Guest, Female Whovian, Shadow-wolf78, cat-afterlife and FudgeMuffin - I love every one of you - hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

"Allison, when you said you needed to run an errand before we went shopping, a five mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting" Lydia huffed out, sounding out of breath and Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Well Lydia, if you actually decided to wear stable shoes instead of toppling about on those stilts, then maybe this 'hike' would've been easier for you" Kayla said playfully as she followed behind Allison, looking behind to see Lydia almost going over her ankle.

"I'm Lydia Martin - does it look like I have 'sensible shoes'?" She replied back, letting out a squeak as her ridiculously high heeled shoes sunk into a mossy part of the ground and Kayla grabbed her arm.

"Then Lydia Martin should really invest in a pair" Kayla told her, "And anyway, it hasn't been five miles... more like six" Kayla told her, yanking on her arm to keep up with Allison's purposeful strides - she knew Allison had something on her mind, something was troubling her, and she had a sinking idea of what.

"Don't act all cute" Lydia snapped, "These shoes cost me $600 - they'll be ruined" She whined, resembling a stroppy teenager.

"Then take them off and walk in your bare feet" Kayla reasoned with a roll of her eyes.

"No" Lydia immediately replied, "I would rather break my ankle"

"Whatever Lyd" Kayla chuckled as Allison turned around to look at them, her eyes on Lydia. "While we're here... I was meaning to ask you something" And Kayla heard Lydia gulp - she knew Lydia was thinking about the kiss she shared with Scott and yes, Kayla knew, Stiles had told her, but she hadn't told Allison - is that was this was about?

"Jackson asked me to the winter formal" And Kayla could hear the smirk in Allison's voice. Okay... Ow. Kayla but her lip and looked at Lydia, whose face was just a little put off, and when she said a little, she meant a lot, "Just as friends but I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first" Allison continued and Lydia sent Kayla a desperate look and all Kayla did was shrug - hey, Lydia got herself into this mess, she just better hope Allison valued their friendship more than a stupid kiss.

"Sure, as long as it's just friends" Lydia warned, sending a very pointed look to Allison's back. Kayla groaned quietly - she really hoped and prayed to god that her two friends would not get into a bitch fight right now. She crossed her fingers behind her back - honestly though, in all seriousness, why would two best friends fall out over a boy? It just wasn't worth it.

"Well, yeah, I mean... it's not like I would take him to the coach's office during Lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything" And Kayla could've heard a pin drop, the silence was that deafening.

"And here we go..." Kayla murmured, fully prepared for the bitch fight - which, she was so not getting involved in - hopefully. Lydia sent her a glare before looking fearfully at Allison and then at the large bow and arrows she was carrying.

"Don't worry Lydia - I don't Allison brought you out here to kill you" She reassured, laying a hand on Lydia's arm, "I mean - there's so much more effective ways to get rid of the competition" She added, holding back her laughter.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Lydia whispered back, shaking her head and standing up even straighter, mentally preparing herself for the full on apology she was about to give Allison.

"Hey Allison - you're not gonna murder Lydia are you?" Kayla chuckled as Lydia nudged her, but Kayla just nudged her back. "Oh, I dunno... what do you think Kayla?" Allison asked, "I mean, there's no one around... lots of empty acres to hide a body" Allison said back thoughtfully, though Kayla could tell she was just playing around, obviously wanting to crack Lydia and get her to apologise first.

"You're right there... so much ground to cover, no one would probably ever find her" Kayla replied back, as Lydia gave her a wide eyed stare, gulping noisily.

"Okay, okay - stop, just stop" Lydia interrupted them loudly, "Allison... I'm sorry for kissing Scott, I really am, okay? It was... wrong" Lydia said the word as if it was painful to say, neutralising her look into a more calm one, "But, if it's any consolation, I don't like him - he's all yours" Lydia said desperately as Allison turned around, giving Lydia the once over.

"I'm not mad Lydia" She sighed, and Lydia looked back, astonished, "I just don't understand why one of my best friends would do that to me" And Kayla took a step back, leaving her two friends to it.

"I crossed the line and I'm sorry... I was just... just jealous okay?" Lydia sighed and Kayla looked at her in shock - Lydia Martin, the most popular girl in school, was jealous of someone? The world must be ending.

"Why would you be jealous?" Allison asked curiously, loosing the hurt look and staring at Lydia in astonishment.

"Because Scott adores you, he worships the ground you walk on, Jackson never treated me like that so... I wanted to get back at him, show him that if he doesn't get his act together then I would be gone but, clearly, he didn't even care that much in the first place" Lydia admitted with a shake of her head, "I mean... I'm Lydia Martin okay, _the_ Lydia Martin - and I'm stuck in the middle of the god forsaken woods, ruining my $600 pair of shoes, freezing my ass off with no boyfriend, stuck going to the winter formal with a perv of a lacrosse player, while my two best friends judge me" Lydia rambled, letting out a long breath and folding her arms across her chest. Kayla snorted, sharing a look with Allison, though she could tell her friend was softening.

"Okay Lydia, don't have a breakdown" Kayla chuckled, trying to ease the tension because, damn, what a heavy conversation.

"Lydia..." Allison sighed, "I forgive you but... please just... don't do it again okay? Best friends don't do that to each other" Allison said with a soft smile and Lydia smiled back.

"I won't I promise - he uses too much tongue anyway" Lydia vowed, obviously trying to be light-hearted, and Kayla choked, looking at Lydia in shock. She thought Allison would take it the wrong way, what with it being a sensitive subject and all, but Allison just smirked back playfully, her fingers tapping against the bow and arrows.

"Yeah... I wouldn't push your luck too far Lydia" Kayla whispered, "Anyway, are we going or what? Because Lydia is right... it's freezing out here and I swear my legs are gonna fall off" Kayla said lightly, as Lydia sent her a smug look.

"Whose the one that should've worn suitable attire now, huh?" Her friend smirked, tottering forward as they walked beside Allison to go wherever the hell it was they were going.

"Hey... my shoes are flat so that if something jumps out of the trees and tries to maul us to death I can run away - you wouldn't be able to, and anyway, I always wear shorts" Kayla protested with a roll of her eyes.

"I know" Lydia sighed dramatically, "A complete and utter disaster if I ever saw one - don't you think Allison?" Her friend asked and Allison chuckled, looking at Kayla and Lydia.

"No I don't because Kayla can actually pull off a pair of shorts" She replied, before glancing around and suddenly veering off to the left - obviously knowing where she was going, thank god, because otherwise they would probably all get lost because, let's be real, does it look like Lydia has ever willingly gone into the woods before? The answer to that was a definite no.

Lydia threw up her gloved hands defensively, "All I'm saying is it wouldn't hurt to shake it up a bit - you would suit purple... maybe even a bright colour like red" Lydia hmmm'd and Kayla sighed. No, she could not deal with Lydia's fashion advice now or ever, never hopefully.

"Lydia..."

"No, I'm serious - we'll pick out an outfit for you today and when we all go shopping for a dress for the formal later on I'll help you, and I'm not taking no for an answer" Lydia said sternly, pointing a delicate finger in Kayla's direction, making Allison let out a giggle.

"Whatever" Kayla replied, completely uninterested - she was only going shopping to keep an eye on her friends, just to make sure Peter wouldn't try anything, not to get dressed up like a frigging Barbie doll.

Turns out the arrow Allison used? Was definitely used against werewolves. Like... specially designed to help kill them. Fun eh? And Kayla just kept staring at Allison, trying to figure out what she was thinking, but came up a blank. The only thing she could determine was the wheels turning in Allison's head and knew she was on the path to figure it out, like, really soon. She debated on whether to just tell Allison the truth right then and there, she was going to know soon enough, but decided to wisely keep her mouth clamped shut. The Argents would be pissed at her, Scott would be pissed, and Allison would probably never speak to again and get her checked into a mental hospital - especially considering Kayla couldn't exactly prove it to her, she didn't have a pair of K-nines or extra sharp claws - at least not yet, and she hoped it stayed that way because if things went the way Peter wanted them to, then all hell would break loose.

* * *

Later that night as Kayla walked around Beacon hills, doing anything and everything she could to actively avoid her mom, her phone started ringing to the tune of "1985" by Bowling for soup, one of her favourite songs, and she answered it immediately when she saw Stiles' name flashing up on the screen.

"Hey" She greeted, "What's up?"

"Okay - so Peter is trying to get to Scott through his mom - like seriously, he took her out to dinner and everything... well, was going to before I crashed my jeep into his ridiculously shiny car... hey, wouldn't that be weird if Peter married Scott's mom - cause then you would be like, step siblings, how weird is that? Wait...but that's not the point" Stiles was rambling, making Kayla have to focus hard to determine what the hell he was trying to say, "He kept giving me this look like he wanted to rip my throat out - but I don't know if that's because I bashed his car, ruined his date or is dating his daughter? What do you think?" He didn't give her a chance to answer, however, before he was rambling again, "Okay I'm getting off topic again - the point is, Jackson is somehow involved in this and I know you said Derek was just playing along with Peter's plan but the way Scott said it... they're gonna kill Jackson" And after that exceptionally long rambling speech, Kayla heard him let out a long exhale, sounding out of breath.

"Okay breathe" She said calmly, "Because if you don't, it will be you dead and not Jackson" She stated, already turning around and running back to her house.

"I'm-I'm breathing" She heard Stiles reply and smirked, "Good - okay... right, I'll go find Derek, talk him back before he does something so incredibly stupid and you, uh... you stay calm" She advised, turning a corner and striding down the street purposefully.

"How the hell am I supposed to stay calm with all 'this'-" Kayla could just imagine him waving his arms around wildly, -"going on" He exclaimed as Kayla opened the front door, walking in quietly.

"Because you just have to"

"Well that just helps me so much, thanks for that" Stiles replied sarcastically and she could just see him rolling her eyes.

"Look - I'll call you back when I know more"

"Wait... I mean... is it such a good idea to go round there? What if something happens? What if you get hurt?" He asked in worry, probably biting his bottom lip like he always did when he was fretting over something.

"And if I don't do something, Jackson could be the one that gets seriously hurt - he may be a complete dick but he's still a person, hell, I'd even go as far as calling him a friend" Kayla answered, striding up her stairs, keeping her voice lowered as to not alert her mom and aunt that she was home.

"But what about you?" Stiles demanded and Kayla softened her voice, trying to reassure him.

"I'll be fine - promise, but I have to go" She told him, opening her bedroom door and creeping in.

"Just so you know, if you die I'm not taking this suit back, I'll just charge the cost to your bank account" Stiles told her, completely seriously, and that stopped Kayla in her tracks. Okay, wow, he was taking this whole 'date-dance' thing incredibly seriously. Kayla felt... something, bubbling in her chest, she just didn't know what that 'something' was.

"You... you bought a suit?" She questioned, just standing in the middle of her room, her lips quirking.

"Uh...yeah, I mean... yes - wanted to make a good impression and all" He answered, somewhat nervously, and Kayla smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you'll look dashing, and I promise I will definitely be back to see that" She promised, smirking as she opened her wardrobe, pulling out a chest at the bottom and opening it, looking at the variety of weapons she owned, biting the inside of her cheek in thought.

"You better be" He warned, "Or else I swear I will send out a search party so big Beacon Hills will be over-run, okay?" He asked and Kayla couldn't help but feel touched by his concern - it made her feel warm and cared about, something that she kind of liked actually.

"See ya in a bit" She bid farewell, hanging up her phone, pulling out a knife and stuffing it in the back of her pants and also taking out a Taser, just in case Derek got too wolf-y - she knew he had the best intentions at heart but he could take things too far, like, _way_ too far to the point where he couldn't even see the line he had crossed.

She stood up, prepared to run back out the door and head on up to Derek's house, but when she turned around she saw her mom standing there, looking at her with a blank look plastered on her face.

"Where are you going?" She asked and Kayla rolled her eyes, pushing past her mom and walking out into the hallway.

"Werewolf business" She replied back sharply, stuffing the Taser in her pocket, "Hopefully, pulling Derek back from the edge"

"Kayla please, we haven't talked since... since you found out - don't you think we should talk?" Her mom pleaded, making Kayla's blood boil - she couldn't even look at her mom, let alone talk to her right now, why couldn't she see that? She had been lied to her whole life, and not just by her mom, by her 'dad' and everyone else - the whole of her family. So yes, she wasn't just mad at her mom, but at everyone else, and she felt a bit bad for thinking that - what kind of person was she for being angry at the dead? But she just _couldn't help it._

"Not really" Kayla answered bluntly, taking the stairs two at a time to try and get the hell out of there.

"No, you are going to listen to me _right now" _Her mom demanded in a harsh tone, making Kayla stop at the bottom of the stairs, shocked at her mom's incredibly mean tone that was so not like her at all, "I made a mistake, I hurt people, but we've all tried to move past that because it happened sixteen years ago - I'm not going to let you hold this over my head until the day that I die" Her mom said loudly and Kayla looked up at her, shaking her head.

"Seriously, mom? That's all you care about? Your guilt?" She scoffed, "Well, guess what, its not all about you - I don't care who my real father was because, to me, my dad was the one I grew up with, the one who used to take me fishing and who taught me how to ride a bike - not someone you just happened to screw about with" Kayla snapped hotly, "I just don't get why you couldn't tell me"

"You didn't need to know"

"I did" Kayla screamed, before sucking in a calming breath, "Look... I've got bigger problems to deal with right now okay? Because your _ex"_ Kayla said scathingly, "Is killing people, as in murdering people in cold blood, and stopping him actually makes the top of my list in priorities" She snapped, walking over to the front door and throwing it open, ignoring her mom's disbelieving noises.

"W-What? _Peter_ is doing this?" She asked in shock and all Kayla did was nod, clenching her fists to try and control her anger.

"Yes... you really have _great_ taste in men mom" She called out sarcastically over her shoulder before slamming the door shut. Wow... did she just act like a complete bitch or what? Somewhere, deep down, she tried to reassure herself that what she said was completely justified... they did lie to her her entire life, but at the same time, she kind of regretted it. She and her mom had always got on well, was Kayla really going to let a stupid asshole like Peter ruin everything like he did everything else?

Shaking her head, Kayla refocused back on the task at home. She would move past her anger and talk to her mom... later, once everything was all sorted out. Yes, yes that was what she would do. She owed her mom that much.

Giving her house one more sad look, she took off running down the street, desperate to get to Derek's before he did something stupid, something so incredibly stupid, just to get his own back at Peter. Jackson was deluded with the idea of control, of power, and she may hate him sometimes, but... he was a good person inside. He did care for Lydia no matter how hard he tried to deny it and he did care about other people - of course, it was buried under that cocky and arrogant attitude, but it was still there - the bite would ruin him. It just would.

Thankfully, due to her running track for years, she made it into the woods without getting too bad of a stitch, her legs pumping as she ran as fast as she could but, what she saw, actually made her backtrack. Jackson was running, or more like scampering through the woods as if his life depended on it, and that made worry flare up in her chest.

Oh shit.

"Jackson" She called out desperately, running forward and grabbing his arm, halting him to a stop, "What the hell is going on?" Jackson's eyes were wide though, sweat running down his face and he looked absolutely terrified... not scared, like _terrified_ to the point where he looked as though he was about to die. Before he could answer though a series of gunshots went off and Kayla's blood ran cold.

"Derek" She whispered, forgetting everything else, about to run forward, but this time it was Jackson that grabbed her arm, looking at her like she was mad. Which, in all honesty, she probably was.

"What the hell are you doing? Let's get the hell out of here" He demanded, trying to tug her forward but Kayla was having none of it. She yanked her arm from his grasp, glaring at him.

"No... I'm just about to leave my family there Jackson" She snapped, but pushed him forward, making him stumble, "But for the love of god, RUN, before they kill you too" She screamed, giving him one last shove before running towards the barely recognisable burnt down house, her heart hammering. The gun shots had now ceased but she heard Derek let out an almighty roar and knew it was all about to go down.

Not thinking properly, or at all really, she ran forward, skidding around the side of the house and saw one of the most awful sights she had even seen. Three guys were all pointing their guns at Derek, snarls on their faces, as Derek lay on the ground, panting for breath and Kate, frigging Kate Argent, had a boot planted firmly on his chest, a sprig of wolfs bane clasped tightly in her hands, taunting him with it.

"Ah... I see we have a guest" Kate smiled wickedly in her direction and a tall, buff guy pointed his gun at her and shot, making Kayla duck to avoid getting shot at.

"James, chill - this one we could actually use too... she's a Hale" Kate's voice drifted to her, making Kayla clench her fists in anger. What a bitch. _She's a Hale too? _Really?

"Yes... little Kayla Hale, not a werewolf but she's just as rotten as the rest of them" She could practically hear the smile in Kate's voice as she ducked to the side of the house, staying covered, "C'mon chic... stop hiding, we're all reasonable adults here" And Kayla snorted in distain - Kayla was more of an adult than that bitch.

"Or... I know one way to draw her out" Kate teased, "How about... come out and face the one that roasted your family alive?" And Kayla screwed her eyes shut, trying to block out Kate's taunting voice, "No? Well, how about try to take down the one that's about to tear your whole world apart? Hmmmm, or, I'm sure you have lots of questions about the hunters that slaughtered your dad and brother" And that... that was like the spark that started the fire.

Kayla stood up straight, eyes burning with rage, as she walked out from the safety that the hosue offered, pulling the knife from her pants pocket, limbs shaking with anger.

"See? Told ya it would work" Kate grinned and Kayla's jaw clenched.

"Don't you dare even talk about them" She threatened, "Don't you dare"

"Or what? What will a human teenage girl like you do?" Kate challenged, folding her arms across her chest and smirking at her - well that sent Kayla over the edge. She whipped the knife out in front of her, spinning it around in her hand and throwing it out in front of her, making it spin through the air and straight into the stomach of one of the hunters, making him stare at Kayla in shock.

"That" She growled, as Kate looked at her in admiration and the two other hunters raced forward to help the fallen one but Kayla found she honestly couldn't care about his wellbeing right now - not after everything Kate had just said. Maybe she was more like Peter than she cared to admit.

"You're good" Kate said, nodding, "But I'm better" And Kayla frowned, trying to figure out what the hell the bitch was talking about, and saw Derek's wide eyed stare in her direction, his mouth about to open in warning, but it was too late. Another hunter, that she hadn't noticed before, grabbed her round the neck suddenly, cutting off her air supply as everything around her went dark.

* * *

Okay... Ow - was Kayla's first thought as she groggily peeled her eyes open, what the hell? Her body was now on full alert as she jolted awake, her wrists cutting into the wire that held her in place. What? She was hanging next to Derek on the metal mesh when she met his eyes.

"You're incredibly stupid do you know that?" Derek glowered at her, trying to tug himself free.

"Good to see you too" She snapped, trying to shake away the headache that was building up, "But seriously... what the hell?"

"You played into Kate's trap that's what - you went against everything we all taught you" Derek told her, and although he tried to put on a hard exterior, worry filled his voice.

"So did you" Kayla retorted, tugging on the wore, same as Derek, just as Kate slid open the metal door and that was when Kayla got a good look at where she was. In the basement of the Hale house... where her family died. Her stomach churned uncomfortably, but that may have been because Kate strolled in, happy as Larry, a smirk plastered on her lips.

"Glad you're awake - I thought Martin may have squeezed you just a little too hard" And Kayla glared at her, her lip curling.

"Ah... this is nice, isn't it? Bonding" Kate said, walking up to them, one hand running over Derek's chest seductively and Kayla almost gagged - okay, ew... what the hell? Derek bared his K-nines at Kate but she took no heed of it, casually slapping his cheek.

"Now, now Derek... that's no way to treat a lady" Kate smirked, "But then again... I'm no lady"

Okay, really, Kayla had the sudden urge to just empty her stomach contents all over the ground, that's how disturbing it was.

"Wow...neither of you are gonna talk? I had the impression we would have to gag you to get you to shut up" Kate said, leaning back and crossing her arms but then smirked at Derek, "Again" She added seductively and all the pieces fell in place for Kayla, but she wished they didn't.

Kate and Derek?

Derek and Kate?

Aw hell no.

Kayla's eyes went wide as she stared at the two of them and Derek screwed his eyes shut, as if trying to shake those memories away - and Kayla couldn't blame him because... damn, Kate, really?

Kayla shook her head, about to look away but Kate suddenly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at her. Kate's eyes were wide with astonishment and... confusion? Why? What the hell was going on?

"Get off me" Kayla growled, flinching her head away from Kate's grasp and breathing heavily - if her arms were free she would tear Kate's limbs off, one by one, and feed them to her - that's just how mad she was.

"Your eyes..." Kate murmured, smirking slightly, "They're glowing" And Kayla's heart skipped a beat as she quickly looked at Derek and, judging by his flabbergasted expression, she was telling the truth. Damn - whatever Peter had wanted to happen, was, and that scared the living daylights out of her.

"They're glowing green" Kate murmured, taking a step back in shock, looking at her like she was some kid of mutant alien and Kayla felt her mouth gaping... what the hell?

**A.N) Okay, im just gonna come out and say it, Kayla hasn't been turned into a werewolf like scott was because that would just be too predictable ha! anyway, please please please review, I love to hear from you all, you're all awesome, and they're serious motivators! peace out lovelies :) x**


	28. Chapter 28 - Friendship tensions

**Teen wolf is nay mine folks - sad face! ha! anyway, a massive shout out to BTR14, Ash B Bramble, Montanasmith5897, phhsdj, Criminal-Minds-Superfan, Shadow-wolf78, ForeverTeamEdward13, FudgeMuffin, Guest, cat-afterlife, MacRieve Girl, We're All M-M-Mad Here and Blake2012 for reviewing - you're all fab! - enjoy this chapter :)**

Kayla sucked in a deep breath, staring deeply into Kate's eyes. She wasn't afraid of her, she wasn't going to be scared of a big-headed, obnoxious bitch like her - no, it definitely was not going to happen. No way. She tilted her chin up, glaring into Kate's cocky face.

"Well of course they're green, that's what colour eyes I was born with - bitch" She snarled, trying to calm down her racing heart. Glowing green eyes? What the hell does that even mean? She wasn't a werewolf, she was sure of it, she didn't have that urge to kill and maim, or the feeling of intense strength coursing through her veins, so... what was Peter's plan? And he had to have a plan, if anything, she knew Peter _always_ had a plan.

"Well, you weren't born with glowing ones, were you?" Kate retaliated, smirking as she glanced sideways at Derek, "So, was this the big family secret huh? The one everyone was _dying _to cover up?" Kate smirked, sauntering over to Derek, her eyes gleaming and Kayla felt sick - oh god, they should really just get a room if they were going to keep up with all the 'reminiscing'.

"Now... you two are gonna tell me about the Alpha or... the outcome won't be pretty" Kate warned, sending Derek a very obvious glance and then walking over to the table, a table that was set up with... oh god, Kayla gulped, electrifying equipment. How fun, she thought dryly.

"Let's test the waters shall we?" Kate smirked, turning the dial on the machine, sending a jolt through Kayla's body and making Derek begin to spasm lightly, "The werewolf and the... something" She grinned, looking like she was enjoying their pain, "I wanna see how much pain you can all tolerate" And then the dial went up again, making Kayla screw her eyes shut, biting the inside of her cheek - she was used to pain, went through way worse on full moons so a little shock shouldn't be too bad, right? Wrong, it hurt like a bitch but, for whatever reason, Derek seemed to be getting the brunt of it, making him scream out in pain.

Kayla's eyes flew open as she pulled against the wire keeping her in place, watching as Derek flitted between werewolf and human, sweat running down his face.

"Kayla, I have no idea what the hell you are, but if you want big cuz to not turn into a vegetable by the end of this little... session, I suggest you speak up" Kate said, smirking sadistically, turning the dial way up, making Derek scream out in agony, "Tell me who the Alpha is" And Kayla gulped, glancing sideways at Derek who gave her a look, a look which clearly stated, 'don't you dare say a word'.

"I-I don't know" Kayla growled through gritted teeth, trying to tug the wire free once more, "If I knew, he would be dead already"

"You're lying" Kate exclaimed, sending her a disapproving look, "Really Kayla? You want to be responsible for Derek's death? But hey ho... just another dead family member to add to the list, right?" She smirked and Kayla's blood boiled.

"Shut your mouth" Kayla snarled, "You're nothing more than a murderer... a murdering bitch that killed innocent people"

"Innocent people?" Kate laughed, turning the dial up once more, sending a small shockwave through Kayla's body but making Derek almost break down in screams, "There's nothing innocent about your kind"

"They were innocent" Kayla protested, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall - her family had died right here, probably right in this very spot, and Kate was antagonising both her and Derek about it? "There were humans in that fire - children... and I hope the Alpha gives you what you deserve" Kayla said in a dangerous voice, a voice that started to sound more like Peter's and Kate's everyday - she knew she shouldn't wish that on somebody, especially her best friends aunt, but Kate deserved it. She deserved everything that was coming for her.

"Feisty little thing aren't you?" Kate grinned, seeming unfazed by Kayla's insults, "But, how about this for a heartless bitch? Tell me everything you know or Derek will frazzle from the inside out" And Kayla's heart skipped a best, sending her best 'sorry' look to Derek because, if Kate knew who the Alpha was, the bloodbath would be horrendous.

"I. Don't. Know. Anything" Kayla ground out, "So why don't you stop with the twenty questions before you bore us to death" She snapped, glaring at Kate as the woman walked forward, hand trailing down Kayla's arm, making her glare even harder.

"Well, _sweetheart" _She said patronisingly, leaning forward to whisper in Kayla's ear "I don't believe you" And Kayla tried to kick out but her legs were tied, so it just resulted in her squirming about like a fish out of water. Kate laughed gleefully, giving her one more 'you'll be dead soon' look, before swaying over to Derek, eyes alight.

"Y'know... seeing you all tied up like this is bringing back memories" Kate grinned, one hand resting on Derek's lower stomach, making him glare at her fiercely, but he kept his mouth shut, jaw clenched, "Remember all the fun we had?" And Kayla cringed - she did not want the details of her cousin's sex life for god's sake, especially not with a woman as bad as Kate.

"Bad memories" Derek snarled, and Kate just smirked, tutting.

"I highly doubt that" And Derek's eyes glowed blue, K-nines erupting from his mouth.

"Okay, okay..." Kate laughed, slapping Derek's chest lightly as she strode past the two of them and over to Kayla's ringing phone on the table next to all the very imaginative torturing equipment that she probably couldn't _wait_ to use.

"Wow... twenty three missed calls" Kate whistled, holding up the phone to show Kayla Stiles name flashing on the screen and, even though she was panicking like mad on the inside, she plastered a neutral look on her face, trying to detach herself from the situation - that way Kate couldn't get it in her head to use Stiles against them, "Someone's popular"

"Well, ya see, when someone disappears off the face of the earth, or kidnapped as the case may be, it's only natural people would look for them" Kayla bit out, aggravation showing in her voice.

"I know that, fortunately for you, but Derek is on the run... I can keep him for as long as I want and no one would care" Kate said in faux sadness with a small shake of the head, turning Kayla's phone off, shutting off the continuous ringing. Kayla gulped - she told Stiles she would get in touch and she hadn't - of course he was probably going out of his mind by now. Great, just fan-flipping-tastic - she needed to call him, now.

"Okay, time is running out for the three of us to hang out" Kate smirked, sliding her own phone out of her back pocket, "Why don't we invite a special guest" And Kayla's heart dropped - she knew who it was instantly, and shared a worried glance with Derek.

"Allison" Kayla murmured - oh god, not yet, not like this, but Kate just smiled in appreciation.

"You're smarter than you look" And oh boy did that make Kayla clench her fists - okay yes, she was easy on the eyes, but she was not a flipping object, she had her own mind and, yes, was smart in her own way, she hated that stereotype.

"Allison can't know about this" Kayla muttered, with a shake of her head, "Not yet"

"Why not? Because she'll be mad at you?" Kate asked with a roll of her eyes, "That her best friend has been lying to her for weeks now?" And Kayla momentarily closed her eyes - she hoped Allison would just see she couldn't tell her, not then at least.

"She's your niece - if you want to protect her, why tell her?" Kayla asked desperately, trying everything to put Kate off the idea, even though she knew it was just a waste of her breath.

"Oh hon... I've been dropping breadcrumbs for a while now, Allison's a smart girl, she knows there's something off... it's better if she knows, so we can train her properly"

"You mean train her to be a killer?" Kayla snarled, glaring in Kate's direction, anger bubbling in her chest.

"To do the right thing" Kate replied, striding over to the table and turning the dial again, sending shockwaves through Kayla's body as she clenched her jaw, trying to ignore the jolts of pain that worked it's way through every muscle in her body, and Derek roared loudly, electricity dancing over his skin.

"Think about it for a while whilst I finish the breadcrumb trail" Kate told them, crossing her arms over her chest and sauntering from the basement, hips swaying, sending them one last smirk before closing the door and Kayla blew out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"We are so screwed" Kayla breathed out, turning her head to the side to glance at Derek - for some reason he looked to be in a worse condition than her, sweat running from every pore on his body, occasional spasms rocking his muscles.

"You could say that" Derek replied, furious eyes never leaving the spot where Kate had left and Kayla could practically taste the hatred and resentment from where she stood, or rather, was tied up.

"Also... there's just one thing I wanted to know, ya know, just in case the two of us do pop our clogs... Kate?" She questioned, cocking an eyebrow at her cousin. Derek just inclined his head to the side and glared at her, his forehead all dark and broody.

"Shut up" He spat, fists clenching and Kayla just held her hands out in surrender, well, as much as anyone could when they were restrained by metal flipping wire.

"Hey, I'm not judging... Okay, just a little but I mean... Kate, really? Were you _that_ desperate?"

"I said shut up" He growled, and Kayla just sighed and looked away, trying to contemplate everything - Kate murdered her whole family, also seemed to know who killed her dad and brother and was currently torturing them - it was a lot to take in in one night... at least it would go a lot smoother if they had vodka.

"Okay sorry, jeez, I mean, I've probably done worse but, whatever" She sighed, facing Derek again, "Any idea how we're getting out of this one"

"No" Was Derek's short and snappy reply, obviously not wanting to converse, but he did glance at her and furrowed his eyebrows.

"If you want your friend to not completely hate you, I suggest you stop with the glowing" He said and Kayla's eyebrows shot up to her hairline as she gave him an incredulous look. Oh yes, she was a flipping expert in things like this wasn't she?

"I can't" She shot back, looking away from his eyes, feeling like she was getting judged and hating every second of it - she really was a freak now, huh? - "And anyway, Allison is going to now, at least for a while"

"She's an Argent, you should've had enough sense to stay well clear of her in the first place"

"Oh, stop with the negativity - Allison isn't like them" Kayla protested with a adamant shake of the head.

"Maybe not yet, but she will be" And after that seriously depressing sentence, they both fell into silence, wrapped up in their own thoughts, at least until the sound of two footsteps echoing down the basement and Kayla cringed - oh well, it was now or never - Allison was going to find out and everything would go to shit.

The door slid open loudly and through the dark she saw two silhouettes making their way into the room and Kayla closed her eyes, focusing on using all of her energy on getting rid of the damn glowing eyes, praying they would just go away, imagining them going back to their normal deep green colour, hell, even going as far as picturing Stiles in her mind, her 'anchor' or whatever, thinking of his caramel coloured eyes, the way his hands felt on her skin, and his endearing yet somewhat awkward personality but it just.. didn't work. She still felt like her eyes were tingling and, now she came to think of it, she could see a hell of a lot better than before - night vision? huh... okay, that wasn't so bad.

Kate flicked on a massive spotlight, it's light pointed directly on Derek, purely because he was the one with the K-nines and all, but it still put Kayla in _almost _clear sight and she cringed, already thinking up all the apologies she would most likely be giving Allison and that was a miracle because, Kayla hardly ever apologised.

Derek roared and Kayla watched as Allison's mouth went slack and she breathed out a quiet "Oh my god", looking at Derek in awe and fear.

"What-What is he?"

"Shape-shifter. Lycan. Werewolf" Kate smirked, dragging Allison by the elbow closer into the basement, "But wait till you see this" Kate grinned, strolling over to Derek as Allison's gob smacked and slightly fearful gaze landed on hers.

"K-Kayla?" She stuttered, eyes wide, "What...?" And Kayla opened her mouth to explain before Kate could land her in even deeper waters.

"Allison, I promise you, it's not as bad as it looks" She protested, watching Allison stare at her, eyes wide and glassy with tears, probably staring at her stupid glowing eyes - dammit. They just had to magically appear now didn't they? At the only time she needed to actually look human - just her frigging luck.

"What... I don't understand..." Allison trailed off, looking at Kayla in confusion, disappointment and betrayal but Kate dragged Allison away, over to Derek, like he was exhibit A or something.

"Kayla's not a werewolf, she's just... different, but you can question her in your own time - I need you to see this" Kate starting showing and explaining to Allison the basic guide about werewolves but her eyes kept glancing at Kayla tearfully. When Kate turned on the electrocuting device, Kayla cringed, getting prepared for the shocks, but it never happened to her - only to Derek, unfortunately, but she guessed Kate wanted it that way.

Despite her protests, Kate didn't stop until she was ready, smirking at Allison.

"Ya see kiddo? They're all just beasts"

"So he was the one at the video store and the school? Killing everyone?"

"No - there's three, a younger beta like him and an Alpha - and that's the one we're looking for" Kate explained to Allison before giving the girl a comforting shoulder pat and then striding over to Kayla, a pair of sharp clippers in hand, making Kayla flinch ever so slightly but Kate just smirked before kneeling down and cutting her legs free and then reaching up to cut her arms free, making Kayla collapse to the ground, her body too weak to stabalise itself.

"You can take this one home - I don't need her now... not the right package" Kate smirked, hauling Kayla to her feet.

"I'm not leaving Der" Kayla protested, ripping her arm from Kate's grasp, and looking back at her cousin.

"You're welcome to stay, we could get acquainted more but I think Allison may be a bit bitter about me torturing one of her friends" Kate told her, "Or former friend - depending" And she shoved her forward, away from Derek.

"Just go Kayla - I'll be fine - just tell S-" He cut himself off, obviously realising his mistake, "Tell the other's to be careful okay?" He asked sincerely, looking at her with a determined gaze, "Cause I doubt I'll be here when you come looking for me"

"He's right - I'm not stupid enough to keep him here after letting you go" Kate grinned and Kayla glared at her.

"Well you certainly look it" She snapped, avoiding Allison's hurt gaze.

Kate then dragged Kayla out by the collar of her jacket and up the basement stairs, Allison trailing behind them, before shoving her roughly into the passenger seat of Allison's car, effectively locking her in. Kayla couldn't hear their conversation, they were too far away, but Allison looked to be on the verge of an emotional breakdown as Kate tried to comfort her - Allison then wiped her eyes, striding over to the car, arms wrapped around herself as if afraid she was going to break apart.

"Allison-" Kayla started to say but she cut her off by holding up a hand, eyes welling up with tears.

"Don't Kayla just... don't" She said, starting the ignition and avoiding looking in her eyes.

"I'm trying to explain things to you Allison" Kayla reassured, "I'm not the bad guy, neither is my family"

"Then why lie?" Allison screeched, "You've lied to me for weeks - _weeks _and... I just don't know why"

"It wasn't my secret to tell Allison, I wanted to tell you, I really did, but was caught between a rock and a hard place" Kayla explained tiredly, trying to get Allison round to her way of thinking before she turned into a real Argent.

"If you were my friend, my real friend, you would've told me" Allison sniffed, keeping her eyes firmly planted on the road ahead and Kayla sighed - she didn't want to lose one of her best friends over _this, _it just didn't seem worth it.

"I wish I had but, Allison, please... don't listen to your aunt" Kayla said desperately and Allison scoffed.

"Why not? She's the only one that's been honest to me" Allison screamed before taking in a deep, calming breath.

"Because she's a killer Allison" Kayla snapped, ignoring the flinch her friend gave, "You're better than her, I promise you"

"Kate's... Kate's not a killer" Allison said with a shake of the head, "She's not"

"She is" Kayla snapped back, remembering how she gleefully told her how she burnt her family alive, "She killed my family and nothing you can say will ever change that"

"NO" Allison hollered, suddenly braking the car in the middle of the road, "Get out" Allison said in a dangerous voice and Kayla looked at her astonished - even after watching her aunt torture Derek and see her sadistic ways, she was still on her side?

"What?" Kayla whispered as Allison turned around and glared at her, eyes alight with fire.

"Get out" She snapped, "Just... get the hell out and leave me alone - you're one of them" Allison accused and Kayla's blood boiled and her heart starting racing painfully - if she was a werewolf she was sure she would be wolfed out by now, that's how angry she was feeling.

"I'm not" Kayla replied back, just as harshly, "But I would rather be one than a homicidal Argent" Kayla knew she was taking things too far but when she got mad, well, she had no control of what came out of her mouth.

_"GET OUT"_

"FINE" Kayla shouted loudly, making the whole car vibrate as she angrily pulled herself from the car, slamming the door shut forcefully and Allison took off quickly, going a hell of a lot faster than the speed limit would allow, and Kayla ran a hand through her hair. Holy shit, could things get any worse?

Derek was kidnapped by his homicidal ex, Allison hated her and Stiles probably would too if she didn't find him quick.

But for whatever reason, she may have had a little luck, because a little less than ten minutes later, she heard a familiar honk behind her and looked up, seeing Stiles' jeep skidding to a stop and the flailing boy hauled himself from the jeep like frigging Spiderman or something.

"Kayla? Oh my god I-I was worried sick, you didn't answer your phone and Scott wasn't answering, nor was Derek and I was going out of my freaking mind Kaylz" Stiles exclaimed as he ran over, not even giving her a chance to answer before sweeping her into his arms and picking her up, squeezing her so hard to the point where it got a little sore, but she didn't complain - Stiles was here, that was all that mattered.

"I'm fine" She mumbled against his neck, her own arms wrapping around his neck, "I was gonna call but Kate has my phone - the bitch" She explained, feeling Stiles' hands rubbing circles on her back and realised she was a couple of inches off the ground.

"Uh... you can put me down now" She muttered, as Stiles nodded, placing her back on her feet, but keeping a firm grip on her waist, caramel brown eyes full of worry.

"I just... I didn't know what happened and... wait, what's wrong with your eyes?" Stiles questioned, his voice going a few octaves higher than normal as he stared at her, wide eyed, and Kayla looked down in something near embarrassment - yes, she was a freak, no need to keep reminding her.

"Nothing" She snapped, pulling away from Stiles concerned grasp, taking a few steps back.

"No, there's definitely something, they're like glowing and-" But Kayla let out an annoyed sound, brushing past him, striding over to his jeep and ransacking through his jeep's compartments until she found exactly what she was looking for - a pair of dark shades, and shoved them on, hoping they would cover up her eyes.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Stiles asked, running over to her, just as she shut the door and turned around to face him.

"Forget about them okay?" She demanded, shaking off his worried hands, "My freakishly unusual genes just got a whole hell of a lot freakier because my freak homicidal murderous father decided now would be the best time to turn me into whatever the hell he wanted me to be, and I certainly don't need you reminding me how much of a freak I am" She rambled, crossing her arms and staring at an open mouth Stiles, who began to shake his head slowly.

"No, I wasn't - I just... they suit you" He supplied, his gentle hands gingerly reaching forward to rest on her waist, and when she didn't slap him away like before, he took that as a good sign and took a step forward. Kayla let out a disbelieving snort and turned her head away stubbornly.

"No, seriously" Stiles protested, his hands gently gliding up her arms and he turned her face to look at him in the eye. She gulped nervously - Why would Stiles like them? She wasn't insecure about herself, hell, never was, but now, after what Peter did, it just served as a perfect reminder that Stiles could easily go off and have someone somewhat normal who probably wouldn't bring a shit load of crap into his life.

Very slowly, Stiles reached up to slide the shades off her and Kayla closed her eyes, wishing more than anything the damn glowing would just stop, before he got freaked out like Allison had, hell, even Derek looked slightly creeped out.

"Hey... look at me" Stiles whispered quietly and Kayla bit her lip, glancing down at their feet as she peeled her eyes open and Stiles' long fingers gently tilted her chin up so she was, now, looking at him right in the eye.

"I think they're beautiful" He told her with a soft smile, carefully tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, before pulling her into his chest once more, his hands wrapped expertly around her waist.

**A.N) Had to have at least one cheesy moment - ha! anyways, I hope you all liked this and I would love to hear what you guys thought, opinions, favourite parts, development etc. So please review - next chapter out soon - also, yes, Im very excited for the dance part - eeeeeeek - yes I am! ha!**


	29. Chapter 29 - Talk to someone

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is nay mine folks! Anyway, a massive shout out to Female whovian, ForeverTeamEdward13, Guest, DarlingPeterPan, Criminal0Minds-Superfan, Shadow-wolf78, MacRieve Girl, FudgeMuffin (happy belated birthday - haha), phhsdj, BTR14, BriancyyD, spocklockholmes, and Aria for reviewing :) x - ****sorry for not updating in the last couple of days, last few weeks of school are kicking my ass! Haha! **

"You do know you're really cheesy, right?" Kayla laughed against Stiles' shoulder, breaking the silence between them.

"You love it really" He teased back light heartedly, his hand making gentle circles on her back.

"Oh, do I?" She smirked back, challenging him.

"Well... yeah" He summarised, pulling back and giving her one of his famous trademark, goofy grins, "Or else you wouldn't keep coming back for more, would you?" He added and Kayla rolled her eyes lightly, not helping the smile that began to grace her lips.

"Technically you found me, not the other way around" She pointed out, smirking to herself as his face screwed up in an effort to think of something to say back but, ultimately, not being able to as he gave up with a resigned sigh and began pouting.

"Awww, don't pout" She cooed, "You're still cute" And chuckled when Stiles pulled a face between embarrassment and pride, giving his head a small shake.

"But, on another completely different and rather serious side note, we're all in some real crap here" Kayla said bluntly, extracting her hands from Stiles' grasp and leaning back against the jeep, crossing her arms. Stiles raised his eyebrows and then looked around nervously at the dark night.

"Wh-what do you mean? Kate's not going to come back and slaughter us all is she?" He chuckled nervously, scratching his neck and Kayla scoffed – he may be joking but knowing what Kate was capable of then it could in actual fact happen.

"Probably" She rolled her eyes as Stiles' ones went wide, a comical expression plastered on his face, "But you're human, I doubt you're on her hit list" she patted his chest comfortingly, looking into his caramel brown eyes.

"I'm still associated with those that are" He exclaimed and Kayla smirked, "And anyways... what about you, Scott, and Derek? She knows the Hales aren't human and it's only a matter of time till she finds out that Scott is the second beta" Stiles rambled and Kayla nodded, biting her lip.

"I guess so... but I don't think it's Kate we should be worried about" Kayla told him honestly, watching as his eyebrows furrowed and he looked at her confused, obviously not getting it.

"Allison" Was all Kayla said as a form of explanation, letting out a sigh at the thought of one of her best friend's going all 'psychopath' on them as a form of enjoyment – she knew Allison was a good person, hell at first glance it looked as though Allison couldn't hurt a fly, but she still had hunter blood in her and as much as Kayla hoped she wouldn't go into the family business, it was kind of impossible to escape it. She liked Allison – she was a good person and knew how to have fun, a good listener, a hard worker, a good hearted person, and Kayla really hoped she wouldn't now view her as some kind of monster – because she wasn't. Yeah, sure, she had done bad things before – drinking drugs, stealing cars (long story!), breaking into a high security prison (In her defence, the inmate she broke out _was_ innocent) and sometimes acting like a total bitch, especially if it was _that _time of the month – full moon, not the _other _time – well... maybe the other time, but she wasn't a monster, she wasn't Peter.

"Wait... _what?" _Stiles spluttered, mouth getting slack, "What do you mean 'Allison'? Allison what? Allison _knows? _How does she know?" He rambled, getting even paler, probably imagining how Scott was going to react to that rather large bombshell and Kayla agreed with him – Scott would probably have a full blown freak out and she couldn't blame him – his girlfriend-ish just found out she was descended from a long line of werewolf hunters and he, himself, was a werewolf - if that wasn't cause for a freak out then Kayla didn't know what was.

"Kate was being that witch from Hansel and Gretel" Kayla explained, blowing out an aggravated breath – Kate was just being a full blown heartless sociopath and, by god, did Kayla just want to wipe that stupid smirk off her face.

"Huh?" Stiles asked, staring at her in confusion.

"Oh you know – that evil witch that lured the two little kids to her house with sweets and then roasted them in the oven until they were tender and crispy – well, at least in the old version that my dad told me...No? Okay, basically, Kate's been leaving clues for Allison for the past few weeks and now she knows – well, actually she saw Kate torturing Derek and the whole 'wolfing out' thing, may have confirmed her suspicions"

"Okay... wow" Stiles muttered, looking absolutely overwhelmed by everything and Kayla had to agree – hells yeah it was a lot to take in, "So... Derek's not like, dead is he?" He inquired and Kayla just raised her eyebrows, pursing her lips at that question, "I mean... cause that would be terrible, that would be horrible and sad and the community would be losing a great citizen and tax payer – oh wait... he doesn't have a job _and _he's on the run for potential murder... what a loss" Stiles said sarcastically and, despite the fact he basically just wished Derek dead, Kayla chuckled because she knew he didn't actually mean it – if crunch came to crunch, Stiles would try and save Derek, that she was sure of.

"He's fine... for now at least, Derek's been through worse than a few electric shocks" Kayla reassured, but still bit her lip nervously - Kate wasn't going to kill him, she needed him to lure Peter out, but that didn't mean she couldn't hurt him.

"Derek's... Derek" Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders and Kayla raised her eyebrows, "I mean... that guy must be a cat because he has nine frigging lives – he'll be fine... I think" And Kayla nodded, accepting the reassurance because, of course, Derek would be fine; as Stiles rightly put it he _was _Derek.

"I know" She muttered, pushing aside her worries and trying to focus on the positive – but, oh wait, there wasn't a hell of a lot of positives going on right now, which made her frown as her mind whirled, trying to sort through everything that was going on. She heard Stiles' voice faintly but it sounded far off, as her thoughts drifted to Peter and his 'plan' – if they didn't figure it all out soon then all hell was going to break loose. A gentle hand on her forearm snapped her out of her thinking, shaking her head as she looked at Stiles.

"Sorry... what?" She asked, blinking up at him.

"I said she didn't hurt you, did she... Kate I mean?" Stiles asked in concern, giving her the once over and Kayla glanced down at herself – well, technically she did, but she was fine now – her muscles ached but it was nowhere near as bad as after a hard training session.

"No" She answered immediately but he just raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Okay maybe, but I'm fine, honestly – I'm not some fragile girl ya know, I can hold my own" Kayla told Stiles, giving him a small smile as his eyes went wide and he eyed her critically.

"I know but still..." Stiles muttered, somewhat angrily, "If before I didn't want to kill her then I certainly do now"

"Oh, really?" Kayla smirked, "Because she has about thirty years training experience and an army of little soldiers that will do anything she asks _and,_ on top of that, a whole house full of dangerous weapons" Kayla told him, watching as he gulped, somewhat nervously.

"Well I have, um..." Stiles trailed off, furrowing his eyebrows in thought, "I have a bat" He confirmed, nodding excitedly as Kayla chuckled, "No, seriously, a bat is a formidable weapon – I'm sure Scott will agree cause he once tried to attack me with one cause he thought I was a predator" Stiles said in a rush and Kayla just shook her head in amusement.

"I'm sure it is Stiles" She smiled, fingers playing with the ends of his shirt, "I'll try to remember that"

"Please do" He said, "Cause they are actually very dangerous" And Kayla just nodded, smirking at him.

"No... I'm serious" He protested, arms flailing about as Kayla reached up to kiss him, cutting him off mid sentence as she met his mouth that was still with shock for a second, before reacting, both hands sliding into her hair as he kissed her back, walking her backwards until she felt her back pressing against the side of his jeep, keeping them in place.

His lips moved slowly at first, touching hers with the slightest of pressure before he tilted her head up, giving him better access as he pressed a little harder, lips moulding together. She bit his bottom lip playfully, feeling him jolt at the shock before relaxing again, their thighs touching as he stood as close as he could. Kayla felt his tongue move forwards slowly, grazing her lips as if testing out the action, so she opened her mouth, inviting him in.

It was a little sloppy at first, but once she slid her hands up the back of his head, pulling forwards into the kiss more, Stiles seemed to gain more control, especially after her own tongue met his and Kayla could feel his heart racing through the thin T-shirt he was wearing.

"Um... w-what was I saying?" He mumbled against her lips as he pulled back for breath a couple of minutes later, and Kayla saw him blinking rapidly.

"Couldn't have been too important" She smirked back, hands gliding down to rest on his chest as she glanced to the side and saw an elderly woman walking her dog, or rather just standing there, small white dog on a lead, staring at them in contempt, or rather disgust – Kayla didn't know which.

"Uh... I think you better just take me home Stilinski before we get arrested for indecent conduct" She told him as he turned his head and saw the old woman still glaring at them, "Cause that would get really awkward, especially if it were your dad that shows up" She chuckled as Stiles snapped out of whatever haze he was in.

"Yeah... you're probably right, hopefully before Mrs Smith recognises me and blabs to the whole town how much of a stud I am – not that that would be a bad thing" He teased back, turning back around to face her and raising his eyebrows in astonishment.

"Huh" He muttered, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"What?" She asked in confusion, wondering what on earth he was staring at.

"So me being your whole 'anchor' thing, do you think it extends to me being your own personal form of werewolf vitamins?" He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Cause your eyes aren't glowing anymore" He added and Kayla felt her mouth popping open.

"They're not?" She asked happily – so maybe she did find a way to control them after all.

"Nope" Stiles grinned back, popping the 'P' and reaching around her to open the passenger side door of his jeep, "Guess you really like me then huh?" He smirked and Kayla playfully elbowed his stomach, rolling her eyes.

"What did I say about not letting your ego inflate too much?" Kayla teased back as she climbed in the jeep, Stiles jogging around to the other side as he jumped in, starting up the engine, hand winding around the back of the passenger side seat and reversing backwards before doing a total 180 and turning the jeep around.

It was only about a five minute ride back to her house, and probably not too long for Stiles to get back to his house as it was literally a two or three minute walk, but he pulled into her driveway, keeping the engine running.

"Scott is going to go berserk about Allison knowing" Stiles sighed and Kayla nodded.

"Yeah I guess, but he had to know it was kind of inevitable, right? I mean, look at who her family is" She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"I know" Stiles said, staring out the windscreen.

"Well... I'm gonna go and try and mend some serious broken fences between me and well... everyone – I'll give Allison a call tomorrow, see if I can at least get her to talk to me" Kayla said before blowing out an aggravated breath, "Or maybe speak to her in person considering her bitch of an aunt has my phone" She added under her breath, shaking her head.

"And the other fence is your mom?" Stiles guessed and Kayla nodded.

"Yeah... she was kind of upset earlier so I gotta do some serious ass kissing before she decides to throw me outta the house" Kayla chuckled, leaning over to give him a quick kiss goodbye and hopping out of the jeep.

"If she does you know where to find me" Stiles winked, sending her a goofy grin.

"I'll keep that in mind Stilinski" She smirked back; shutting the jeep door and hearing it reverse as she walked up the path and into her house. When she walked in it was all quiet except for the telly in the living playing some stupid Disney movie full blast and when Kayla peeked around the corner she saw Tabby asleep on the couch, sucking her thumb.

"I wasn't sure if you were even coming back or not" Her mom's voice snapped her out of her staring as she glanced up, seeing her mom standing in the hallway, arms crossed, her aunt just behind her.

"Of course I'd come back, the only reason I left was because my friend needed my help" She replied, pulling off her jacket, cringing slightly as it jolted a muscle in her stomach, no doubt from all the _fun_ she, Kate and Derek had.

"Are you planning on staying?" Her mom asked, face blank.

"Uh... yes" She answered, throwing her jacket on the table and walking forward, crossing her arms like her mom had, matching her stance.

"Okay look, I'm still mad and annoyed but having all this built up tension is killing me so... I'm sorry" Kayla said, staring at her mom straight in the eye, "I understand why you didn't want to tell anyone – probably because of the shame and all that, but just so you know, my dad, my real dad, will always be the one I grew up with – not Peter" She told both her mom and her aunt truthfully, "Because Peter means nothing to me" She added, watching as her mom's eyes filled with tears.

"I know sweetie" She murmured, smiling watery as silence fell between the three again.

"Good" Kayla nodded her head, "So... uh, it's been a long night so I'm just gonna... head to bed" She said, trying to keep a positive look on her face, trying to not be mad at her mom – even if she still was a little – and keep things running smoothly.

"Okay, yeah... that sounds like a good idea actually" Her mom chuckled, though it sounded forced, as if she was trying to do the exact same thing.

Kayla smiled, walking past them, up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her quietly and almost jumping a foot in the air when she saw Peter, obnoxious, big headed, killer Peter, sitting on her bed like he lived there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She seethed, keeping her voice down to not alert her mom and aunt to his presence, even though they probably couldn't hear anyway, it was thick walls.

Peter looked up, an innocent look plastered on his face that Kayla did not buy one bit, "Just paying a friendly visit to my family" And she scoffed, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"If someone even describes you as 'friendly' then I'm Hitler" She snapped, clenching her fists as Peter stood up to his full height, hands clasped behind his back.

"I heard what you said to Jody" Peter sighed, glancing at the door behind her, "That I mean nothing to you... that hurts Kayla, it really hurts" He smirked, holding a hand to his chest and feigning ignorance, "I know you grew up with dear old John but _I'm _your real father – you can't change that"

"I wish I could" She fumed, striding forward a few steps, determined not to let him get to her, "Even knowing that I'm here because of you makes me sick" She added, feeling her gaze harden.

"You should be thankful" He whispered, "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here"

Kayla shivered as he said that – her life may have its ups and downs, but she preferred to look on the positive side because she still had her mom, aunt, and cousins, her friends and Stiles, and if Peter hadn't of 'hooked up' – god that made her want to puke – with her mom then she wouldn't exist... maybe Peter was right, but she wasn't going to admit that to him.

"See?" He smirked, holding out his hands wide, "Having me as a father isn't as bad as you make it out to be Kayla" He told her; that same air of arrogance around him "You could be powerful if you accept who you are, and I can protect you"

"I don't need anyone to protect me" She snapped, "I am perfectly capable of looking after myself"

"You see... that's what I like about you Kayla – you're like me, independent, and I know you can hold your own" He told her, taking a few steps backwards to peer out her bedroom window, "That's why I wanted you to help Derek and I, because you lost your family too and I know you won't just sit back and let that Argent get away with murder" He told her, glancing at her from the side knowingly.

Kayla clenched her jaw, biting her cheek to stop from screaming herself hoarse at him because even looking at him made her blood boil... but at the same time she had to admit... he was kind of right. Since she found out how Kate had gleefully exposed how she murdered them, it did make Kayla lose all sympathy for her. Whether she was her best friend's aunt or not, she still wanted to rip her limb from limb and thrown her off the Grand Canyon because Kate did not deserve anything –the only thing she deserved was payback. Peter took her silence knowingly and stared at her.

"See... I'm right, that's why you're like me" And Kayla just shook her head – she didn't want to be like him, she didn't want to even become him.

"I'm not" She protested, shaking her head.

"You are though" He said, walking back slowly to stand in front of her, "And now you're going to tell me where Derek is because I need him right now" He said and Kayla met his eyes.

"He was at the house with Kate but once she let me go I don't know where she took him – cross my heart" She told him truthfully, looking at him and not feeling as much hate as she had before, which shocked her. Why didn't she have that urge to claw his eyes out after everything he had done? Why was she even being civil toward him?

"I believe you" He conceded, tilting his head to the side, "You see, I don't need to listen to your heartbeat anymore – our connection lies way deeper than others think" Peter whispered cryptically, turning around and walking back towards her open window.

"What do you mean?" Kayla asked, hating the mystery that was behind all of his answers.

"It means we have a bond Kayla – I can sense when you're in distress, you can sense when I am, I know what you're feeling and once you accept this, all of this, you will be able to do the same for me" Peter told her, beginning to climb out her window but she raced forward, grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Is... is it because we're related?" She asked, staring at him in the eye.

"Partially" He smirked, "But also because, whether you admit it to yourself or not, we want the same things, we are, effectively, the same person... just in separate bodies – for example, you're a stroppy teenager with a short temper and homework to worry about, and I'm this" He opened his arms wide, "A handsome, witty, powerful Alpha" He told her truthfully before jumping from the window and landing on the grass gracefully.

"I'll look forward to seeing you again soon Kayla" He told her before slinking away into the night as Kayla watched him go, fuming on the inside. Peter was wrong, w_rong, _he just had to be – she wasn't ever going to join forces with him, family or not, no way in hell.

Yet, at the same time, a crazy part of herself _understood _him – like, she knew what he went through and saw things from his point of view, whether she agreed with his tactics or not, and that was the scary thing – the part where she thought along the same lines as a frigging psychotic Alpha of all people – not someone like Einstein or the president, no... a murderer – fan-flipping-tastic. She slammed her window shut more forcefully that was probably appropriate, making sure to lock it in case Peter decided to _drop by _again unannounced.

Kayla stripped off her clothes angrily, turning the water cold in the shower as she hopped in, washing away all traces of Kate and Peter, of everything. She actually preferred cold showers – they made her feel more alive than warm ones, as she felt the pelting of the droplets dance over her skin. When she was done and started to shiver slightly, she left her hair wet as she pulled on a pair of loose fabric shorts and a vest top, getting ready for bed because it was already late and she was knackered – well, getting tortured, having your cousin kidnapped, your best friend basically abandoning you and your psychotic father dropping in for a threatening visit, would bound to tire anyone out.

But when Kayla opened the bathroom door to walk into her bedroom, she saw her aunt sitting on the bed, picking away at her cuticles as she waited for, presumably, her.

"Wow... does no one in this family knock?" She grumbled, dropping the wet towel on the floor and picking up the brush on her table that was cluttered with god knows what, brushing out her long, knotty hair.

Jane chuckled, crossing her legs on the bed to face her, "Well I did but you didn't answer so..." She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders as Kayla stood there with her eyebrows raised.

"Uh... is there something you need help with or..." She trailed off, wondering why her aunt was in her bedroom with such a serious look on her face because her aunt didn't 'do' serious.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Jane said, patting the bed next to her as Kayla reluctantly sat down beside her, hating the, no doubt, serious talk they were about to have.

"I'm fine" She deadpanned with a roll of her eyes, "I swear... I'm not gonna break at every startling revelation that this family will have"

"Again" Her aunt said, looking at her in the eye, "You mean you're not going to break again" And Kayla glared at her angrily – wow, she wanted to bring that up now? Great.

"I don't want to talk about that Jane" Kayla said through gritted teeth, "Those first few months after... it happened" Kayla gulped, trying to forget about the murder of her dad and brother, "I wasn't myself okay? And yeah, I messed up, but I'm trying to move on, can't you see that?" She demanded, shaking her head at Jane.

"I know you are sweetie" Jane said, putting her hand on tops of hers, "And you're doing great but... you can't just pretend that those few months didn't happen"

"I can if I want to" Kayla shot back, nodding her head affirmatively.

"Kayla... I'm not judging you; I'm really not but..." She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders and Kayla sucked in a deep breath – she wasn't judging her? Of course she was judging her, that's what everyone does, judge people, everyone, hell even she does.

"Jane... Aiden was a mistake" She told her through clenched teeth, "I didn't love him, hell I'm not even sure I liked him all that much, he was just... there, with his bad boy status and promise of a good time" Kayla explained, ripping her hand from Jane's grasp, "So yeah, I was a slut back then because I didn't care – I had just lost my d-dad and brother, mom was not herself, locked away in her bedroom, and..." Kayla trailed off tearfully, blinking rapidly to try and remain strong.

"I understand"

"No... No you don't 'understand'" Kayla snapped, standing up "Okay, look, I know you're just trying to help but... talking isn't my thing okay? I can't talk to people about how I feel it just... isn't me"

"Maybe that's the problem" Jane exclaimed, "You don't talk to anyone until it's too late and gets so bad you end up scared, alone and upset in an abortion clinic" Her aunt said, jumping to her feet and grabbing Kayla by the arms, keeping her in place, even though she could probably escape easily, she just didn't have the energy anymore.

Kayla stared at Jane in shock, mortified that she had even brought that up after all these months.

"Stop... stop holding that over me" Kayla fumed, "I was fifteen... pregnant with Aiden's kid with a drug addiction... what was I supposed to do?" She screamed, now feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shhh, I didn't mean it like that" Her aunt soothed, hugging her, "I just meant I don't want to lose you again down that road okay? I want you to keep being happy and grow up to do big things... that's all" Jane whispered, rubbing circles on her back, "I just want you to talk to someone"

"I-I talk to Stiles" Kayla replied, resting her head on her aunt's shoulder.

"I like this boy already" Jane said lightly, making Kayla chuckle softly as her aunt pulled back, using her thumb to wipe away Kayla's tears, "But seriously... talking to someone isn't a bad thing, you don't have to be all 'miss invincible' all the time" Jane told her, "And if Stiles is the one you feel comfortable talking to, then talk away to him, talk his ear off, go round there in the middle of the night and keep him up all night talking, just... keep talking because, this may be a surprise to you, but if someone really cares about you, like I assume Stiles does, then he would want to help okay?" Her Aunt added softly, looking Kayla in the eye.

"Okay" She spoke back softly, sniffing and cursing herself for breaking down, shaking her head to keep the tears away.

"Good" Her aunt smiled, giving Kayla's arm a rub as she tried to perk up, "I think after that you deserve a large tub of mint choc chip ice cream"

**A.N) Dun dun dun... there's some more twists for ya... anyhoo, next update with be within the next few days, after I study for this big test (ahhhh) but I hope you can forgive me for not updating in a week (hides) ha, but... you know what I would really love as a form of motivation? Yeah, you guessed it – reviews would be great and I love each and every single person that does so please leave your thought below – peace out **


	30. Chapter 30 - Truce?

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is nay mine folks – wow, all of you guys are FAB and a massive shout out to We're All M-M-Mad Here, Montanasmith5897, ForeverTeamEdward13, bridgetsmith13, Criminal-Minds-Superfan, BriancyyD, nerina2401, CupCakes24, Guest, cat-afterlife, FudgeMuffin, WickedlyMinx, BTR14 And MacRieve Girl for the awesome reviews – I love you all = hope you enjoy this chapter x**

Three tubs of mint choc chip ice-cream, one very restless night's sleep, five missed calls to Allison's phone and a rather large bottle of vodka later, Kayla was sprawled out on her bed, humming quietly to herself. She wasn't drunk... well, not much, just enough to try and ease her worry about Derek. She knew he would live, the Argents needed him, but would he be fine... that was the question.

She had literally seen him go through hell again and again, but he always bounced back. And ever since her ninth birthday when she saw him fight off three crazed omegas, she had always wished she could grow up to be like him – be strong and confident like him. Kayla chuckled to herself as she turned over on the bed, letting out a grunt as she slipped off the edge, her hazy brain miscalculating the distance. Now though, she thought to herself, why would she _ever _want to be like Derek – he was moody, withdrawn, had some serious trust issues and lived in a rotten, burnt down old house. What a role model!

Kayla clumsily tried to sit up, grabbing the ends of her duvet as some sort of life line, but ended up collapsing back to the carpet, getting tangled up in the duvet. Okay then... a lot drunk... whatever. She blew out a breath, blinking blearily as she turned over on her stomach, the duvet wrapping her up in a cocoon. She just... didn't like what was happening – the fact that Peter seemed to have them all in the palm of his hands, like he was controlling the strings, and the scary part was, as much as Kayla said she hated him, as much as she cursed him in her mind, she understood him. Great! Fantastic! Su-_perb_! Note the sarcasm.

Kayla was pretty sure she was a magnet for trouble – or just everything bad in general. Well... it made sense, she was a Hale after all, but damn... how much suckiness could one have in life?

Oh and of course, let's not forget Aiden – he was like the cherry on top... if that cherry was a rotten, moulding, controlling dick. A dick with a broody forehead, perfectly gelled hair, a stupid, _stupid, _ridiculously expensive motorcycle and a 'give it hell' attitude. Like seriously, what the hell was she thinking at the time? If there was one thing Kayla could change, go back and smack herself over the head, then it would be that.

As much as Kayla hated to admit it, her aunt was right – she had to accept her past at some point, but she really didn't want to. She was happy now, she and her mom starting a-fresh, so why ruin it with memories and pointless confessions?

But she had to at some point, but not now – not yet anyway.

A soft knock sounded at her door and Kayla looked up with a groan, the noise reverberating around her skull.

"What?" She asked, before letting out a chuckle, "I'm busy"

"It's me Kayla" Tabby's childlike voice drifted through the door as she slowly twisted the knob, "There's a 'Scott' wanting you" She said, smiling widely as she held the phone out to her, small fingers gripping the phone tightly but, as Kayla reached out to take it from her, Tabby drew back, eyes glistening with amusement.

"Tabs... phone... please" Kayla said, her head falling back down on the carpet as Tabby suddenly jumped on her back, her gleeful laughs piercing through Kayla's skull.

Tabby giggled, one hand threading its way through Kayla's now tuggy and severely messy long hair, "Let me braid your hair Kayla, please, please, please, please, please..." Kayla cut off her squeaky voice by covering her ears, squirming slightly on the floor.

"Fine... do what you like" Kayla conceded, "But let me talk to... wait... who was wanting to talk to me?"

"Scottie" Tabby screamed, throwing the phone at Kayla's head, making her cringe as she propped herself up on her elbows, feeling tabby get comfortable on her back like she was some frigging mule or something, brushing through her hair.

"Uh... Scott... what...?" Kayla blinked; head woozy.

"Kayla" Scott exclaimed loudly, making her cringe "Is it true that Allison knows? She knows everything? Oh dear god, please tell me Stiles just hallucinated this" Scott pleaded and Kayla heard a bang at the other end of the line and Stiles incredulous voice shouting "I'm not mad, you're mad for not believing me in the first place"

"Yes" Kayla answered, hissing slightly as Tabby brushed through a particularly large knot, "I mean... her bitch of an aunt made sure she found out so I'm gonna... uh... do something..." She trailed off, head falling forwards slightly but Scott's panicked voice brought her back to reality.

"Kayla, what? What are you gonna do?"

"I dunno" She slurred, "But Allison is seriously pissed at me – shit, you weren't supposed to hear that Tabs... close your eyes, I mean ears... wait, can people close their ears? Anyway, after the whole shock game, and the glowing and the shouting and the screaming and the crying... she deserves an explanation" Kayla rambled, and she heard Scott sigh.

"Oh god... what am I gonna do?" He muttered, "This is so bad, oh god, it's just so so so bad"

"Grow some balls Scott" She heard Stiles call over to him, "That's what you always told me – you want Allison? Tell her"

"LOL forgetting growing a pair of balls, try having a vagina – it would make turning into a hairy, yellow eyed creature once a month seem like a walk in the park, wait... do people even say LOL? What the hell does it even mean?" Kayla muttered to herself, shaking her head.

"Allison's gonna... wait, are you drunk?" Scott exclaimed, his voice making it seem like she had committed the worst felony known to man, "It's seven AM"

"... Seven oh three actually Scottie boy, get your facts straight" She chuckled, "And yes... yes I am a little... drunk on crazy, drunk on life" She exclaimed dramatically, her head falling back to the floor, practically eating a face full of duvet, "I'm surprised you two haven't resorted to that yet" She added, voice muffled, hearing Stiles let out a loud "What?" and Scott whispering "Your girlfriend is off her head"

"Hold on, I'm not 'off my head', my head is still firmly planted on my neck thank you very much" She told Scott and Stiles, assuming the phone was now on speaker as the reception was a little tinny, and then she chuckled, "But I guess it won't stay on if Kate has her way"

There was a sound of muffled voices and a quiet struggle before Stiles voice was on the phone, his voice now sounding strangely smooth and angelic now she was, ah, a little woozy.

"Kaylz... is everything alright? You need me to go over there?" He asked, voice lined with worry.

"Whaaaaaa... no, no don't be so silly" She shook her head back and forth quickly, making her head spin, "Don't want to interrupt one on one boy time" She said, furrowing her eyebrows, "Well... that came out wrong"

"Scott's fine... just moping abou- ow... what was that for? Yes you are moping around, don't deny it – anyway, he's fine... just looking for his phone"

"Awww did he lose his phone too?" Kayla asked, voice going particularly high, "Maybe Scott and I should make a club – whadda ya think?" She slurred making Stiles chuckle.

"What? Just the two of you – how fun" Stiles replied sarcastically, his voice light. Maybe it was the drunkenness showing through making her go loopy, or maybe she had just thought that all along, who knows, but the next words out of her mouth were definitely ones she wished she could take back – because Kayla didn't 'do' lovey dovey – at least, she had never done before.

"I really like your eyes you know – I mean... have you seen them?" She chuckled once she realised what she had said – eyes, seen, oh god, she should be a comedian, "They're like... I don't know, something nice – like glazed caramel or whisky... especially considering those with brown eyes are supposed to be the best at S-E-X" She hummed to herself, not realising she was speaking out loud until she heard Stiles splutter on the other end of the phone.

"Wh-what? How... what... I- god..." He muttered and Kayla smirked – god, she loved it when he fumbled.

"What?" She feigned innocence, trying to keep her head up straight.

"I just... oh god... urghhh, shut up Scott... wow, you really go all poetic when you're drunk huh?" He mumbled, sounding embarrassed, making Kayla laugh.

"Ya... dunno why though" She replied, hearing a vehicle turn up into her driveway and she jumped up, accidentally knocking Tabby off her back as she raced to the window, peeking out.

"Oh... well that's certainly a plot twist" Kayla said, watching Allison pull herself out of the car, biting her lip, taking a step towards the door but turning back, leaning against her car door, looking like she was debating the fate of the world or something.

"What's a plot twist? What are you talking about? Okay, you're _so_ totally drunk right now; I should probably come over..." Stiles spoke up, but Kayla quickly shook her head but, upon realising Stiles wasn't there to see her, she cleared her throat.

"The littlest Argent is here... and she's biting her lip... and she walking, no wait, she's turned back... and she's getting in her car, nope... she's coming back... no she's leaving... oh no, she's turned back around and she made it to the front door, finally, I mean, really, how long does it take to walk up a ten foot path?" Kayla thought to herself as she gave Scott and Stiles a running audio commentary of what was happening.

"Allison's there?" She heard Scott exclaim loudly, a rattle from the other end of the line, before Scott was speaking so loudly it made Kayla cringe, "What's she doing there?"

"How would I know?" Kayla retorted, spinning around from the window before promptly slipping on the duvet covers that were laid strewn on the carpet, making Tabby erupt into a giggle fit.

"Ow..." Kayla mumbled, "But she doesn't have her bow and arrows so I guess that's a good sign, right?" Kayla chuckled, hearing Stiles let out a loud 'Give me the phone', and he was back on the line.

"Just... keep us on the line, okay – I'm sure Scott's mom won't mind about the sky high phone bill" Stiles said, and she heard a struggle before Scott was talking to her again.

"Don't tell her about me, please" He pleaded, "I can't have her know now, especially-"

"Relax Scottie" Kayla waved her hand around offhandedly, "Your secret is safe with me" She promised just as the bedroom door was open and Allison strode in, indecision shining all over her face.

"Look... Everything has just been crazy lately, with everything that's happened I was trying so hard to figure out what the heck was going on and then I learnt that one of my best friend's was keeping this secret, this massive secret from me, that could've killed us all" Allison stated, pacing back and forth Kayla's room as Kayla looked up from the floor, watching her, the movement making her head spin, "And I just... I don't know what to do because I'm so mad right now, at you, at Kate, at my mom and dad and... I mean... werewolves?" Allison rambled before stopping, looking towards Kayla's bed before frowning and then glancing at her on the floor, her eyebrows raised.

"Wassup" She slurred, holding up her fingers into a peace sign, watching Allison stare at her before glancing towards Tabby, gulping loudly. Tabby, cute little innocent Tabby just stared at Allison with her big eyes, curiosity shining in them.

"... For the school play" Allison made up quickly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Tabs... give us a minute please... and make sure the fire alarm is working" She asked, without even thinking because, now she really looked, Allison did look a lot like Kate and that just brought back a whole heap of memories that Kayla did not want to remember, hence, why she drank the damn vodka anyway. Hurt flashed in Allison's eyes but she bit her lip, looking like she was holding in all the swear words she was just _dying _to hurl at Kayla, until Tabs left, singing some stupid Disney film to herself.

"There's no need to take jabs at me Kayla" Allison shot back, brown eyes boring into Kayla's, "I'm not the one that's been lying to everyone"

Kayla snorted, throwing the phone on the bed and trying to pull herself up, stumbling to her feet and glaring at Allison – she understood where she came from but damn, Kayla was not going to get stuck in the middle of some family war.

"I didn't want to" Kayla said, finally managing to stand on her own two feet, "So don't come in here acting all righteous with your hurt big brown eyes and vulnerable demeanour cause I'm not gonna fall for it" She snapped, "You're a part of this whether you want to be or not, so deal with it and quick" She added, hearing a sound of indignation from the phone, and glared at the object – those two really did need a lesson in subtlety.

"I-I can't believe you" Allison exclaimed, shaking her head, "You... you honestly expect me to just forget all of this hasn't happened? That you haven't been lying to my face?" She demanded, crossing her arms and quirking an eyebrow.

"No Allison, I don't" Kayla sighed, matching Allison's stance, "But I did expect you to be the bigger person and realise that not everything is about you" Kayla snapped back, her short temper returning full force, "You're an Argent... your whole family are werewolf killers - I'm not even supposed to be around you but maybe, if you opened your eyes, you would realise that we've all been trying to protect you" And then she held up a hand, cutting off what Allison was going to say, "And before you say it, yes I know, lying isn't the right way to protect people, but answer me this - you know about werewolves now... are you going to tell Lydia?" She demanded, watching as Allison gulped, "Yeah... thought not" She added bitterly.

"That's different though" Allison protested and Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Different how? In all honesty how would you have reacted if I came up to you and said 'Hey Ally, wanna know a secret? My family are werewolves, supernatural creatures that turn on the full moon', would you have believed me?" Kayla asked, "No you wouldn't have so yes, I admit, you should've found out sooner, but you hadn't, so quit bitching over the fact someone you had only known for a couple of months hadn't told you a life changing secret" Kayla let out a long breath after her rant, her head even more fuzzy than before.

Allison frowned, staring down at the carpet in thought, "I just... hate secrets" She mumbled, her teary eyes now, finally, meting Kayla's, "You've been lying to me, my family's been lying to me... what about Scott? Has he been lying to me too?" She demanded, looking like she wanted to know but at the same time, not wanting to.

Kayla sighed, eyes flicking down to the phone and then to Allison - both her friends were asking her to do completely different things and, yet again, she was stuck in the middle.

"I don't know Allison - that's between you and Scott" Kayla held up her hand, trying to stay out of it and change the subject, "But I am sorry... and that's a lot coming from me, especially considering you're the one that came barging in here all high and mighty, and not to mention, just stood there as Kate tortured Derek... honestly Allison, you should just be glad I'm not throwing you out"

"Stop bringing Kate into this" Allison cried out, "This isn't about her"

"Isn't it?" Kayla let out a humourless chuckle, "Whether you want to believe it or not, your aunt is a murderer - and I'm sorry about that, I am, I've tried to be sympathetic towards her but, newsflash, I can't, so you can stay mad at me all you want but my feelings about this aren't going to change"

"Get in the real world" Allison snapped, "If anything, it's werewolves that are the cause of all the problems"

"Seriously Allison?" Kayla asked, "Don't go all stereotypical on me now - I know bad werewolves that have killed people, sure, just like humans have, but I also know ones that are so caring and helpful, who actually want to make a change... you're going to have to think of a better argument than that"

"Urghhh" She groaned loudly, rubbing her forehead, "Stop counter arguing me"

"Why? Because you know I'm right?" Kayla asked as Allison sent her a glare, "Ally, look... you're my friend and I care about you and whether or not you decide to ignore me for the rest of your life, I'm still gonna try and help because you're different - you're not like the others"

"Just... werewolves are real and..." Allison mumbled, bringing her jacket closer around her torso, "And my family are hunters and my friend is a werewolf..." Allison trailed off, shaking her head.

"One - I'm not a werewolf and two - a word of advice... stop mulling over it, you know now, move on, end of story" Kayla said bluntly.

"I can't just 'move on' - you don't realise what it's like to have everyone you love lying to you" Allison told her, voice croaky, sounding like she was trying not to cry and Kayla snorted - didn't she? Oh yes, obviously not, totally not like she hadn't just found out her dad wasn't her real dad but in actual fact her uncle was her dad, and a frigging murderous Alpha... it was all fun and games in her world.

"Ally... can we just call it a truce, okay? I don't wanna fight with you" Kayla sighed, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on, "I was wrong but-" Allison cut her off with a snort making Kayla roll her eyes in response, "Fine, way wrong, whatever, don't milk it too much cause there's only so much I'm going to apologise Allison, especially considering it's now the people that I care about that are in danger" Kayla warned, as Allison met her gaze, much softer than before... maybe even forgiving.

"I don't know what Kate did about your cousin" Allison told her, "And I don't know anything else"

"I know... well, at least I hope so, I know your conscience wouldn't allow it" Kayla admitted, biting the inside of her cheek, "But even if you still hate me can we just...be civil, for Lydia's sake... I don't want anyone going after her and I'm sure you don't too" Kayla proposed, looking at Allison expectantly as her friend chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating.

"Can the other werewolf... the Alpha... go after Lydia?" She asked in worry, brown eyes wide.

"Yes" She replied truthfully, making Allison furrow her eyebrows, "Which is why, if we work together, we can protect them"

"How can I help you after everything?" Allison asked, shaking her head, "I just... feel like I can't trust you anymore"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic" Kayla exclaimed, "I get it okay? It's a big shock, blah blah blah, but don't go all paranoid on me now okay? I'm still Kayla... I'm still your friend"

Allison frowned, eyes glazed over as she thought about everything and Kayla waited patiently, tapping her foot, feeling the sudden urge to puke as the hangover finally kicked in - aw great... guess being on the straight and narrow and avoiding all kinds of alcohol beverages made her a bit more susceptible to the painstakingly horrible after effects.

"Fine" Allison finally decided, "But I'm still mad at you" She added, crossing her arms but her gaze was subsequently softer.

"Understandable" Kayla replied, "I get it okay? It was like a moving train, our friendship, and then suddenly B-A-M, the engine conks out, there's smoke everywhere, people stranded, but now... now we're adding coal to the fire, getting it pumping again" Kayla admitted with an affirmative nod as Allison frowned at her, a very small smile on her face.

"Are you drunk?"

"Are you not?" Kayla retorted, "Cause, seriously, it makes everything like a hundred times better... floaty and less dramatized and all that crap" Kayla waved her arm, taking a step forward, her foot getting caught in that damn duvet again as she stumbled, plonking herself on the edge of the bed.

"Urghhh... I'll make you a coffee and then take you to school" Allison said in a stern voice, making Kayla frown.

"There's... there's school today?" She asked in confusion, staring at Allison like she had two heads.

"It's Thursday Kayla... so yes, there's school" Allison said with a roll of her eyes, striding towards her door but her hand faltered on the door knob and she turned around warily, "Just... tell me the truth on this one okay Kayla? Please? Cause I'm still in the middle of a total freak out and I need some honestly for once okay?" She asked and Kayla nodded, blinking wearily.

"What... what are you?" She asked, biting the side of her lip, eyes curious.

"That's a good question" Kayla giggled, giggled seriously?, pointing a finger in Allison's general direction, "You, my friend, are clever but, god's honest truth, cross my heart, swear on my family, all that jazz... I have no idea" She answered, collapsing back on the bed with a sigh, dreading the thought of having to go into flipping school, "And I take six sugars in my coffee"

"Six?" Allison exclaimed, shaking her head and striding from the room, muttering under her breath - okay, so that was one problem solved - maybe - Allison was still mad at her, but was willing to move forward, that was a start right? That was good...at least, she thought it was good, it was good right?

"Kayla? Kayla? Kay-laaaaa? Are you even listening to me? Oh for the love of almighty god.. KAYLA" A sharp voice screamed and she jumped, tirily picking up the phone and holding it to her mouth, about to speak into it but shook her head, pulling it back so she could lay it against her ear.

"Okay, okay... no need to shout lover boy, I can hear you" She murmured, eyes sliding shut.

"What the hell did I just hear?" Stiles asked in something between shock and awe, before Scott was shouting down the receiver, "Oh my god... she knows everything, oh my god, she's gonna hate me"

"I'll talk to you at school guys just... go away right now" Kayla sighed, shutting off the phone and throwing it to the end of her bed, about to shut her eyes but Allison was suddenly standing over her, large coffee cup in hand.

"Here" She said, thrusting it out, "You need to sober up - now" And that was how Kayla found herself being splashed with cold water, coffee chugging itself down her throat, a handful of aspirins being coaxed into her system and currently sitting in Allison's passenger seat, eyes screwed shut behind a pair of sunglasses, knee's pulled up to her chest.

"What were you even thinking about drinking your entire body weight of vodka... you must've known the outcome would be bad... unless of course the 'supernatural' is immune to stuff like that" And Kayla tilted her head to the side to stare at Allison and the girl shrugged in defence, "What? I don't know about these things"

"The whole 'werewolf business' gets to everyone... soon, you'll probably be in rehab or a mental institution" Kayla muttered, cringing as Allison took a sharp left into the school parking lot.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence"

"My pleasure" She replied dryly as Allison switched off the engine and Kayla pulled her messenger bag over her shoulder, warily yanking herself from the car as her friend did too, the silence between them was full of tension.

"If you're serious about wanting to protect Lydia... come with us shopping after school" Allison proposed, a bit warily, looking like she was regretting that decision.

"Dress shopping? Wow... the things I do for my friends"

"But... you're going to the dance aren't you?" Allison asked, suddenly looking worried, "I mean... I may be mad at you and kind of hate you right now but... I still don't want you to get hurt" She admitted, furrowing her eyebrows.

Okay, Allison was definitely on the route to forgiving her, finally...took her long enough.

"Yes... I wasn't going to, I was going to help Derek but uh..." Things got awkward between the two of them, Allison looking like she was going to defend her aunt and Kayla wanting nothing more than to convince Allison that Derek wasn't the bad guy - Kate was - but they both kept their mouths shut, bottling up their feelings, "And anyways... Stiles is kinda making a big deal about it so I don't wanna leave him high and dry"

"Does... does Stiles know... about-about you?" She asked hesitantly and Kayla nodded - well, she wasn't about to lie to her friend again, was she?

"Yup... but that was more of a... already knew kind of basis... oh, look at the time, I'm late... again" Kayla sent Allison a wave, "I'll see ya after school...to go dress shopping... yay" Kayla tried to cheer enthusiastically but it came out as more of a dry, fake laugh, before turning on her heel and walking away, keeping her head turned away from the sun light.

So, basically, the school day consisted of Kayla sleeping her way through most (Well, all actually) of her classes, asking politely, then pleading, then demanding that Lydia 'please shut up about the stupid formal' because that girl was talking her ear off - her friend's only reply was, "Don't pretend you're not excited because you are" - and Kayla had laughed at that - honestly, dances were just urghh, but Stiles was excited and seemed keen, the way his eyes would light up at any mention of the dance, his bright eyes flitting to her, so she didn't want to rain on his parade. She could suck it up for one night, right?

Her first initial thought about the dance was 'Put it off for as long as possible', make Stiles take Lydia and make up some excuse as to why she was late, but after everything that had happened recently, well... maybe she should stick close to her friends. So, yes, she would go to a dance with Stiles and try to have a good time, even though her dad was trying to kill everyone, her cousin was getting tortured and her friend looked to be on the verge of an emotional breakdown, but just details right?

"Lydia... I don't want a dress" Kayla said for the millionth time as they walked off the escalator but Lydia was stubborn - that's for sure.

"Touch luck, you're getting one" Was Lydia's reply, a smirk on her face as she looked around, "And he's going to help me pick one" And Kayla glanced up, seeing Stiles mucking about with a counter top full of perfumes and aftershaves, accidentally spraying himself in the eyes, flailing about for a second, his arms knocking over a mannequin dress up doll near by, letting out a shriek as it collapsed, making a hell of a lot of noise and Kayla chuckled, despite Lydia's disapproving glare in his direction.

"You all right there?" Kayla chuckled, giving a short wave in Stiles' direction as he looked up quickly, flushing as he saw the three of them staring in his direction.

"What? Me... yeah, fine, fine..." He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck as he glanced at the fallen mannequin, pointing at it, "That wasn't my fault - it just came out of no where" He defended himself and Lydia let out a long sigh but Allison smirked lightly and Kayla bit her lip to stop from full blown laughing her ass off - which in itself was a miracle because when she was hung over she usually just craved chocolate and horror movies, but a lot was changing, she guessed.

"Sure Stiles... sure" She drawled out, making her way over to him and grabbing his hand, dragging him away from the now, extra dead looking mannequin, away from the potential crime scene, "Or maybe you're just clumsy, ever thought about that?"

"I'm very stable on my feet actually" He protested as they reached Allison and Lydia, making Kayla raise her eyebrows - Stiles fumbled and stumbled and that was just him, "Okay... maybe not, but I'm not a walking disaster..." Just then though, Kayla's foot caught on a rack full of super girly outfits and the whole thing screeched across the floor loudly before clattering in a heap as Kayla accidentally pushed it over, trying to remain upright, "... Like some people" Stiles finished, smirking at her, covering his mouth to stop from erupting in a laughing fit.

"I can't deal with the two of you right now" Lydia murmured, brushing past the two of them, "I do not want to be seen harbouring the criminals that knocked over very expensive designer clothes... no I do not" Lydia added, disappearing into the wide range of clothes making Kayla smirk all the more - okay... maybe it wouldn't be _too_ bad after all.

**A.N) wow... chapter 30 WOW! ha! It wouldn't be possible with out you wonderful readers - hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter - THE DANCE! OOOOOOOH, what drama could possibly happen there?! ha! anyway... hope you all enjoyed and please please please review - it would mean a lot and really motivates me - cheers guys, see ya soon xx :)**


	31. Chapter 31 - Nerves

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is nay mine folks! sad face! Anyway, a massive shout out to DarlingPeterPan, Guest, spocklockholmes, Aria, ForeverTeamEdward13, BriancyyD, MacRieve Girl, Criminal-Minds-Superfan, FudgeMuffin, phhsdj, Shadow-wolf78, CupCakes24, cat-afterlife and Ayine for the awesome reviews - you're all fab :)**

An hour later they were still stuck at Macy's because someone (Cough - Lydia - Cough) just couldn't resist trying on about every damn outfit the shop owned, casually grabbing an outfit off the rails, holding it up against either Kayla or Allison, humming and ha-ing, a thoughtful look on her face the whole time.

"What are you trying to be Lydia - our own personal stylist?" Kayla joked as Lydia forcefully spun her around, looking her up and down.

"Yes" She replied bluntly, "Because if I don't at least have some input then, god help me, you would probably show up in your normal clothes"

"Hmmm... probably" Kayla smirked, plonking herself down on a row of those cushiony-type-poufy-stool-things, looking around in boredom - it wasn't that she didn't love hanging out with her friends, because she did, but dress shopping? That was just... bleh, and not counting the fact there was still _some _tension between Kayla and Allison as well but, thankfully, Lydia hadn't picked up on it yet. 'Yet', being the key word.

"Right, that's it...you" She pointed over at Stiles, an intimidating look plastered on her face, beckoning him forward with one finger, "Come with me" She demanded, and Stiles looked up, eyebrows raised to his hairline, mouth slack with shock.

"M-Me?" He gulped "Why?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Because you're going to prove your worth" She smiled one of those extra sweet, sickly smiles, "And, if you're dating one of my best friends, then you need... evaluating because, trust me, if you prove to just be one of those guys that enjoys breaking hearts then I will ruin you... I will ruin everything about you" Lydia said in a steady voice, staring up at Stiles through her eyelashes before blinking and flashing him a smile, "Come on then"

Kayla was smiling through out the whole 'threat' speech because, of course, Kayla thought fondly, she would show her love through trying to sort out Kayla's wardrobe and love life - and Kayla actually kind of loved it. Stiles gulped noisily and his nervous eyes met hers, begging, no scrap that, actually _pleading _for help.

"She's right you know" She smirked playfully, "You have to live up to your rep"

Stiles' eyes widened dramatically as his fingers started nervously tapping against his thigh and he sent her a 'really?' look, making Kayla smile even wider.

"Uhhh, okay, fine... yeah" He stuttered trailing after Lydia as she flounced around between isles, her nimble fingers picking out whatever dress caught her eye.

Once they were out of sight Kayla frowned, biting her lip. As much as she opposed this thought, as much as she tried to tell herself she was being stupid... she felt a teeny, tiny bit... jealous? Urghhh, she shook her head - there was no need to be jealous, Lydia was with Jackson and that was that, but... she couldn't help but feel like that... just a little bit though.

She had never pegged herself as the 'jealous' type, and she wasn't, not really, but damn... whatever the hell this 'feeling' was, it made her want to grab Stiles and full on make out with him in front of everyone, just to show that they were a couple. Kayla let out a frustrated noise, shaking her head as she collapsed back onto the seats, spread out, closing her eyes.

She felt bad for feeling such a petty feeling when her Derek, her cousin, was god knows where, probably getting the living daylights kicked out of him, or rather shocked out of him, but she was still human, she couldn't help what she felt.

And what was with the whole 'jealously' thing anyway - she had never felt that way about Aiden or anyone else, so what was so different about Stiles? Kayla just didn't know, and that's what freaked her out the most because, she realised with a jolt, she was seriously beginning to fall for him, like... _seriously _fall for him.

Well, that just made things a tad more complicated.

* * *

Stiles just couldn't believe the sheer amount of different _outfits _and _clothes _and _a__ccessories _there was in _one store. _He also couldn't believe why _anyone _found this _fun_. He also, also, couldn't imagine doing this as a _hobby _like Lydia seemed to do. It just... didn't make sense in his mind. When he went clothes shopping he did it on a 'need-to-do' basis, nothing more. Like if he needed more underwear because he wasn't going to go commando, or if he needed more socks because his toe was sticking out of the ones he had.

He trailed behind Lydia, being her own personal trolley, as she flitted between isles, throwing dresses into his arms as he hastily tried to grab them.

"Do you guys have time to try _all _ of these on?" He asked incredously, wishing he hadn't said that when she glared at him.

"Of course we do - we'll make time" Lydia stated, humming to herself as she got back to her task.

Stiles just nodded, eyes flitting around as he tried to keep up with Lydia. His own eyes trailed over her, his mind wondering why he obsessed over her for years. She was beautiful and smart and Stiles would always appreciate her but... he now knew it wasn't love, it couldn't have ever been love because he never knew her let alone talked to her. Sure, he still had a crush on her, but... it would never work out, it could never work out - he knew that now.

"So... uh, Lydia... just a quick question if you're not, ah... too busy?" He stuttered, gulping loudly - why was he even going to ask her these questions, she would probably tell Kayla, but at the same time he wanted to know, no, he _needed _to know.

"Yes?" She answered, not even looking at him as she concentrated on the dresses on the racks. He gulped again, tongue quickly wetting his lips as he glanced around, just to make sure they were out of hearing range from everyone.

"I just... uh... you know, um... it was just to see if, ah..."

"Oh spit it out Stilinski"

"Okay then" Stiles replied back quickly, "How-much-do-you-think-Kayla-actually-likes me?" He rushed out, biting his lip after as Lydia looked around, sending him a 'what-the hell?' stare.

"Mind repeating that so those that can actually function properly, can understand you?" Lydia asked, raising her delicate eyebrows as she sent him an unimpressed look. Stiles sucked in a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for whatever comment Lydia was bound to make next.

"How much do you think Kayla actually, uh... likes me?" He asked, chewing the inside of his cheek as Lydia snorted, letting out a small laugh.

"Why? Beginning to feel insecure?" She smirked and Stiles narrowed his eyes, immediately ever regretting talking to _Lydia Martin _of all people about this, "But" She continued, making him look up in shock, "to answer your question, yes... yes she likes you. How much? Probably too much"

"W-What?" He exclaimed happily, internally fist bumping that he wasn't just imagining things.

"Of course she does - why do you think she would willingly volunteer her spare time with you?" Lydia said rhetorically, rolling her eyes, and Stiles didn't even care about the level of snark in her voice because, it was one thing to be going out with someone, because seriously... whoa, but it was another to hear the most popular girl in school say one of her best friends actually likes you - wow.

"Yes" Stiles cheered loudly, pumping his fist before looking around nervously, realising he was making a scene.

"You really didn't know that?" Lydia asked, hand on her hip as she sent him a disbelievingly glance.

"No, no I did I just... uh... waned to make sure" He shrugged, trying to change the subject but clearly Lydia was having none of it.

"Well..." She hummed, tilting her head to the side, "I don't know why - I would've chosen someone with a better social standing but if there's one thing I learnt about Kayla from these past couple of months... she's stubborn and she's certainly _not _going to listen to me" Lydia spun around, hand on her hip, making Stiles raise his eyebrow.

"Uh... what?" He asked, glancing down at himself and then back to Lydia.

"I just hope you had enough common sense to buy a suit because I know I'm going to enjoy this dance, Allison is going to this dance, Kayla I'm not so sure... she hates about any 'normal' social activity - so I'm going to make sure she does" Lydia told him and he gave a jittery nod.

"Yup - yup, got a suit - check on the suit front"

"Good" Lydia said in approval, "Maybe you actually have a chance in the long run then" And even that small, yet somewhat megative, compliment, made Stiles happy for the rest of the day.

* * *

Kayla had straightened her hair earlier in the day so it now fell loosely down to her hips, took a massive ten minutes out of her very, _very _busy day to put some eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara on and was now currently sprawled out on the couch in the living room, blaring her music full blast in her earphones wearing a pair of skimpy shorts and a baggy 'Metallica' T-shirt.

That was until the buds were ripped from her ears and she looked up into her aunt's disapproving face.

"Kayla" She said sternly, "Your boyfriend is picking you up in ten minutes and you're not even dressed yet" She exclaimed, planting her hands on her hips in a very Lydia like fashion as Kayla raised her eyebrows.

"I know... and?" She asked confused, sitting up and glancing at the clock - he would actually be here in eleven minutes, her aunt was exaggerating.

"And... you need to get ready. Now. Right this second. Move it" He aunt hauled her to her feet, forcefully dragging her out of the living room and up the flight of stairs, making Kayla stumble after her.

"Wha- Jane... oh my god, you're being dramatic... there's plenty of time" Kayla laughed as she fell into her room, watching her aunt whizz around like some insane person, raking through her jewellery box and rummaging through all the bags Lydia had purchased for her.

"I know you hate school dances, and I quote, 'they're so cliché it makes me want to eat my own liver', but... I just want you to have one night where you don't have to worry about all that 'werewolf' business... just, be a girl... it's not so bad y'know?" Jane said lightly, nudging her arm and Kayla gave a grudging smile.

"I guess" She gave in, laughing loudly when her aunt smiled and clapped her hands like a five year old, suddenly holding up a Macy's bag.

"Ah... this must be it! What does it look like?" Her aunt gushed giddily and Kayla smirked, shrugging.

"I don't know - Lydia picked it out whilst I tried my best to be preoccupied with other things" She replied as her aunt let out an audible gasp.

"You... you haven't seen it?" She exclaimed, ripping open the bag like it was some kind of Christmas present and hauled out a emerald, shimmering green dress that sparkled slightly in the light and even if Kayla wasn't all that into 'dressing up', even she had to admit... it was kind of beautiful.

"Wow" Her aunt murmured quietly, stroking the material, "Your friend has great taste" And Kayla smiled - yes, well, it was Lydia.

"She does" Kayla agreed, taking the dress into her hands and looking down at it - okay, it was just one night, she could do this.

"Okay, chop chop, put it on - I'll wait here" Her aunt clapped and Kayla chuckled, making her way into her bathroom and locking the door, stripping off her T-shirt and shorts and holding out the dress at full length. It was short, but not too short, coming to just above the knee's, the waist was fitted and it was one shouldered. Okay, yeah... it was nice, like really nice...damn Lydia, Kayla thought fondly.

After five minutes of struggling into the dress and doing some very weird concoctions with her body, she managed to get the zipper up her back and flattened the dress out. She looked on the mirror, smiling when she realised she didn't actually look _too_ bad.

"Come on Kayla" Her aunt knocked on the door quickly, "You have two minutes" And laughed as she opened the door, bringing her long hair over one shoulder.

"Now...I know it probably looks ridiculous, especially considering I never wear dresses, but-" Her aunt cut her off, admiration layered in her voice.

"Kayla, oh my god, you look... you look stunning" She whispered, looking ready to burst into tears, "I mean, really... oh wow" And Kayla chuckled, throwing her aunt a box of tissues that lay on the cabinet next to the door, "Honestly Jane - it's a high school dance, not my wedding day"

"But if things go right it could lead to that... some big fancy wedding with thousands of guests and a massive wedding cake" She gushed and Kayla just raised her eyebrows - she was sixteen and her aunt was already planning her wedding? Go figure - she was probably planning Tabby's as well.

"Okay Jane" Kayla laughed, slipping on a pair of flats near by because she was definitely, definitely, _not_ wearing heels - no way in hell. She may have the werewolf gene in her but walking in heels was like walking on damn stilts and it would only surely lead to her breaking her ankle. The sound of the door bell ringing made both her and Jane look towards the door, and a big wide smile appeared on her aunts face.

"Oooooh he must be here" She said excitedly, "I finally get to meet him - it's Stiles right? Stiles Stilinski?" She asked, and Kayla nodded, "But that's not his real name - he won't tell anyone his real name" Kayla added fondly, remembering how she tried to coax it out of him, to no avail.

"Stiles it is" Her aunt nodded affirmatively racing to the bedroom door, "I'll get it just... gimme two minutes to talk to him" And her aunt sent her an innocent look when Kayla just raised her eyebrows in a questioning glance, "Y'know to... get acquainted with him" And Kayla snorted - her aunt was _so _going to threaten him, no doubt about that.

"Sure Jane... I'll be down in a minute" And Jane squeaked, yes actually squeaked, before taking off down the stairs as Kayla shook her head fondly and began to hum some random ass tune to herself to calm herself down. She didn't know why she was nervous, she most certainly was not a nervous person, but all of this was just so foreign to her it did make her heart race just a little bit faster. But, on the other hand, it was going to be with Stiles and that was fine, she got on with Stiles, obviously, so maybe it wasn't going to be too bad.

"Okay... you can do this - it's just a dance... a high school dance... a high school dance with other people... a high school dance with other people and no alcohol... you'll be fine" Kayla murmured under her breath to herself, pacing the length of the room, "Just, forget about Derek and Peter and Kate and focus on Stiles" She added, nodding to herself, "Focus on Stiles and you'll be fine... stay with Stiles" And the thought that she basically had the whole evening to just chill out with him did make her feel a teeny bit giddy, making her smile to herself.

* * *

You can do this, Stiles thought to himself, sucking in a deep breath, just... press the doorbell, it's not hard, just... tap it, taping it is good, just... be a man, he thought, reaching out a hand and shakily pressing the button for the doorbell, hearing it buzzing inside the house. He had never felt this nervous in, like, ever - seriously, he was shaking and sweating and his whole body buzzed with a new, jittery type of energy. Just the thought that he was actually taking a girl, a girl he seriously liked by the way, to a dance made him seriously scared yet extremely giddy at the same time.

He was biting his lip, holding a bouquet of lily's in one hand as he heard the sound of footsteps crashing down the stairs just as the door was thrown open to reveal a woman in her early thirties with startling blonde hair and a very, very wide smile plastered on her face - Stiles recognised her as Kayla's aunt - Jane.

"You must be Stiles" She grinned, grabbing his arm and tugging him in, much to his shock, "It's so great to finally meet you after all this time" She gushed, "It's nice to put a face to a name, especially an incredibly handsome one like yours" She grinned, and Stiles felt himself beginning to blush.

"U-Uh... thanks, you too - I mean, to meet you not the handsome part, well... you're handsome, in a woman way not a man way, oh god... uh... yeah" He stumbled over his words as a playful grin spread across Jane's face, reminding him of Kayla.

"You're adorable" She stated, making Stiles let out a nervous chuckle, "But, just tell me one thing... you're not some kind of... 'player' are you?"

"Wha- Me? No, no, no, no" He rambled, shaking his head quickly, trying to get on the good side of Kayla's family, "Definitely not, I, uh... I kinda suck at the whole 'relationship' thing... I think, I mean, I've never had a 'relation-type-thing' before but, uh... I'm trying" He added feebly, feeling his palms getting clammy.

"Good" Jane nodded in approval, and Stiles let out a whoosh of air, "Because I know Kayla can handle herself but if you hurt one hair on her head... you'll end up in a wheelchair" Jane grinned and Stiles felt his eyes go wide - oh dear god, what was it with people and threatening him today? First Lydia and now her Aunt Jane? Oh god.

"Dually noted" Stiles gulped, feeling the colour drain from his face.

"Now, aside from that... I like you" She concluded, "So try and have fun tonight, alright? Be crazy, go crazy just... not _too _crazy" She smirked, sounding a lot like Kayla at that point in time, and Stiles gulped, a faint tinge coming to his cheeks at the implications in that sentence.

"Honestly Jane... trying to scare away my date?" Kayla's teasing voice floated down the stairs and Stiles looked up, feeling his jaw go slack. Holy god. What... what were they talking about? He honestly had no clue because, wow... just... wow, that was about all he could think. Kayla was wearing a skin tight green dress, pinched in at the waist, showing off her long legs as she skipped down the stairs, a slight ruffle of green fabric that went over one shoulder, the emerald green shiny material bringing out the colour of her eyes perfectly.

He vaguely remembered that dress being thrown on the pile that Lydia had created, and he remembered thinking 'Wow, that dress rocks', so he guessed Lydia picked up on it and chose it and, oh boy, was he glad she did.

He would definitely thank her for that later.

"Uh... um... h-hey" He stuttered, picking his jaw up off the floor, blinking quickly to not completely freak everyone out by his constant staring. From the corner of his eye he saw Jane smile, eyes flitting between the two of them, before tip toeing backwards, though he hardly paid attention to it.

"Hey back" She smiled, finally landing at the bottom of the stairs, picking up her beige jacket off the stand and staring at him, "They for me?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows at the lily's in his hand. Stiles frowned, glancing down and then nodded fervently, holding them out with a shaky hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Y-Yeah" He confirmed as she took them out of his grasp, her hand gently grazing his, making his heart race at the contact, "It's traditional I, uh, guess" He added.

"They're lovely, thanks" She smiled and Stiles chuckled quietly to himself.

"I know you're just dying to say how cliché I'm being, right?" He laughed even more as she pinched her face together, shrugging.

"Oh totally" She laughed, "But in some circumstances it's not necessarily a bad thing" She concluded, smiling as she placed the flowers on the table in the hall, "I'm sure Jane, whose so listening in right now, will put them in some water"

"Will do" A voice called back, making Stiles' eyes widen, looking around to see where she was hiding.

Kayla chuckled, biting her lip as she stared up at him through her long eyelashes, "But I must say Mr Stilinski, you scrub up pretty nicely yourself" She smirked, hand straightening his tie out as he glanced down at her.

"I should hope so - I had to go through a lot of pruning to get to this" He teased, cocking an eyebrow when her lips twisted to the side, as though she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Uh huh" She drawled out, green eyes gleaming up at him, "Well, it certainly paid off" She whispered to him, leaning forward and gently pressing her lips to his, one hand sliding over his shoulder to pull him forward and, hey, Stiles wasn't complaining. One hand landed on her hip as he kissed her back, completely lost in the moment, until he heard someone trying to stifle their laughter and peeled one eye open, seeing Kayla's mom, aunt and cousin, Tabby, all leaning around the corner of the hall, bright smiles covering their faces.

"Um... I think we have an audience" He murmured against her lips and he felt her lips quirking, "Good" Was all she said back, kissing him for a few more seconds before pulling away and lacing her fingers through his.

"Well then... let's see if we can survive this evening then, shall we?" She looked up at him and Stiles head was still a little hazy from the kiss, but he nodded, "It's a high school dance - not much can go wrong" He told her, opening the front door as they walked down the steps and just as Kayla reached out to open the passenger side door to his jeep, he let out a loud yelp, scrambling forward, putting himself between the jeep and his girlfriend.

"What? What is it?" She asked in alarm, frowning at him, until Stiles took a deep breath, shaking his head to clear it as he opened the door for her.

"Wow... very chivalrous" She giggled, smiling as she climbed in and he nodded, shutting the door behind her and racing around to the other side, hopping in himself.

"Uh... Stiles? Are you planning on taking up gardening as a hobby?" Kayla laughed, looking in the back of the jeep and Stiles followed her gaze, seeing the sheer amount of bouquets of flowers spread out, from roses to bluebells, to pink flowers to purple, and gulped.

"Uh... yeah, I didn't know what flowers to get you so, uh..."

"So you bought the whole flower store?" Kayla asked incredously, laughing and Stiles nodded before erupting into laughter himself because, honestly, it was kind of ridiculous... maybe spending $400 on flowers was just a _tad _excessive.

**A.N) yay... close to the dance... romance and drama... anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please please please tell me what you think - I will love you all and they're serious motivators, haha! I will update soon so please leave your thoughts. Peace out lovelies x :)**


End file.
